Future of The Dark Lord
by use2b2t2
Summary: Voldemort wins and plans to secure his future by allowing seven to be spared.  Severus Snape remained and the Babes of Seven will give Voldemort power in time  HG/SS Varius pairing.  Ignores final chapters of DH Rated M AU
1. Chapter 1

A Future Of The Dark Lord

Voldemort looked to the witches and wizards kneeling down to him, forced by the Deatheaters standing behind them.

He looked to them and chuckled out. "You are defeated and I have decided to let you live. All of the Order is defeated along with the pitiful few that came to the battle other then the teachers of Hogwarts that foolishly supported you. I need them and allowed them to live."

The pale red eyed wizard leaned forward and tossed seven envelopes to the ground in front of the group. "There are names contained with my most faithful, my friends if I may call them that. Names that will ensure that you will not cause trouble in the future. You will be bound to them."

He pointed his wand to the group. "Pick the envelopes up now if you want to live!" He commanded.

Hermione whispered the group of six beside her. "We have no choice." Eying the seven masked Deatheaters standing behind Voldemort.

The group scrambled to pick up the envelopes. Harry opened his up revealing the name of Bellatrix LeStrange. "Oh Hells!" He muttered out.

Voldemort turned to the masked Deatheaters. "You know what I require." Watching the glow from Bella fade. "Take him and you can play with him but do not kill him. You know what I expect of you."

She cackled a mad laugh. "Of course my Lord." Walking down to the wizard with a scar and roughly pulled him up and Apparated away.

Voldemort chuckled. "One at a time now. Leave Granger for last."

Soon all was away with Hermione holding the envelope.

The Dark Lord looked to her in interest. "Open it Mudblood!" He sneered.

Hands shaking she opened the letter and looked at the name. The Dark Lord.

Hermione threw the letter down. "There was no chance with this as it was not random." She snarled out.

Voldemort stood from his throne and walked down to her. "Of course not and you are mine now witch."

Two Deatheaters held her arms back as she watched him approach her. He placed a long finger under her chin and forced her to look to him with defiant eyes. "You are full of spark Hermione Granger and I was warned about that."

He motioned to the remaining Deatheater standing behind him. "Come down here." He snarled out.

The masked Deatheater moved in front and bowed down. "You will educate her properly on my needs and come back with her in one week. I want my wife to know what to expect."

She watched the masked man nod and put a blindfold on her and Apparated away.

She gasped out at the suddenness of Apparation and felt sick throwing up as she felt a hand drag her along and tossed her onto a bed. She moved to close her legs and felt them spread ankles tied as the Deatheater quickly clasped her bound hands stretched out.

She was about to be raped.

She heard a phial clink to the floor and felt a body upon her. Oh Gods!

Hermione felt something and cried out in pain as the man forcefully entered her. There was a pause and she heard a muttered curse before the Deatheater continued to thrust into her. She cried out in pain, ignored by the man as he had his way with her. Soon she heard a grunt feeling the man ejaculate into her and immediately removed himself from her.

Hermione realized she was alone when she heard a door slam and cried bound to the bed.

And so it continued for a week, the unknown man having his way with her in unimaginable ways. It was worse when he beat her, when she did not do anything to illicit punishment. The worst was when he flipped her over and entered her ass with no warning or preparation. She felt hard hands grasp her shoulders as he fucked her, not caring if bruises were left.

She lost notice of time and felt the bonds removed and arms pick her up and took her away.

Hermione found herself bowed down looking up to the Dark Lord.

She heard Voldemort growl out. "Bind the others except Granger and stay."

The wizard spoke out complex spells and looked to the Dark Lord. "I have done what you commanded. They are bound for life."

Take your bounded away and remember what I require." He commanded and watched as all left except for Hermione Granger.

Voldemort looked to the blindfolded witch and walked down and grabbed her hand. "Do it now wizard as I discussed and you can go away safely and not a life vow as with the others."

The wizard quickly complied and watched the ribbons fade and heard the Dark Lord snarl. "Take him away!" Watching two of the Outer Order pull the priest away.

Hermione felt the blindfold that she wore for a week removed and looked into red eyes. "Wife it is time I attended to you! Most faithful one remain here and await my order."

She looked to the single Deatheater remaining as she was pulled from the room.

The Dark Lord threw her onto the bed and slowly removed his robes. "Hermione Granger, brightest witch of your age you will bear me a child."

Hermione screamed as he entered her.

HGSSHGSSHSS

Voldemort entered his throne room and motioned the lone Deatheater to him. "You will take her away and care for her throughout her pregnancy. I read your thoughts when you broke her and if you want to sully yourself you may as long as she bears my child."

The masked Deatheater spoke out. "My pleasure My Lord. I assure you that I have no interest in her."

Voldemort chuckled. "Deny it faithful one but it matters not in my scheme of things. Take her away until she gives birth to my Heir."

The masked Deatheater move past his Lord and pulled the unconscious witch to him and Apparated away.

He laid her on his bed and gently washed her body of dried blood and watched her eyes flutter open and slowly focus. She weakly tried to get away and he grabbed her hand.

"Still Hermione."

She remembered that voice from class at Hogwart's and watched the wizard remove his mask, obsidian eyes looking to her.

It was Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2 Future of the Dark Lord

Chapter 2

She watched him move to a stand beside the bed and picked up two phials and held them up to her. "You will take these and clean yourself up." Putting them back on the stand and pointed to a closed door. "Sassy is in there and she will assist you and you will allow it and listen and obey her. I have a dinner engagement and when I arrive back we will have a chat of your status in the New Order."

Severus placed his mask on and left the room.

Hermione watched him leave and wished that she did die in battle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus walked the brightly lit marble halls of the Dark Lord's palace. He was still in a bit of shock that the Dark Lord succeeded. Albus Dumbledore had been so sure plans were in place to ensure victory. He idly wondered what happened to his portrait for he had been kept at the palace as his fellow Deatheaters harshly dealt with the small pockets of resistance.

Slytherin thinking kicked in. It was a good thing that he was a double spy. It was a win-win scenario as it mattered not who prevailed.

He cleared his mind and approached a set of doors guarded by two Deatheaters.

"You can't go in until I have your wand." Holding a gloved hand out.

He eyed the hand as the other Deatheater quickly pulled the fellow Deathereater's hand down and hissed. "I told you that the gold masked ones are allowed to keep their wand."

"I'm sorry but he is new to guarding detail. It won't happen again."

Severus recognized the voice of the one that asked for his wand not surprised that Percy Weasley was one of the Dark Lord's followers.

He said nothing and went through the doors that opened and walked into the formal dining room and found the Dark Lord standing next to the table filled with food.

"And how does my wife fair Severus."

"As well as to be expected My Lord. I did not give her a chance to ask questions and left explicit instructions to obey the elf that I left her with."

Voldemort chuckled. "You told me she can be stubborn. Do you think she will obey?"

"I do My Lord as I have not addressed her. The difficulty will come after that."

Severus looked to his master. "My Lord I admit I am surprised that you let the Golden Trio live. Won't they be a threat to you later in the future?"

Voldemort put a pale hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You are my second Severus and have proven yourself to me, one who has been most faithful. I must admit even Bella was surprised that you were actually faithful."

"I have always strived in your service My Lord and hope that you find me worthy." Severus humbly replied.

Voldemort chuckled. "And that you have Severus Snape and served me well." Removing his hand and motioned Severus to sit beside him. "I have something special planned for you Severus."

He watched the other members of the Inner Circle arrived and took their place at the table.

Voldemort called out. "Remove you mask my faithful ones as we celebrate our victory. Enjoy the fellowship my friends for there will be entertainment later."

The group removed their mask and began to eat.

Lucius leaned over to him. "I hear you're stuck with babysitting that mudblood Granger Severus."

Severus noticed the intended slight. "I protect the bearer of our Lord's heir. I wonder why he did not consider you worthy of the task?"

"Touché my friend and now that we have succeeded I can move back to our Lord's grace." Lucius held his goblet up.

Severus lifted his up as well. "I wish you success in your endeavor." Drinking down the fine wine.

Severus settled and tucked into his meal. Ah the power plays begin. He would have to watch Lucius Malfoy.

He watched the table cleared by elves and watched Voldemort stand up. "Now to the entertainment my faithful, holding a hand up and revealing a cage with witches and wizards.

"Find before you the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix minus teachers." Voldemort spoke. "The first is for Severus Snape. He was maligned by both sides and always, always faithful to me. Severus make your choice and I command you all not to kill them quickly."

Severus walked to the cage and opened it, commanding those contained to get out.

Gaunt figures looked to him and he pulled Molly Weasley to him and looked into her eyes, putting himself into her mind.

*****Molly, Ronald survives and I will do the best I can to protect him. Harry is still alive so all is not lost. So is Granger. I am faithful to the cause. *****

He threw her to the ground and pulled out a sharp serrated knife from his robes and went to work.

The Inner Circle joined him, laughing as they did what the Dark Lord commanded of them.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus went back to rooms assigned to him and found Hermione sitting in a chair looking clean and presentable in a white cotton nightgown.

Hermione observed her captor's entrance noticing that the man was covered in blood, not saying a word opening the closed door leading to the bath chambers and slammed the door shut behind him, sound resounding out in the room.

After an hour Hermione watched Professor Snape enter the room wearing the normal robes that she was used to.

Pointing his wand he conjured up a chair and sat down to face her. "You are in the Dark Lord's palace and you are married to him and I am tasked to watch over you. I will answer what questions I can."

Hermione looked to the greasy haired man that she always defended. For once he seemed approachable and she hated that. "Professor Snape is everything lost?"

"Yes and do not address me as Professor. You will address me as Master Snape from now on." He growled out.

She looked to him. "Is everyone dead?" Voice hesitant.

"No doubt you noticed the state of me when I came in. I can say in confidence that with the exception of the professors that fought all in the Order is dead save the seven of you."

"You knew them all." She accused.

"I did and I killed a few of them tonight. Molly Weasley was one." He drily replied.

"Is Harry well?" She asked.

"Potter is with Bellatrix LeStrange who is Bellatrix Potter now. He is safe enough as the Dark Lord gave very specific instructions on not to kill him."

He watched the flash of emotions across her face. "And the others Master Snape?"

He shrugged. "I have not heard of any deaths."

She thought of her own captivity and rape taking her virginity away. "I was kept for a week and raped repeatedly. Do you know the identity of the Deatheater that raped me repeatedly?"

He leaned over to her and grabbed her hands harshly. "I do know who it was and it matters not in the scheme of things. You are an insufferable Know It All. I will tell you how things really are Granger and listen well to my lesson. The Light failed and the Dark Lord is victorious. You are married to him and pregnant. You are given to me to do as I see fit as long as you bear an Heir."

He stood up and looked to her. "These questions do not benefit you considering your situation. Remember one thing Hermione Granger. You should worry about yourself for once as you are given to me to watch over. You should worry about that very fact as I am not a kind man. I have every right over you. The Dark Lord stressed that very fact to me and very soon I will pursue your…pleasure."

Severus stood and looked to her. "It would be wise for you to make the best of things given to you for they will not change anytime soon."

He moved to the door. "Remember that you and some of your friends live. And you above all others know what that entails."

Master Snape left and slammed the door behind him at his departure. She rushed and tested the door and found it locked.

She fell down on her bed and cried, reflecting on his words.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She only saw the elf Sassy for the next week and elf did not say anything, attending to her and bringing her meals and potions.

Hermione sat in a chair reading a book noticing the presence of Master Snape. She put the book down and saw the harsh look on his face and felt him pull her up and tossed her onto the bed and removed his clothes.

He climbed atop of her and pushed his cock into her and moaned out and then began to pump into her. Soon she felt him stiffen thrusting into her harshly hearing him shout out.

She was surprised that he actually looked to her and growled out. "You will be the death of me Hermione Granger." Pulling out and quickly dressed before leaving without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first month was the hardest for her. She started to think of Snape as her watcher because that was what he did. He would sit and watch her as she read and re-read the few books that were in the room when she arrived. He would watch her when they ate their meal together. She remembered when she tried to slip a knife from the table so that she could take her life. He held out his hand not saying a word and she gave it back to him.

And watched her he did without a word spoken. The only sound she heard from him was when he came to her bed once a week and took her, grunting out when he came. After a few moments of heavy breathing he would get up and leave not saying a word.

She sat in the chair in front of a window looking over the immaculate lawn and trees. Her mind wandered as she tried to remember the last words that Snape spoke to her and remembered that they were uttered the first time he bedded her. "You will be the death of me Hermione Granger."

The second month passed much as the first except a phial arrived at every meal now. She did not question what was in it and drank it down. If they wanted her dead then she would have died long ago. And the routine continued unchanged.

Hermione finally gave up on the books as they no longer distracted her. Her watcher noticed this and the next day she found the old ones were replaced with new ones. They were muggle classics. Well at least something changed in her life other than her body as she felt the changes in her body from the pregnancy.

It was the third month that drastically changed for her.

Snape strode in and tossed a set of green robes with silver snakes running up the sleeves to her. "The Dark Lord requires your presence." He growled.

She took up the robes and went to the bedroom to change. The robes were expensive and beautiful. She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. For being a prisoner she didn't look bad. She brushed her hair out so that she would look presentable.

Hermione walked back into the main room and found Severus dressed in the heavy black Deatheater robes and held a silver skull mask in a gloved hand.

"If I were you I would not speak first unless you are spoken to. And remember respect as there are those who will use you as an example in a heartbeat. Especially your husband."

"Thank you for the advice Master Snape and I'll take it." Hermione replied a little too loud. After all she had not spoken in almost three months.

Snape said nothing and opened the door and motioned for her to leave.

She walked along the hall taking in everything pleased at a change of scenery. Soon they arrived at a door guarded by two Deatheaters and she heard one gasp out in shock as the other opened the door.

"You need to control your reaction to unexpected things or our Lord will have your head on a platter with kidney beans included." Snape growled out and led Hermione through.

They walked up to a throne and Hermione watched Snape fall to his knees and bowed down. After a moment she did the same remembering his advice.

Voldemort stood up and walked down to the kneeling pair. "You have done well in my command of you Severus. She willingly bows to me now. Rise Severus."

Severus stood and watched Voldemort walk around his wife and finally held down his hand. "Stand up wife and let me have a look at you."

Hermione pushed down her thought of repulsiveness and took the wizard's hand and found herself close to the hated man, pale hands running over her slightly rounded belly. She felt an intrusion in her mind and tried to fight it and failed.

Voldemort laughed. "Just do not speak of what you think of me and our situation and life will be pleasant for you." He turned to Severus. "I told you that you could not deny it. Do you enjoy her?"

"I do my Lord and I thank you for allowing me to dally with her while I do your command." Severus replied.

Voldemort removed the mask of Severus. "There is no need to wear that around me any longer. You have proven yourself. Now come!"

Voldemort wrapped his arm around Hermione and walked across the throne room and entered a side door watching masked members rise from a table.

"It has been three months since we gathered together and was married. You remember my wife Hermione?"

The gathered nodded their masked heads in silence.

Voldemot let go of Hermione. "Wait for Severus in that room. You have a surprise in store for you."

Hermione followed her husband's direction and went into a library and screamed out in delight finding all of her friends seated.

Harry could not help smiling for he missed and worried for her. "We were wondering if you were going to show up. How is life with Vo….er the Dark Lord? Everyone was worried that you would never be seen alive again"

"Other than when he consumated our marriage I have not seen him until today. Snape is my assigned guard dog."

Cho Chang looked Hermione over. "I see that you are the same as us because Ginny, Lavender and Luna are also pregnant."

Hermione looked in interest. "How far along?" Answers confirming that conceived the same night. Something pulled at her and she ignored it wanting to focus on her friends.

Harry confirmed Bellatrix's pregnancy as Ron and Neville muttered that their wives were pregnant as well.

Everyone sat in silence. Finally Hermione spoke asking the one question that was on their minds.

"Harry I know the Dark Lord found out about the Horcruxs but how? And why do you think he allowed all of us to live?"

"This is my fault Hermione. I should have continued to develop my occlumency skills because when our wands were connected and I was focused on one thing I did not notice the intrusion in my mind. He found about the destruction of the shards of his soul and he found out something else. Our wands lost connection and I fell down feeling the worst dread in my entire life and passed out. I woke up in the same room as everyone else in the presence of the Dark Lord. I don't know what he found but it frighten me Hermione."

Hermione and Ron rushed over and hugged him as tears ran down their faces.

"Oh Harry how could this be your fault? Maybe the prophecy wasn't meant for you. I wish I could tell you more but it is not safe to speak here and if we do they would think we were plotting rather than just trying to figure out what the hell's happened." Hermione spoke making sure the rest of her friends heard her.

"I don't know how long we have together but let's catch up. How about you Cho? How is life with Goyle?" Hermione asked.

"Just as sadistic and stupid as he was at Hogwart's." Cho Chang snarled out. "The first night wasn't bad as he took me. But I am treated like dirt and at night he makes me do things that are repulsive. The nights are the worst. The only fortunate thing I can say is he does not hit me."

Hermione moved over to a desk and picked up a blank parchment and dipped a quill into an inkwell and began to write.

_Master Snape told me something that I did not understand until now. His words were that I should r__emember that some of my friends and I live and that I should know what that entails._

_I understand what his words meant just now. It means that as long as we live there is hope._

She finished and handed the parchment to Harry.

Luna Lovegood spoke out. "Being with Draco Malfoy is not all bad. He treats me respectfully and is surprisingly gentle."

Neville growled out. "He should. You're pure blooded after all. My marriage is hard on me. The witch does not care for me and I do not like witches. It's hell for me."

"I think that I'm lucky too." Ron spoke. "Unlike poor Harry being married to a crazy unbalanced witch Millicent Bulstrode is acceptable being as I'm stuck with her. I think being a pure blood helps but she treats me decently and I show attention to her. I don't think she ever had that." Ron looked to Hermione. "I love you Hermione and I should have told you that years ago and I would have if I knew what the future would be."

Hermione hugged Ron. "I know Ron and I love you too. There is much I regret as well."

The parchment was read and Hermione tossed it in the fire.

They watched the parchment burn in the fire, conversation ceasing as they held hands lost in thought.

The door opened and Snape strode in the door banging closed behind him watching the group stand up still holding hands.

"I hope you have not spent your time plotting because it would be futile." He growled out looking for a look of guilt and not finding one.

"You have one minute to say your farewells."

They ignored Snape and hugged one another whispering their hopes that they would meet again before the births.

Voldemort watched them walk out and quickly dipped into the minds of the group before they left with their spouses.

"My Deatheater will escort you back wife as I require Severus for a time longer." Voldemort replied and felt her pull away her hand when he picked it up and kissed it.

A Deatheater walked in and bowed and Voldemort pulled the mask off. "Rise Percy Weasley and escort my wife to her chambers. You will remember her status wizard."

Percy motioned to her and the pair left the hall in silence.

Voldemort motioned Severus over to him. "I think my wife will have words with my young follower."

"No doubt My Lord being that I am not with them." The Dark Lord loved fucking with other people and Percy was about to find out shortly.

Voldemort walked over to a table containing firewhiskey and poured out two generous helpings and handed one to his second.

"I told you that great things were in store for you after the shabby treatment from Lily Potter all those years ago. And look at where we are Severus. The Wizarding world is under my control now and I am infiltrating France as we speak. And you are second in command of our growing empire."

"An exciting time My Lord and I beg of you to send me to France to further your plans." Severus asked excitement evident in his voice.

"Your dedication to me is heartening but France is nothing compared to your duty to me. No you will continue in your care of my wife. You can take her to your home Severus as she is suffering in her isolation. I need her mind active so her magic will be strong when time comes for my Heir to pull from her as he grows within her womb. I'll leave everything to you and I will drop by from time to time to update you on my plans." Voldemort held up his glass. "To the future Severus!"

Severus held up his glass and shouted out "To the future My Lord!"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Percy walked the marbled halls until they arrived at her chambers.

"We are here My Lady and I will take my leave of you." Percy spoke remembering the Dark Lord's reminder of her status.

His voice brought her anger out and she shouted. "How dare you Percy Weasley betraying your family and you values to that man?"

"They are who caused it. They laughed at me because I wanted to better myself by succeeding. Blame them Hermione for they are responsible."

Hermione sneered. "You are pathetic Percy blaming the dead. Look at Ginny and Ron and their situation! The rest of your family dead!"

Percy spit on the floor. "Just deserves Hermione because they are not worthy of the New Order that Dark Lord presents."

Hermione swung her fist connecting with the skinny Deatheater's jaw and sent him tumbling to the floor. She kicked his ribs breaking some as he did the best he could to protect himself. "You are lucky that I do not have a wand Percy Weasley. I think that I could Avada you if I had it." She snarled out.

She looked down to the wizard moaning out in pain. "Just remember this Percy Weasley. What goes around comes around and you better hope that the Dark Lord does not assign you to me."

She entered her chambers and sat down on the settee. Gods that felt good releasing her frustration and anger to Percy.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus made his way to Hermione and watched Percy pass holding his ribs. So Hermione had words and more with the red headed wizard. He chuckled not surprised.

He walked in and found Hermione sitting. "We are leaving. Do you have anything that you wish to take with you?"

"Nothing Master Snape. Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked surprised that Voldemort would allow her to leave.

"I have a manor given to me by the Dark Lord after his victory. He feels that you need a change of scenary." He replied and held a hand out to her.

She allowed him to pull her up and they left the hated room of her captivity..

Hermione walked out into the bright sunlight and breathed in fresh air pleased to be away from her husband's residence.

They walked for about twenty minutes and stood in front of large wrought iron gates. She watched Snape open them and motioned her through and closed them when he went through.

"Grab my hand My Lady and I will take you to your new residence." Asking permission in a formal voice.

Hermione looked to him strange at his address of her. "It's just Hermione Master Snape."

She placed her hand in his and felt the pull of apparition take her away.


	4. Chapter 4 Future of the Dark Lord

Chapter 4

Hermione felt her body bend away when he touched her hand and found her in the inside a dimly lit hall.

Severus released his hand and called out "Sassy."

A crack sounded out in the hall echoing and Sassy the house elf appeared ears forward. "I does your biddings Masters Snapes." She squeaked out.

"Sassy you recognize this witch?"

Sassy looked at the young woman and flattened her ears." "Yes Masters the Dark Lord's wife." Fear in her voice.

"Yes Sassy and you will serve her as you serve me. She will be staying here for a time. Go and make sure the bedroom across from mine is ready and fix us a light lunch and bring it to us."

Puzzled, Hermione watched the small elf leave. "Master Snape why does she fear me? When I met her before she did not seem afraid."

"That is because you were not yet bound to our Lord. Elf majics are sensitive to those who have harmed them and the Dark Lord did harm her family. You remember Dobby from Hogwarts? The whole clutch was tortured and murdered before her eyes because of his involvement with Potter. The only reason she survived is she was a Malfoy house elf and the Dark Lord decided it would be fitting justice for her to serve the traitor that helped bring the Dark Lord's success."

He pulled his wand out and transfigured the robes of a Deatheater into his normal robes. "Follow me Lady. I have something to show you."

Hermione moved to catch up to him and was led further into the Manor. Soon the halls became dark and she grabbed Snape's hand so she would not get lost.

She felt him stop and then a door opened felt him pull her in and closed the door behind him.

She looked around and admired the large library that was filled with shelf upon shelf filled with books reaching to the top of the ceiling.

"This library almost rivals Hogwarts and this is a siege room as well. If you feel that there is any danger merely think of this room and you will be instantly transported here. I have placed strong wards and enchantments and it should hold you safe. It is the only place that you can freely speak to me and remember that if you do not want to be punished."

Hermione looked to him. "You would punish me?"

"No but your husband will." He reminded her.

Hermione thought for a moment. "What are your loyalties Master Snape?"

He motioned her to sit down and poured himself a drink from the bottle of firewhiskey on the table and tossed it down before sitting in the chair across from her. "The Order is dead and Harry Potter effectively neutralized. Where do you think they lay Hermione?"

Hermione looked to him in thought at his cryptic reply and did not answer instead asking another question. "Will I be able to meet up with Harry and all the rest?"

"I'm sure I can arrange monthly visits here as the Dark Lord does not wish for his wife to become depressed. It is the reason why we are here after all."

Hermione laughed in disbelief. "Oh the Dark Lord was so concerned over his mudblood's mental state and here we are."

He arched an eyebrow and silkily replied. "Yes. How else would you be here?"

She remained quiet on that answer.

"I will tell you how it is Hermione. The Dark Lord did not call me to France to further his empire. He told me that I am the second in command of his empire and the most important duty was for me to watch over you. So that is how important you are to him."

Sassy arrived bringing the light lunch commanded of her. "Master heres the lunch." Setting the tray on a table. "Does she has clothes Master? There's nothings for me to unpack."

"Go Sassy and I will take care of that later." Watching the elf leave with a crack.

"Sit and eat Lady."

Hermione picked up the phial on the tray and drank it down before pulling a bowl of thick chicken soup to her and began to eat.

Once again she thought of him as her watcher as he watched her eat without saying a word.

He stood up and looked to her. "Sassy is right. You need clothes. Would you like to go to Diagon Alley?"

She looked to him surprised. "Are you sure?"

He held his hand out and waited not saying a word.

She placed her small hand in his and felt herself pulled away once again.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Belletrix lay in Voldemort's arms. "My Lord I have been faithful obeying your every command without question. I mean no disrespect but why have you chosen me to bear the spawn of Potter and be life bound to him as well?"

"Plans for our future my dear. All will be revealed in time and you must give birth to the spawn for me to ensure my mortality and my empire."

"Anything for you My Lord!" She breathed out.

Voldemort growled "Yes!" And began to fuck his most loyal witch in earnest.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at Diagon Alley and Severus turned to her. "My Lady I warn you now that everyone knows of your status."

Hermione looked to him in excitement. "I don't care. I have been locked up for over six months and I want to go."

Severus held out his arm. "As you wish Lady."

They walked down the alley and the dusty street stopped as everyone observed the new arrivals.

A rock was thrown hitting her on the head as an old woman shouted out. "Be away with you harlot! He killed my son and you live! You should have died like the rest!"

Four masked Deatheaters threw the old witch down at her feet and pulled her hair up forcing the captive to look up to them.

"Careful my Lady. You represent our Lord and let me speak." He whispered.

Hermione merely nodded in shock at the attack. "Take her to our Lord and inform him of this pathetic witch's actions towards our Lady. The rest of you will clear out the Alley so that she can shop."

Hermione watch the Deatheaters pull the old woman up and take here away as twenty Deatheaters started to clear out Diagon Alley.

Severus held her tightly to keep her still as they watched the Alley clear.

"You will shop and get clothes. When we get back to my Manor we will have a chat." Leading her down the alley as it cleared.

They walked in Madame Caulkins robe shop and Hermione watched the old witch pale.

"She requires the best Madame Caulkin. Formal and everyday robes and you will fit her perfectly. No limits to the cost and you know who she has to please."

"Of course Master Snape. I promise you that he will not be disappointed." She stuttered out.

He watched Hermione taken to the back room and followed behind to watch the fittings.

"Master Snape you can wait in the other room." Hermione stated out in discomfort.

"No Lady. You know my duty." He growled back sitting in a chair. "Continue Madame."

He sat for three hours as robes were designed for her. "Night wear Madame Caulkin. Basic and something more."

The old witch looked to her. "Remove your bra and underwear so I can fit this."

Hermione removed her bra and stepped out of her underwear and glared at her keeper.

He watched the additional fitting not saying a word when he heard Hermione whisper to the old witch. "Harry is still alive and get the word out. There is still hope."

"I don't believe you Lady. He was reported as executed." Looking in fear to Severus sitting in the chair.

Severus stood up. "You will deliver these to my Manor Madame Caulkin and remind you to ignore her words as you are being tested on your loyalty. You pass." He growled out.

He led her out of the shop. "You see the way of our New World Lady? No one trusts anyone, especially friends or acquaintances."

Hermione walked out of the shop and looked to the emptied street with only Deatheaters standing about. "Take me away Master Snape."

He pulled her to him and soon found herself in his hall.

"How long were we kept before we were brought before my husband?" She asked.

He looked to the young woman noticing her pain. "Six months Lady in complete isolation and darkness as he left to finish his plans. In your room there are two years of various newspapers and I encourage you to read them. I know that you were isolated and this will explain your new world. Call for Sassy and she will take you to your chambers."

She looked to him in sadness. "Why were we saved Master Snape?"

"I do not know as the Dark Lord has his own plans leaving her with dark robes billowing behind him.

She watched him leave standing in the hall lost in her own thoughts. Harry's fight and failure and the fact that she was left to live along with Harry and Ron four of her friends. Seven witches and wizards with children expected. There was a plan and she wished she could figure it out.

"Sassy!" She called out and watched the elf appear before her with ears flat. "What wishes youse wife of the Dark Lord?"

"My room Sassy."

The elf held out a gnarled hand and she grabbed it and appeared in a large bedroom. "Youse require anything?"

Hermione looked down to the elf remembering Snape's words. "Master Snape told me about your family Sassy. I have no choice or control of my life and a prisoner just like you."

Sassy's ears leaned slightly forward. "Remembers not to speaks what youse not want others to hear Lady."

Hermione felt the elf squeeze her hand for a moment and let it drop. "Calls if I's needed." Sassy spoke and then disappeared.

She looked at her room see a large four poster bed with airy yellow thin curtains hanging down. The furniture was in made with light oak with walls painted in a dusty rose color. This room was set up with her according to her taste.

She walked into the attached bathroom and saw a large tub and a sink with a mirror hanging above it. She picked up a bottle of shampoo noticing it was the brand that she used.

Walking back into the bedroom she found Master Snape standing next to a table with a large stack of papers. "Read these and remember my earlier words. Call for Sassy and she will bring you down for dinner."

"Of course Master Snape."

He turned his heel and Apparated out of the room.

Hermione picked up the papers and began to read noticing the date of the first one was the day of Bill and Fleur's marriage.

Hours passed as she read and illegal flyers began to mix in with the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Soon those disappeared when it was announced the Dark Lord victorious and ruler of England.

The papers spoke of raids and she read the list of traitors printed noting that all of her fellow survivors listed as executed save her. They went on announcing the quelling of various uprisings before it went back to announcing normal news. There was always an article about the Dark Lord's New Order in them

She placed the last paper down announcing the Dark Lord's marriage to her with Voldemort stating that she was instrumental in his victory. She understood the old witch's words in Diagon Alley just now.

Hermione stood and walked to a window and opened them up and looked to the grounds. Reading the paper painted a bleak future to her and she wondered where she stood in Voldemort's future.

She thought about the day's events and realized that Snape called her by first name when they could not be overheard.

"Sassy." She called out and the elf immediately appeared to her. "Your wills Lady?"

"Take me to dinner Sassy." Hermione replied and held her hand out.

Sassy grabbed her hand and found Hermione found herself in the Library and immediately left.

She found Snape sitting in a chair and approached him. "What happened to that old witch in Diagon Alley?" She shouted.

Severus stood and looked to her and calmly replied. "What happens to any that shows one bit of resistance? She was executed by the Dark Lord personally as you are his wife and offended."

She sank down in a chair. "All is truly lost."

"I remind you of the words I spoke to you previously Hermione. You are the brightest witch of your age after all." He calmly replied back.

Sassy brought chicken soup with cheese and bread on the side before disappearing without a word.

Hermione ate the meal in silence and finished looking up to him. "Can I trust you Severus Snape?"

Severus put his spoon down. "Potter told you my memories Hermione. What do you think?"

"I think that you are someone who works situations to their benefit." She shouted out.

Snape chuckled. "There is that Hermione. It has kept me alive a long time."

Hermione stood up in anger. "I hate you Snape!"

He stood up and pulled her against him. "You have no idea and it matters not." He snarled as he turned his heel and Apparated them away.


	5. Chapter 5 Future of the Dark Lord

Chapter 5

She pulled away from him and looked to her surroundings. It was dark and the wind blew through her hair as she gathered her senses smelling rot and decay in the air. She felt fear rise up and tried to fight it down.

She looked out in the darkness and noticed a shadow of a large pile, feeling Snape's grip tighten pulling her forward toward the pile.

She felt something pressed into her hand and realized it was her wand when she felt the thrum of being reconnected.

"What is this place Master Snape?" She stuttered out.

"Why don't you find out? You're Gryffindor after all." He snarled out.

She held out her wand, arm shaking. She heard the undertone in his growl and knew that she did not want to find out.

"You are pathetic Hermione. Where is that Gryffindor spirit witch? Typical of a Mudblood and yet the Dark Lord chooses you to bare his heir. Pathetic I tell you!" He shouted out.

She felt her anger come to the forefront and shouted "Lumos!" pointing her wand toward the pile as the light from her wand light up the pile.

"Oh my Gods!" She shouted out revealing bones of bodies and those not yet decomposed. There must have been at least a thousand. She fell down in shock still holding her wand to the pile.

Severus moved to stand next her. "This is what happens to those who oppose the Dark Lord. Look to the top." He coldly spoke and looked to the pile of bones and bodies.

She forced herself to look and found the old witch from earlier at the top of the pile and fell down sobbing hearing Snape's voice. "You asked me where my loyalties lay Hermione and I'll be honest with you. I was loyal to Albus and the Order at one time. Those plans failed and here we are looking at bones and bodies of those that resisted."

He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook her. "What do you offer me compared to this? I have power and life now."

She sobbed out and grabbed his shoulders tightly as well and looked to him. "The same words that you told me Severus Snape. Hope. What kind of life would you have without that?"

He pushed away from her, walking away snarling out in anger remembering the vow to Albus concerning Harry Potter. The vow to the hated man terminated in his murder and yet he still felt bound to protect the boy.

He fell to his knees and looked to the pile. All of the Order was there and he felt their bones call to him. He shook his head and stood up grabbing Hermione and Apparated them to his manor.

She found herself in his library and felt her robes torn off and thrown onto the floor and felt him naked and on top of her, plunging into her without warning.

His large girth entered her and began to fuck her in earnest. "What do you offer me witch? Why would I throw my life away?" He shouted out.

Hermione moaned out and suddenly found herself in his mind witnessing everything in his life. His sacrifice. His tortures and being manipulated by two wizards at once.

She held him to her as he fucked her unmercifully. "I can only offer myself Severus Snape. The Dark Lord took everything else away."

He growled out as he came and immediately pulled away and stood up looking to the young witch for a moment before he left her on the floor.

"Sassy!" He growled out.

Sassy appeared and looked to her naked master. "Master?" She asked timidly feeling the turmoil of his emotions.

"Take her to her room Sassy and make sure she does not go anywhere. If she does you will bring her back."

Sassy's large eyes looked to her master. "Youse biddings Master." Winking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione found herself in the bedroom Snape gave her and noticed that Sassy left her torn robes on the floor. She dug through them and found her wand and pulled it out. She could escape.

It was so tempting. She could go to America blend in and raise the baby with no one knowing her past. In time she would be forgotten. But if she left then he would die. She traced the vines that wrapped around it lovingly. With it in her hand she felt powerful instead of weak.

She placed her wand on the table and looked to it. She wanted to run. Run fast far away and yet she felt she needed to stay for him.

What the Hell's? Staying here would be absolutely crazy when she had the means for her escape literally in her hand.

Hermione sighed and drew a hot bath for herself and stepped up to it thinking and thought of the unintentional memories of Severus Snape inadvertently leaked to her mind.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He sat on the bed in his bedroom with his head in his hands. He hoped to teach her a harsh lesson in reality and unexpectedly felt guilt when faced with the pile of bones in front of him. It's not like it was his first time there. He personally added bodies to the pile himself and thought nothing of it.

Severus reflected back on the words that she hated him driving him to take her to view the bones and bodies of her friends to teach hear a lesson.

He could not fathom why she held him so tightly tonight and offered herself to him. Why would she say that remembering the way she held him as he took her roughly without a word spoken from him as she lay limp and allowed him his way with her previously with no resistance on her part?

A clap of sound drew him from his thoughts and observed his elf appearing before him bowing. "Sassy you know I do not like to be disturbed in my bedroom." He growled out.

He watched the elf wring her hands. "Ise does Master Snape. Shes insists on it in the library. Shes wants to meet youse and says important. She theres nows Master. Youse a good Master and I's worries."

Severus looked to the elf. "Thank you for your service and tell her I'll be along shortly."

Sassy nodded and left with a clap.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus strode into the library and stilled when he noticed Hermione pointing her wand at him. "I should have taken that away from you." Pulling his wand out and pointed it to her.

Hermione laughed. "Probably Master Snape." She sat down and observed him for a moment before placing her wand down on the table beside her. "You're in danger Master Snape and I am barking mad to want to protect you."

He looked to her quickly masking his surprise and sat in a chair keeping his wand pointed at her. "Explain!" He growled out.

"I need you to Obliviate me Master Snape because of tonight." She whispered out. "Do it before I change my mind. You, your life and all that you have done. If Voldemort finds out you will be killed. I know you Severus Snape. You are still loyal to taking the Dark Lord down and I will not be able to hide it from him."

He looked to her with a frown. "I am always faithful to my Lord."

Hermione looked to him in sadness. "You know that is a lie. Look into my mind and find otherwise Severus Snape. I KNOW you." She stressed.

"Ligelimens." And he was into her mind.

He found his memories in her mind. Everything. His whole life passed to her. He continued and found her thoughts about escape and her thoughts to protect him.

Severus left her mind. "Why? You could have left and even with my command of my elf to bring you back would not deter you. You are a powerful witch after all."

"Your words Master Snape. Harry and Ron are alive with some of my friends. If I run there is no hope for our world. If I stay there is."

She moved to him and placed her hand on his chest and whispered. "You are a good man despite what you present to the world Severus Snape. I want to save you as well despite everything that you have done."

He lifted her chin with a long finger and looked into her brown eyes as his other hand held his wand to her. "Obliviate." Removing everything except when he took her into the dark place with the bodies of the traitors.

He felt her sag against him and caught her up into his arms and looked to the unconscious witch in his arms for a moment before he strode out of the library and took her back to her room and laid her on the bed. He studied her for a moment before he left.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up on her bed feeling disoriented. Her watcher was a bastard taking her to that forlorn dark place and make her face reality. Before it was words which one could ignore. The evidence that he forced upon her was undeniable. They were the only ones left.

She cried for them all. Dumbledore's Army. The Order and all of the witches and wizards called to the battle. Everyone who died for what is right. After a while she wiped her eyes and looked over the room and noticed Snape sitting in a chair looking to her intently.

"Did you learn the lesson I endeavored to teach you?" He growled out.

She looked to him with hate. "Your lesson was effective Master Snape. How can there be hope when everyone that stands up disappears and gets chucked on a pile of rotting bodies to be forgotten?"

"Good." He replied and stood up. "I've been commanded to go to Hogwart's to take care of some business and our Lord hinted that you might want to meet up with your ex-professors since he allowed most of them to live. I am leaving in an hour and suggest that you go with me."

Hermione picked up her wand on the bed stand and held it out to him. "I guess you'll want this back?"

Severus eyed the wand remembering the events of last night. "Do I need to take it?"

She thought about it. She could escape and be away but she needed to be here for her friends. "No Master Snape. Do you want a vow from me in order for me to keep it?"

"I think not because our Lord will have issues with me holding a Vow over you. Wasted conversation as we both know it is not needed. You have one hour to get ready."

She watched him leave the room and looked to her wand in thought.

HDSSHGSSHGSS

He stood in the entrance hall and watched Hermione approach him pleased that she arrived on time.

He said nothing and held out his arm and felt her take hold of his arm and Apparated away.

Hermione found herself at the main entrance and gasped out in surprise. "Master Snape one cannot Apparate in Hogwarts unless they have been given permission by…"

"The Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts. I know and it is the reason why I am here." Severus growled out.

He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. "I've business to attend to and I'm sure you remember your way around. Professor McGonnagal is waiting for you in her chambers." He muttered and quickly walked away from her.

Hermione stood for a moment lost in thought. The first time she was free from any watchers and enjoyed the sense of freedom though she knew deep down it was going to be short lived. Still meeting up with her former Head of house should go well.

Hermione stood at the door and knocked and door revealed a smiling Professor McGonagall. "Come in dear." Motioning her in with a sweep of her hand.

Hermione walked in and Professor Mcgonnagal handed her a cup of tea and motioned her ex-student sit down.

She took the tea and looked to the witch that she respected. "Are you being nice because of my marriage to Voldemort?" She blurted out.

Minerva looked to her former student seeing the pain in her eyes. She put down her tea and sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around the young witch. "No Hermione and I am Minerva as I am no longer your professor."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Once the battle was over all of the surviving professors were brought before the Dark Lord and he said these words. "Teach or die." All agreed to teach after Madame Hooch voiced what she really thought of the Dark Lord. She was tortured horribly, her life extended several times before she finally died in front of our eyes. Quidditch must have addled her mind."

Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand and put strong anti listening spells around them. "We can speak freely Minerva."

The old witch looked to her in surprise. "You are allowed your wand?"

"Yes and it does not make any sense to me because Snape is my watcher."

Minerva looked to the young witch in thought. "Tell me what has happened to you. There was nothing heard of you until you married."

"I found myself in front of Voldemort with Harry, Ron and…" She began.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in the Headmaster's office and a book was slammed down in front of him.

"This blasted book will not open for me and our Lord demands to know the names of mudbloods born so we can kill them and purge the hated ones." Amycus snarled out. "I am the Headmaster of this school after all!"

Severus eyed the book. "I cannot promise that it will open for me considering I abandoned my duty before the final battle."

"Our Lord thinks otherwise Snape." Headmaster Amycus Carrow spat out. "You arrived at the castle directly and I cannot Apparate around this place at all. The castle recognizes you as a Headmaster and not me."

"Our Lord explained the delima to me and commanded I take care of the problem. And I will so get out now!" Severus shouted out.

Amycus glared at him for a moment and left his office leaving Snape to himself.

Severus pulled the book to him and looked to it. The Dark Lord commanded him to take care of any Mudbloods listed in it.

He sat for a moment and the book opened on its own much to his surprise. "Show all of the Mubloods for the next five years." He whispered out.

The page changed and listed twenty names. He wrote them down on a separate parchment. "Show me students for twenty years minus the names you gave me."

He watched the names appear and studied it surprised when he read Snape, William listed among the names.

He stayed at the page and his eyes rested on the name. He would have a son a son in the future.

Severus eyed the book. "Remove all Mudbloods from your list fot the next twenty years except those for the next five years. I command it as the Headmaster you recognize to protect them."

The pages changed and he looked to it in satisfaction. He closed the book and patted it for a moment before he stood up and shouted out. "Amycus you can come in now! I know you are skulking about!"

Amycus walked in and looked to him. "You've got a list?"

Severus smiled with uneven yellowed teeth. "I do Amycus and I will take care of them now. Send message to our Lord that I endeavor in the task assigned." Handing him a parchment before he Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva looked to Hermione in surprise. "Harry is alive!" She exclaimed.

"He is Minerva along with those I mentioned. There is still hope Minerva but I don't believe it." Explaining Snape's lesson to her.

Minerva patted her hand. "You must be strong Hermione and while of you live there is hope and you bring it to me. There is an underground though not large and I will inform them."

"I'm not sure what I can do Minerva. I am the Dark Lord's wife and no one trusts me as I was the only one announced alive. One old witch spoke her displeasure and she was killed."

Minerva stood up. "Come with me Hermione and visit your professors. I'm sure that will put you in a better mood."

Hermione allowed her to be pulled up and left the room with Minerva.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus looked to the forlorn playground in the rundown neighborhood known as Baytree in Manchester. It looked much of his own neighborhood where he grew up when he was a boy.

The last of twenty commanded to kill. He watched the few children play and noticed a young girl and walked up to her. "Are you Linda Robinson?" He asked looking to bright green eyes of a young red headed girl.

"Yes sir. Are you from the council? Please do not take me away again. My father is sober!" She cried out.

Severus looked into the young girls eyes and fell into her mind. Her father beat her time and time again as her mother looked on without protecting her daughter.

She was just like him this little girl. Loving her father and wanting to stay despite the abuse.

"I'm from the council Linda and you must come with me now." He spoke in a soft voice. "I'll get you sorted into a better place." Holding his hand out to her.

The young muggle girl placed her hand into his. "My dad is not bad you know."

Severus led her away from the park without a word and after a few moments turned his heel and took her away.

The young girl shrunk away in fear as they appeared at the pile of dead and rotting bodies.

She looked to him in confusion. "Mister…?"

"Avada Kedevera!" He snarled out pointing his wand to her and watched the young red headed girl fall to the ground dead.

Severus picked up the limp body in his arms and pulled it close to him and held the body of the young red headed girl tightly in his arms. "You are in the Veil now safe from the evil ones that I saw in your mind." Running his hands gently through the girl's long red hair for a moment and kissed her head before he threw the body away from him and watched as it tumbled down the pile for a moment and rested.

He looked to the body for a moment and Apparated away.


	7. Chapter 7 Future of the Dark Lord

Chapter 7

Severus arrived back to the castle in a dark mood. Aparating in the entrance he heard cutlery scraping on plates and conversation emanating from the Great Hall. He pulled out his time piece and looked to it. Hells! Middle of dinner and he knew Carrow would insist on sitting next to him and want the gory details.

He entered the Great Hall and strode down the aisle between the tables as the room became silent with some students pointing to him and whispering amongst one another.

Headmaster Carrow stood up and extended his arm. "Master Snape welcome to Hogwarts! Please have a seat with me."

Severus extended his hand and grasped Carrow's arm in kind. "Thank you for the warm welcome Headmaster Carrow but you know my duty and will sit with our Lord's wife. Perhaps we will have time to chat later."

Severus released his fellow death eater's arm and moved to sit beside Hermione as Professor Flitwick hastily vacated his seat.

"I hope your visit has been pleasant today Lady." Addressing Hermione before sitting down next to her.

Thinking for a moment a mug of hot coffee appeared along with a plate of roasted chicken and vegetables. He took up the mug of coffee sipping it pleased that it contained the shot of fire whiskey he requested.

Hermione looked to her watcher noticing the tenseness of him. "Did you accomplish what you needed to do here Master Snape?" She asked.

Severus glanced over to Carrow and noticed the wizard trying to eavesdrop. "Thank you for asking Lady. Your husband will be pleased in the task given to me as I was most creative with some of the Mudbloods." Answering in a sharp voice that Carrow was sure to hear.

She looked to him realizing that he did not want to talk and wanted to be away and decided to help him. "I'm glad that you were successful in our Lord's command. It's been a long day for me and I wonder if you could take me home now?"

Severus immediately stood up and held out his arm. "Your wish Lady." He growled and held out his arm.

Hermione turned to Minerva. "It was a pleasant visit Minerva and thank you."

Minerva looked to her ex-colleague in hate. "A pleasure Hermione. Maybe we will be able to visit regularly?"

"I hope so." Hermione replied before taking Severus's arm and allowed him to escort her from the hall.

They walked out the Great Hall and Snape suddenly wrapped his arms around her bringing him close to him and turned his heel and Apparatus them away.

She felt him release her and felt him roughly grab her chin up and forced her to look into his eyes and felt him in her mind. She tried to fight the invasion and was unsuccessful.

"Bastard!" She shouted out.

So she seeded thoughts of rebellion during her visit. So predictable.

He let go of her and walked to the liquor cabinet in the library of his manor pulling at his travelling cloak and allowing it to fall to the floor.

He stood at the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and a large glass and moved to sit down in a chair and filled the glass to the top before drinking it down and slammed the glass on the table looking to her. "You should leave Hermione. I'm not a nice man when sober and especially not so when in my cups. I plan to get well into my cups tonight."

Hermione looked to him. "I'm not planning to leave Master Snape."

He shrugged. "I warned you."

She watched him work through half of the bottle in silence before she asked. "What did you have to do today?"

Severus chuckled. "While I was out attending our Lord's command you were setting out the seeds of rebellion. I think that it was a win-win day for both of us."

He noticed her hovering. "Stop standing around woman and have a seat!" He growled out suddenly and conjured up a shot glass and poured a small portion. "Drink!" He commanded.

Hermione looked to him and hesitated for a moment before taking the shot glass and drank it down sputtering as the amber liquid burned down her throat as it went down.

She placed the shot glass and looked to him and waited for him to continue.

"I went forth and murdered mudblood children destined to attend Hogwarts but I did kill all of them. Only those for the next five years and removed the names from the book for the next twenty years."

"How many?" She whispered out horrified on the casual way he spoke.

"Only twenty. A mercy for them considering if Carrow was assigned they would have been tortured for days." He replied sipping his whiskey. "I suppose I could be considered a serial killer."

Hermione thought to herself. How could one act so normal after killing twenty innocent children?

"Why did you save the children of next five years?" She inquired. There was no harm in asking it with him being casual about the whole thing. She wished that she knew him better; His persona, drive, intentions, and goals.

Severus shrugged and finished the rest of the bottle. Why indeed? He looked to her intently knowing his words shocked and terrified her. Looking back he was not sure why saved them. They'll get caught out eventually when they grew up and the subconscious use of underage magic will garner the attention of the Ministry.

He uncrossed his long legs and stood pointing his wand out and a bottle of firewhiskey flew out of the cabinet and caught it up with his hand. "Your conversation bores me and I'll take my leave of you since you insist on remaining here."

She watched him leave his library and sat in thought. She touched on something sensitive to the man and was not sure what it was.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He walked to an adjacent room and sat in a chair and took a drink from the bottle he brought with him.

He thought of the night he erased her memory compassion in concern in her eyes when she told him she was barking mad for wanting to save him.

His words thrown back at him. Hope existed while they lived.

He pondered on that while he continued to drink into the early hours of the morning.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

So things continued on much as before. He came to her once a week and had his way with her without a word and left. Her rounding body did not deter him as her pregnancy progressed.

His suggestion to Voldemort was successful for the group of seven met in his library once a month for her well being.

And Hermione cursed him every time they left when he forced himself into her mind and learned of what they talked about. He did the same when she went to visit Minerva.

Severus pondered at the latest meeting of the traitors. She had mentioned the number seven and that they were allowed to live and questioned Potter heavily about Voldemort's return during the Tri-Wizard championship. Harry argued back that it was not truly the number of seven as she was bearing the spawn of Voldemort.

He watched her one night reading in his library as she suddenly spoke. "Master Snape my water has broken."

He stood up and conjured up a towel and handed it to her. "Dry yourself and remain calm. I will inform our Lord and be back shortly."

She watched as he Apparated away.

"My Lord, your Heir's birth is eminent!" Severus spoke as he went to bow. He stopped as Voldemort commanded him to stop.

"Excellent Severus!" Voldemort spoke out pleased. "Take her to 's as the rest are already there. I'll join you shortly. Stay close to her."

"Your will my Lord." Severus replied and left him.

Severus Apparated back to his library and looked to her. "We must go to St. Mungo's. All of your friends are already there."

Hermione pushed herself up from the chair and nodded to him. She felt him gently pick her up and soon found herself at St. Mungo's.

The receptionist watched Snape walk in holding Hermione and immediately called for two Healers. "Master Snape we have been expecting you." She stuttered out in fear.

He arched an eyebrow and glared as two Healers immediately appeared. "Master Snape come with us and we will get our Lord's wife settled."

Severus said nothing as he followed holding Hermione tight against him thinking of the number seven.


	8. Chapter 8 Future of the Dark Lord

Chapter 8

Severus stood in a corner of the birthing room watching the healers settle Hermione into a bed and casted spells to track her contractions.

A witch walked up to the bed and patted her hand. "I am Healer Maggie Derwent and everything will be fine and soon you will have a healthy son." Looking to her patient's chart. "I see that you have been taking neo natal potions and I do not expect any complications."

Maggie put the chart down. "Before we go further how do you wish me to address you?"

Hermione looked to the young Healer. "Hermione would be fine as being addressed as "My Lady" would be tedious for you concerning your duties. Are you related to an ex-Headmistress of Hogwarts?"

Maggie patted her hand feeling relief. When her superior told her that she would be overseeing the Dark Lord's wife pregnancy she was understandably frightened knowing it was placed on her as she was less tenured and would not be missed if something went wrong and brought before the Dark Lord.

"Despite her words Healer Derwent I expect you to remember who she is married to." A voice growled out from the corner. It would be a pity of something went wrong. Our Lord will be along shortly."

Maggie looked to her ex-professor standing in the corner. "Of course Master Snape."

She turned back to her patient. "Hermione I am related to Dilys Derwent. I'm pleased you recognized the tie in as most do not think of it. I need to see how far you are dilated. Do you wish for this to be done in private?" Eyes moving to where Master Snape stood.

"He will not leave me so go ahead."

Maggie looked to her in pity and pulled out the stirrups. "Just place your legs in these."

Hermione complied and was thankful the Healer was quick in her duty.

"You have a while to go yet. I am assigned to you and I will sit here and we will wait together."

"Maggie you do not need to stay. I'm sure you have other duties and a nurse can notify you when it is time."

Maggie patted her hand. "Thanks for the offer Hermione but I'm stuck to you considering who your husband is."

"You are getting too familiar with our Lady Healer Derwent." Severus growled out from where he stood.

Hermione shot her watcher a glare before she turned back to the witch and mouthed "I'm sorry."

Maggie looked to the young witch in thought while she sat and waited.

The door opened and a Healer motioned for Severus to come to the door.

Severus looked to the wizard seeing the fear on his face and knew that Voldemort arrived. "I'll be back in a moment Lady as our Lord has arrived."

He walked out of the room and saw Voldemort standing with Dolohov. "My Lord." He greeted remembering the command not to kneel before the demented wizard.

"How fare my wife Faithful one?" Voldemort inquired.

"Well my Lord. The healer in attendance is monitoring her and has not put a time for the birth of your Heir. Your wife is in the early phase of birth."

"Tell the Healer to move it along Severus." Voldemort growled out.

"As you wish my Lord." Leaving the snake like man and entered the room. He pulled the Healer aside and hissed instructions to her.

"Master Snape that will put Hermione in danger! There is no risk to the babe but the risk to the mother!" Maggie hissed back.

"Do it! It matters not if the mother survives but our Lord's son." He snarled back.

Hermione looked to them in fear. She heard the entire conversation.

Maggie went to Hermione and looked to her in sadness. "Your husband commands that we move this along. Hermione I know you heard the command from Master Snape and I have no choice in this. I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione watched the witch leave and felt fear for her death for the first time. No! There was so much to do. Before she longed for it but now…. Hope was what made her continue on.

Maggie walked back in holding a phial. "There is a twenty percent chance that you will survive this Hermione."

Hermione took the phial and looked to her watcher in hate. "Master Snape it looks like you will be rid of your duty and continue the conquest of the world with Voldemort. I pray you remember my death." She snarled out and drank down the phial.

A few minutes passed as all looked to her waiting.

Hermione suddenly screamed out in pain and began to writhe on the bed in pain.

"Strap her down!" Maggie shouted out to her fellow healer.

The other healer complied and held her down.

"Oh Gods!" Hermione shouted. "Let me die. This is too much! I can't breathe!" She panted out.

Severus moved to her. "You cannot die Hermione." Holding her hand. "You have much to do yet. Breathe!" He commanded

Hermione panted as the contractions came one after another. "I…Severus…. Trying… Think of the future!... Hope!"

Soon Maggie held a crying boy in her hands as Hermione slumped and stilled. She quickly cut the cord and wrapped the bloody baby in a blanket and handed it to Snape. "I'll try to save her."

Severus watched Voldemort walk in and took the swaddled babe from Severus and looked to it for a moment. "Let me know if she survives Severus."

He watched Voldemort took the baby away and turned to watch the witches and wizards pour into the room and attend to Hermione.

"Move away Snape!" One shouted out and he allowed the disrespect, moving back to watch the Healers work.

He watched her turn blue and knew that despite what the Healers did she passed to the Veil.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found herself on the grounds of Hogwarts castle destroyed after the final moments of the battle. She fell onto the ground and wept openly. How would there be hope if she died? She felt her heart stop the moment she gave birth.

Professor Dumbledore approached her while all of her dead friends and associates gathered around her and pulled her to him.

"You must fight Hermione. I told Harry the same thing and so much hinges on the seven of you surviving. Things did not go as planned Hermione. It was unexpected that Harry would leak out the thoughts of the Horcruxes. But you must live to help Harry complete his destiny."

"Albus, I have tried and now I am dead. I want to move on!" She moaned out. "This is the best peace I have found in a eight years. I have suffered!"

The old wizard pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "I know Hermione and you have a choice. You can move to the Veil and peace and leave the world to this." Flicking out his hand revealing the future.

She watched the suffering and fell to her knees screaming. "Stop it!"

"I know it is painful Hermione and the three of you have suffered so much. Remember seven babes all born with the blood of the enemy coursing through their veins. You can trust Severus Snape. He suffers but he will protect you despite the words he tells you."

Hermione looked to her friends and cried out. "I can't do this alone!"

Molly Weasley knelt down beside her. "The seven of you will never be alone Hermione."

Mad Eye Moody pulled her up. "It won't be easy but if you go back there is a chance. Guide the seven Hermione."

Albus looked to her in sadness. "Harry died and he decided to go back to save them all. He had a choice just like you at this moment in time."

"I'll do it then." She whispered. "I'll be there for Harry and Ron."

She barely heard the cheers from all the departed as she fell into a deep mist.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood back and watched the Healers work for twenty minutes. One of them pulled back the witch back. "Maggie she has passed. There is nothing else that we can do."

"Nooo!" She shouted out and continued to pound on her patient's chest.

Maggie felt herself pulled away muttering "She said there was hope."

All stood watching the body and gasped out in amazement as the witch took in a long breath shuddering.

"Merlin! She's alive!"

They quickly stabilized Hermione and watched as she rested in sleep.

Severus moved to them. "All of you go now except for Healer Dewent!" He snarled out.

Severus watched her falter for a moment before she spoke. "Master Snape she is stabilized. Thank the Gods!"

"I will tell our Lord of our Lady's status. Stay with her until I return!" He snarled out and left the room.

He moved to the door and found that Harry slipped in and knew the wizard observed everything the look of hatred blaring.

"What are you looking at Potter? Shouldn't you be with dear Bella and your son?" He snarled out.

"That crazy witch is fine Snape and I wanted to check up on Hermione and was allowed as this whole floor is filled with all of us and Deatheaters." He looked over to where Hermione lay sleeping. "You are a piece of work Snape. Dumbledore was foolish to trust you. Tonight proves that you are Voldemort's man."

"As I have always been Boy-That-Failed. Tonight is a reminder for you Potter and I hope you realize your place in our brave new World and that is that you are insignificant. A non person for no one will ever see you in public other than tonight and no one will whisper the fact that you exist. There is a good chance that all the medical people will come up missing. Ask her about the pile of bodies and remember that you are alive on the Dark Lord's whim." Pushing away from him and left the room.

Harry approached the bed. "Oh Hermione Thank the God's you're alive." He breathed out sitting down in a chair next to the healer and picked up his friend's hand and kissed it. "Hermione I would not know how I could carry on if I lost you and Ron." He moved and pressed her hand against his head and wept openly.

Maggie watched the young man in shock. The boy was reported killed. The words of her patient clicked in place. Harry Potter alive and there is still hope.

After a while Harry pulled himself together and tucked Hermione's hand under the cover. "Thank you for saving her Healer. You did not stop despite your fellow Healers."

"I've never had a patient die Harry and she is not the evil person that I thought the Dark Lord would marry. Master Snape's words are true because he will kill us all when He-Who-Not-Be-Named orders it. Her words give me comfort."

"You are a brave witch. Tell me your name so I can remember." Harry whispered to her.

"It's Maggie Harry. Maggie Dewent."

They sat together in silence and watched Hermione sleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up three days later in a daze and found herself in her bedroom at Master Snape's Manor.

Sassy watched her stir and handed her a glass of water. "Master commands me watch youse and says to get when awakes. I goes to my duty now." Immediately leaving with a plop.

Severus walked in a few minutes later and sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Alive and well I see." He murmured.

"No thanks to you!" She spouted out.

"I follow orders Lady nothing more."

"Where is my baby? He must be taken care of."

"Your husband took him away after birth and currently cared for. You will not be involved in his upbringing."

Hermione looked to him and cried. She never held her baby.

Sassy suddenly appeared. "Dark Lord comes Master with priest and other's." Immediately disappearing.

The door opened up and Voldemort appeared holding his son with a priest and a Healer and approached the bed.

Voldemort stood at the foot of the bed and held the baby out. "My heir that you and I created and a boon as I decided to let you live. Look to him wife as this will be the last time you will see him."

Her son was beautiful. "Can I hold him?"

Voldemort looked to her eyes narrowed. "No. Sign the birth certificate now!"

The Healer pushed a parchment and indicated where she needed to sign and handed her a quill."

She read the birth record and noticed her son was named Marvolo Gaunt Riddle. She signed her name and handed the parchment back to the Healer. "What happens to me now husband? Am I consigned to the pile of bodies of your enemy?"

Voldemort chuckled. "I think I'll let you live. I might need you later and I will make sure that you will not cause trouble." Turning to the Healer. "Do what I command!"

"You must hold hands my Lord."

Voldemort grabbed her hand as the priest whispered words. "Your marriage is annulled my Lord and your child is not a bastard."

"Perfect! Severus take her hand!" He commanded.

Severus moved and did as commanded.

"A life bound that I required as the others." Voldemort commanded.

The priest made complicated motions with his wand. "They are life bound My Lord."

"Behave Hermione Snape and you will live. You have free run of my world as the six of your friends do not exist and will never see the light of day. Enjoy the gift that I have given you Severus."

"My thanks Lord." He replied respectfully.

Hermione watched Voldemort leave and looked to him. "So you are my husband now and life bound to me. Sorry I did not die."

He looked to her. "No you did not." He softly replied and stood up and left the room.

Hermione settled into her bed and cried. Her son ripped away and married to her watcher. She prayed that the words of Dumbledore were true when she died that night and decided to come back.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus left her to herself to deal with the issue of being married to her and her son ripped away from her. He allowed her six weeks to heal and deal with the loss of her son.

He walked into her room and noticed that she was sitting next to the window looking out. "Wife it is time that we consummated our marriage." Holding out his hand to her.

Hermione went to him and grasped his hand and looked to him.

He said nothing and led her to his bedroom and watched her remove her gown and stood naked before him.

"You are beautiful to me Hermione Snape." He murmured as he kissed her neck and felt the rush of heat from her body.

Hermione was confused. He always took her without a word said.

He answered her unspoken question. "You were my Lord's wife and now you are mine. I want to make this special for you." He murmured as he traced a long finger down her spine.

"Never! You are married to me only in name. I do not care for you Severus Snape!"

He pulled her to her. "I know and I am sure you will make the best of it." Kissing her deeply and felt her respond.

Oh Merlin! He was taking his time with her for the first time and felt ashamed that she was turned on by her watcher's administrations to her.

He picked her up and laid her gently on his bed before pulling his wand out and cancelling the charms his Lord put in place knowing that he would not get in trouble for this one time.

"I'm glad that you lived Hermione Snape and given to me." Removing his robes and joined her in bed.

He entered her without warning and stilled looking to her for a moment as he kissed her and moved within her, his girth filling her.

He moved slowly allowing her to react and was pleased as her hips arched to meet him as he increased his strokes. Soon the witch was moaning out in passion as their bodies covered in sweat.

"Wife!" He growled out. "Hermione!" Pulling her closer to him, bucking wildly as he plowed into her filling her.

"Severus!" Hermione shouted and succumbed to her orgasm and felt him ride her harder at her words.

He growled out feeling his release imminent and pumped into her, grabbing her hips and drove into her as he howled out in release and fell against her panting.

He moved off of her and pulled her to him looking into her soft brown eyes knowing that the words she would speak in hate to him later.

She looked to him in question amazed that he took his time with her. "You are my wife now Hermione and I have a duty to you." He grumbled out. "Now still your questions and we will talk about your future later."

"You are not leaving me?" She asked in surprise.

"No Hermione. You are my wife and I have a duty to you given by our Lord." He murmered out. "Now sleep!" He commanded as he ran his long fingers through her hair.

Hermione fell asleep. Maybe Dumbledore was right in his words after all.


	9. Chapter 9 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 9

Severus sat in the bed looking at his sleeping wife. Duty bound to another and Merlin help him. Voldemort met with him and spoke of what he expected of Hermione Snape. He glanced down to the Dark Mark on his arm remembering Voldemort's parting words. "Everyone wants to live and few are foolish to die for what they believe. Make sure that you stress that no one will ever hear of her sacrifice if she decides to stand for them and will go to my wonderful pile of rotting bodies forgotten and unremembered."

Severus looked one more moment to Hermione before moving out of the bed and went to her bath chambers to clean up.

He stepped out of the hot shower drying off with a towel before using his wand to dry and transfigured it into white pajama bottoms. Using a dry washcloth he wiped the steam off the mirror away and looked to his reflection.

This was his favorite time of day as he felt clean, unblemished you could say. But too soon he would be blemished again by the man that he had become because of the foolishness of his youth. The blemish would creep upon him quickly considering he had to inform the witch of her future when he walked through door. Well no rest for the wicked he thought and chuckled to himself.

Hermione was awake when Severus walked out of the bath chambers observing the shirtless man with scars crisscrossed his chest wearing white pajama bottoms. She knew there were more on his back. She looked to him in fear noting the lack of emotion that he showed the night before. "We are going to speak of my future in this Brave New World?"

He sat at the edge of the bed. "Sit next to me Hermione." He commanded.

She moved next to him and watched as he held out his left arm. "The Mark of our Lord Hermione and as my wife you will take it and perform the duties of a Deatheater of the Inner Circle. You are married to me now and it is the condition our Lord placed on you."

"I have no choice in this?" Fear causing her voice to tremble.

He looked to her gravely. "Yes Hermione you have a choice graciously given by our Lord. You can turn the offer down and join the pile of bodies eyes glazed in death at the top of the pile to eventually be covered by others to remain forgotten and unremembered."

Oh Fuck. She would have to kill and support Voldemort. She would be forgotten as one who fought against him and instead remembered as one who turned her back at defeat and embraced the victor.

"Will you stand beside me despite what I choose?" She asked trying to gauge the loyalty of her new husband. Despite the words of Albus she doubted the words spoken that she could trust him. After all he commanded a risk of her death when she gave birth to her son.

"I will stand beside whatever you choose Hermione. And if you chose the foolish action of not taking the Mark I will be commanded to kill you and that I'll do that telling Voldemort that you stood to your beliefs and he will be the only one to hear my words. I'll take your body to that pile and toss it to the top and walk away. I'll make you a promise and tell Potter that you stood by him and left him to deal with whatever the future holds for him alone."

"Take me to that pile of bodies Severus!" She commanded.

Severus looked to her. "I will not Hermione. You have a wand and you can go and chase your own demons. I think you will decide to die but one never knows. The Dark Lord was confident that you would take the Mark and live."

She watched him stand up and leave her chambers without a word.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Sassy!" He called out.

Sassy appeared before him and looked to her Master in anticipation. "Hermione is my wife now. Does the magic of your kind repel you considering the taint on her by the Dark Lord?"

"Ise not sure Master. Theres something hers connecting youse." Sassy dutifully replied.

Severus looked to the house elf. "She will soon be away and you will move her belongings into my chambers and close off her old chambers."

"Ise do as youse commands Master." And blinked away.

Severus strode down the hall. It was all up to her now.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood on the plain forcing herself to ignore the horrendous stench of rotting bodies and decay.

She walked up and looked to the pile wondering where all of her murdered friends were located in that awful heap thinking it unfair that they were not buried. "I promise that this is will not be your final resting place my friends. I will become one of them, Voldemort's twisted idea of….well I'm not sure because I can't believe he's allowing a Mudblood to join his ranks."

Hermione looked to the top of the pile and saw a clump of bodies wearing Healer robes and recognized Maggie Derwent splayed upside down. She must have slid down when tossed in. "I won't forget you either. None of you." Sitting down next to the pile thinking about Voldemort's offer. Not that there was anything to think about concerning her decision. Since the births she had not seen her friends at all not having a chance to tell them the about seeing Dumbledore.

She thought about her visit remembering the words of seven babes. She was bothered by the number of seven surviving before the births and Harry and Ron said there was not tie. And then Dumbledore said there was. She could not find the relevance if she died.

Hermione stood and turned to the pile tears streaming silently from her eyes before she turned her heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione appeared in the main hall of her husband's manor and walked to her room and found it locked.

"Sassy!" She called out and watched the elf appear ears moved forward.

"What you wishes of me Mistress?" Sassy inquired.

"I need to get into my room Sassy. Why is it locked?" Hermione asked the elf.

"The Masters commanded Mistress as youse married and your chambers is his." She squeaked out. "All youse things is in there Mistress."

"Thanks Sassy. Where is the Master now?"

"He is being in the Library waiting youse return Mistress."

"Can you tell him I will be joining shortly?"

Sassy looked to her for a moment before disappearing.

Hermione moved to her husband's bedroom and opened the door and looked in. The room was simple and not much in decoration containing a large bed, dresser and wardrobe and nothing else. She was surprised by that considering the extravagance of the rest of the Manor.

Opening the wardrobe she noticed that her robes were hanging next to his and pulled one out and placed it on the bed before turning to the bathroom to clean up.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked into the library and noticed her husband sitting in a leather chair.

"I see that you are back Wife. What is your decision?" He growled out.

"First off name is Hermione. We are bound for life so stop the formal reference. We share a bed after all. And yes I'll take the Mark Severus because I don't have a choice."

He sighed. "I was afraid you were going to accept. Considering what you and your friends have been discussing your death now would be better now versus later when Our Lord finds out. I suppose that I will have to teach you how to protect yourself." Moving up from his chair and went to a shelf of books and pulled one out. He walked over and handed it to her. "It is a book about Legilemency. Practical for the Dark Lord peeks into our minds when he meets up with us.

She took from the book and spoke one word. "Why?"

Severus held his left hand up revealing the simple gold band on his ring finger. "Despite the fact that you were thrust upon me I take my husbandly duty of protecting my wife as seriously as the vows to my Lord. But if the two would ever conflict the vow to him will always come first. Remember that Hermione as you make your plans to defeat him. Besides I owe you for protecting me."

She put the book down and looked to him in curiosity. "What do you mean Severus?"

"When you prove to me that you can prevent me from entering your mind and can push forth made up memories I will reveal it."

"A challenge Severus and I like it." Hermione spoke and picked up the book. "I admit I missed studying for a purpose. How long do I have?"

"It depends on Our Lord. I will go to him and inform him of your decision. You better start now."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus met with Voldemort in his throne chamber and bowed. "My Lord the mudblood accepts your Mark and your commands to her to further our cause."

Voldemort chuckled. "Rise Severus and sit next to me. And there are no longer any mudbloods Severus. You took care of that when you visited the castle and obtained the list and killed them all."

Severus sat next to him. "So that is how you are going to present it to your most faithful? You know they hate Mudbloods my Lord. Do you think it will change their thinking?"

"I'll spin it appropriately. I have never had any problems with Half Bloods and Mudbloods. I only spouted those beliefs to obtain the most powerful and almost all of those are pure blood."

He turned to Severus and looked to him fondly. "I know that Albus Dumbledore told you my origins and yet you never revealed it. I have always known of your Half Blood status all these years and we have remained faithful to one another. No, I will stop the purges as most have been dispatched anyway and declare all those that are magical at this time are Pure Blood as we have dispatched any potential of mixing our blood. There are laws already in place forbidding marriage to muggles so in ten years time our lines will be free. It will be then that our new World begins to flourish as my son will be at the age to do great things."

Severus looked to him excited. "And what great things My Lord? I admit that your words excites me."

"You'll learn in time but it will be then that I will execute the seven that I let survive along with their progeny. You will be set free from that irritating witch that I put you with at that time."

"That is great news my Lord and look forward to it. She pleases me in bed and I should be able to control her until you do not require her any longer."

Voldemort patted his hand. "Why I married her to you Severus. You can control her and keep her out of my way until I implement my plans."

"Most wise my Lord. When do you plan to Mark her?"

"One week and I will send you both to Germany to cow down the resistance Severus with your special skills and you will teach her as well. Now go and inform her so she can prepare."

"Your will my Lord and it shall be. I will bring her to you in one week." Leaving the presence of the snakelike wizard.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus strode into his library and observed Hermione reading the book he left her looking up and catching his dark obsidian eyes. Pointing his wand out he commanded "Legilimens!" To access her mind

Her journey into hell was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10 Future of the Drk Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 10

She stood still as her entered her mind and felt him moving through it pulling her memories.

_Other children laughing at her and telling her she was weird because she loved her studies…._

_Her parent's excitement of seeing Diagon Alley for the first time…._

_Her torture at Malfoy Manor by the crazy bitch Bellatrix…._

_The burial of dear Dobby the House elf….._

_Her bound and blind-folded about to be raped and lose her virginity, fear building…._

She forced him out of her mind and snarled out. "That is not for you to see!"

Severus looked to her eyes glittering. "You allow me access and cannot hide anything from me Hermione. All your thoughts and memories are mine as long as you allow it. Not bad for a first try for you pushed me out. Better than Potter!" He spat out.

Hermione cursed him under her breath and heard Severus chuckle. "I've been called worse my dear. Now we begin again." Not giving her a chance to prepare.

_Her dismay as she watched Harry fall and being bound by the Deatheaters as they cheered in victory…._

_Her time spent locked away in a dark room trying to remain sane as she would speak out different books to herself…_

_She felt horrible pain as she died and arrived at Hogwarts where she met Professor Dumble…._

She pushed him out again and doubled over before heaving her contents of her stomach, clothes soaked in sweat.

Severus pointed his wand to the mess and watched it disappear. "You must master this before you receive the Mark. You must learn to lock away your most precious memories and others that reveal your traitorous nature to our Lord! If you do not master this you will die because he will find out."

She heard the door slam and fell to the chair and opened the book and began to read. This was the last time that bastard would have his way with her memories.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus walked into the library and found her stretched out on the leather sofa asleep with the opened book on the table. He picked it up and placed it back on the shelf before pulling out his wand and pointed it at her water soaking her and watched Hermione flail about shouting out "What the Hell's?"

"You will always go to sleep in our bed Hermione. You will be punished if I find yourself asleep in another part of our house. Now dry yourself off." Severus commanded and watched her stand up glaring at him as she used her wand to dry herself off.

"Legilimens!"

_She felt joy as she left Voldemort's manor smelling fresh air walking next to her watcher enjoying the sense of freedom…._

_In a darkened room she approached Draco naked and took him into her arms as the blonde haired man whispered out "Hermione…." Placing a hand on her breast as he kissed her as his other moved down lightly tracing her hips before moving…_

Severus broke the connection and looked her in surprise noticing her smirk. "Your fantasy was interesting dear wife but you know that would never happen."

Hermione laughed. "Do you really think that I would have fantasies of the one wizard that made my life at school hell dear husband?"

He was not surprised considering she was a powerful witch with a thirst for knowledge. "Well done but make sure your false memories are something that the Dark Lord would believe in the future. Now block me from your mind. Legilimens!"

Severus tried and could not access her mind only seeing a brick wall. He pressed his attack further and finally stopped and panted out. "You have mastered that Hermione."

"Sassy!"

Sassy appeared. "Youse will Master Snape?"

"Water, orange juice, and beef sandwiches rare if you don't mind." Scratching the elf's ear before she disappeared.

Hermione watched his interaction with his house elf. It was amazing that such a cold man would show compassion to a creature that all considered low. She filed that away to think about later.

Sassy arrived and placed the tray down on the table. "As youse commanded Master Snape." Disappearing with a plop.

He watched her eat and thought about her. He never paid her much attention in school as she was an irritating student in his class, always the first to raise her hand. He had hoped to view more of her memories during his training to gather a sense of her and what she was about before she mastered the skill.

He watched her finish the meal and Vanished the tray away. "Since you can push forward a false memory let us move forward in our training. During your visit to Minerva you told her that Potter was alive and she would pass the word along to the underground. Give me a view of the alternate scenario. You have two minutes to prepare." Pulling out his time piece and watched it.

She nodded before the time was up and he watched her memory as she let him in and revealed a setting of her drinking tea with her ex-head with her telling of the torture and death of Harry by Voldemort along with Ron as she pulled out a hankie and wiped her tears away. Her story of being locked away and forced to be married to Voldemort to give birth to his heir as the witch tutted and told her there was no groups left to fight him and accept the life she had been given.

Severus left her mind. "Not bad for two minutes preparation but if you wish to pursue your plans you must constantly think of what you need to present."

He moved to a shelf and pulled out the penseive that was previously owned by Albus and placed it on the table. "This is a pensieve and you can view my memories." Pulling a rack of ten numbered phials out of his robes and placed it on the table beside the pensieve. "Tomorrow I will teach you deadly hexes that will help us when we will be sent to Germany to cow down those against our Lord after you take your Mark. The first phial is your sacrifice. The rest are of a wizard that you decided to save. I don't think he was worth it though."

She watched him leave and turned to the pensieve poured the phial marked one and poured it in. She remembered Harry's talks of using this and moved her face to the pensieve found herself sucked down and watched as Severus pulled his wand to her. "I should have taken that away from you." Pulling his wand out and pointed it to her.

Hermione found herself outside the pensieve and looked to it. Maybe her magic sensed something that she did not recognized and something awakened in her husband that night before he grabbed her in front of the pile of bodies and immediately raped her on return to his home.

She picked up the second phial wondering what it contained along with the rest remembering the words that he thought he was not worth saving.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus entered the library and stood for a moment and found her sitting in a chair holding an empty glass of in her hand staring into the fire.

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled his own bottle of firewhiskey and a glass, moving to her and sat in a chair next to hers.

"Into your cups Hermione? I'm not surprised as I have done it so many times in the past and continue to do so. The hangover is worth the feeling of feeling numb for a few hours before you wake up and have to continue on." Taking the glass from her and filled the glass with firewhiskey and handed it back to her.

Hermione turned to look at him. "This was everything I learned before I came to you and asked to be Obliviated?"

"Yes. But I imagine the feeling is different for you now as you have to take the Mark as I have and seen what is required of one of the Inner Circle. Am I still worth saving?"

"I'm not sure and you're right about the Mark. I am going to become what you are. A cold person with no emotion, soul rent from the murders that I will perform for an evil purpose."

He tossed his drink down and chuckled. "I would not say I have no emotion. I did remove the names of the muggleborns from the book ensuring a slight chance of their survival just in case Voldemort is defeated in the future."

"Hmm…" Drinking down her glass of Firewhiskey and grabbed the bottle on the table and filled it up again. "It's just…"

Severus interrupted her. "Hush Hermione. We'll discuss your moral dilemma tomorrow."

He watched her shake for a moment. "I'm in Hell now aren't I Severus?"

"No but soon you shall be."

They sat together looking into the fire leaving one another to their own thoughts and demons.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up in her new bedchambers head pounding from drinking last night for it was her first time. She smelt his scent as she moved across the bed and found a phial and a note.

_Take the Hangover potion and meet up with me. We have six days to prepare you._

She grabbed the phial and drank it down feeling better and fell back to the bed trying to remember last night.

She remembered the conversation they had and remembered that they both sat and drank in silence after that. After that that it was hazy. The feeling of being picked up and held in strong hands as he carried her up and placed her on the bed and then felt him slide next to her naked as well and pulled her into his arms and held her before he fell asleep as well.

The man was confusing in his interactions to her. She did not know if she could truly trust him or not.

She moved from the bed shaking her head and went to get ready for the day.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Oh he pushed her teaching her deadly hexes and capturing unsuspecting muggles to cast them against them. She would and watched as he moved to put the ones that lived out of their misery and took up the bodies and went away never mentioning where he took them. But she knew where they went.

"Your last task before your ceremony Hermione and the most important if you wish to live." Opening the door and led her in.

She walked into the room and looked to a chair containing a handsome male man bound up.

Severus closed the door and whispered in her ear. "Kill him. Anyway that you want. The Dark Lord admires creative torture but all you have to do with this is to kill." Moving to a wall and stood back from the captive to observe.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed to the bound man hesitating for a moment when he screamed out. "Hermione Granger? I've not seen you in years!" Begging "Please Hermione get me away from that crazy man!"

Fuck! Jeremy Evans her best friend from primary school and one she kept in contact by letter during her stay in Hogwarts. He was married with two young children.

She stood there hand shaking pointing her wand to the man. He was the one true muggle friend that she had.

She glanced over to her husband seeing no emotion from him as he observed her.

"I'm sorry Jeremy. I wish you well in the Veil." Speaking the formal words of the Wizarding world as she pushed up her feeling of hate of what she was to become and shouted "Advedera Kedevra!" Watching the green light shoot from her wand killed her friend and slumped down crying.

She watched Severus move to pick up the body and pointed her wand to him. She was in a murderous mood. "Don't you touch him Severus Snape! You are not worthy!"

Severus stepped back holding his hands in submission noticing the unfamiliar look of hate on her face. She could kill him right now and not blink.

She pushed him aside and pulled the body to her. "A proper burial for you Jeremy Evans and you will not be tossed to that horrid pile forgotten!" She spat out. She waited daring Severus to speak out.

After a moment she turned her heal and Apparated away.

Severus watched Hermione leave noticing a mad light in her eyes much like Bellatrix LeStrange and hoped that he did not push her too far. The witch was at the border of insanity.

Hermione arrived at the emergency entrance of the hospital in the area Justin lived and rushed in screaming "Help me! He collapsed! I think he's dead!"

Orderlies rushed to her taking the man from her and placed the body on a gurney and whisked him away. Hermione answered the questions the nurse asked her stating she found him slumped against some bushes near the hospital entrance. She provided a false name and number assuring them that she would come back if needed.

There was one thing left to do and that was to place a false memory in his wife's mind that her husband went to the hospital because he was not feeling well. She needed to park his car there as well so there would not be anything left to question.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Sassy looked to her master. "Master's she has returns. She be's in the Gardens." She squeaked out.

Severus scratched her ear for a moment. "Thank you Sassy. You may go."

Severus stood watching her in the distance leaning on a tree hugging her knees. He approached her pulling his wand out to prevent bodily harm remembering her hatred when she faced him after she killed her friend.

Hermione felt a shadow over her and found Severus looking down to her. She chuckled hollowly when she saw the wand in his hand. "You can put that away. I don't think I'll kill you today."

She watched him keep his wand and stood waiting.

"Stop hovering Severus and sit down. If it makes you feel better I'll get rid of my wand." Pulling it out and tossing it far from her.

He looked to her disapproval evident. "You should never make yourself vulnerable Hermione."

She laughed bitterly. "I think I'm safe enough Severus. You're required to bring me before the Dark Lord to be Marked. I don't think you'll harm me until after that."

He removed his cloak and sat down. "What have you been up to after you left Hermione? Nothing rash I hope."

She glared at him. "I think your lesson was successful. I dumped Jeremy at the hospital giving a false name and number, placed some false memories in his wife's mind, and stole his car and parked it at the hospital to tie up any loose ends. And today proves that I can kill someone I care about using Avada. A stellar day for you Professor Snape. You should be proud of yourself."

"Don't be so proud of your achievement yet witch." He growled out. "You have my memories and you know the only reason I stand before you now was Albus Dumbledore. I was headed for the Dementor's Kiss when he stood for me. There will be no powerful wizards to do the same for you when we sit together bound in chains at Courtroom 10 hearing the heinous crimes that you performed. All they will remember is the acts that you performed when you aligned yourself to our Lord. You still have time and reject it when before him. When you take the Mark and the plans you make succeed will sign your death sentence."

Severus pulled his cloak to him and stood up. "You have a choice Hermione. Carry on this foolishness and play the part or accept death now. It matters not at the end of the day for either way you will die."

He looked down to her watching his words affect her as she began to shake. "And that fact dear wife is as sure as the sun rises and sets." Turning away from her and walked away.

She watched him leave her and whispered. "We still have Harry."


	11. Chapter 11 future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 11

Severus left her to think on his words for the rest of the day and went to his bedchambers late in the evening frowning when he found it empty. He did not want to punish her so early in their relationship but this was his house and she was his wife willing or not. He warned her and he was a man of his word.

He heard the door open behind him and found Hermione wrapped in a towel standing in the doorway looking to him. "I was wondering if you would disobey me after what I forced you to do today." Speaking in a low voice.

Hermione looked to him. There was an edge in his voice?

Severus pulled her wand out of his robes and held it out. "I took the time to retrieve it for you will need it tomorrow."

Hermione approached Severus and took her wand out of his hand and looked to it for a moment before she placed it on the plain black dresser next to the bed and watched him move to the door of the bath chamber without a word spoken.

Hermione changed into a green night gown she found in her new wardrobe and sat on the bed waiting for him.

She did not wait long for he came in holding a phial of liquid. "This is Dreamless Draught and you will take it. You need to be focused and cannot afford to not have a good night's rest. We will talk in the morning about what you can expect."

She took the phial and drank it down and placed the phial down before lying down on the bed and pulled the duvet over her.

Severus lay down beside her and watched the potion take effect as her eyes closed. After a while he moved beside her and pulled her to him and went to sleep as well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up yawning. That was the best slept that she had in the year and a half that passed since the end of the world as she knew it.

She went through the drawers of the dresser finding one side locked to her. Those must be his she mused as she went through hers finding only bras, undergarments and blouses meant to be worn under robes. No muggle clothes were to be found. She sighed. Robes were fine but she felt comfortable in muggle jeans

She found a jewelry box in the last drawer and opened it finding beautiful ear rings and necklaces that were of quality and none of the gems were fake. She found a note.

_Things left over from the previous occupants of this manor should you need them while in service to our Lord. There is a chain with a snake. You will wear it always._

She found the necklace and put it on recognizing the neat scrawl of her husband from her past assignments at Hogwarts. She felt a surge of magic as the snake settled on her chest felling it writhe for a moment before stilling.

Hermione dressed in simple green robes and called out. "Sassy."

Sassy immediately appeared and asked. "What is youse wishes Mistress?"

"Where is my husband Sassy?"

"He's being in the library Mistress. Would you like to goes to him now?"

Hermione nodded and felt the small house elf grab her hand and found herself in the library and watched the elf disappear.

Severus looked to her from the chair that he sat at. "You have the necklace on?"

"Yes Severus. I felt the snake move so there is magic in this necklace."

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with witch. Sit Hermione and listen well for I will not be able to give you advice once we arrive there."

Hermione sat down and waited for him to continue.

"You must be wary there Hermione. You do not have to worry about the Dark Lord but of the fellow members of the Inner Circle. They have the right to call anyone out and you will need to tred carefully. I do not know what he has told the rest of them but there is one thing sure. You will have to kill today, be it wizard or muggle. I'm not sure what it will be but he will want to make an impression with you."

"Tell me of your initiation Severus."

"You already know everything about me and I will not speak of it. He knows everything about you so focus on that and the fact that he will want to break you when he Marks you. It is what makes the bond meld to him firmly."

He suddenly picked up his wand and pointed it to her thinking "Legilimens"

_She sat across from him eating breakfast. "You're right Severus. I have my life and I can go out on my own and live it. Why should I worry about Harry now that he is defeated and will never rise again? All is lost now and I have to think for myself now... I accept whatever the Dark Lord demands as I do not want to die Severus. I'll accept whatever he demands of me if it means that I live."_

He felt himself pushed from her mind and heard Hermione speak. "Did I pass Severus?"

He looked to her. "Well done. You have a natural talent for it. Not many can master this particular Art as quickly as you have Hermione. Perhaps you'll live after all." Pointing to a table with a long pale finger. "There lies what is required of you today Hermione."

Hermione walked to the table seeing a Deatheater mask and coarse black robes folded underneath it.

Severus looked to her. "You shut off your memory of Dumbledore after your death. What is it that you hide? What did he tell you?" He demanded.

She picked up the mask. "He told me that I could trust you Severus Snape." Looking to him. "So can I trust you?"

Hermione noticed a flicker of surprise cross his pale face before he looked to her again neutral. "That is something short of in our brave new world and it is only you who can decide who to trust. I'll meet you in the main hall in an hour."

Severus stood waiting for her in the hall watching her walk up to him dressed in coarse long black robes like his carrying the mask. He looked into her brown eyes pleased to see a spark in them instead of resignation. "Remember what I have taught you and above all be wary of Bellatrix LeStrange. Put your mask on and remember not to speak at all unless our Lord addresses you directly."

She nodded to him and put her mask and felt the pull of Apparation take her away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She found herself at Voldemort's throne and immediately fell to her knees and bowed down while Severus remained standing.

The pale snake like wizard sitting on the throne looking down to the bowed figure and entered her mind finding the conversation Severus held with her at breakfast that morning. He found her thoughts to serve him to better to save her own life refreshing. It was always good to use people's fear of death to bring them over to his line of thinking. It made them easy to control.

"Come to me Severus and sit here faithful one." Moving his hand and indicated a seat to the right of him.

"My Lord." Severus spoke respectfully and moved to sit beside him.

Voldemort turned to him. "You've done well Severus. I told you that she would come around."

"As always you are correct my Lord." Severus murmured. "I thought she was one that held to her convictions and would choose death."

Voldemort patted Severus's hand. "Not everyone has the convictions that you do Severus. There is no one as loyal as you save one other and that is who we await."

Hermione remained bowed catching only a few words of the conversation between Severus and Voldemort.

She felt a blast of wind and looked to the side and found another form bowed next to her.

"Ah sweet Bella arrived at last. I hope you have trained him well."

Hermione heard a mad high pitched cackle. "I have my Lord but what you see in this one I do not know."

"Come to me and sit while I call the rest of my faithful." Voldemort commanded as he pointed the Elder wand to his arm and pressed it to his Mark.

More masked forms arrived in coarse black robes and stood head bowed in respect to their Lord.

"Welcome my Knights of Walpurgis and ignore those bowed before me. One will be found worthy of my Mark shortly. But first a fine meal as I update you on my plans." Standing up from his throne. "Come with me my faithful."

Bella cackled out madly as she followed her Lord out along with Severus.

Severus looked down to Hermione placing a long finger on his lips indicating that she not say a word while they were absent.

Hermione watched him leave through masked eyes. This will be easy as she was bound for days at a time in a dark room while in captivity. She looked to the throne and took in its intricate detail. The man that sat in it spared nothing observing the intricate detail of the snakes entwined.

Her concentration broke as she heard a sound of frustration from the bowed form next to her. The one next to her was not used to being in one position long moments of time sensing the movements of one trying to get comfortable.

Bored with the room Hermione fell back to potion's classes remembering the lessons gave by Professor Snape.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The meal was finished and Voldemort stood up. "Brother Lucius I am disappointed of your progress in Germany."

Lord Malfoy looked to Voldemort. "A minor setback my Lord. I assure you that in a month Germany will align to your cause."

Voldemort stood and moved behind him. "I do not have a month Lucius. You've been at this for a year with little result." Pulling his wand out and touching it to the wizard's neck. "I thought that you would be up to the challenge. Young Draco what do you think?"

Draco looked to the Dark Lord. "I think that you know what is best for our cause my Lord."

Voldemort laughed out. "You've taught your son well Lucius and it is fortunate for you that I have a place for you despite your failure once again. I tire of keeping our current Minister Imperius'ed. You will become the next Minister of Magic in one week's time as he has an accident. Severus will finish up what you started in Germany."

Lucius felt the wand pull away from his neck. "My Lord I am thankful that you see that I am of use to you."

Voldemort leaned down and whispered in the haughty wizard's ears. "Fail me again and I will kill your entire family including your son despite his progress." Chuckling as he moved away.

"Germany is my focus now and that will be taken care of. Do any of you have anything to present?"

Yaxley stood up. "I do my Lord. Not all of the mudbloods were killed and your decree about them bothers me."

"Ah Headmaster Yaxley thank you for addressing that and I'll not kill you tonight." Addressing his Knights. "Severus has taken care of all of the mudblood children that have a potential of contaminating our line. What say you Brother Severus?"

Severus stood up. "All one has to do is go to the pile of bodies and find them there. I killed every child and there is no chance of the unpure blood coming into our world. It seems I am still recognized as the true Headmaster and I will check the Book out every year and kill any that come up."

"But there are still mudbloods alive in our society untouched. They need to be eradicated!" Yaxley snarled out as the rest of the Inner Circle agreed.

"The few that are left will be recognized as full wizards. There are only twenty left and in my throne chamber there are two bowed sitting as a test. A pureblood and a mudblood trained by two most faithful to me. If the mudblood fails Severus will kill the rest before he goes to Germany with the victor. If the mudblood succeeds I do not expect to hear any concerns from you as time will purge them away through marriage and birth with true wizards."

Bella cackled out. "My Lord the pureblood will come out true."

Severus looked to Bellatrix. "I wouldn't count on that Bella. If mine wins then I will come to you at your Manor and you will bed me and do everything that I command. I warn you that I am not the nicest wizard."

Bellatrix eyed him. "Done and if I win you will duel with me to the death. Please my Lord allow this as I do not trust him!" She begged.

Voldemort looked to both of them. "Done and I command it!"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione moved her body wiggling her toes to keep circulation in them as she waited bowed down and started count the cracks in the walls of the room. Time marched on.

HGSSHGSS

Voldemort stood up. "It is time my Faithful to test the two."

Voldemort moved beside Severus as they walked. "Your champion does well as she drew herself into her mind remembering your classes. I had no idea how you cowed the students down. This should prove interesting and if the Mudblood loses I'm not sure who I would want to win your duel with Bella."

Severus looked to Voldemort. "I trained her well my Lord just as you instructed and she is a powerful witch in her own right and why you elected her to live."

"We shall see." He replied and sat at his throne while his Inner Circle stood behind the bowed figures.

Voldemort looked to the two bowed figures after he sat down. "Rise two Initiates of the Inner Circle."

Hermione immediately stood up bouncing on her feet for a moment and looked to Voldemort.

Voldemort watched the other raise slowly and stood up as well shaking for a moment before stilling. "Two that I think may be worthy of my service but I require only one. You will both duel and not use Avada." Pulling two daggers from his pocket and tossed them down before them. "Pick the daggers up!"

Both bent down and picked them up.

"You will duel and the first will kill the opponent using the dagger. Avada is not allowed and you can Apparate in this room only. Face one another and remove your mask!"

The two faced one another and removed their mask tossing it down as one.

"Percy Weasly!" Hermione snarled out and held her wand out.

"Granger!" The tall red headed wizard whispered surprised that she would be here.

"Begin!" Voldemort commanded and watched as the witch attack her opponent pushing him away from her as she put distance between Percy firing out hexes as Percy easily defended himself.

"Is that all you got Granger? How can you think that you are worthy of our Lord?" Percy snarled throwing hexes of his own forcing his once friend to defend herself.

The battle went on back and forth for an hour with Hermione scoring a hit when she Apparated behind him slashing he wand in a downward and watched as a diagonal cut appeared with blood dripping down.

Percy whirled around and fired back and Hermione easily deflected them. Severus's training in defensive tactics showing.

But now Hermione was in striking distance and she knew most wizards fought with magic only not thinking of physical means.

Hermione knelt down looking to Percy with hatred. "Enough of this!" She snarled out tossing down her wand and throwing herself at him dagger in hand and pushed him down slicing his neck with a stroke as she tossed his wand away watched him as he bled out. "I win my Lord!" She panted out.

Voldemort watched the unclimatic end as his Inner Circle muttered at the lack of magic and stood up. "She bested him." Walking down to Hermione and pulled her away from the body of Percy and placed his wand to her left arm muttering a complicated spell and watched her scream out in pain before falling unconscious.

Voldemort held his wand out. "Did you see the animal within? That is what all of you are using magic and physical means in my service. She passes and will go with Severus to Germany and that will prove to you my reasoning for the Mudbloods. She is perfect for our Cause for as long as I allow her to live. Severus take your wife away and attend her."

Severus moved and picked up his unconscious wife into his arms. "I will be visiting you soon Bella. Defensive spells are just as important as offensive spells and you always forget that." He smoothly spoke in his low voice and smirked as he watched Bella pout before he turned his heel and left the room.

Voldemort commanded the Inner Circle to be away and indicated that Bella stay behind.

"You should have given me more to work with My Lord." Bella pouted.

"Percy Weasley was never meant to grace my circle. He was a tool that I have used most effectively. When word gets out that Hermione Granger is mine any thoughts of rebellion will cease as she is the only known symbol to the Wizarding world to rally against me. In a few years I can kill her and she will not become a martyr. My plans progress nicely and maybe you should think of teaching our new recruits more defense in the future." Voldemort looked to her. "How fares your husband and more importantly your son?"

"Both are well as I leave Potter to care for his spawn. I have not touched a precious hair on either of them just as you command."

"Make sure you that you remember Bella. The plan is long term and I need him and the babe alive. Go Bella to your husband and pass along the good news."

"Your will my Lord. I can't wait to see the look on his face." She cackled out before leaving his presence.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus laid Hermione on their bed and pointed his wand at her thinking "Reinivate" and watched her move as she came to moaning. "It hurts."

I know it does Hermione." Severus spoke to her with a soothing tone. "The pain will last a day and I have a paste that will allow it to subside to an ache."

She pulled herself up and looked to her bloody hands. "I killed him Severus. Percy was misguided and allowed his drive to succeed take over him forgetting his family and values." She suddenly screamed out in pain and felt her Mark move and burn deeper into her arm.

Severus watched her. "And now you are a full member of the Inner Circle. Remorse at what you think of murder has bound you as your act was to one with an evil purpose and you held evil intent to kill. Now you are in Hell but at least you have a companion."

Severus pulled a bottle of salve out of his pocket and set it on the bed stand and pulled a generous amount into his hand before applying it to Hermione's arm hearing her sigh out in relief from the pain.

"Rest Hermione for we need to go to Germany and get them in line. Our lives are on the line with this and we will need to convince them quickly. We have three days despite the week our Lord gave us. He likes results." Pulling a phial of potion and gave it to her. "We go when you awake from this."

Hermione took the phial and recognized Dreamless Draught. She drank it down and fell asleep in a few minutes.

"Sassy a bowl of soapy water and a cloth please." Severus spoke out.

Sassy appeared with what her master requested and looked to the sleeping witch. "She is what youse is now?"

Severus dipped the cloth into the water and cleaned Hermione's blood encrusted hands. "Yes Sassy she is like me and not at the same time."

Sassy placed a small hand on her Master's arm. "What means youse Master? My magiks nevers lie and I see through youse."

Severus chuckled hollowly. "It is simple Sassy. She holds onto hope where I do not. Look at what I've become allowing my House elf to know more than what I present."

"Masters after Germany youse needs tell her. She has a secret." Sassy urged.

"I know that Sassy but I have never trusted anyone save Albus and look to where that led to." Severus growled out.

"Masters I'se only an elf but I'se tell youse this with risk of punishment. Masters stop livings the pasts when youse has the future in hands." Pulling away expecting punishment for her bold words ears bent downward.

Severus looked to his elf. "Stay with her Sassy and let me know when she wakes. Your punishment is to bring my wife a complete breakfast as you know what we will be doing when we leave here."

Sassy ears moved forward. "I'se do that and let's youse know Master Snape."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Aparrated from his Manor and found himself at the plain with all the rotting discarded bodies. Only the Healers and Medi-Witches were added and he searched the pile looking for a particular body and pulled it out.

He held the rotting red headed girl's body to him and looked to it. "I am going to do the right thing Linda Robinson and circumstances be damned."

He sat there and continued to hold the body not minding the smell of decay as he thought of the future.


	12. Chapter 12 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Apologies to my German friends as I attempt to put in the feel of a foreign country. Blame Google as it has been twenty years since I took my German class.

Chapter 12

„Wie ist Ihr Deutsch?" Severus asked Hermione

_How is your German?_

„Mein Deutsch wird für das, was wir benötigen Pass." Hermione answered back.

_My German will pass for what we require._

"I'm glad as it will help us in our cause. Threatening death and destruction is best told in one's own language." Severus replied pulling a folder from his robes and handed it to her.

Hermione sat down and opened the folder and pulled out a picture of an older man with brownish hair with a thin beard and mustachce. The man resembled Severus a bit. "He looks a bit like you except younger."

Severus grabbed the photo from her and looked at it. "Don't be riduculus Hermione. His name is Hans Gruber and a wizard that left our world and passed himself of as a West African and became a thief of a nortorius type in the muggle world. His downfall came when he tried to steal some sort of bonds from and ended up with a few bullets in his chest. He managed to heal himself and went back to his native Germany and managed to get elected into the Magical Bundestag and has remained ever since and corrupt as they come. A perfect vessel for the Dark Lord."

"When do we leave Severus?"

"We are due to meet him in an hour to go over plans that Lucius left. They are worthless and we will act today. Pack two robes and come back down in the robes of our Lord's service with enough undergarmets to tie you over for three days for that will be all that you require. Lucius tried politics and we will not as action is what is required now."

"You sound confident Severus." Hermione admonished.

"I am not the Dark Lord's right hand man for nothing. And remember the Dark Lord's eyes are on you. I don't think that he will kill me but he would kill you. If you want to continue on with your foolishness you better be in the game. There is no plan so you will have to play it by ear. All you need to know is to kill in the most violent way."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They apparated to an expensively furnished appartment and found Hans Gruber looking to them.

„Warum bist du in Roben und Masken? Ich verstehe, Lucius ist nicht hier, sondern tun Sie wirklich brauchen diese Theatralik?" Han spoke out looking uncomfortable.

_Why are you in robes and masks? I understand Lucius is not here but do you really need this theatrics?_

The taller masked figure spoke out in a cold voice. „Du wirst mich in Englisch Adresse. Die Politik hat nicht funktioniert und der Dunkle Lord hat uns gesandt, um Pflege des Scheiterns der Lucius nehmen."

_You will address me in English. Politics have not worked and the Dark Lord has sent us in to take care of the failure of Lucius._

Hans looked to the masked man in fear. His previous contact was all of politics but the man before presented action and death of that he was sure.

"Of course my friends. What do you require of me?" Hans responded in English.

"The time that the Magical Bundestag meets. I understand that it is this evening and about our Lord. You will allow me and my comrade access. There are fifteen hundred Deatheaters situated in all of the villages in Germany awaiting my orders. I hope to convince them to agree to our Lord's words but if not violence and death will reign throughout your land. I do hope that they vote no."

"And who are you to make this happen and what do I have to do?" Hans growled out.

Severus pulled his mask off and looked to the wizard. "I think you will recognize me Hans Gruber and all you have to do is speak out in favor of our Lord. There will be great things for you no matter what happens."

He looked to the pale features remembering all of the pictures the English Wizarding Law Enforcement sent to Germany before their government failed. This was the Dark Lord's right hand man.

"And who is the small one next to you?" Hans inquired feeling out the waters.

"If the Dark Lord has sent me here then you know that my companion can be...creative. The identity matters not."

"We meet in one hour. Would you like refreshment?"

Severus turned and nodded to his companion. "We will sit here and wait. Leave us now and come back to us when it is time."

Hans watched his guest sit. "I will do what must be done."

Severus looked to his wife. "Remove your mask." He commanded.

Hermione pulled off her masked thankful and looked to Severus. "That thing is restrictive."

"You learn to work around it in time. This is what I require of you." Severus spoke to her with Hermione nodding. "Your life depends on your actions witch. Can you do what is required?"

"I can and will."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hans stood before his fellow members of the Bundestag the last to speak as he was less tennured. „Ihr alle habt sprach mit dem Dunklen Lord zu widerstehen. Dies ist zwecklos!" Hans started.

_All of you have spoke to resist the Dark Lord. This is futile!_

„England und Frankreich ist gefallen und es war ein Blutbad! Ist das, was Sie wollen unsere Bürger? Speichern Sie sie und übernehmen den Dunklen Lord!

_England and France has fallen and it was a bloodbath! Is this what you wish of our citizens? Save them and accept the Dark Lord!_

The head of the Bundestag spoke. „Wir haben jede Ansicht zu hören. Vote now! Akzeptieren wir diese forgein Herr über uns herrschen? Ich sage nein!"

_We have heard every view. Vote now! Do we accept this foreign Lord to rule over us? I say no!_

Hans moved away and unlocked the only door into the room before moving back to his seat to vote.

Soon the vote was in and an assistant moved to the Head and whispered in his ear. The wizard nodded a moment before announcing. _"__Wir kämpfen! Die Abstimmung ist, dass diese englische Dreck wird uns nicht."_

The door banged open and the Bundestag watch two forms enter with the tall masked figure laughing coldly. „Alle ihr Narren! Mein Herr hat mich hierher geschickt, um Sie zu überzeugen. Sie sehen den Tod vor!"

_All of you fools! My Lord sent me here to convince you. You see death before you._

The head of the Bundestag shouted out. „ Guards töten die Eindringlinge!"

"_Guards kill the intruders!"_

The guards moved and the Bundestag watched the shorter form point a wand and all twenty fell down screaming and convulsing. After a few moments they were dead laying in their own blood. "Accept dafür ist, was mit Ihren Bürgern passieren!"

_Accept for this is what will happen to your citizens!_

The tall figure laughed and spoke out. "Sie haben dagegen gestimmt und jetzt kann ich hingehen mit Tod und Zerstörung. Es hört auf, wenn bei Ihnen zu akzeptieren."

_You voted against it and now I go forth with death and destruction. It will stop when when you accept._

The tall figure laughed again. Ten masked forms suddenly appeared. "Go forth and take the first town out and kill every witch, wizard and child. Do what you want and make it interesting for our German friends."

Severus watched his fellow Deatheaters leave. "For those of you that did not understand my words I'll translate. _"Geht hin und nehmen die erste Stadt aus und töten jeden, Hexe, Zauberer und Kind. Tun Sie, was Sie wollen und machen es interessant für unsere deutschen Freunde."_

The Bundestag watched the tall masked man in fear speak again feeling themselves locked into place. „Ich bin ein Mann der Tat und meine Brüder anzuschließen. Ich werde wieder hier zu treffen und hoffen, dass Sie Ihre Meinung ändern, oder ich werde eure Städte zu dezimieren und wieder für Sie."

_I am a man of action and will join my brothers. I will meet back here and hope that you change your mind or I will decimate your towns and come back for you._

The gathered wizards and witches watched the tall form grab his companion and dissappeared from the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found herself in the quiant German village as fires erupted around them. "Go forth and do our Lord's bidding Hermione. I suggest you be creative. You wear the mask of the Inner Circle and all of our brothers will do as you bid." Leaving her with his wand held out snarling „"Avadera Kedevera." Pointing his wand to the unfortunate young witch running with her son and watched as the both fell down dead.

Hermione walked along killing the residents that happened upon her, using slicing hexes and stepped over the bodies and they shuddurred in death. She happened to a group of twenty of the Outer Circle and found one pulling her cloak. "Knight the Law is not giving up. We have the building surrounded."

She nodded and allowed herself to be guided to the building and held her wand put to the building shouting. "Hingabe und ich werde dich leben lassen!" She shouted out.

She heard a young witch respond. „Sie werden uns alle töten. Kommen Sie herein und nehmen Sie uns!"

_You will kill us all. Come in and take us!_

Hermione called out. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich und ihr alle werdet sterben!" Forcing a huge ball of Fiendfyre and pushed it to the building and watched the building engulf in hot flames as screams sounded out turning to the Outer Circle that formed around her and snarled. " Go and worry not of these as they will not cause you further trouble." She felt the deaths of the innocent tear at her soul and staggered for a moment before she stood up and left the burning building without a backword glance.

_I don't think I will and all of you will die!_

Severus stood back holding a hapless policeman in his arms forcing him to watch the deaths of his comarades watching Hermione in action The witch was impressive and took his words of warning in seriousness, seeing the Darkness take her over. In time the darkness will become a companion to her just as it was to him. But he learned to control it to a certain extent as he always dabbled in the Dark Magics and exposed for many years before he even took a step in Hogwarts.

Soon the group of fifty stood in the center of the burning village and Severus spoke, mask gleaming in the firelight. "Well done in our cause! Go rest and tell the second element to be ready in the morning."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Bundestag watched the two masked figures appear once again before them with a policeman and watch the taller figure release his spell and pushed the hapless captive to the floor. "Your village near Trier is destroyed and we have killed every man, woman, and child and left no building untouched. The Dark Lord tires of your indecision and my companion and I will leave and let you discuss it. I am not going to speak in German as I find it tiring. Hans can interpet if If you do not understand but I suggest you let this pitiful excuse of a survivor tell you what happened. You have eight hours to decide and I will destroy another villiage. If you do not accept after that I wil release the army of the Dark Lord upon your country and all will die!"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Bundestag listened to the policeman as he told of the death and destruction that occurred on of the oldest Magical towns in Germany.

„Es ist das Ende von allem, was ich liebte. Die Gewalt! Sie töteten alles! Auch Haustiere!" The wizard sobbed out.

_It was the end of everything I loved. The violence! They killed everything! Even pets!_

The room went quiet as they listened as he continued.

„Ich versuchte, meine Familie zu schützen. Mein Sohn starb in meinen Armen! Ich ging zum Bahnhof, und es brannte lichterloh, und ich wurde gefangen genommen und gezwungen zuzusehen, wie ich meine Kolleginnen und Polizisten schreien hörte, wie sie sich verbrannt." He cried out and fell to the floor sobbing.

_I tried to protect my family. My son died in my arms! I went to the station and it was ablaze and I was captured and forced to watch as I heard my fellow policemen scream as they burned up._

Hans walked in with the Magical Bundespräsident. They heard the every word from the sobbing wizard on the floor.

The Bundespräsident walked over and knelt beside the wizard holding him. "Du hast dein Bestes in deine Pflicht, und ich werde nicht vergessen. Gehen Sie mit unseren Medizinern und sie werden Ihnen helfen."

_You did your best in your duty and I will not forget that. Go with our medics and they will help you._

Amalfrieda looked to the assembly. "Ich glaube, Sie wissen, wie sie abstimmen sollen. Wir akzeptieren den Dunklen Lord?"

„_I believe you know how to vote. We accept the Dark Lord?"_

She listened as they all stated „Aye" and turned to Hans. „Nehmen Sie Kontakt auf und sage ihnen, wir kapitulieren."

_Contact them and tell them we surrender._

Hans nodded and left the building.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat on a couch and held Hermione as she cried feeling the darkness seep further into her.

Severus whispered in her ear. "Quickly Hermione! Think of a place in your mind and place the essence of yourself to save it. If not you will forget the reason why you took the Mark to save them."

"I'm trying Severus but the pull is strong." Hermione moaned out and slumped down.

He heard a knock on the door and placed her mask on the slumped witch before he opened the door and found Hans standing there.

"Master Snape they accept the terms." Hans panted out.

Severus pushed him out of the door. "Go and tell them we will be there in two hours." He snarled out slamming the door shut.

He turned back and looked to Hermione thinking how ironic the Fates were. Just when he decided to risk everything and support her she fell into the pull of the Dark.

Severus sat down next to her unconciuous form and picked up her hand and took steady breaths and entered her mind to try to save her. He thought of their bound of a life long marriage and pushed it forth into her mind demanding entrance.

His last thought was why should he care cursing as he fell into the swirling darkness of her mind.


	13. Chapter 13 Future of the Dark lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 13 Future of the Dark Lord

Severus entered her dark swirling mind and moved through it. "Hermione! Where are you?"

Nothing but silence in her mind.

He moved through the mist looking for her.

"It took years to control it! You must find me! Come to me Hermione! Remember why you are here and did what the Dark Lord commanded of you and you accepted to save them. Remember the hope you hold!" He shouted out in the darkness.

He moved and a faint light shone at in the distance and and to it and found a small eleven year old girl with brown brushy hair and buck teeth crying.

"It's too much!" Young Hermione cried out. "I am not this. I can't be! Kill me Snape and put me out of my misery!" Hermione moaned out.

"I will not. Look to yourself little girl here on the floor weak. Is this who you really are? If it is I will leave now!" He snarled out watching the little girl shake and cry more at his words and watched the small figure that he remembered in her first year morph into the young woman that he was familiar with in the here and now.

"Better Hermione. You must embrace the Darkness and remember. Think of a box Hermione. Think of it and put in there why you have done those heinous acts to save them all! I think there may be more to you Hermione Granger so prove it!"

The older form stood up. "I am not Hermione Granger any longer. I am Hermione Snape and I am bound to you in more ways than marriage."

"In what way Hermione? We are bound only by the Dark Lord." Her snarled to her.

Hermione laughed. "We are bound by seven Severus Snape by the Dark Lord. If you think about that then you should figure it out."

A box appeared and there were flashes of light as she packed things into them and slammed the trunk shut and left them into darkness once again.

He watched her shadow raise her arms up and was suddenly pushed from her mind.

Severus found himself sitting next to Hermione and watched as the witch stirred and looked up to him.

"Thank you." She muttered and pulled herself up. "When we are finished here I need to see Harry."

"We will address that later. I need to call our Lord. Can you face him?"

She pulled her mask on and glared at him through it. "I am not that little girl you saw in my mind earlier." She spat out.

"Are you sure?" He snapped back and pressed his wand on his Mark to call Voldemort. "I suggest you fall to your knees and bow."

A black mist formed and Voldemort appeared. "Surprising results Severus. I gave you both a week."

"I strive for perfect service to you my Lord. My wife was most convincing and served faithfully in your service."

"Such praise from one that does not normally give it Severus." Voldemort spoke out and entered his mind viewing his memories from when he arrived in Germany to this moment.

He pulled out and moved to the bowed form and ran a pale long finger down Hermione's back. "Perhaps there is more to you than what I thought." Watching the bowed form shudder from his touch and chuckled. "Stand up!" He commanded.

Hermione stood up and felt her masked pulled off and looked into the red eyes of Voldemort and felt his intrusion to her mind as he flicked through it and saw that the Dark did indeed bond with the witch making her his.

"Come with me!" Voldemort commanded. A large clap of sound thundered in the room in their departure.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Bella cackled out as Harry shouted out back that Hermione would never take the Mark as he held his son James. "You're a crazy insane bitch Bellatrix and you would make that up to torture me." Harry snarled out.

Bella sat next to him and leaned over and licked his ear and whispered. "Sweet Harry would I ever lie about a Mudblood taking the Mark? He tests her now in Germany with her new husband. You remember Severus Snape from school? He fucks her and turns her to our Lord's will."

Harry remembered the bastard's act when Hermione gave birth. "I'll never believe it. You lie!" He snarled out.

"Not on this my husband. She killed Percy Weasley to obtain it and I lost a bet with Severus to duel him to the death over it. Percy was not up to the task despite my best effort."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy Weasley has always been a member of our Outer Circle. Unfortunately a weak one that was killed by a daggr by a wisp of a Mudblood witch."

Harry watched her leave and began to cry. His wife fucked with his mind all the time but her words today sounded of truth.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort appeared with Severus and his wife beside him enjoying the gasp of shock at his appearance. "One year you have resisted me despite my Emissary's words. And a wave of blood and fire descended just as I promised. Who is responsible for your futile attempts to defy me?"

An older blonde haired witch stood up pleaded in English. "It was I Amalfrieda and do not punish my people further I beg you!"

Voldemort looked to the witch defeat in her voice and yet one of defiance at the same time and pointed his wand to her and shouted "Avedra Kedevra." Watching the witch fall in death eyes glazed.

"You see what happens to those that defy me and lucky for you as I would have destroyed you. How many of you understand me?" Voldemort's voice ringing in the silent room.

All but ten raised their hand and watched as the ten slumped down as twenty Deatheaters suddenly appeared and grab them up and disappeared.

"It would be wise to encourage your citizens to learn English." Turning to Hermione and pulled her mask off. "This Knight is my Chief Executioner. To see her is to see death commanded by me. I suggest you remember her." He turned to her and placed his wand on his Mark. "Make it creative and get a photographer take pictures."

"Your will my Lord." Hermione replied before disappearing.

"And now to pressing business. You are without a President and Hans Gruber will take that over as he strived to work towards peaceful means that all of you have ignored. Spread the word that I am now in control and start the measures to rid the Mudbloods from your citizens. I will be following closely and you do not want to know what will happen if you fail in your task." A dark mist appeared and the group watched Voldemort fade away and leaving Severus looking to the group.

Severus looked to the group. "You do not want to see me here again." He snarled out and turned his heal and Apparates away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at his Manor and called his elf. "Is my wife here?"

Sassy appeared. "No Master. She's not beings here."

Severus moved towards his library. "Inform me when she arrives."

Hours passed by and Sassy appeared in the library and found her master asleep in a chair, ears bending back as she touched his shoulder found a wand pointing to her.

"Ise sorry Master but shes just arrived and making her way to you."

"You may go Sassy and draw a hot bath with lavender for her." Severus replied.

Severus watched Hermione as she moved in and stood before him, robes soaked in blood holding an envelope.

"Did you do what our Lord commanded of you?" Severus inquired and watched her remove her mask and tossed it to the floor. "I think he will be pleased. The photos he commanded." Handing him the envelope and moved to the table and picked up his glass of firewhiskey and tossed it down and placed the glass back down. "I'm going to clean up now Severus."

He watched her leave and pulled the photos out of the envelope and looked at the gory images and found extra as she murdered the photographer as well. Placing the photos in the envelope he tapped it with his wand and the envelope disappeared.

Severus decided to walk to their bedroom reflecting on Hermione. She was nonchalant about the whole thing and while that did not bother him it was something of her body language.

He removed his robes and lay down on the bed naked and covered himself with a sheet and waited for her.

He heard the door open and saw Hermione naked looking to him with a glint in her eye and joined him in their bed.

"I want you to fuck me hard Severus Snape and don't hold back." She demanded.

So that was it he thought. Many times he visited the brothels of Knocturn Alley after a particularly harsh mission. He could give her what she needed as this was the first time she demanded something of him.

He said nothing and pinned her to the bed and entered her harshly sliding his girth into her and began to fuck her exactly as she demanded not holding anything back as he heard her moans of pain and pleasure at the same time.

"That's the way of it witch!" He growled out as Hermione moved her legs to loop around his shoulders and thrusted harder at the new found depth.

Other than grunts and panting there was nothing spoken as Severus suddenly growled out and his seed forcefully released into her as he continued to pump into her holding her down so that she could not move.

He stilled continuing to hold her down and looked into her eyes. "Do you feel alive once again Hermione Snape?" He growled out.

Hermione looked to him in surprise. "Yes."

He pulled himself out and looked to her. "I haven't forgotten the Seven. We will discuss it soon." Moving up to leave her to whatever she needed to think about.

Hermione watched him leave pleased that he did not hold her or stay for that was not what she wanted or needed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus approached her after a week. "I have a bet to collect Hermione." Tossing a set of green robes to her. "Meet me here in ten minutes."

She said nothing and dressed in the robes given. He gave her space and she was thankful of that and the fact that her ex-husband had not called her despite the picture of her in the Daily Prophet announcing her as the Chief Executioner of the Ministry of Magic. Maybe things were slow in the area of dissenters. Fingering the snake hanging from a gold chain she wondered about it for a moment before she rushed out of the room to join her husband.

She found Severus waiting for her in the main hall holding his hand out so that they could leave. Grabbing his hand she felt the pull of Apparation and found herself in front of a large Manor.

"Where are we?" She asked in curiosity.

"LeStrange Manor and it is dear Bella that I need to collect my debt."

The door opened and Bellatrix was standing in front of him. "I was wondering when you come to collect. And you brought the …"

Severus growled out. "You like to fuck with Potters mind. What better way than to bring her along and have her visit with him while I collect my debt. I'm sure you've showed him the German photos not to mention the Prophet."

Bella cackled out. "Such deviousness Severus and I like it." Grabbing his hand and pulling him in as Hermione followed behind them.

After a few minutes they stopped at a door. "The pitiful wizard is in there." Bellatrix sang out pointing her wand at the door for a moment and a click sounded out. She opened the door.

Hermione followed the crazed witch in and saw Harry sitting next to the crib reading a book and looked up. "You!" He shouted out to Hermione.

"I've brought you a visitor husband and she will be here for a while so make the most of it. I'm sure that you have lots to catch up on."

Severus grabbed Bellatrix's hand and pulled her out slamming the door behind him.

Hermione looked to into Harry's accusing eyes hoping he would understand. "I suppose you've heard of my status…"


	14. Chapter 14 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 14 Future of the Dark Lord

_Hermione looked to into Harry's accusing eyes hoping he would understand. I suppose you've heard of my status…"_

Harry stood up looking down to his sleeping son to make sure he was still asleep and observed her not saying a word as silence continued between them.

"What's become of you Hermione? The last I saw of you when I sat next to you after the Healer revived you until I was forced away. Bellatrix told me you took the Mark and I laughed in her face. She taunted me constantly and I never believed her until she gave me German newspapers and your name mentioned in them. And then I saw the announcement that you are the Ministry's Chief Executioner and it was then that I believed her." Falling back into the chair looking up to her with a mixture of disbelief and betrayal on his face as a tear formed at the edge of his green eyes.

Hermione rushed to him and knelt in front of him and held his hands and told of what happened to her after she was released.

"Oh Hermione am I really worth your sacrifice? I'm dead to the world now as it was announced and no one believes I am alive and I will never leave here." He muttered standing up and drew her into his arms and hugged her.

She hugged him back. "You're worth it Harry."

Harry moved and kissed her gently on the lips hesitantly.

Hermione was surprised at first and quickly realized that this was not a kiss of a sexual nature but one meant to express his love and acceptance of her.

They spent a few moments kissing and then fell into each other's arms and began to cry.

After a few minutes she pulled away her sleeve moving up revealing the Dark Mark and looked at it noticing Harry's eyes focused on it. "Not much of a Deatheater to cry like that am I?"

Harry gave her a half smile. "It tells me that you are still you Hermione. Now I know you are here for more than telling me what happened to you."

"Harry everyone did not believe it when I thought the seven of us being saved and bearing males had anything to do when Voldemort came back during the Tri-wizard Tournement. I need to pull your memory so that I can study it. Seeing Dumbledore when I died proves my original thought." Pulling her wand and small empty bottle out of her pocket.

Harry thought for a moment and nodded to her indicating that he was ready.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus pulled Bella down the hall growling out. "Pay up now dear Bella. I'm sure you remember the training of me in the past."

Bella cackled out and pulled him into a room and watched him look around.

He remembered it from all those years ago. His training when he was assigned to her. She broke him and built him back to the perfect tool for service to Voldemort.

Bella walked around the room touching the shackles lovingly for a moment and looked to her fellow Deatheater.

"We are both equal now Severus Snape. Don't disappoint me now."

"This is not about you dear Bella and I care not what you feel. You are my toy for now." He growled out moving to place her in the shackles and grabbed a whip and from the wall and flicked it, falling into his primal needs feeling his cock harden as he watched blood flow from the witch's back through the ripped clothing.

He threw down the whip and moved to her flicking his tongue out tasting the blood on her back held her shackled, blood covering his spry chest and heard her moan out. "I see the way of it Severus."

"You should Bella." Releasing her from the shackles and watched her fall to the floor.

Bellatrix looked up to him. "I see you've not changed much Severus. But when you were here you were weak. But I made you Severus. I made you into the man you are today for our Lord. He was always sure of you but when we began I felt you were unworthy and surprised you survived."

"Enough of your fond memories Bella." Severus looking down to her and moved to the chair in the center of the room and sat down looking to her. "Off the floor and remove your clothes witch. To fast or too slow and you will be punished."

Bellatrix cackled out not surprised at his vindictiveness of the past and pulled herself up and began to remove her clothing.

He watched her and pointed his wand out to her and flicked it watching the witch writhe in pain from the Cruciatus curse and held it for a few minutes and released it, enjoying the glare from her as she stood back up and continued. "Too slow dear Bella. Let's see if you improve." Speaking out in a bored voice.

"And much too fast." Flicking his wand sending out the curse again chuckling as he watched her fall to the floor once again writhing in pain as she managed to glare at him despite the pain.

Severus released the curse and leaned forward in his chair. "Not going how you thought Bella? Me coming here and just fuck you hard? You should have known better because you are much like me not wanting to be under control of any save one."

He stood and moved to Bella pulling her up. "Now undress me same rules as before."

HGSSHGSSHGS

Hermione pulled Harry's memory and looked to him in sadness and pulled out a magical camera and Levitated it. "A picture now so I can show Minerva as she knows of a few dissenters." Revealing her Mark. "Wrap your arm around me for this will be proof that you survive and trust me."

The picture was taken with a flick of her wand and caught the camera in her hand and placed it into her pocket.

"I'm not sure when I will be able to show it to her but Minerva knows that we are alive along with our friends. I doubt that she will trust me after everything."

Harry thought for a moment. "I have a magical camera. Bellatrix allowed me it when I demanded to take pictures of James. She willingly provided it and told me to enjoy my son while I could."

Harry's eyes widened. "Merlin Hermione! Voldemort has a plan that will involve the death of our children."

Hermione walked to the crib and looked down to the babe. Thick head of hair and lips that matched Harry's. "Do you love your son Harry?"

Harry joined her and smiled down at his sleeping son. "I can't help but to. He has not done anything except have a crazed insane bitch for a mother that does not care at all for him. Someone has to be there for him."

He moved away and fiddled with the camera and set it and watched it rise until it was level and grabed Hermione around the waist and twirled her around like the picture of his mother and father and kissed her cheek and smiled at the camera until it settled back down.

After a few minutes a picture shot out and fell to the floor and Hermione picked it up. It was a good picture of them and Gods how they both had aged beyond what they should be.

Harry looked at the picture over shoulder. "It's a good picture of us Hermione. But you look, well..."

"Evil and dressed in black? Comes with my job description dear Harry. You should see me when my mask is on. It really accessorizes things." Feeling a bit like her old self.

"And there's the Hermione I remember." Harry chuckled.

"And the last time you'll see her Harry. You will have to abandon me when Bellatrix walks through that door. And when you do what is expected of you there will be no reason to visit you any longer or your wife will be suspicious and the Dark Lord and I can't afford that if we plan to succeed."

"And what of Snape? Where does he play in this?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I told you everything Harry. Dumbledore said I could trust him but he is an unknown. Time will tell as he is a cautious man."

"And your life entwined with his Hermione? Tell me the truth." He demanded.

"I suspect it is much like yours Harry. I am a duty to him and nothing more."

Hermione changed the subject not wanting to go further into her relationship with her ex-professor and fellow Deatheater. "Do the rest of you continue to meet once a month?"

"We do Hermione and it is here and we are heavily watched by Bellatrix's House elves. They are nasty Hermione and the only thing we can talk about is our children for they tell her everything we talk about."

"Where would be the safest out of the group?"

Harry thought. "Suprisingly it is with Pansy Parkinson as Ron mentioned she gave him a lot of freedom."

They heard footsteps resound outside the hall and Hermione immediately hugged Harry and released him. "You know what you have to do now Harry and make it believable. It may some time before I am able to talk to you again. Tell them I am loyal." Breaking away from him and moving to the opposite end of the room.

Harry started yelling waking his son up cursing Hermione.

HGSSHGSS

Severus pulled out of the unconscious witch and stretched his arms out over his head before looking to the shackled witch on the bed. He could have gone a few more hours but then that would leave his wife with Potter and nothing to talk for they had three hours to themselves already. He idly thought how the outcome would be when Bella opened the door to them. Time to find out.

He used his wand to clean the blood from his body and dress into his normal robes and roughly shook Bellatrix awake.

Bellatrix awoke slowly moaning out and glared at him.

"Our debt is paid in full. You've grown weak witch with our victory." He growled tossing down a couple of phials. "Take these and clean up for I have other business left to attend to." Releasing the shackles with a flick of his wand.

Bellatrix did not say a word and took the potions and cleaned herself up and dressed into her normal robes. Bastard gave her Blood replenishing and Pepper up but no pain potion and she would not mention it. The man definitely improved over the years. And how dare he accuse her of being weak for they were equal.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Crucio!" Hermione shouted as Bella and Severus walked in.

"He is not to be harmed you daft witch!" Bella snarled out and cancelled the curse with a flick of her wand.

Hermione glared. "You've not been here listening to his whining for the last three hours. I hope whatever debt has been collected was worth my pain being here. How you live with him I'll never know!" Hermione snarled out and moved next to Severus and took his hand looking down to the struggling man trying to get up from the floor in hate.

"You bitch! I trusted you and you moved to Voldemort just to save your life!" Harry growled finally standing up and shaking off the effects of the curse.

Hermione laughed. "Now you know Harry." Turning to Severus. "If you are ready Severus?"

Harry watched her leave as Bella cackled out at his shouted words. "You are dead to me Hermione Granger and never see me again!" Falling down and sobbing out.

"Pathetic boy!" Bella snarled to her husband. "I told you the truth and you should have believed me." Leaving behind the couple and slamming the door shut behind her.

Harry moved to the crib and picked up his son and held him feeling the first bit of hope and prayed Hermione would be able to help him.

"Sssh James." He whispered to his son and rocked him in his arms.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione rushed the retreating form of her husband panting out as she caught up to him. "Did you collect your debt?"

Severus stopped and looked to his wife. "I did and it was paid in full." Looking to her, his dark eyes glittering. "I'm famished and wish to go to Hogsmeade to Rosmerta's for a bite to eat. You will join me." Grabbing her arm and made their way past the Manor's gates.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and Apparated to the outskirts of the town and walked wrapping his arm into hers.

"Care to tell me what your debt consisted of Husband? Despite your cleansing charms I smell her on you." She accused.

Severus chuckled. "Details you not need concern yourself with Wife. Care to tell me what you discussed with Potter? I gave you enough time."

"Details you not need to concern yourself with Husband." She growled back.

They walked to the village in silence Hermione noticing citizen moved away and those nearest a shop immediately entering so as not to draw unwanted attention to them from the man and woman dressed in black. She couldn't blame them.

They entered Rosmerta's pub and watched most of the patrons hurriedly throw money on the table and left with their meals unfinished.

Rosemerta approached and Hermione thought the witch hid her hatred to them well.

"Lord Snape, Lady Snape how can I be of service?" Rosemerta enquired.

"Two specials for dinner if you please." Severus spoke. "And Firewhiskey for both."

Rosemerta left them and Severus observed his wife for a moment before looking to the only table left occupied and observed a group of three wizards and a witched huddled close together and whispering to one another. He glanced to Hermione and noticed her glance to the table, a look of indecision crossed her face and left when Rosemerta brought their drinks and set them on the table.

He watched the pub mistress move to the table in question and whispered to the patrons for a moment and moved away.

Their body language gave them away as all the heads snapped up and looked his way for a moment before looking back down and picking up their drinks.

It was enough for him as he stood from the table and strolled over to the table. "I'll not bother to introduce myself as I recognize most of you from your days at school. Care to tell me what you've been talking about? I think that it concerns our Lord."

The group moved to get to their wands and stopped when they heard a cold feminine voice shout out from behind them. "Throw your wands down and I suggest you answer the question."

The group located the voice and recognized the Chief Executioner pointing her wand to them.

Severus nodded to her and addressed the group. "I'm waiting."

The witch in the group stuttered out. "We were talking about my daughter's third birthday and planning the party."

"Miss Penelope Clearwater I find that hard to believe. You are engaged to Percy Weasley if I remember correctly and have no children. I grieve for you loss by the way."

"Watch over these Chief Executioner while I bring some of our friends to take them away."

Penelope watched her hated professor leave and appealed to Hermione. "Let us go Hermione. Voldemort killed him and I must avenge Percy's death. You fought against him Hermione!"

Hermione looked to the older witch. "My Lord did not kill him Penelope. Did you know Percy was a member of the Outer Circle and betrayed his family? And Lord Voldemort did not kill him for I did when we competed before my Lord."

"You lie!" Penelope shouted out.

"I always tell the truth." Hermione replied keeping her wand pointed to the group.

Severus arrived with eight of the Outer Circle. "Take this filth to Azkaban and inform the Warden they are charged with conspiracy. He will break them and inform our Lord of his findings."

Hermione put her wand away and moved back to her table and sat back down and sipped her drink watching the group walked away by the Outer Circle.

Severus sat back down and picked up his drink sipping it. The witch knew what the group was thinking before he did. His was based on observation but he suspected she knew because she connected to them and read their thoughts without direct eye contact. It might have been that she recognized the witch though. He would pursue it later.

Rosemerta brought their dinner out and left without a word.

"An interesting end to our day you must admit Hermione." He offered out.

"Yes Severus I agree." Tucking into her meal without a word spoken.


	15. Chapter 15 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 15 Future of the Dark Lord

Severus and Hermione arrived back at the Manor with Sassy waiting to greet them.

"No need for dinner tonight Sassy. My wife has had a trying day so run a bath and attend her." Severus commanded and left without waiting for a reply.

"Master commands and Ise does Mistress." Seeing a look of irritation flicker across the witch's face.

Hermione looked down to the elf. "I suppose I'll allow you to do what Master commands Sassy but I prefer to walk up. You don't mind walking with me do you?"

Sassy moved her ears forward surprised that she asked versus commanding her. Her brother told her stories of the frizzy haired witch and how she tried to free them in the past.

"Mistress Ise does what you wish." Sassy replied and fell in step with her easily for the witched walked slowly.

"How do you feel about me Sassy? I'd hate for you to be commanded by me if you have…" Hermione paused for a moment unsure of her words. "Issues with me. You don't have to answer that."

Sassy remained silent and moved forward when they reached the bedchambers and moved to draw her bath in the bath chambers adjacent to her bedroom.

Hemione sighed at the elf's silence and pulled the camera out of her pocket and tapped it to produce the picture held within it. Harry's was different as his produced a picture as soon as it was taken and knew that he would hide it until he met up with his fellow survivors.

She looked at the picture, her arm bearing the Mark looking somber as Harry stood smiling next to her holding her. She hoped it would be enough for Minerva placing the photo on the nightstand and moved to her bath.

"Ise washes you Mistress." Sassy moved taking up a washcloth.

"No Sassy leave me be. I'm in the bath and you attended me. That fulfils your master's command."

Hermione sighed out as Sassy frowned at her for moment and left.

Sassy looked to the room and noticed the photo on the nightstand and looked at it for a moment before she disappeared with a plop to inform.

She walked out of the bath chambers naked and found he husband looking at the photo she left on the bed stand.

"That picture will get you killed you know." Severus growled out.

Hermione walked to her husband and grabbed the photo from his hands. "Let me worry about that Severus. You told me that I am dead one way or another so what does it matter?"

He looked to her standing naked before him angry. Gods! Turning his thoughts to a physical need of taking her, body underneath his as he pounded her.

Hermione noticed the glint in his eyes. "Shower if you want anything to do with me after being with that crazed bitch." She snarled out.

He pulled her roughly to him and whispered in his ear. "I'll take you now witch as you are mine to do with as I please. I wear the ring that bonds us and it is my right and not yours to dictate." He hissed out shrugging out of his robes allowing them to fall to the floor and picked her up and slamming her back against the wall unbuttoning his trousers allowing his cock to spring out and placed it against her entrance.

"Never dictate to me what I do in my own house." His voice hinting of the anger he felt.

Severus pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and sheathed himself inside her in one fluid movement and began to fuck her hard.

She looked him in the eye the entire time not allowing him the thought that he gained in upper hand in this. His dark obsidian eyes revealed nothing of his thoughts as he continued to pound into her.

Soon he grunted as he came into her, pumping at a fast pace and stilled. He pulled out of her and allowed her fall to the floor.

He tucked his cock back into his trouser and picked up the photograph that dropped from her hand when he fucked her. "I'll think about this Hermione."

Severus left the room photograph in hand. The witch was equal to him looking to him the entire time and found that he grudgingly respected her for it. She had changed from the innocent now that she realized that showing weakness would be her downfall.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Three years passed and the Dark Lord kept them both busy and away from one another for.

Severus arrived at his Manor and handed Sassy his travelling cloak nodding at the elf's words that his wife was in residence and currently in their bedroom.

He walked up the stairs feeling an uncharacteristic pang of worry wondering why she was there. Other than sleeping or sex she avoided the room like the plague. When they did meet the few times between assignments he always took her there and fucked her hard with no thought of what she wanted or needed from him.

Sometimes he would arrive in his Library and find books on a table and her parchments of notes. He would read them and place them back down and never said a word to her. It was her hint to him that she was trying to find out the potion used to bring the Dark Lord back during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Severus stood outside his bedroom. Maybe it was time to assist her a bit. Albania was his next assignment and he was paired with Peter Pettigrew, the rat that gave out the Potters and caused his Lily's death in the past.

Deciding on the plan of action he opened the bedroom door and walked in just in time to observe Hermione throwing up into bucket.

She looked up and conjured the bucket away. "Just give me a chance to freshen up and I'll be ready for you." Moving to get up from the bed.

He watched her body tremble when she sat up. "No Hermione. You are unwell. Let me take a look at you."

She fell back onto the bed in submission. She did not have the strength to tell him to go away.

He pointed his wand to her and muttered a few spells. "Your magical signature is low and you are dehydrated. I need to take you to St. Mungos's."

"You cannot!" She shrilled out. "I've got an execution to attend to in three days and the Dark Lord hates weakness from his followers. It will draw notice to me that I do not need."

"You could have taken an Anti-Nausea potion."

"You keep all of your potions stores locked with the key held by you and I could not afford to go out on my own and purchase it in case Voldemort found out."

"Sassy!" Severus called out.

Sassy appeared. "Master I'se obeys you." She replied formally.

He removed a key from around his neck and handed it to his servant. "Sassy, Hermione is ill. You will go to my stores and bring two phials of Anti-Nausea potion. Afterwards you will create a room inside the library you make sure she takes one and after thirty minutes you will feed her chicken broth and stay with her until I come back."

Severus watched the elf leave to do his bidding and addressed Hermione.

"I will bring someone back to treat you that will be discrete." Thinking for a moment and Apparatted away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva sat in her office grading papers and jumped up pointing her wand out as a wizard appeared suddenly in front of her.

Severus observed the wand and commanded. "Put it down Minerva before I kill you."

She held her wand out despite the command and watched the hated wizard place strong warding and silencing spells around the room, neck hairs standing up at the reaction of the strong magic that he casted.

"Don't make me take that from you Minerva. I am here because of Hermione." He growled out.

Minerva lowered her wand. "Why should I care about her Lord Snape?"

He moved to the old witch and plucked her wand out of his hand. "Because of this. It was taken three years ago and she never had a chance to pass it to you." Holding out the photo.

Minerva took the photo out of his hand and found Harry smiling as Hermione looked somber holding her left arm out revealing the Dark Mark.

She tucked the photo into her pocket. "And where do you stand in this?"

"Minerva I cannot talk about that here. You need to bring Poppy so that I can take you both to Hermione. In my manor I will talk more. The question is do you believe that photo? If you disagree I will find someone to save her, but you know the quality of the underground element. She will die because she refuses to go to St. Mungo's not draw notice to the Dark Lord as he hates weakness and she has plans."

Minerva looked to her ex associate and walked over to her floo and disappeared and after a few minutes she arrived back with Poppy.

Poppy looked to him. "I'll not deny one in need and hope that I do not disappear."

He said nothing and held out his hands to them.

The two witches looked to one another in indecision and grabbed his hands and felt themselves pulled away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The witches found themselves in a room lined with shelves of books and moved away from him.

"Sassy!" He called out.

"Master?" Sassy appeared and bowed.

"Is your Mistress here as I commanded?"

"Mistress is in there's Master as you commanded."

Severus turned to Poppy. "Her magical signature is low and throwing up and dehydrated. I think she has been poisoned."

"Take the witches to her Sassy and stay and obey them if they need anything from my stores."

Severus moved to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured himself a large helping and sat at the desk.

After an hour Poppy and Minerva exited the makeshift room.

"Severus she has not been poisoned."

He waited for Poppy to continue.

"She is pregnant Severus and I gave her a few potions to rehydrate her and left instructions for your elf to increase the normal amount of neo natal potions. The babe is strong in magic and drawing from her in a fashion I've not seen before. She needs to eat double of what she normally does and use less magic as the babe takes it."

"Thank you Poppy and you may leave now by Floo. I need to talk to Minerva for a few moments and I promise she will join you shortly unharmed."

Minerva watched Poppy leave and looked to Severus. "Well?"

"What did she tell you Minerva?"

"Hermione told me that she was loyal and smiled when I told her that you showed the photo of her and Harry at Hogwarts before she succumbed to the Dreamless Draught."

Severus told her of Hermione's experience after her death after childbirth and Dumbledore's words.

"So where do you lay on the scope of the land Severus?"

"Neutral as I have always been. I may help but I will not hinder her plans."

Minerva sighed. "You care for her Severus and don't deny it for you sought out help when you did not need to. You have a child to think about now Severus. Would you want it in this world as it stands now?"

She moved to the Floo. "If you need me I will stand beside you." Moving in and disappeared in a green flash.

Severus watched the green flash and stood for a moment. He would be a father and he knew it from the book at Hogwarts. He should have marked the date but did not.

"I have always given you potion to prevent conception in our encounters so how can this be?"

"I swear to you that I have always taken it Severus."

He sat down in the chair next to her. "How far are you along?"

"Three months Severus." Hermione whispered.

He thought on that for a moment and pulled her hand to her. "Do you want this child? I could do away with it but I found the name of Snape in the book when I killed the muggle children.

Her babe's name listed in the book? That fact cemented her decision. "Severus that fact tells me my decision."

Severus let go of her hand. "You said the seventh babe is within you."

"Everything melds true. Voldemort would not destroy his son so it is logical that another would be born. He needs seven born from traitors as that is the one fact that is consistent. He knows about you Severus and why he married you to me. He needs a babe born of two traitors and he has that now because he knows that I would never be true to him. He kept me alive for a reason!"

Severus looked to her. "That is nonsense Hermione. He married you to me so that I could watch you. I will go now and tell our Lord of your status."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at Voldemort's palace and made his way to the throne room. He did not want to use his Mark because of the words of his wife. It was easy as those of the Outer Circle never questioned his presence.

He heard loud cackling and moved to an alcove and stood still listening to the conversation.

"Soon Sweet Bella Severus will give me the news that his wife is pregnant and my plans will move forward."

"I never understood why you kept them alive."

"Sweet Bella now that Severus fathers a son I can focus. In two years time they will be dead and great power will be transferred to my son and ensure my rule."

"And my husband?" Bella enquired.

"All of them dead sweet Bella including Severus and Hermione, traitors that they truly are."

"So you have always known?" Bella breathed out.

"Yes and I have used it to my advantage. I've kept them around for a reason."

Severus watched them move past him.

He fell down. Gods Hermione was right. He pressed his Mark with his wand and found himself in front of Voldemort.

"My lord I have news concerning my wife. She is pregnant with my child. I do not want a child with tainted blood from her and request that I be allowed to terminate it so she can continue to be of service to you."

Voldemort looked down to him. "The witch took measures and I want your progeny to continue on Severus. I want faithful followers in the future and why I tainted her drink during my Ball."

"Thank you my Lord. I never thought that I would have a chance to continue my line. I am forever grateful."

Voldemort looked to the pale black haired man. "She cannot continue the duties that I have set for her and Yaxley grows restless at the school. Go to Albania and cow them down with your wife. After that you will be a Headmaster once again at Hogwarts to ensure that the students understand."

"Your will My Lord and I thank you for the boon." Bowing for a moment before he left Voldemort's presence.

He left and felt a chill down his spine. Voldemort knew of his true loyalties.


	16. Chapter 16Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 16 Future of the Dark Lord

Severus arrived back to his Manor and went to the bedroom in the Library to check up on his wife and found her propped up and reading a book and watched her put it down when she noticed his presence.

"How did it go Severus? I bet he was pleased with your news."

He sat in the chair beside the bed. "Our Lord was not surprised by my news Hermione and expected it for he tainted your drink at the last Ball so that you could become pregnant. He was very pleased and told me he wanted a new generation of faithful followers."

Hermione looked to her husband. The timbre of his voice was not what she was used to. Just when she was going to ask him a question he stood up.

"I'm going to clean up and explain our Lord's plan for us when I return."

Severus found Sassy in the Library looking at him with worry.

"Master I senses youse needs of me. What can Sassy do for Master?" She squeaked out.

"You remember the kit that you helped me with Sassy? Make one for my wife and place it next to mine."

Sassy's ear's pulled back. "Is it alls bad Master?"

"Not sure Sassy but be quick about your task."

Severus moved to the bath chambers closest to his Library and found a bath drawn and ready for him. He removed his robes and stripped down and sat in the warm water sighing out smelling calming herbs that had been placed in the water. Sassy was such a perceptive elf.

He sat thinking. He had a duty to his wife and up until this point not much action required on his part. But know a child was going to be involved. One with no choice or say of the future and he would protect his son at any cost.

He sighed out. His wife. He would protect her as well as she has sacrificed herself and damned as much as he was.

Needing to get back to Hermione he quickly washed and dried himself and grabbed a green bathrobe and headed back to his library. He went into the bedroom and found Hermione gone with Sassy looking up to him.

"Master Dark Lord's calls her and shes away." Sassy squeaked out.

"Bring me a glass of Firewhiskey Sassy and be about other duties."

The elf brought her Master the liquor and disappeared with a plop

He sat on the bed and sipped his whiskey feeling an uncharacteristic feeling of worry and waited for her return.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione fell to her knees and bowed down before Voldemort.

"Congratulations are in order Chief Executioner on your pregnancy."

She heard footsteps and felt herself pulled up and her mask removed and found herself looking into the red eyes of Voldemort. "I'm sorry about that My Lord. I know this restricts my duties as your Chief Executioner. I have failed you but I took precautions."

Suddenly she was naked and felt a cold clammy hand on her stomach and shuddered out.

"Have you talked to Severus when he returned Hermione?" He idly asked.

"No My Lord. He said that he would talk to me later and went to his bath chambers."

"I told my most faithful one that I caused your pregnancy witch for he deserves an heir after all that he has sacrificed. I expect you to take care of yourself and have announced that Yaxley will take over your duties. You and Severus will go to Albania with Pettigrew and watch over him while he negotiates their surrender. If he is not successful you know what to do. After that Severus will become Headmaster once again and you in charge of discipline in the school. Your duties should not overtax you while you are with child."

Hermione remained silent feeling Voldemort's hand push down and muttered a long incantation before moving his hand and traced the edge of her jaw with a long finger.

"You will tell Severus that you will bear him a son who will be strong in magic. A son worthy of service to me in the future." Voldemort demanded.

"Of course My Lord your command shall be done."

Voldemort looked to the young witch. "I will send you back and you will take advantage of your state because it pleases my most faithful one." Pressing his Mark.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found herself at the entrance of her manor in a state of undress and entered it.

Sassy appeared. "Mistress youse without clothes. Ise brings you some."

"No Sassy. Tell me where my husband is."

"He's waiting for youse in the bedroom of the Library Mistress."

"Many thanks Sassy and do not disturb us." Moving away from the elf and headed to the Library.

She opened the door to the bedroom and found Severus sitting on the bed holding an empty glass.

"Your arrival is a surprise Hermione as is the state of you." Standing up from the bed.

Hermione moved to her husband and took the empty glass out of his hand and placed it on the bed stand. "My arrival in this state is courtesy of our Lord and commanded that you should take advantage of what I present because it pleases you."

Severus moved and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "It does please me witch and will take advantage of what you present."

"Make it believable Severus. Our lives are at stake." She whispered into his ear.

"You bear me an Heir allowed by our Lord and it honors me Hermione." Removing his bathrobe and moved her hand to his growing cock.

"You feel the way of it Hermione." Breathing out at her touch and placed his hand down over hers and moved it to stroke him.

"Always a quick study Hermione." Removing his hand and enjoyed her administration.

He pushed her onto the bed and removed his bathrobe. "Coming to me willing for once and I'll accept it despite our Lord' command Hermione."

He moved beside her and nipped her neck. "Hermione." He breathed out pushing her onto her back and kissed her lips. "You give me a child forced by the Dark Lord and despite your blood I thank you."

Hermione was shocked. Her husband actually took time to her and despite what she thought of him, she fell into his manipulations.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple and hardened at the moan softly uttered out from his wife.

"You see I can be attentive to the witch under me when I want to." Severus whispered and moved down as his long fingers ran over the young witch's torso moving to the brush of hair above her pussy and took a tentative swipe with his tongue and felt her shudder in pleasure.

He licked her clit in a tantalizing slow motion feeling her hands move and held his head down to her as he continued his administration.

Her moaning drove him out of his mind and he pulled up, placing his thick cock at her entrance. "I take my time with you for once in appreciation that you give me a son." Sliding easily into her hot sleeve and began to move thrusting deeply within her.

"A son!" Hermione exclaimed feeling him push into her.

The witch was not used to such gentle administration from him and felt the velvet walls clamp down around his cock. There was one only time and that was early in their relationship.

"Hermione! Hold a few more moments!" Increasing his thrusts into her. Soon he came into her like a mad man thrusting deeply into her and felt her release in kind. Holding her down as he released into her, thrusting his hips until he finally spilled out spent.

"I enjoyed my Lord gift to me Hermione." He muttered pulling out of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione tried to catch her breath after experiencing the first orgasm she felt in years.

Severus whispered into her ear destroying the mood. "That should satisfy Our Lord don't you think as I showed you how I appreciated our son. You need to think of a name soon wife."

He knew that she wanted to hold him in post coitus bliss but he moved out of the bed and picked up the bathrobe and placed it around him. "Tomorrow we go to Albania Hermione."

Hermione looked to her husband hiding her disappointment. "I know for our Dark Lord told me that we would supervise Pettigrew."

"All you have to do is remember what he did in the past Hermione. It might help you." Severus replied and left her.

He wanted to stay with her for out of all of his years of marriage to the witch she willingly gave herself to him. But he never gave her a chance before and took her when he wanted to. They were both damned as Voldemort knew their disloyalty and maybe he could be what she needed from time to time if she did not push him.

He walked out of the room naked. God's she was matched to him and realized why the Dark Lord matched him to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus and Hermione met Pettigrew at a home in Albania.

"Our Lord's service has improved you Peter." Hermione spoke and observed the short wizard's appearance. The rat had lost weight and cleaned himself up.

"You are one of the Circle Hermione and want you and Severus cannot say a word. I demand it as my right."

"Imperio!" Severus commanded the weak wizard to sit in a chair and pulled out a phial of Veriteserum and poured it into the rat's mouth.

Hermione stepped away in surprise and watched Severus speak. "Tell me the potion to return our Lord Peter. Everything and where you obtained them."

Peter spoke in a dreamy voice and Hermione wrote everything down and looked to her husband. "Why?" She asked.

"Because it was needed Hermione. Go to our room so I can wipe his memories and we can move forth."

Peter knew how Albania operated and with no intervention from him or Hermione Albania fell.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hogwart's was in the midst of dinner and the doors to the Great Hall slammed opened and conversation ceased as all watched two black clad figures with hoods move down the aisle.

The shorter figure stayed at the podium while the taller one went to the Headmaster and whispered into his ear.

Yaxley stood up without a word and left the hall.

The tall dark clad figure moved to the podium and lowered his hood. "I am Severus Snape and have been assigned to this school as Headmaster. Some of you know me and I recommend you tell your fellow students about me."

Staff and students watched the tall wizard pull back the hood of the shorter figure standing next to him and heard a gasp.

"I see that you recognize my wife Hermione Snape once the Chief Executioner. She is appointed head of discipline and encourage staff and students not to garner her notice for I have no say in the punishment she assigns."

Hermione removed her hood and glared at the students not speaking.

"Students go to your House and you will be briefed in the morning what I expect of you."

He watched the students stand up without a word and move away from the hall.

Severus watched the hall empty of students and turned to the staff sitting at the long table.

"Let's get reacquainted shall we?" He spoke in a silky voice observing the looks of hate.


	17. Chapter 17 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 17 Future of the Dark Lord

Severus finished his talk to the staff outlining a bare curriculum to teach and listened to their complaints at the downgraded schedule and extended time in Dark Arts.

"Our Lord does not want bright graduates from this school. Bright witches and wizards tend to rise up against things they do not agree with. All of you should know that based on your history. As for Dark Arts we all know what happens to one over time. Not enough to draw a student into them fully when they leave here but will have an interest to pursue them, the only way will be to join our Lord's ranks."

The Carrows laughed at his words. "To true Headmaster." Voiced one of the pair.

"Come Hermione let us get re-acquainted with the school."

Severus held her hand and turned his heal and Apparated away with a crack.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione felt Severus release her hand and moved to the desk in his office and found Yaxley's journal opened on the desk.

Severus flipped through the pages and scanned over them. "Hermione round up as many miscreants that you can find. Yaxley invoked the old punishments and you will perform that duty at dinner tomorrow. Wear your mask for effect. The password will be for now will be "Buttercup" for no one will associate that with me or you."

Hermione nodded to Severus without a word and went to her task.

He watched her leave and placed the ring of the Headmaster on his hand that was left beside the journal chuckling at Yaxley's departure message that he was glad to be done with the school.

Severus watched as his journal as a Headmaster magically appeared. It was the same one that he used before his last annotation being that there was word Potter may be in the castle and was going to find him. He looked at the date. Six years passed since that last entry. He took a quill and penned out his first entry.

_April 1, 2004_

_I am Headmaster once again and alienated my staff upon arrival. The Carrow's will continue to teach Dark Arts and I have dumbed down the curriculum to protect the students that graduate. I will call Professor McGonagall and make her my Deputy for all will recognize that she accepts my commands despite her disapproval of me being here. It will settle the malcontents for a while as she proves to them she is not part of the regime with the underground I know that exist. She will hate me for that._

_I have almost three years to plan and notice the date of this entry. It is not an April Fools joke._

He placed the quill down and the journal disappeared. He knew that it would be back again at 11 pm the next day for that was the time the castle deemed fit to send it to the Headmaster for an update.

Severus moved to the fireplace and tossed in a bit of Floo Powder and spoke. "Professor McGonagall I have need of you in my office." Moving back to his desk and sat waiting for her arrival. Soon Minerva arrived and brushed the ash off her robes. "What do you require Headmaster Snape?"

"You are my Deputy Headmistress now Minerva. Amycus will have his hands full and I doubt he understands the duty to begin with."

Minerva looked to him knowing his reasoning. "I decline Headmaster Snape. I have enough duties as it is."

Severus chuckled. "I find that hard to believe Minerva. You were the Deputy before and handled it and other duties quite well. Shall I tell our Lord your reluctance in what I demand of you?"

"No Headmaster. I will accept the additional duty." She growled out.

"Did Yaxley ever wear the ring Minerva?" Revealing the Headmaster's ring on his finger.

Minerva looked to his hand in shock. "No Headmaster I never observed it."

Severus stood up and walked around his desk and joined his Deputy. "Yaxley was never recognized Minerva and the castle recognizes me and I can Apparate around the castle at will. That should tell you something."

Minerva looked to him. "May I be dismissed Headmaster?"

"By all means Deputy Headmistress."

Minerva looked to him for a moment and left the office through the door. She had much to think about.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus spent the time in his bedchambers changing it to acceptable accomadations and looked up when he heard the door open and found Hermione before him still wearing her mask.

He moved to remove the mask from her. "So how many did you net tonight Hermione?"

"Thirty Severus. I wanted to make sure I had enough for tomorrow."

"That many? I'm surprised."

"I wanted to make sure you got off to a good start Headmaster."

Severus chuckled. "You've done well Hermione but it is time for us to discuss other plans away from here." Grabbing her hand and Apparating them away.

She found herself in a shack and looked to Severus as he handed a parchment to her and demanded that she memorize and handed it back to him realizing what it was.

"I am your Secret Keeper Severus?" Hermione breathed out in surprise.

"As I am yours. There will come a time that we will have to escape those who want justice should you prevail as well as those if you do not. I prefer the former if given a choice."

He walked over to a shelf and pulled down a nice muggle purse and handed it to her. "You will come here first and take this and then go to the places listed in order. New identities and enough money set up not to draw notice to you. You must plan that I will not be with you and start thinking of a place to hide safely with our son. Sassy will update the contents for our son as time goes on."

Hermione opened the purse and found it was like her moleskin pouch she carried when on the run.

She peered in and found muggle clothes, toiletries, books, food and a tent contained within and closed the purse and placed it back on the shelf.

Hermione turned back to him feeling frightened. "What really happened when you told the Dark Lord of my pregnancy Severus? You have never taken precautions like this before."

"Think about it bright Gryffindor who has not been challenged intellectually for years. I put my fate in your hands the moment I Imperio'd Pettigrew and forced him to reveal the potion that brought the Dark Lord back. You've left enough hints and decided to act."

Severus motioned her to him and held her hand. "You must always watch the Carrows Hermione. They are our assigned keepers and report everything to our Lord. I hope you are careful and must always ensure that you are not followed when you begin you inevitable plotting with Minerva."

"I helped you Hermione but if you are caught out I will deny any knowledge. Think of this as an assist only and I'll wait to see if I should involve myself further." He warned her and turned his heel while pulling her to him and Apparated away back to his office.

Hermione found herself back in the sparse office.

"Go to our room Hermione. I have a few things to take care of and will join you shortly."

He watched her open a door and entered without a word said and closed the door behind her.

Two things left to be done before he joined her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus approached the podium at breakfast the next morning and addressed the students. "There will be no more O.W.L or N.E.W.T testing in this school. Provided you pass your classes while in attendance is satisfactory for graduation from this esteemed institution."

He paused watching the shocked looks from the students along with looks of relief from a few.

"Punishments will continue in accordance to the Old Laws but will be held nightly just before dinner in the Great Hall. I remind you that Mdame Snape will be in charge of that and you know what post she held before coming here. I recommend that you be wary in your rule-breaking. Don't bother going to your Heads of House for the punishments she assigns are final and no sway in what she decides."

He heard a student mutter. "Thank the Gods"

"One last note Professor McGonnagal is Deputy Mistress and you will treat her accordingly."

He ended with final words. "Eat up and get to class!" He snarled out and left the podium to take his place at the table.

Minerva watched Severus sit down. Thank the Gods the punishments were public now and would not have to take the poor students to Poppy to treat them for ailments other than the punishments dictated by law. Yaxley always ignored her protest stating that his professors needed a bit of fun.

Soon the hall emptied leaving Alecto and Amycus Carrow behind.

Severus found Minerva pausing at the teacher's entrance.

"You have complaints?"

"Of course Snape! We have always been in charge of discipline and wonder why it changes." Amycus snarled out.

"By our Lord's command to my wife Amycus. I've heard what goes on behind closed doors during your punishments and you will have to fulfill your fetishes elsewhere. You've not followed the Old Laws. They state in public and I am merely following the law."

He watched them leave and glanced over to Minerva noting the look of relief on her face before she left as well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The students entered the Great Hall chattering and immediately became silent when they saw a stand holding whips noting the four colors of each House with a masked form standing beside it. They knew that to be Madame Snape.

Severus stood at the podium watching the students sit silently and looked to him.

"As promised punishment will be done in public. I am surprised that Madame Snape found so many on the first night. Do not force me to call you out by name and line up by House."

He moved down and stood by his wife. "I see your surprise at the whips. They are magical and the effect is five fold of the effect of an un-charmed one. I read some of the offenses and note some should be twenty lashes. You are lucky to that she plans to do only two as a gesture of kindness for the first day."

"Begin Madame Snape."

The hall filled with screams and moans as Hermione went to task and soon the beaten students were sitting back at the tables.

Severus led his wife back to the Head Table removing her mask and pulled a chair out before sitting down beside her and growled out "Eat Up!" Watching the dinner fare appear on the tables with very few putting food to plate.

Soon staff and students were away leaving Severus and Hermione along with the Carrows.

"That's it Severus! Two measly lashes by a whip? That is not fitting punishment!" Amycus snarled out.

"Madame Snape our brother does not feel your punishment acceptable. What are you going to do?"

"Headmaster if my brother doubts the punishment maybe he should feel the sting of the whip as well. I'll give him the two plus three more if he is brave."

"Mudblood you cannot hurt me and I'll relish your punishment!"

Hermione moved to the post watching the wizard remove his outer robe and tied him to it. "I did not need to tie the others as it was only two and remind you by our Lord's decree there are no mudbloods in our world."

"Get on with it and use the green one. I am Slytherin after all!" Amycus snarled out.

"As you demand Brother." Smiling and pulled the green whip down and flicked it downward. "Just say when."

"Now!"

Hermione flicked the whip and noted the slash across his back. "That is one."

Amycus sagged slightly feeling the effects. "That is nothing."

Hermione lashed out four more times watching blood seep on his back and placed the whip down. "I hope that proves it to you and advise your sister to take you to Poppy."

Amycus groaned out feeling himself untied by his sister and led away.

Hermione turned to Severus. "I enjoyed that way too much."

Severus led her away from the Great Hall admitting to himself that he enjoyed the twisted wizards suffering as well.

The stage was set and all he needed to do was play along and see what his wife came up with in her research. He was sure that the students would behave after this as most of the offenses were made up by Alecto in the first place.


	18. Chapter 18 Future of the Daek Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this. Mature theme

Chapter 18 Future of the Dark Lord

Two months passed...

Hermione spent most her time in the restricted section of the extensive library housed within the castle. She was sure Voldemort's plan involved a variation of the potion that brought him back as all of the children contained the blood of the enemy. Severus was right in his words that she would not be busy in her duties for after the third week no student dared the whip.

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.__"_

_"__- it is an old piece of dark magic, the potion that revived me tonight -__"_

Voldemort's words as Harry remembered.

She read the list of ingredients once again. She had no desire to resurrect a foe for all of them were Deatheaters.

Hermione picked up the books walked out of the library watching Madame Prince's eyes follow her.

It was late and she made a round and found no one before moving to the gargoyles watching them allow her to pass and walked into his office.

The office was empty and she moved to her bed chambers and found Severus in bed sitting up.

"You've stayed up late again Hermione." Severus admonished. "Any success in your research into the potion?"

"None Severus and it's frustrating. Time will run out soon."

Severus watched her undress and felt her slip beside him and rubbed her large belly for a moment before moving his hands over her body and pulled her hips to him until her ass was against his straining erection.

Hermione sighed out feeling the light nips on her back and his hand move to her breast gently rubbing in a slow circle before pinching her nipple lightly.

Severus used his other hand to move his cock down and felt Hermione stiffened and murmured "Not tonight my dear." Sensing her thoughts that he was about to fuck her up the ass and her dislike of that particular act and moved, thrusting forward feeling her warm sleeve wrap around his cock.

He continued not say a word and soon he was at his peak resisting for a moment before he came into her, holding Hermione tightly to him. She was going to be the death of him literally as he aligned to her and decided that he could at least make the act of joining with him halfway pleasant for her because she would bear him a son. A son that would live beyond them if Hermione achieved success in her plan.

"You are the death of us Hermione Snape." Whispering and came into her panting for a moment before falling asleep, keeping a hold of her.

Hermione stilled against him appreciating his restraint with her. Since the news of her pregnancy he treated her differently though no words were said. She dismissed his words that she was the death of them sure that when everything was over they would be absolved of their crimes.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One more month passed and Severus sat in the Great Hall attending to lunch not surprised that Hermione was missing. Now that everything was settled she attended dinner only.

A Slytherin second year rushed up to the table. "Headmaster, Madame Pomphrey told me to give this to you." Holding an envelope out to him.

Severus took the envelope and watched the boy run to his table and sat down. He opened the envelope and read the contents and bent down to whisper to Minerva. "I must be away so it is up to you to deal with anything that comes up. Hermione is in labor."

Minerva nodded and watched him leave.

He moved quickly to the staff entrance and exited thinking for a moment before he turned his heel and Apparated to the Infirmary.

Poppy noticed Severus arrival and rushed to him. "Thank the Gods that you are here Severus. As her next of kin you have input on how we proceed. I've called a Healer from St. Mungo and he needs to talk to you because there are complications Severus."

Severus pushed the medi-witch aside and rushed to the bed containing Hermione. "Speak!" He commanded.

"Lord Snape you have to understand!" The Healer stuttered out.

Severus crossed his arms and snarled. "Talk to me Healer and make it quick!"

The healer remembered his ex-teacher and the missing staff from St. Mungo and prayed he would not be next.

"Lord Snape the babe's magic pulls from her and she is not ready to birth. We have to perform a muggle operation. We will have to cut the baby out to save your wife."

"Do it!" Severus snarled out.

"Severus…" Hermione moaned out.

"I am here Hermione. They are going to do a muggle operation."

Hermione looked to her husband. "I know Severus. It's a C Section and they have explained everything to me. Stay with me Severus." She pleaded.

The Healer moved to him. "This is barbaric at best Lord Snape and demand that you leave now."

"Just get on with it! I assure you that I have seen more than my fair share of blood." Severus snarled out and sat down and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I might see yours if you delay."

The Healer placed a phial to her lips. "Lady Snape this will numb you and I plan to pull the babe out. You know the muggle way and I promise to do my best."

"I don't know your name Healer and Severus you will not punish him if he fails." Hermione called out.

Severus held her hand. "I will not but I cannot promise what the Dark Lord will do."

"Fair enough Severus." Hermione replied and drank the potion down.

The Healer must have had relations to the Muggle world watching the wizard cut a small line just above the hair of her pussy and reached in. Soon the baby was pulled out and Merlin his son was huge.

Hermione found herself swirling once again and found herself in front of Albus again. "I am dead once again!" She shrilled out.

"Only for a moment Hermione." Albus replied. "I know you realize the significance of your son and that you are researching Voldemort's potion. You must go to the one that passed the information to Voldemort. Find Chu Zee in the remote part of China for he gave the old magik to Voldemort. He is the only one to help you."

Hermione found herself gasping out for breath and found Severus looking down to her. "You died again Hermione. Look to our son and you must name him now."

Hermione reached up and touched her son. "His name is William Severus Snape and he is beautiful." Touching her son for a moment and lost consciousness.

The Healer turned to Severus. "You son is the largest babe I've ever birthed at 23 pounds and 30 inches long. I think it might be a record Lord Snape." Placing the babe in Severus arms.

"Attend her and William Healer and I will be back shortly." Handing his son to Poppy and walked out of the Infirmary.

Healer Johnson shook his head. "Does the wizard even care for his wife?"

Poppy held the baby. "Look at what they are Barry and be careful not to say anything. You know how things are now and remember who your patients are."

Barry turned to his patient. "You're right Poppy. Please don't repeat my words to either of them."

"I'll perform the check-up on the baby. Let me know when Hermione is ready."

Severus went to his office and warded the door after instructing the gargoyles not to allow anyone in. Entering a room to the left he looked to the portrait of Dumbledore. "Albus Hermione has given birth."

The portrait looked down to him smiling. "Congratulations Severus. I wish your family well."

"Albus she died once again and the last time she talked to you."

Albus pulled his glasses off and looked to his friend with sadness. "Severus, we discussed this before. I am an imprint and have no knowledge past what I was when I died. When she dies and visits me I am not talking to her but my soul from the Veil is. I wish I could help you."

"But you always had an answer, a plan." Severus growled out.

"I did when I was alive and never planned for Harry to fail so I never thought of anything else. I do not know what Albus tells her except when you tell me her words. Talk to Hermione Severus and come to me. I might have some advice for you."

"Despite your manipulation of me I do miss you." Severus muttered.

Albus stood up from his chair and leaned forward. "I know you do my boy and despite what I did I know that there is good in you. You decided to support her despite what you think is a lost cause and risking your death. And you blame yourself for the path she chose."

Severus sighed. "It matters not now as the Dark Lord knows that I am against him and decided to let me live for some plan of his own. We will both die no matter how it ends."

"Then make your deaths count Severus." Albus called out to the retreating wizard.

Severus sat at his desk writing a message to Voldemort and called an owl to deliver it for word would get back to him when he announced his news at dinner.

He watched the owl fly off, closing his eyes and smiled, remembering the feel of his son in his arms.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in the Great Hall for dinner watching the students file in quietly for dinner. After everyone was seated he moved to the podium. "Madame Snape will be unavailable as she has given birth to our son." He paused hearing scattered clapping before he continued. "To make sure that discipline is maintained at this school the Carrows will once again take up that duty and I will vet the punishments if there are any. Punishments will take place in this hall as I have required of Madame Snape in the past. Go to Professor McGonagall for anything important and she will contact me if needed. Eat up!"

Severus sat down at his place and glanced to the duo pleased at the look of disappointment from the brother and sister as the rest of the staff looked relieved.

He stayed a few minutes before leaving the hall to check up on his son.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus walked into the Infirmary and found Hermione awake in bed feeding their son.

He sat down next to her watching his son feed lips latched tightly to her breast. "All is well Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes Severus. Can you believe the size of him? He's practically a toddler."

Severus leaned down and touched Williams head. "He is Hermione and I have informed our Lord to the birth. You know that I will have to take William to him soon for he will expect it."

"I know Severus." She whispered out.

He sensed his wife's fear and looked to them both and leaned down and kissed her lips gently for a moment before kissing his son's cheek. "Thank you for your gift of a son. I never expected it and I promise I will protect him and you."

Severus watched his wife and son thinking of the future.


	19. Chapter 19 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 19 Future of the Dark Lord

_Severus leaned down and touched Williams head. "He is Hermione and I have informed our Lord to the birth. You know that I will have to take William to him soon for he will expect it."_

Two weeks went by and Hermione settled with her son glad that she did not have stalk the passages looking for students. She felt drained and the magic within her low.

She talked to Poppy about it and the medi-witch did not seem overly concerned, telling that her magic would be up to par in time and the check up of her and the baby normal.

Severus did not say much when he joined her in the evenings instead choosing to watch her take care of their son. It reminded her of before when he watched her in Voldemort's Manor.

She watched him as well and knew that something worried him. Some nights she would wake up alone in bed and looked to the balcony finding him standing outside looking over the grounds.

It was after the third week that Lucius Malfoy came to Hogwart's to visit Severus. He met with his fellow Deatheater in private, telling her to go to their chambers. Lucius did not stay long and was soon on his way.

Severus joined her wearing the robes of the Inner Circle. "It is time I present my son to our Lord."

She moved and picked William from the bassinet and placed him in her husband's arm. "Be save Severus and protect him if need be."

"I will. Tell Minerva that I will be away and do not know when I return." He replied and looked to her for a moment before he turned a heel and Aparrated away.

Hermione stood for a moment. She did not forget the words of Albus telling her of the wizard Chu Zee. Term would be ending in a week and they would be at Snape manor where they could talk with no fear of listening spells. She would tell Severus when he came back with her son.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus appeared in Voldemort's presence. "My Lord I present my Son as you require."

Voldemort stood from his throne dismissing the few Deatheaters in the room away and walked down to join his right hand man.

"Ah Severus..." Voldemort hissed out. "I did not want to use my Mark because it would not tell you of what I required. Let me hold your son."

Severus handed William to Voldemort and moved a few steps back in respect.

"He is a strong one in magic and large. Not surprising considering his parents." Voldemort murmured.

Voldemort looked to the brown eyes of the babe intently. "Ah you sense why are here and you should." Speaking softly to the child as a faint red flash surrounded the baby for a second and faded quickly.

Voldemort handed the boy back to Severus. "He will be the cornerstone of my Empire in time Severus."

Severus held his son. "Are you sure that my wife and I are best spent at Hogwart's My Lord? You say I am your right hand man and yet I am stuck at the place." He growled out.

"You make the curriculum that in time will allow the citizenship into mindless sheep Severus. There is no one in my ranks that have such the reputation or ability to cow them down for their conditioning. You and your wife are best suited there for my plans of the future. In time all will be realized."

"Of course my Lord but I only wish to serve you in the best of my ability."

"And you are in that now Severus. Go now and continue in that capacity and I will call you when you are needed in other duties."

"As you will My Lord." Nodding for a moment and left the throne room with his son.

A figure melted from the shadows and joined Voldemort. "Does he suspect My Lord?"

"He is blissfully unaware and when the spawn turns seven he will know of my plan and that will be his death."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived in his chambers and found his wife standing up from her chair looking to her him in worry.

"Nothing happened Hermione." He assured her. "Our Lord only wanted to hold William and told me that he would be the cornerstone of his Empire." Handing their son to her for the boy started to cry.

Hermione looked to him. "If you're sure Severus."

"I am Hermione and found out why we are here for we are to dumb down the future citizens of Britain. We will be here for a time." Severus replied. "In one week we will be at our Manor free for a time after term has ended and I have no plans to stay here when the school is idle. It will take care of itself."

She looked to him realizing it was a hint to end their conversation.

"Of course Severus and I will put William to bed."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Sassy awaited the return of her Master and was pleased when He appeared in the hall.

"Master, youse Manor is as you left and I serves again."

Severus scratched the elf's ear. "We are here now and I require your bond once again Sassy. A bond to the House of Snape that you serve."

Sassy looked to the babe held in Hermione's arms and rushed up touching a clawed hand to the babe. "Heir ofs House I bounds to youse, I serves you as I serve youse sire."

"Sassy no matter what happens to me or Hermione you are bound to William Snape and you will obey him when it is time. Do you understand this?"

Sassy's ear's flattened. "I'se hears what youse speak Master

Hermione stood watching Severus and the elf interact not understanding the sad look of the elf before she disappeared.

Severus spoke. "Go to our chambers and I'll join you shortly."

She left not saying a word sensing that Severus wanted to be alone.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione placed William in the bassinet watching the baby fall to sleep. For being a month old he rarely woke up during the night and not fussy at all.

Maybe it was because of his size of a one plus year old. She wondered of Severus's family lines wondering if there was a history of large newborns in his line knowing that on her side, all of the Granger offspring were in normal range.

Hermione leaned down and kissed her sleeping's son's cheek while running a finger through the dark black curls of his hair. Despite how he was conceived she loved her son and connected to him, her magic telling her that her son was her, and of her for eternity.

She turned away to get ready for bed and found Severus watching her.

"Severus I did not hear you come in."

Severus moved to the bassinet and touched a long pale finger to his son's cheek. His magic told him that he was of him and him for eternity and trembled. He never had anything worth to protect and his magic told him so. His bond to Hermione was of duty only but his son was a different matter. He felt love, a pure love for the first time in his life. His love for Lily faded in comparison to what he felt for William.

Hermione watched for a moment and went to the bath chambers leaving him to continue bonding to his son, the look of amazement etched on his face.

She took care of her nightly rituals and showered. Walking back to the room she found Severus already in bed asleep. She slipped in beside him and drifted off to sleep as well thinking of Chu Lee.

Hermione woke up, sunlight shining her room and heard William start to cry and picked him up to feed him, moving her son to her breast and felt her son suckle. It was then that she noticed that Severus was not in bed instead finding a parchment on the bed stand.

_Call Sassy to watch over William and meet me in the Library. We have much to discuss._

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione joined Severus in the library watching him. There was something about him that she never seen before and that was worry. She sat beside him and waited.

He began. "I talked to Albus's portrait and told him everything of the time that has passed since Voldemort's rise. The imprint of him cannot help because he is only as when he died. What happened when you died during the birth of William? I suspect that you talked to the spirit of Albus when you passed just as you did before."

"What do you know of the wizard Chu Lee?"

Severus hid his shock at the mention of the name. "How do you know that name witch?" He demanded.

"Albus told me that I must seek this wizard out as he gave Voldemort the original magic to bring him back.

"He told you to seek out Chu Lee?" He spat out in disbelief. "That man is the second dangerous wizard in the world compared Voldemort!" Severus snarled out.

Hermione looked to her husband. "And how do you know that?"

Severus stood up and poured himself a healthy portion of Firewhiskey and slammed it down and addressed his wife.

"Early in my association with Voldemort I was sent to him to train further in the Dark Arts. Are you sure this is the wizard you wish to seek?"

Hermione looked to her husband. "Albus told me to seek him out when I died Severus. We must do it to save our world."

"But why Hermione? Why would Albus send you to a man that is as dangerous as Voldemort? There are agreements between them but I do not know what they are."

"Chu Lee gave Voldemort the information to bring him back to life and he is the only one that can tell us what Voldemort plans. Think about our son Severus! I have no history of large babes in my line. Do you? And he nearly drained me of my magic while in my womb. I have never been told but I suspect that my magic is above the normal levels of wizards and I suspect that your magic is as well."

Severus did not know much of his family history but knew he was an average baby. And her argument of magic was not one to be ignored.

"Remember the number seven Severus. Voldemort will not kill the heir I bore for him so he is out of the equation. Our son IS the seventh babe and it all connects but how? That is why we need to see Chu Lee."

"It will be difficult to get to him Hermione. I am an emissary of Voldemort and known in China." Severus replied drinking down another portion of Firewhiskey.

"I will go on my own Severus your role will be safe. That way you will not be placed in danger and I can get the answers that I need."

Severus moved to her snarling out. "You would not last two minutes with Chu Lee! I said it would be difficult and if you went on your own it would be impossible! Voldemort already knows that I am a traitor based on past history from the war. Though loyal to him now it matters not for if you are correct the seven along with the babes and you and I will die. I value my life and that of William."

"And what of me Severus?" Hermione asked fearing the answer yet knowing it.

Severus looked to her eyes narrowed. "You know what you are to me Hermione so why ask the question? I am bound to you by marriage only. I do not love you Hermione and remind you that you chose this path and I am the pawn unwillingly played for the most part. I will protect you as your husband but if it comes to William I will sacrifice you in a heartbeat if needed."

Hermione nodded not surprised at his words though it hurt her. His honest words told her that she was meaningless to her and that was okay because she was forced into his life. At least he decided to help her. "We go to China tomarrow and get our answers."

He saw the look of hurt in her eyes for a moment before it went away. His wife knew her value to him already and his words to her confirmed it. "We are both destined to die wife. Now versus later does not make a difference and we will take William along with us. Why wait for the marrow when the Dark Lord tracks us as it will be unlikely that he will call us as term has just ended. You have one hour to prepare"

Severus watched Hermione leave knowing that his words hurt her. She needed confirmation of her status with him and he gave that to her. It would make her stronger in the end if they survived Chu Lee.

One hour later Hermione joined him in the Hall with William wrapped on her chest in a back wrap cross carry with chest belt.

Severus unwrapped a book that he made into a Port Key. "You are absolutely sure that you need to do this?"

"Yes Severus." Hermione whispered.

Severus held the book to her. "Touch it and it will activate in one minute."

She did so and he noticed a fire in her eyes and hoped she would have her wits about her when she met with Chu Lee.


	20. Chapter 20 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 20 Future of the Dark Lord

The Portkey activated and Hermione felt herself pulled away and found her in a room with an old short Chinese wizard with white whiskers looking to them surrounded by beautiful women. Guards rushed up pulling swords out and held them out awaiting the word of their Master.

Chu Lee observed his ex-student surprised at his arrival. "Snape your Master did not tell me of a visit by you. Why are you here?"

Severus bowed down low in respect. "My familiarl duty Master Lee." Severus humbly replied. It would not do to vex the wizard as the culture here was far different than his culture.

Chu lee waved off the guards and dismissed the women around him and watched as they left.

He observed the brushy haired young witch with a baby for a while and sensed that while her magic was low he sensed that she was a powerful witch battling the Darkness within her.

"I remember hearing an announcement Snape and what your witch has done in with your Lord is marvelous. But she fights the Darkness Snape and unworthy. I should tell him."

"No!" Hermione shouted out.

"Your witch speaks out of turn Severus. I should kill her now without the torture I normally command for one like this. But I am curious Snape. You bound to one that is not loyal and you bring her to me at her command. Step away from her Snape."

Severus bowed. "Your desire Master Lee."

Chu Lee moved from his throne and stood before Hermione looking to her. "I will kill you despite what you say and I will give you this choice. Go back to your country and I will not kill you or tell your Lord of your visit."

"No Master I wish to speak." Hermione respectfully replied.

Chu Lee's white eyebrows rose up in surprise at her bravery, words intriguing him further. "Very well wife of Snape. You may speak and remember your words will sway my decision to let you life and walk away with your husband or kill you after I have had my way with you."

"I bring news of your danger to your rule of China by my Lord Master."

"Continue wife of Snape."

Hermione told him everything and her suspicion of what she suspected of the Seven. She finished with the words. "Master Lee nothing will stop him in his conquest and your rule will be threatened and he will defeat you. His words are lies and do not have honor such as here in your realm Master. His promises are made for his convenience to break in the future."

Chu Zee looked to her. "Your words are spoken truthfully but this is not enough. If you wish to find out what your Lord plans for your child you will allow me into your mind at you will show me everything." Pulling out a dagger and touched the point to her throat as he pulled her tightly against her. "Do not move witch for the blade is infused with poison."

Hermione pushed down her instinct to get away looking to Severus with pleading eyes and saw that he made no move to assist her. She was not surprised being the bastard that he was. What he felt for her was confirmed mere hours ago.

"Yes Master Lee I agree as my life is at stake." Amazed at the speed of Chu Lee grabbing her and his strength at holding her still.

She felt the point of the dagger move away and felt her moved roughly until her eyes locked with his and let him enter her mind without a fight.

Chu Lee entered her mind and knew that he was let in willingly as an entrance to a brick wall suddenly appeared.

Severus observed the two locked in arms as his son continued to sleep. He felt a pang of regret of not moving to intervene but this was her show. He was concerned about the closeness of Chu Lee being so close to his son.

He continued to watch for hours until he watched his wife slump down as Chu Lee unwrap his son and took him away from her as she fell to the floor unconscious and moved to his chair and sat down in his chair and looked to the baby, a finger touching the infant's lips. He fought down every instinct to rush the wizard and take his son away from him.

After an hour of waiting Chu Lee spoke. "Snape come and retrieve your son. Your Familiarial duties are complete and you will not say a word for your wife chose her path and put her life into my hands."

Severus bowed deeply and retrieved his son moving back and watched Chu Lee clap his hands together and watched the faithful he chose come back to him. He listened to a stream of Chinese and watched one bow and picked up Hermione from the floor and moved toward him holding his unconscious wife.

"Follow me." The man commanded in broken English and moved out of the room with Severus trailing behind holding his son.

Soon Severus found himself in a small room and watched the man lie Hermione on a bed and left without a word.

He rushed to her pulling his wand out and shouted "Reinervate!" Watching her wake and gasped out "William! Chu Lee is interested in him! Where is he?"

Severus moved to her. "Calm yourself Hermione. I have William here."

She sat up and held her arms out and he placed William into her arms watching her rocking him promising that she would die for him holding him tightly to her as the boy slept in peace.

He watched wishing that he knew what happened to her as she ignored him and watched his son wake and began to cry.

She moved her robes allowing her breast to move out of her robes and placed William to suckle.

"Hermione what happened?" Shocked that she ignored him completely. Maybe he should not have revealed his true relationship to her before they arrived here. He did it to isolate her, denying the small feelings that he had for her squashing them down. He only agreed to her plan feeling guilt that she sacrificed herself and gave him a small glimmer of hope. And the fact that she saved him when she asked to be Obliviated before she was accepted into the Inner Circle.

Hermione moved William to her shoulder patting his back gently until William burped and placed him in her lap and watched him fall asleep.

"I'll answer you if he decides to let me live Severus. I think my chances are fifty fifty at this time."

He waited for her to continue and turned away when she did not.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Chu Lee thought of the witch. She was true to her cause and she knew that her Lord knew of her deceit using her for the blood of two traitors. And that of his apprentice from the past to meet and bear a son that would be a cornerstone.

He looked to his servant. "Bring them in."

Chu Lee watched the couple brought in and watched them sensing the witch's nervousness and nothing from his apprentice from the past.

He watched as they were brought forward and bound. "Wife of Snape come to me!"

Hermione handed William to Severus and moved to Chu Lee and listened as he whispered in her ear and moved away. She bowed to him. "Thank you Master Lee."

Chu Lee looked to her and chuckled. "If you are unsuccessful young witch I will send my Assasins forth to kill you both before I fight your Lord when he invades my country. It will be interesting young witch for if I am successful I will take over the world in his stead thanks to you. I never had any designs in it before content in what I have but if you fail China shall rise and a new order shall rise because of your Lord's betrayal."

He felt her fear realizing she let loose a second danger. "Yes wife of Snape. A consequence of coming here and that is why I let you live."

He watched her look to him in fear and laughed again. "I'll tell you this much young witch. The essence of Voldemort is within your son. If you rid of it you might have a chance. And there is only one that can do it and you know who it is. Now leave before I change my mind to kill you both."

Hermione bowed deeply again and moved to Severus, allowing him to lead her away.

He un-wrapped the Port Key to take them back to the Manor. "I'm surprised that we survived Hermione."

Hermione said nothing and touched the book and felt them pulled away and found her at the Manor in the bedchambers that she shared with Severus.

She placed William into his bassinet and looked to Severus waiting for his demand and was not disappointed.

"Who is it that can take the essence of Voldemort out of our son Hermione? I demand my right of husband and father of our son!" He snarled, invoking ancient magic to force her to answer.

She glared at him for she would have told him in time. "Harry Potter." She growled out with no choice.

He left her and William in their chambers slamming the door behind him.

Fuck! He thought. Harry Potter was the only one to save his son and he was sequestered in the home of Voldemort's most faithful lieutenant.

Severus moved to his library finding Sassy there waiting for him. "Leave me elf!"

Sassy lowered her ears. "Youse knowse what youse need to doesMaster."

"I know Sassy! I do not like the fate of my son being in the hand of Potter!" Throwing the glass of firewhiskey that she poured for him and watched it hit her on the head hard.

He watched the elf slumped down to the floor and observed it, pouring another glass of Firewhiskey for himself.

He sat in his chair and waited for the elf to revive, feeling regret that he harmed a servant whose only desire was to serve him. Oh Gods! He never wanted to hurt the Elf and let his anger get the best of him. He stared at the slumped body of his elf and waited for her to revive.


	21. Chapter 21  Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 21 Future of the Dark Lord

Sassy woke from the floor and immediately went to the wall and banged her head moaning. Sassy pushes hers Master. I'se fails in my service to hims!"

"Stop it Sassy!" Severus commanded in a sharp voice and the elf immediately stopped, looking to the wall trembling.

Severus watched the elf for a moment and then moved to her and knelt down beside her. "You service is perfect."

"Master has much on his minds. I'se be more careful with my words Master."

"No Sassy your service to me remains the same as we agreed. I warned you what I could be before you bonded to me."

"I'se do Master. I'se leaves youse to think Master." Plopping away with a crack of sound.

Severus poured himself a drink and sat down. Why was Harry Potter the one that could remove Voldemort from his son? He knew the Horcruxes were destroyed when he initially interrogated the Seven using Veriteserrum and removed their memory of it for the Dark Lord would question him if it were revealed. Did the Dark Lord have another unknown? He knew that Voldemort did not place a Horcrux within his son for no one was killed in his meeting with him.

He sipped his drink. He would have to wait for Hermione to tell him what Chu Lee whispered to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione seethed at her husband's departure. If only he could wait she would have told him why Harry was key in Voldemorts plan. It was so simple that she cursed herself for not thinking of it herself, opening the eye of Chu Lee to the world if they failed.

She glanced down to William finding him asleep and knew that Severus was in the library. "Sassy." She called out and watched the elf appear noticing the large cut on her head and decided not to ask her of it as she needed to speak to her husband.

"Sassy can you watch over William as I need to speak with Master?"

"Yes Mistress I'se pleased to watch over the Heir of Snape."

Hermione left the room and walked down to the Library to gather herself before she addressed him.

Severus watched her enter not saying a word and watched her standing in front of him.

"You could have waited for me to tell you before demanding the name of the one to take Voldemort out of our son. No doubt you have been dwelling on it."

Severus observed her watching her chew her bottom lip. Oh she was worried for the last time he observed that was when she was a student in his class.

"Wife I think that you are worried and ashamed at the same time. Care to enlighten me?"

"You're right on that Severus." Hermione growled out and flopped down on the brown leather chair opposite of him. "I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age and I missed it. The most obvious fact and Chu Lee reminded me of it when he revealed the potion that was used on the Seven. It's a blood potion that is activated by a charm. When…." She stopped for a moment realizing she did not know the name of the son she bore for Voldemort.

"What did he name him Severus?" She asked feeling a sharp pang of regret.

He saw the flash of pain in her eyes realizing she referred to the baby that was snatched away from her and responded. "His name is Marvolo Hermione."

She composed herself. "When Marvolo turns seven along with the others will be the time Voldemort will give William a potion that binds all of them together. He will cast a charm to the seven and the magic will transfer to William. Then Voldemort will cast another charm and the all of the magic gathered in William will be transferred to Marvolo. William will die when that happens because the essence of him will be torn away leaving a shell."

"What are the charms Hermione?" Severus demanded.

She detected an undertone of anger in his word and replied back in a neutral voice. "Chu Lee did not tell me, saying I have two years to figure it out for myself. For some silly reason he trusted Voldemort's agreements. He is a Dark Lord and should have realized it."

"It's the culture." Severus growled out and jumped out of his chair and began to pace, his thoughts racing through his mind.

He stopped and looked at his wife. "Do you know the ingredients for the potion to be given to William?"

"The potion is the same that he used to resurrect himself with the addition of a Moon Lily. I've never heard of a Moon Lily Severus so we will have to begin there."

Severus stopped his pacing and looked to her in shock at her words. "Are you absolutely sure that is what Master Lee told you?"

"Of course Severus. I wrote everything down after you invoked parental rights and left me in a fit of rage. If I were you I'd be more concerned of the line "Bone of the father unwillingly given."

She said that in such a flippant way made him pause and study her. After all the years they spent doing horrific things for Voldemort her words enforcing that his wife was definitely not the young idealistic girl that he raped to prepare her for Voldemort.

He sat down and looked to her. "There is one course of action that we must do. Harry Potter will be the one to save William. It means that we have to procure a wand for him."

"Yes that is the most important step if we are to be successful. And not just any wand but one made as his original wand. Phoenix feathers are hard to come by much less a wand maker not under the control of Voldemort. The task seems impossible."

"You leave that to me witch. Finding out the charms is your task."

Hermione stood up and smiled. "My task is far easier than yours. I bid you good night Severus."

He watched her leave and muttered to himself.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Four weeks passed and not once were they called by the Dark Lord. Severus took advantage of the first free summer he had in years by researching the Dark Lord's resurrection potion. He could brew it to a point as he had many enemies and had a couple of them in a room in chains with a silencing spells and took blood from them as they fought against the chains that held them. When he was done he would kill them and make sure the remains would never be found.

As far as the bone of the father he had Sassy dig up the remains of his father and the bones were piled up in a corner. He meticulously wrote down the reactions of the potions to the added ingredients, adding in different orders and placed a stasis spell on the concoction and sat down at the desk in his lab tapping a long finger on the desk. He was at a standstill as he had no servant to give flesh willingly.

Hermione walked in the lab and sat down in a chair placed next to the death. "How is your research coming."

Severus growled out. "I am at a standstill Hermione as I do not have the last required ingredient oyjer than the Moon Lily."

Sassy appeared in the lab. "Master's Lord Malfoy ins Grand Hall and wishes to speak with youse."

She watched them leave and picked up the parchment listing the given items after the potion was brewed with checkmarks on all except the servant's flesh willingly given and the Moon Lily. She picked up a quill and dipped the tip in an inkwell and wrote down next to the entry and placed the quill back down before she left the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Lucius it is good to see you again. I hope that you have word from our Lord?" Grasping his arm in welcome before dropping it and led him to the Library.

He motioned the blonde haired wizard to a chair and went to a cabinet to pour themselves a drink, handing a glass to Lucius and sat down. "What news do you have old friend?"

Lucius sniffed at the sarcastic voice. "Our empire extends as you have sit here idle babysitting that mudblood wife of yours. Europe is now fully in hand and the Mediterranean. Next will be Latin America."

Severus toasted. "The Dark Lord's success!"

Lucius drank down the Firewhiskey and placed the glass on the table before him. "The Dark Lord holds a celebration tonight and he requires you, your son, and the Mudblood to attend. The dress is formal and so no robes or mask needed. It will be held in the Ball Room at the Ministry."

Severus seethed on the inside as he calmly replied. "I remind you that the Mudblood is a Sister of our Inner Circle and there are no Mudbloods in our society. Perhaps I shall whisper into his ear tonight. She helped accomplish what you could not do in Germany after all."

Lucius jumped up reminding himself only two more years. "No need for that Brother Severus and I shall see you tonight. I'll find my own way out."

He watched the wizard leave eyes narrowed. Lucius knew of Voldemort's plan.

He called Sassy to him and told her to inform Hermione of the outing and to prepare appropriately.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood in her bedroom looking in the mirror that Sassy held before her dressed in a dark black evening gown, accented by a diamond necklace left over from the former occupants along with the necklace that Severus demanded she wear and never take it off.

"Sassy you've chosen well." Watching the elf vanish the mirror and stood smiling at the praise of her Mistress.

"One more things Mistress." Sassy put the mirror down and moved to her holding a phial of potion in each hand. "Master say drinks as one' for pains." Clawed hand holding a phial up to her and watched her charge drink it and then held another up. "This is for no babes." Hermione looed to the elf for a moment in hesitation before she drank the phial down and handed the empty tube to Sassy.

Severus walked in wearing jet black formal robes with silver snakes and looked to Hermione. Gods she looked beautiful in her black dress and silver eye shadow accenting the necklace that she wore. If it was any other world men would be jealous of him escorting a fine looking woman.

"You are acceptable wife." He growled out.

Hermione moved to him and traced his jaw lightly with a finger. "I know that I am more than that Severus. I can tell by the way you look at me."

Hermione picked up William and wrapped him in a blanket. "Shall we go?"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at the ballroom entrance and Hermione looked in. There must be 800 witches and wizards in there.

Peter Pettigrew pulled Severus away and chatted to him and she watched both men look at her and saw Severus nod his head to the short wizard.

Severus walked back. "Go with Brother Peter Hermione. Our Lord requires a moment of your time."

Peter motioned for her to follow and slowed enough so they walked side by side down the dimly lit hall.

"Your gown reveals more than the Deatheater robes you were in when you turned down my right before Sister Hermione. You won't be able to say no next time as I have moved up in service to my Lord."

She pushed down the bile that suddenly rose in her throat at the thought of the short wizard on top of her. Uggh.

Barking out a laugh she replied. "Brother Peter despite the act of clipping your nails, lost weight and clean appearance there is no way I would bed you."

Peter remained silent and opened a door light spilling out of the corridor and allowed her to enter first.

Hermione stood still as her friends jumped up with a gasp of shock.

"The Dark Lord will attend to you shortly." Peter called out and shut the door locking it behind him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus was never one for mingling instead heading to the bar and ordered a Firewhiskey and moved against the wall to prevent unwanted conversation. Alas that was not to be for Lucius came up to him along with his son.

"Slinking against the walls once again old friend? I was hoping to see your mu…er wife to see what see has become. You know the way of these gatherings and decided I wanted a taste of what you watch over."

Severus eyed Lucius and shrugged his shoulders. "You are welcomed to taste but I find myself surprised that you would sully yourself with her Lucius."

Lucius chuckled. "Ah but you reminded me today that everyone is equal. I'll let you know how she rates." Laughing again and left. Severus knew this was his way to get back at him for the threat he gave him earlier.

Severus turned to the son. "And how fare you young Draco? Getting along in your arranged marriage?"

Draco's grey eyes met his Godfather. "Better than what I could have hoped for. Pureblood and she is….interesting despite her oddities."

Draco's eyes darted back and forth before he whispered. "I love her Godfather and our son but father says in two years you will die along the others."

"Silence Draco!" He growled out in a low voice. "Visit me at my manor where we can talk freely. I wonder why you warn me for there is surely benefit for you by doing so. Go now!"

Draco left without a backwards glance.

Severus looked out into the crowded ballroom to find Hermione and did not see her. Nor Peter he thought.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione looked in at what must be the Ministry playgroup area glancing to the side finding six boys happily playing with toys.

"You bitch! What are you doing here?" Harry shouted out miserable at playing out his part that he promised her. She said that she probably wouldn't be able to see him again and she looked amazing in her gown tonight and elated to see her.

The children looked to the strange woman that entered the room and immediately ran to their parents and began to cry, subconsciously sensing Darkness enter the room.

"Look to your children and still your words Potter. They recognize what I am as they are innocent, at least for now." She chuckled darkly. Gods it killed her to do this to her best friend for he knew her true loyalties.

She used her wand and conjured up a crib and placed her sleeping baby down before moving to a table and pulled out a parchment and began to write. After a few minutes she placed it within a nappy and conjured up a bag, ignoring the hateful words hurled at her and heard the children crying out in fear.

"You scare them more than I do. I think that you need to settle them for our Lord will be along shortly. He won't take crying children well."

She watched her friends settle the children by distracting them with toys and they began to play again keeping away from her all save one.

A thin blonde hair boy with long blonde locks walked up to her holding a cube. It was a Rubik's cube and she loved that particular puzzle for years even after she mastered it when she was a child.

She watched him turn and twirl it, movements a blur until he stopped and gave it to her with a smile. Holding the cube in her hand she asked softly. "Child what is your name?"

The boy continued to smile and spoke. "Abraxis Malfoy." Waiting for a moment and then joined the other children in play.

She glanced to where Luna was sitting and found she was smiling and holding a cube of her own.

Intrigued Hermione turned her cube over to see the pattern of colors and deftly began to turn the rows faster and faster until the colors were all together. She found words glowing on each side.

_Love Hope Friendship Understanding Trust Sacrifice_

Oh Merlin. Harry was able to tell them the truth. She nodded slightly to Luna before turning the cube again until the colors were mixed up again and placed the cube in the bag she conjured up.

After a while she looked to the door hearing it click and the Dark Lord entered along with Wormtail.

The Dark Lord chuckled as the children scrambled back to their parent and looked to the scary man eyes wide in fear.

Voldemort motioned Wormtail to move forward holding a rack of six phials of potion. "You will administer these to your children or I will kill them." Moving to the crib next to Hermione placing his hand on the sleeping baby and closed his eyes.

Wormtail watched the gathered take the potion out of the rack and gave it to them, watching the boys sputter and grimace. "My Lord it is done." He called out.

Voldemort snapped his eyes open removing his hand from William. "Yes Wormtail and you have done well in my service to date and shall be given a boon."

He turned to Hermione eyes taking in her dress. "Sister Hermione no doubt Severus has noticed the delay of your arrival and I would be amiss if I delayed it further. Holding out a hand to her.

She smiled and took up his hand hearing him speak. "These will take care of your son and if any harm befalls him I will personally torture the one who allowed it."

They watched them leave and the door clicked behind them indicating that it was locked.

Luna encouraged the children back to play watching Harry watch the door.

After ten minutes Harry rushed over to her bag finding the parchment and read it. He handed it to Ron watching him read it and pass it along until Luna read it last and moved to the fireplace and tossed it in watching it burn.

Hermione walked with the Dark Lord and watched two masked Deatheaters open the double doors and entered.

Everyone looked to their Lord and heard his words. "Our celebration begins now."


	22. Chapter 22 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapter 22 Future of the Dark Lord

Voldemort walked into the Ballroom holding Hermione's hand and watched everyone move to their assigned tables as he led her to the long table where the Inner Circle sat and motioned for her to take her seat next to Severus.

Walking to the middle of the ballroom he spoke voice magically amplified. "I welcome those who are most loyal to me to this celebration this evening as six years pass since I defeated The Boy Who Lived and resurrected the Wizarding world."

He paused for a moment to gather his weavening magic and continued. "It was dark times my friends for I was away for years everyone believing me to be dead except for three that held faith." Gesturing to the Inner Circle seated. "Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix LeStrange, and Severus Snape are my most faithful of all seated at that table for they believed in my return."

He looked to the gathered and found everyone looking mesmerized at his words "We will not dwell on the past and look to the future. All of you here in attendance tonight have a chance to sit at the table where my most faithful is seated. But it is service and sacrifice to our ideals that will bring you there."

He shouted out angrily. "At one time we had to be masked and not known to one another to protect ourselves as we were hunted out and slaughtered by those addled by a belief that we must hide ourselves to the muggles. No more I say for magic is might!"

Applause sounded out in the ballroom and he waited a few minutes and held up his hand to silence it.

Severus found himself pulled to Voldemort's words despite the fact the Dark Lord knew him to be a traitor. The man could be compelling and a great orator when he needed to be. He discretely looked at his wife noticing that she was caught up n his voice and words and discretely nudged her to break her concentration and watched her eyes blink for a few moments and nodded her head slightly

"Our world shall not be one of being hidden but open. In time we will take care of the muggles and magic will be the norm not to be hidden away." Continuing his speech of eradicating the muggles, speaking of camps and annihilation to bring the Wizarding world out of the dark.

Voldemort paused for a moment. "We are so close my friends and in two years I promise that our reign will be realized!"

The entire group stood up clapping their hands madly at his ending words. They watched Voldemort take his place at the table at the throne situated above the Inner Circle sat and held up a goblet. "To the success of our plan!" Watching everyone finish the toast by drinking down their drink with a resounding "Aye!" echoing out in the massive Ballroom.

"Drink and mingle amongst one another unmasked and in fellowship for we will never hide ourselves again!" Drinking the contents of the goblet down and watched his gathered move to the floor as the orchestra began to play.

Severus found Lucius making his way toward him and pulled Hermione up dragging her to the dance floor. She looked to him startled and began to speak and he silenced her with an answer to her unspoken question.

"I had words with Brother Lucius earlier and he wants to find out what you have to offer in bed. It is hos way to get back at me." Severus spoke in a cold voice and stepped onto the floor her to him and began to move in time to the muic.

Severus continued dancing with her. "You know the Revels and this is a polite one with no muggles present to torture. Remember our Lord's words and remember the traditions of a Pureblood society that a witch's words do not count for much. A wizard has full rights over a witch. You've never heard of what goes on in their world at a Ball." He murmured in her ear.

Hermione decided to change the subject when she realized Pettigrew's design after her husband's words. "I don't remember you participating in the Professor's dance at school Severus. I didn't know you could dance."

He twirled her around a corner. "I never had the inclination or need to before Wife and you know everyone learns the skill at Hogwarts. I am merely saving you from Lucius's unwanted attention for that is his way to get back at me. Stay away from him for I know what he is and he will hurt you and you will have no say in it so make sure to catch another wizard's fancy. It won't be hard for you to do for your dress screams seduction and I know that is the purpose in it."

Hermione chuckled. "I did it so you will realize what you have and yes, making new friends was a sub plan."

"I know what I have and hope that you know what you have as well." He growled out and left her on the dance floor to fend for herself.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione danced with several wizard's before finding herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy hearing him speak in a distasteful voice. "You clean up well for a mud…one of your status."

"Nice to see that things have not changed despite our New Order Brother Draco. If I am that distasteful to dance with then walk away." She growled out.

"I have to play the part Granger. My father expects me to pass you off to him next dance." He whispered. "So you've met my son. Did he give you anything interesting?"

She did not reply and looked to him. Draco Malfoy loved his son of a forced marriage?

Hermione continued the dance. "I've not been Granger for a long time now Draco Malfoy. Address me as Madame Snape or Sister Hermione of the Inner Circle."

Draco looked into her eyes and found that there was not a flash of emotion in them at all, remembering the spark of fury from the years they spent at Hogwarts when he said cruel words and hexed her with Professor Snape taking points from here despite the fact that he knew she'd done nothing wrong.

He realized that he was dealing with a very dangerous witch with backing from the Dark Lord himself. Luna was so sure in her words that Granger was always, always, loyal to the Light. He began to doubt his wife's word's looking to the cold eyes of the one he tormented long ago.

"Brother Draco you need to visit me where things are less formal at our Manor."

Hermione walked away before the song ended not bothering to wait for a reply. He turned around and found his father snarling at him. "You were supposed to keep her Draco!"

"She left before the song ended so what could I do Father?" He snarled back. "Besides her blood is dirt despite the claims there are no longer Mudbloods."

Lucius glanced to where Voldemort was sitting and found the Dark Lord's red eyes watching him, disapproval evident on his face.

"Come, we've gained the notice of our Lord and making a scene. Let's go before he decides to punish us." Pushing his son to get him to move.

Hermione walked up and sat beside her husband. "It seems Brother Lucius is disappointed you walked off before he could dance with you Wife."

"He will not get the pleasure of doing anything with me tonight Severus." She growled out.

He chuckled low enough so that only she could hear it. "I'd not bet on it and be wary Hermione." Watching Lucius talk to a wizard who danced previously with his wife. "He's taking care of the competition as we speak."

"Damnation!" Hermione muttered out watching the wizard nod and left the blonde haired wizard quickly to make some distance from the man.

Voldemort watched Severus and Hermione and then looked to where Lucius was. So the witch did not want to dance with one of her Brothers and that would not do. The dance ended and he stood up and the room silenced all eyes to him.

"A favorite tradition is next." Holding his hand out and waved it for a moment. "In your hand is a slip of parchment with the name of your next dance partner. Enjoy the Dance of Mystery." Listening to polite clapping as he sat down to watch the reaction of the muggle witch as she danced with Lucius.

Hermione glanced down at the paper and muttered out. "Shite I have to dance with him!" Feeling the pull of magic compel her to go to him immediately.

Severus watched her go to Lucius and saw him look back with a haughty smirk and pulled Hermione into his arms. He then looked down and read the name and smiled.

He stood up and moved to the floor and waited until Narcissa wrapped her arms around him. "It's been a long time Severus."

He moved her around keeping pace with the music until he was close enough to Hermione and Lucius and spoke loud enough for the couple to hear them. "It has been a long time Narcissa. I see your husband is chasing another and I could be the wizard warming your bed tonight as at the end of this affair is wizard's choice and I rank above him. Just say the word and consider it done. It's not like we haven't done so before sweet Narcissa. Remember the months he was away at Azkaban." Moving to nibble her neck to move her agreement along.

"Yesss!" She hissed out in pleasure.

Severus smirked when he saw the look of hatred on Lucius' face. If he thought to take Hermione it was far enough that he took Narcissa. And it was obvious that Lucius did not know of the affair that he had at the encouragement of the Dark Lord.

HGSSHGSS

Hermione tuned out the words of Lucius whispering his plans for the taking of her and it was not pleasant. She knew his ranking and cursed for there was no way to get out of it.

She felt Lucius' body tensed and heard the conversation between her husband and Narcissa and felt her being led away from the pair.

Hermione saw the anger in Lucius eyes. "Brother Lucius are you distracted? You stopped talking at the point where a sharp knife slides lightly down my chest leaving a trail of blood behind. I found it interesting and hope you finish the conversation?"

Lucius looked to her with hatred and did not say another word instead continued to dance as it would be bad form to walk off the floor and leave his partner while music was playing.

The music ended and she found herself on alone on the dance floor and took her seat once again next to Severus.

Severus felt the Dark Lords presence in his mind and was not bothered at all by it as he dwelled on his victory over Lucius. He might be stuck with the Mudblood but she was his he did not want to share with Lucius considering the backstabbing his old friend attempted after the Dark Lord's victory. And because of his status he would choose Hermione and that would cancel Lucius plans and score a point. He thought of the unwritten scorecard and realized that tonight would make them even.

Voldemort called down from the throne he sat at. "Brother Severus did you enjoy the Dance of Mystery?"

Severus rose from his chair and slightly bowed. "I did my Lord. It is always an honor to dance with the beautiful and irrestable Lady Malfoy."

"And you Brother Lucius? Did you enjoy your dance as well?"

Lucius stood and faced the Dark Lord and slightly bowed and replied in a respectful voice. "It is always an honor to dance with a Sister who serves our Lord."

He observed the two wizards standing before him for a moment before motioning them to sit back down. He was still angry at Lucius for the delay of Germany despite his success as the Minister of Magic here at home.

After another hour of dancing Voldemort stood up holding the Elder wand in his hand and stood behind the table of the Inner Cirle. "And now to the ending of this affair. The end is Wizard's Right.

"My most faithful will have first choice as reward for their continued service based on rank but before that I wish to reward one who continues to serve me in most devoted service. Brother Peter what witch catches your eye tonight? Speak her name and she is yours."

Peter rose from the table and spoke. "My Lord you honor me. Sister Hermione is the witch that catches my eye tonight."

"She is yours tonight Brother Peter to please you. There is a door to the right for those of the Inner Circle. Take her and have your pleasure." He intoned.

Hermione stood up hiding her shock that she actually ended up with the rat. At that moment she thought she would rather have Lucius. "My honor My Lord." Murmuring before she allowed the repulsive wizard to escort her out the door.

"And now to Brother Severus. What witch catches your eyes tonight most faithful?"

Severus stood and addressed the Dark Lord. "The beautiful Lady Malfoy My Lord." Speaking in a silky voice. At least Hermione was safe with Peter and now he was up one point on the scorecard.

"She is yours tonight Brother Severus to please you. Take her and have your pleasure."

"My honor My Lord." Narcissa replied excitement evident in her voice and moved to Severus and allowed him to kiss her hand before leading her away.

Lucius watched Severus angered. Damn him for he was so busy plotting to get Hermione that he did not take in any other witch. Still it did not matter who the witch was at the end of the day.

He rose when the Dark Lord spoke and scanned the gathered looking for an innocent looking witch. "My Lord the witch stands there and she catches my eye tonight."

"Brother Lucius gather your witch so that she can pleasure you this night." Watching the blonde haired wizard go to the witch and move her to the door. He had not planned and that was obvious because he did not know her name. Voldemort chuckled to himself realizing Lucius plans did not go as expected for him. Severus would be ahead on his scorebook in the morning. He continued to pair the Inner Circle.

"Now that my most faithful is paired you know what is required and if there is a dispute you will duel to the death for the witch that catches your eye."

He watched the wizards move to the witches disappointed that there was no duels and left with Bella as a hiss was heard and expended a thin coating of lust potion to help things along.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Peter pushed her through the door and leered at her. "Now you are mine and you cannot say a word!" Moving back from her when he found her wand pointed to him. Where in Hell's did she pull it from?

"I think not Peter." She snarled out. "Petrificus Totalus!" Watching the repulsive wizard fall to the ground.

She knelt next to him holding her wand to him and looked into his eyes. "You will remember a wonderful night Peter but not before I find out what the Dark Lord has commanded of you concerning my son. Legilimens!" Finding her within the pathetic wizard's mind with no fight at all and found all of his memories.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus led Narcissa into the room and watched her remove her dress until she was naked before him and took in her body. She was beautiful with curved hips and pert breast and he would be sure to tell Lucius the next time he met up with him. He could not take out his baser desires for Narcissa was not one to enjoy that as much as her husband did and tolerated it when he was between mistresses. Besides he had a past with her.

He undressed catching her eye and joined her tracing her jaw and lifted so she could look into his eyes for a moment before he stood behind her.

"Did you miss me Narcissa?" He whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her. "I missed the feel of you wrapped around my cock once Lucius was released but we always knew that our relationship was temporary."

"Severus you do not fool me at all. Lucius has slighted you selecting me is payback but I do not mind being used." Narcissa murmured as she felt him nip her neck. "It has been a few years."

"Ever clever Narcissa." Severus murmured tracing a long finger tracing her navel eliciting a moan from her and turned her around and kissed her moving her hand down to hold his cock pushing her back toward the bed until she fell upon it pulling him down on top of her.

He kissed her chest lightly before moving to a pert breast and swirled his tongue around a nipple hardening more when he heard her moan out in pleasure in his administration.

Severus moved a long finger down placing a long finger on her clit and gently touching it feeling her wet and placed his cock against her entrance before pushing in taking Narcissa away to oblivion.

He pushed forward with long strokes forcing the witch under him moan out his name. Losing himself within her he had a fleeting thought when she came, velvet walls clamping down around his girth as she came with him following not far behind her.

His fleeting thought was that that he should do this with Hermione feeling his balls clinch tightly when he came spilling his seed deep within Narcissa and completed his plan of irritating Lucius.

A bit of regret I think


	23. Chapter 23

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapt 23

Hermione sat in a chair watching the frozen wizard lying on the floor looking up at her with ager in his eyes.

She laughed at him. "Not going the way you planned Brother Peter? I told you that I would never bed you." Watching him for a moment sensing what he was thinking. "You think to tell the Dark Lord? I'm going to Obliviate you and put in a very memorable night for you. One that you can brag about to our fellow Deatheaters for you a pathetic rat and will brag about it. I promise it will be a good one for you."

Moving from her chair she knelt down pointing her wand and Peter. "Obliviate" Channeling her magic to wipe away the memories of the night before adding new ones making his night with her one to remember.

She finished her spell and looked down for a moment observing the glazed watery eyes of Peter before she knocked him out and spoke "Divesto!" Removing the wizard's clothes and left him sleeping on the floor naked after a glance down.

Hermione walked down the hall and entered the Great Hall finding the ballroom full of naked men and women some sleeping and some still pursuing their interest hearing moans of pleasure from amorous couples.

Ignoring the view she walked to the room where she left William finding a Deatheater of the Outer Order guarding a door. "You know who I am Brother?"

"I do. The Dark Lord commanded me to take the one watching your son when you arrived." Opening the door and walked in behind Hermione.

Luna stood up. "The other's have went home Mistress Snape. William has been fed and not fussy at all. I'll be going now." She spoke in a light singing voice waking her son and moved to the Deatheater.

Hermione watched them leave and sat in a chair closing her eyes as she did not want to disturb her son sleeping peacefully.

Peter Pettigrew had to die.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back to his Manor handing his black traveling cloak to Sassy before moving up to their bedroom. Entering he found Hermione fast asleep on the bed still wearing the emerald green gown from last night. He moved silently until he was standing next to the bed and leaned over breathing in her scent and found that the scent of Pettigrew was not mingled within it.

Moving away he went to the bedchambers to shower and change.

Severus came back into the bedchambers after an hour towel wrapped around his slim hips and found that Hermione and William were no longer there. Moving to his wardrobe he dressed in the black robes he always wore and snapped his finger as he called out "Sassy!"

Sassy appeared. "Youse wish Master?"

"Where is my wife and William Sassy?" He demanded.

"They's be in the Dining Room Master." Sassy replied.

Severus turned his heel with a crack and arrived in the Dining Room and moved to sit down across from Hermione seeing his son in a sling wrapped around his wife and found William sleeping.

He sat down and watched her eating a slice of cantaloupe. "How was your evening with Brother Peter?" Inquirig as he filled a plate with cantaloupe and grapes not bothered to have anything else.

"It was a night that only he will remember." She replied back pushing a parchment to him.

He picked up the parchment and read the words on the parchment revealed the charms that were to be caste to his son. If only he had a Moon Lily.

He placed the parchment down nodding his head indicating he understood pleased she did not say anything remembering the listening wards.

Hermione smiled and slid another parchment to him.

"_The location you can obtain the Moon Lily and possibly delay Voldemort's plan for a while. There are three there."_

Severus sat back and observed his wife looking to him with a smile knowing that she answered his desire for the elusive ingredient.

He noticed the cube sitting on the table. "Is that some kind of muggle toy?" Reaching for it and noticed the mixed colored squares on all six sides.

"It is Severus. The goal is for all sides to be the same color as the middle square."

Severus turned it over in his hands intrigued and twisted the layer of blocks a few times noticing the pattern changed. While a student he did quite well in math and arithmacy. He continued and growled out "Not so hard after all!" seeing the side he was working on in one solid color.

He heard her laugh and glared back at her.

"Look at the other sides of the cube Severus."

He turned it over and the colors were all mixed on the remaining sides. He was rusty on algorithm theory as it had no relation to teaching dunderheads in a magical school and closed his eyes to think about the six sided three layer cube.

She watched him knowing the cube sparked his interest. She noticed movement watched him turn and twist the cube and ten minutes later the puzzle was solved.

He smirked and tossed the cube over to her chuckling at her surprised gasp. "Not that hard of a puzzle to solve."

Hermione examined the cube seeing the words on it last night no longer there. "Severus I'm going to the Library to find a book. Care to join me?" Pointing a finger up hoping he understood her request.

He rose from the chair and stood waiting until Hermione moved to him and the left the dining room in silence.

HGSSHGSS

Draco and his family had an entire wing of the Manor to themselves and rarely called upon by his father or mother.

"Draco out here at once boy! I demand it!" A voice shouted out in anger echoing throughout the corridor.

Draco jumped up. "Luna for the love of the Gods stay here with Abraxis and lock the door behind me and promise that no matter what you hear you will not come out until I tell you to."

Luna looked to him in fright for she had never sensed true fear from him and she felt it emanating in waves off him just now.

Draco stepped out from his sitting room and closed the door behind him making sure it was locked. "I'm here Father." Oh shit this was bad for his father was still dressed in the robes from last night and his voice was slurred.

He watched his father approach him footsteps echoing loud in the corridor stopping when his father grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"How long has your mother been seeing Snape? Tell me boy!" Lucius snarled out.

Draco struggled against the chokehold. "Father…Please! Can't breathe…" Trying to force away his father's hold on his neck.

Draco felt the hand removed and tossed hard onto the floor and wisely remained there rubbing his neck looking up to his father. "I don't understand Father. Mother seeing Snape is a bit farfetched."

Lucius leaned down and pulled his son up until he was close to him and placed his wand on his son's neck. "Was he ever here when I was away?" He snarled out.

"Only the summer when you were imprisoned at Azkaban Father! He told me he was here at the Dark Lord's command. Please don't hurt me for that is all I know." He begged.

Lucius remained silent thinking of his son's words before he threw his son to the ground once again. "It is time for a new Lady of this house."

Draco scrambled to grab his father's leg before register a loud clap and knew that his father Dispparated out of the corridor. Running through the Manor as fast as he could. Even at a full run it took fifteen minutes to make it to his parent's bedchamber and knew he was too late for Father walked out of it covered in blood, passing him without a word spoken.

Draco saw the bloodied state of his father and rushed to the blood soaked bed finding Mother still alive. He picked up her bloodied hand and heard her gasp out in pain.

"Draco you must get away…save your son!" Blood began to spill from her mouth and Draco watched his mother struggle to speak. "Two years…son killed…all…of…them…" Body shuddering until it stilled.

Draco panicked knowing that his father just murdered his mother.

"Draco I've brought Healer Thywaite to help your mother." Lucius called out in a calm voice.

Draco stepped back knowing that his mother began the trip to the Veil.

The old wizard approached the bed and checked the body and called out. "Lord Malfoy Lady Malfoy has passed and there is nothing more that I can do."

"What was the cause of death Healer Thywaite?" Lucius called out in a calm voice no longer slurred.

Draco realized his father must have taken a potion before calling the family healer.

Healer Thywaite glanced down at the hilt of a dagger sticking out of Lady Malfoy's chest and looked to Lord Malfoy and found a wand pointed at him. "Lord Malfoy I'm sorry to say that a heart attack has taken Lady Malfoy from you." He replied sadly. It wasn't the first murder that he covered up for Lord Malfoy and he wanted to live.

Draco stood in disbelief watching the Healer move to the door pausing for a moment. "Owl me when you are ready to meet with me to draw up the Death Certificate. I take it you want her body to remain here until the funeral? I'm sure we can arrange it."

Draco watched them leave and ran to the bed pulling the dagger from her chest and pulled his dead mother's body to him and cried.

He heard three plops and noticed three female elves crouched down their small bodies trembling with fear. He gently laid his mother back down and moved away from the bed and addressed them. "She is Lady Malfoy and you will prepare her body properly. Do you understand my words Elves?"

One frightened elf looked up. "Yes Master Malfoy for our Lord tells us whats we needs to does."

Draco left the room and made his way back to his wing and unlocked the door to the sitting room and walked inside watching Luna stand up taking in the state of his bloody robes before rushing to him. "Draco are you okay?" She cried out.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her to him and sobbed out. "He killed her Luna and her last words were for us to get away for in two years our son will be dead. Her words confirmed what we spoke about earlier."

Luna murmured out. "I know Draco for I felt her soul lift out in rejoice when her soul departed. She was not happy here you know. She has no blood on her hands and the Veil will give her the rest and joy she deserves." Stroking Draco's long blonde locks to calm him the best she could for Draco loved his mother.

"We need to find a way out of this mess Luna for our son's sake."

Luna held him tighter and spoke in a dreamy voice. "I know Draco and we will for Harry Potter lives."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus found himself in the Malfoy family cemetery to bury Narcissa Malfoy. The timing of her death raised his suspicious nature for a mere three days passed since Voldemort's Ball. Lucius must have found out about their little fling when he was locked away in Azkaban no doubt beating it out of her. The blonde pompous Lord could be extremely violent in a matter of minutes if driven.

He hung back watching the affluent chatting before the services. He knew deals were being closed and gossip generating as always at affairs like these.

Why did Draco approach him at the Ball warning him that his life is in danger? The man did not have his heart in Darkness and proved by his failures in the past. He pondered on the thought until he felt a presence close to him and looked beside him finding Hermione with a frown on her face.

"Enjoying yourself Wife? I saw you moving around chattering."

"These people are so shallow Severus." She whispered to him. "They only talk to me because if they snubbed me you would be on them like a ton of bricks. Not sure why they would think that but it may be because despite our Lord's decree I am still a mudblood in their eyes."

"You are a member of the Inner Circle and one not to be taken lightly or snubbed Wife." What she did not know of a few murders that he committed shortly after their marriage would not hurt her. He killed them because of scathing words and he would not have his wife considered filth and he made sure word got back to those that mattered. Politics was always a trying affair.

Severus placed her hand on his arm. "Come Wife the funeral begins." Noticing the sunset and moved her to the graveside allowing her to sit down before he took his seat as well

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione approached Draco unsure of how he would react to her and relieved when she stood before him and no hateful words spat at her. "I grieve with Thee Master Malfoy." Greeting him with the expected words of formality in the Wizarding world.

"Your words comfort me and all will be well in the Veil." Draco replied back in a formal voice pecking her on the cheek as expected.

She felt something placed in the pocket of her mourning robes and looked to him for a moment before moving away shocked at the look of desperation in his eyes. He was not the Draco Malfoy that she remembered long ago. Placing her hand in her robes she fingered a capped phial and moved away.

Severus waited until all passed their greetings to Lucius before making his way to the wizard with a glass of Firewhiskey in hand speaking the expected words before he continued. "Shame Narcissa died so suddenly Lucius." He spoke in a dry voice.

"Yes Severus and I know you will not be dallying with her ever again." Lucius growled out.

Severus pulled the wizard closer to the wall so that he could not be heard. "You think that I cared for her Lucius? That I continued to go to her after you were freed from Azkaban? You are a fool Lord Malfoy! I've not been with her since your freedom years ago. You threw it upon me at the Ball to take her up stating your intentions to pursue my wife. She missed me you know, even though she cared only for you despite your handling and the line of mistresses that came and went from your bed."

He pulled the wizard closer finishing his drink and forced the empty glass into Lucius's hands. "I did it at the behest of our Lord to prevent her whispering our secrets while you were locked up so she would not turn to another man. The Dark Lord's position was weak at that time and he wanted to ensure the Order did not find out anything."

Severus stepped back. "She was a willing witch years ago and the same three nights ago understanding my motives. Narcissa was a true Slytherin and saw right through my plans. I'll leave you on this note my friend. I was the last man between her legs and I have the scratches on my back to prove it. I was the last to fuck her and satisfy her and I'm know she remembered that when you killed her. Think about it when you sleep at night knowing I was the last with her. Her last memory of a wizard was of me thrusting my cock deep into her driving her to shout my name at the end. Debts are paid in full my friend and the slate cleaned."

He watched the glass break in Lucius's clenched hand chuckling as he moved away.


	24. Chapter 24 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapt 24

Severus and Hermione arrived back at the Manor handing Sassy their travel cloaks as the small elf assured them that William was resting peacefully and would be with the babe until they retired for the evening.

They walked down the darkened corridor not saying a word until he opened the door to the Library and allowed her in before moving in and shut the door. Hermione moved immediately to the Rubik's cube sitting on the desk tucked in the corner to look for a message while Severus lingered at the liquor cabinet to prepare drinks.

Turning around he moved to his wife holding the glasses of Firewhiskey while he watched her solve the puzzle and stared at it for a moment before putting the cube down and reached for her glass.

Handing it to her he sat down in the large black leather chair and observed her sipping her drink before speaking in an even voice. "Thank God's we are done with that affair Hermione."

"I agree Severus but unfortunately we are not for Draco put this in my robes." Digging in her pocket and pulled out the capped phial containing the thin white wisps of memories. "I suspect it has something to do with Lady Malfoy's death considering the timing." Placing the phial down on the table and stood waiting.

Severus eyed the phial for a moment and took the offered cube from Hermione's hand and read the message.

_Look to the memories and decide_

He handed the cube back to Hermione and came back with the Pensieve he purloined in the confusion after Voldemort won and set it down on the table nodding to Hermione.

She poured the contents of the phial using her wand to swirl the memories and looked to him in question and lowered her head to the bowl as her husband did so.

After an hour they both came out and Hermione went and sat back in the brown chair picking up her firewhiskey and finished the contents. The bloody scene where Narcissa died did not bother her for when Voldemort sent her on a mission gallons blood was left behind her without a thought. Watching the memories he realized that Draco was not accustomed to such scenes of violence and wondered how the wizard fit in the Dark Lord's scheme. Oh gods she became so cynical and unfeeling about death. Gone was the innocent girl in the aftermath of war.

Yet she admired Narcissa for she warned Draco months ago and persisted when her son ignored her warning. It was only her dying words that convinced him despite the words of the mother.

She sat waiting for Severus to respond watching him intently.

He did enjoy Narcissa in the past and a few nights ago and felt a slight pang of regret at her death. He never thought the Lucius would go as far as killing his wife to prove a point, for Narcissa bedded many wizards in the tradition of Pureblood society as well as Lucius.

He pondered Draco's offer of joining. The young wizard was always out for himself and definitely Slytherin and viewing the Pensieve proved that Draco was in love with Luna Lovegood and his son.

Severus stood up. "Send the message that Draco will come and address the murder of his mother tomorrow. Tell him to make it convincing that he is out for revenge."

Hermione nodded and watched her husband leave without a word.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna saw her cube glow out bright for a moment and picked it up and solved it in a few moves revealing Hermione's message.

She watched Draco come in from the grounds carrying a broom as Abraxis rushed to her. "Mum! Mum! Dad took me up on his broom and he went way high. Everything looked small and I was not scared at all!"

Luna hugged her son. "That's wonderful Abraxis. Just think when you get old enough you will have a broom to fly on your own and it can take you anywhere. Go on to your room and get ready for dinner."

She smiled watching him leave and turned to Draco. "It seems you've both had a good time."

Draco took his wife into her arms and pecked her cheek. "We did Luna and when he gets older I will teach him to be a seeker for Quidditch. I bet he will be the best."

Luna watched him put his broom in the closet before she spoke. "They answered Draco."

He turned to her in trepidation. "What was said?"

"The words were to come to Snape Manor tomorrow for revenge."

"Oh Merlin they are mad to ask that! Very few survive it Luna. Are you sure I need to do this?"

Luna looked to him and spoke in a dreamy voice. "Draco you will be successful. I see it."

"Successful in killing him?" Draco growled. "Luna you do not know what require of me."

"You must do it for our son if he is to live Draco."

He watched his wife close her eyes. She often predicted things that came true when she was like this in the actions of the Dark Lord. Oh fuck! He needed to go to his father to obtain what was required.

Draco looked to Luna. "Tell them I will be there at 4pm and Godfather should answer the door and be prepared. I need to talk to my father about revenge." Leaving her alone in the room to go to his father.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus went to their bedchambers and opened the door observing Sassy watching their son as he slept.

He entered and stood at the crib. "Leave us Sassy." Growling out.

Sassy stood without a word and disappeared.

He picked up William and held the sleeping baby close to him. "William I will protect you and you will be a fine wizard despite the fact that we will not be with you when you grow up. Despite the choice of the Veil I will be there for you always."

"I will have to hurt your mother even more so that she will carry through William on the slim chance that she will be forgiven despite what I might feel for her. I'm not sure William because she completes me despite what I allow her to see. You'll learn soon enough of deception and deceit in life my son." He murmured to his sleeping son.

He sat in the chair holding his son close to him enjoying the tendrils of love warming his heart closing his eyes to enjoy the respite.

HGSSGHGSSHGSS

Draco stood outside the gates dressed in the magnificent robes of the House of Malfoy fingering the dagger of Vendetta and hoped his target prepared for it. Soon he was at the large doors of Snape Manor.

He knocked on the door and waited for it to open pulling the dagger out ready to strike feeling the magic of the dagger fill him.

The door opened and found his Godfather looking to him. "Welcome to my Manor Master Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise to see find you here." Voice sarcastic.

"Godfather we have business you and I." Draco growled pushing past him.

"By all means help yourself in." Closing the door behind the young man and turned to face him while holding a hand behind his back.

He turned to Draco waiting for him to speak. "I spoke to my father and he told me why he killed Mum. You lied to me Lord Snape."

Severus noticed the formal words. Time to play a part and hoped he prepared for what would happen next.

"Master Malfoy I assure you that I had nothing to do with Lady Malfoy's death." Falling into the proper address. "Care to enlighten me and my trespass against you?" Speaking in a bored voice.

"Father told me of your affair with Mum when he was locked up and then you threw it in his face mocking him by choosing her. You told me that you were at the Manor at the Dark Lord's command."

"You are pathetic and weak boy!" Severus growled voice cold. "I was there at the Dark Lord's command as with your father locked up he did not want to risk Narcissa to stray or get caught up in the Order. Oh they approached her Master Malfoy and it was only because of me that our secrets remained safe."

Severus moved closer and found that Draco pulled out a black dagger and pointed it to him. "And now I'll add foolish to my previous words Master Malfoy. You dare to come to my house and issue Vendetta? Your father issued it and you agreed to it?"

"He did and I agreed! Die you bastard!" Throwing the Dagger with all of his might.

Severus whipped his hand out holding his wand and a bright flash flared out slowing the dagger. A Vendetta dagger when thrown was always sure of its target and sure to hit the intended victim. The spell he casted allowed time to slow enough to allow it strike in a place that would not be fatal.

Severus grunted when the dagger struck his shoulder and looked to the blond haired wizard and laughed out loud twirling the dagger in his hand after pulling it out of his shoulder. "And now Master Malfoy you are aware of the consequences are you not? The Malfoy Vendetta Dagger is now in the possession of the House of Snape."

"What happens next?" Draco asked with fear.

"I should take your life but I will not. You will dine with me and take this back and tell Lord Malfoy he owes a debt to me and that I am ahead. You will tell him exactly that or I shall go to our Lord and tell him what has happened. Tell your father I am ahead by one once again."

Severus called out "Sassy!"

Sassy appeared and bowed. "Youse command master?"

"Diner for three and deliver to my Library so I can enjoy my defeat over the House of Malfoy."

"As youse command so shall I does."

The men watched the elf disappeared and Severus indicated his Godson follow him.

Soon Severus opened the door and allowed the young wizard to enter and followed closing the door behind him. "We can speak freely here."

Draco found Hermione sitting in a chair looking to them both. "So it seems you survived Draco. Have a seat."

Draco sat down and his Godfather hovered above him and handed the Vendetta knife back hilt first. "I hope the Occlemency lessons I gave you will hold up. I'm taking a chance Draco."

Draco glared up at his Godfather. "I'll not give him or my father a chance to doubt me Godfather and I'm glad you survived. This was the only way I could come here." Draco growled out. "I am here because I want my wife and son to live. Luna says that only you can help us and with Potter living there is a chance at that and I'll risk my life for that!"

Severus handed out the glasses and poured a hefty helping of Firewhiskey. "Look at you Draco! It is sad to see you slip into Gryffindor foolishness to risk your life."

Draco drained the drink and slammed the empty table on the table. "I'd not talk like that Godfather! You know that you are in the same boat."

Severus started to reply but Sassy came in with four other house elves and placed the food on the table. "Master your dinner is serves."

The witch and wizard enjoyed the meal and soon the plates were cleared away and Severus addressed his wife. "This is your show Hermione."

Hermione looked to Draco. "If you agree to join me your life will be forfeit. Can you hide your allegiance?"

Draco moved and knelt before her and held her hand. "Hermione Snape I pledge my life to you and I know that Luna would if she was here. Anything to help Potter so that our son lives!"

She felt the magics swirl around them and nodded at the bond as Severus spoke. "Tell me Draco. Is Olivander still residing at your Manor?"

"Yes Godfather as he provides all of the wands for the Wizarding world as decreed by our Lord. You know that as Headmaster Godfather. They are all the same and my duty is to gather them and make sure he has what he needs. He makes them and I deliver them to you for the First years."

"I took over mid-term so I did not know Draco." Severus reminded him.

"Well that's the way it goes Godfather. Our Lord has slowly begun to replace wands telling the citizens that it is new powerful wands at no cost. They flock and replace their wands but his words are not true. They do not focus true intent on protective charms or spells. He is weakening the flock and they do it willingly."

"Term will be starting soon Draco. When you meet with him tell him that I will provide you what is required to make Potter a new wand. Give it to me and I will give it to him when I can."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Fuck this seals it for me!"

Hermione spoke. "We have what we need to defeat him and all we require now is a wand for Harry. In for the Galleon Draco."

Draco nodded and took his leave with Sassy escorting him out.

Hermione looked to her husband. "The feather was from Fawkes. However do you think to retrieve that?"

Severus began to speak as a golden flash filled the room and heard a low trill of beautiful music filling sounding out filling him with joy.


	25. Chapter 25 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapt 25

Fawkes flew around the room singing in his beautiful voice and Hermione cried openly. Years have passed since she felt any hint of love, joy, and hope, the closest being when she gave birth to William.

Severus recovered and conjured up a stand and stood watching the phoenix land and looked to him intently. He moved to the bird and whispered "Fawkes." Not hiding the joy and peace the bird's melody brought out in him.

The bird hopped from the stand and landed on the shoulder of the dark wizard and rubbed his beak on the cheek, eyes weeping pearly tears.

Hermione gasped out in shock and approached the bird filling two phials to the top before stopping and trilled to Hermione.

"Thank you Fawkes and hope we will not need them." She whispered.

Severus gently removed Fawkes from his shoulder and placed the Phoenix back on the stand. "You think I am still loyal to Dumbledore and the light?" Surprise in his voice.

He only agreed to Hermione's half-cocked idea when forced to marry her and then William was born. He remembered being on that wind-swept plain and the remorse he expressed for the Order at the time and blaming his emotions on Hermione and realized in the here and now that it was not because of her but the true feeling he kept tightly closed so he could function in the New World.

The bird trilled softly and extended his wing out with two feathers glowing in a golden light.

He gently pulled the feathers out and held them and watched the bird disappear in a golden light.

Turning, he found Hermione smiling and glared at her words. "I always knew you were faithful to the Light and Fawkes being here proves it Severus. Perhaps it was worth saving you after all."

She moved to him and cupped his face whispering. "Severus I want to capture what Fawkes's song has brought up within me. I know the song affected you also and…well…I've never had this before. No special moment for my virginity was taken away with rape and I want to feel for once. Feel something other than duty to you. I think you care for me in some small way or you would have turned me over years ago. I want to feel special for once before I die."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply feeling the same thrill that she did for her mind opened up like a book and they fell into each other's mind.

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. "You are a very special witch despite what I show. In a different time you and Weasley would have married, in love, with children around you. But that is not the way of it in the here and now and likely not in the short future that you have."

He felt her pull away and pulled her tightly to him. "Now that is not to mean that I do not have feelings for you." He whispered. "I do but they are not what you long for. I think that we can relax a bit tonight." Unbuttoning her outer robes and moved his hand along her back hearing the witch moan out in pleasure. "I promise for this one time you will feel special Hermione Granger for you are that."

He knew deep down that if their encounters were like this in the past that they would be connected and he worked hard to avoid it. Gods if she found herself in Azkaban the Dementors would have a field day, but he could not resist the pull he felt for the young witch. She wanted him and he had not experienced such from a witch in many years. And quite honestly he always took her with no regard to want she needed only falling into his need.

He picked her up in his arms and moved to the bedroom Sassy created when she was ill and lowered her.

They undressed one another slowly, taking time to explore one another. He sighed at the touch of her lightly squeezing his balls as he shuddered out in pleasure. Gods he had forgotten that sex could be like this.

"Making love." A voice whispered in his mind and he acknowledged the truthfulness of it. So many years have passed…

He fell on the bed and pulled Hermione to him kissing her and felt something that he had forgotten. To be desired and wanted by a witch willingly.

He nipped her neck lightly moving down to her pert breast slowly twirling his tongue around the nipples and heard her moan out in pleasure. Encouraged he placed a long finger on her clit, softly rubbing in a circular motion feeling her body arch up shuddering in pleasure.

Who would have thought such a cold witch could be so responsive to simple administration?

He suddenly realized that she could and Hermione under him now was the woman that she would have blossomed to if thing worked out differently.

"Severus..." Hermione moaned out bringing him of his thoughts. "Severus love me the best that you can."

Severus glided above her murmuring. "The best I can Hermione." Positioning and slowly slipped in until his girth was fully within her moving in a slow pace.

Oh Gods! She thought that it might be like this when she fanaticized of what it would be like when she was innocent. Severus moved at a slow place his hands roaming over her igniting her body.

He quickened his pace unable to control himself any longer and felt her body respond and drove into her with no restraint trying to reach that place that eluded him for so many years.

"Severus!" Hermione shouted body shuddering and held him tightly in her orgasm.

His name shouted out pulled him over the edge moaning her name out as he released into her, body shaking as much as hers and soon stilled looking into her brown eyes, sweat dripping from his damp hair.

He rested over her panting for a few moments and moved onto his back and pulled her to him. "It was the best I could do and hoped it lived up to whatever you expected." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and murmured to it. "It was and I thank you for it."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke and found that Severus moved her to their bedroom and not in bed. Looking to the opened door she saw him standing naked, the glow of the full moon shining on his pale body making it shine. Glancing at the crib, she found William not in it and joined her husband on the balcony.

She found William resting in Severus's arm and wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her waist as well.

They stood naked to the world and left one another to their own thoughts and enjoyed the respite given to them.

A/N Short chapter but I wanted a respite and everyone knows the how the soul is lifted by Phoenix song and even those wrapped up in the Dark can be affected as we have seen.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Chapter 26 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this

Chapt 26

Hermione sat at the head table next to Severus watching the Welcoming Feast. It certainly wasn't the festive affair she remembered in her days as a student. Nothing but silence after her husband's welcoming Welcoming Speech which was short reminding them he had no say in discipline as it was up to Madame Snape and to pass all classes or else. She missed the Sorting House and it's singing. She sighed knowing it was not needed as there was only one house at the school now and it was Slytherin. Whatever happened to it anyway?

And Minerva handing out wands to the First years upon entrance to the Hall without a word seemed so wrong.

Soon the hall was emptied leaving the staff and eight students standing in front of the Head Table.

The students flinched as the Headmaster rose from his chair and moved to stand in front of them. The staff took the opportunity given to leave and left Hermione sitting at her seat.

She listened to him greet them and handed out a list of duties mainly concerning control of their fellow students and any issues should be given to Madame Snape to handle.

"Dismissed!" Severus barked out and chuckled, watching the students run down the long aisle and out the large double doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched him turn to her and spoke in his usual harsh voice when in attendance at the school. "I have duties to attend to and will see you at Staff Meeting at 9 pm." Turning away and striding up the aisle, black robes billowing behind him.

She remained at the Head table and pulled out the battered notebook that she put her thoughts down to and scribbled her thoughts of how it would be to be a student now.

Reading her notebook she smiled. In two days time she would visit Madame Pomphrey and gather a list of students with unexplained injuries.

HGSSHGSS

Luna watched Lord Malfoy walk into her chambers and dumped Draco's body on the floor looking to her for a moment before turning his heal and walked out of the room without a word.

She rushed to him grateful that Abraxis was in bed and turned the still form over and looked into her husband's grey eyes. "Draco what happened?"

Draco moaned out. "I failed Luna in killing Godfather and he was not pleased to have a debt to pay in the future. You have the potions I brought back from Severus?"

Luna pulled them out of her pocket and administered them in the order she was told.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't understand Draco. I am Pureblood and my father never treated me anything like your father treats you."

Draco felt better and stood up. "Welcome to the House of Malfoy Luna. The potions are a plus as I never had them when Granger scored higher than me when father beat me. I had to heal on my own and with the assistance of a House elf named Sassy. Without that elf I would have died years ago."

He motioned Luna to him and embraced her lovingly. "Everything is worth it for you and Abraxis. Even if it means my death sweet Luna for I love you both so much."

He ran his hands along her soft blonde hair. "Let me show you what I feel." Soul lifting when she smiled confirming her love for him.

They moved arm in arm toward their bedchambers.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione entered the Headmaster's office finding she was the last to join and took the empty seat next to Minerva.

"And my wife graces us with her appearance exactly on time." Severus drawled out putting his time piece down. "Here are my expectations for the school year…"

He kept them there for an hour stressing the fact of conformity and to quash any questions outside of the curriculum.

"Madame Snape, Deputy Headmistress McGonnagal! You will patrol the halls tonight as I want to impress the importance of rule-breaking and the fact you two take patrol will make an impression on the students and word will get around making our lives and the students much easier and without pain. Everyone dismissed!"

Hermione silently walked down the stairs with Minerva following behind her and turned to her ex-Head of House. "Let's make this easy shall we? I do not care to spend hours walking these halls in search of students as there is only one House now and after curfew. We will perform House Count and easily determine who is missing and locate them with magic. Shall we?"

Minerva looked nervous and Hermione caught it. "Of course Madame Snape."

They made their way to the dungeons and walked into the Common room finding two prefects beating a second year wizard.

The room went silent at the arrival of the witches and the Prefects stood side by side to hide who they were beating.

"This is unacceptable Prefects! Explain your actions!" Minerva demanded.

One Prefect spoke out. "This Second year is questioning why the professors do not answer his questions and warned time and time to conform. We hope to beat in the message so he will not be killed and serve our Lord well. He says he will not serve anyone!" Spitting out the last words.

"Well done Prefects and you shall receive an award of Special Services to the School for showing compassion to a fellow student." Hermione chuckled. "Now go gather your fellow Prefects and do House Count and write down any who are missing."

"As you command Madame Snape." One replied and both moved to the door to the hallway containing separate year dorms.

Minerva moved to the young student and checked him. "He requires medical attention Madame Snape."

Hermione looked over the room and found a Fourth year looking to her in fear. "You! Take him to the Infirmary and be quick about your business." She commanded.

The students watched the conjured stretcher containing the beaten student follow behind the student leaving the room.

Hermione turned to Minerva. "House count not done after curfew Deputy Headmistress? With one House it would have been easy for you to check."

Minerva said nothing and waited. Yaxley was lazy and never bothered to check up on things.

Soon the Prefects came back and handed Hermione a list and stood silent before her.

Ten students missing and two of them Prefects. "Everyone to bed now and I promise that if I do House Count again and find any missing all of you will have a delayed dinner and meet me at the Post. Surely you remember it? Go!" Hermione growled out in anger.

Hermione handed the parchment to Minerva watching the students run to the door leading to the dorms pell mell and soon the room emptied leaving them alone.

She pulled out her wand muttering spells that would ensure none were listening including the portraits in the room and turned to Minerva. "You should have warned them to lay low Minerva and not meet up until classes were well under way. You know Severus and should have expected it."

"Forget it Hermione!" Minerva pleaded.

She looked to the old witch in sadness. "I can't because half the students in this room knew of the missing and their purpose. Perhaps if they were ignorant I could have done more…"

Minerva spoke in confidence. "They are safe Hermione and you will not find them."

"The Greater Good Minerva." Hermione whispered. "Albus always told us that and bright eyed and young we went forth never thinking of the consequences for we were always safe never realizing anything because Albus was with us and guided us. And that is the goal that I am working towards with Harry alive. And that means these student's lives are forfeit Gods bless them in the Veil."

She pulled out a parchment and touched her wand to it revealing the names and location of the missing students and handed it to Minerva.

Minerva paled finding every missing student on the map in the Room of Requirement. "Take that and go to the Headmaster and pray that I find them in that room playing Wizard Chess but we both know that will not be the case. All of those students save one are the last of separate Houses of the past."

Hermione waved her wand releasing her spells and left Minerva to go to her husband and went to the Room of Requirement.

"I must do this despite what I feel." Repeating the words and found came to a blank wall.

Pulling out her wand she thought of her desire and the doors opened and she leapt in seeing the students and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"

Ropes shot out from her wand incapacitating the students and moved in. Pictures of Harry Potter adorned the room.

"I think I have found a conspiracy." Hermione coldly spoke and walked around the room. "You think to defeat our Lord? He is powerful and our Savior! And here you are playing Resistance with your pitiful numbers. You know that you are going to die. Prepare yourselves for you will meet our Lord to explain your actions." Laughing at them.

Severus walked in with Minerva and stood still looking to the captured students and the room. Just like Hermione he had no choice. "What goes on here Madame Snape?"

"You see this room Headmaster Snape? Traitors to our Lord and I need to bring them to him. Allow me to Apparate!"

Severus waved his wand. "You may take them Madame Snape."

He watched his wife drag the frozen students until they were piled in the center of the room and pulled up her sleeve and pushed her wand to her Mark watching it move and disappeared with the students.

Severus looked to Minerva in contempt. "I hope you have more and if you do make sure that they are not as foolish as these. You should have taught them better."

Minerva watched the Headmaster leave and cried, tears spilling because she knew that she should have changed things with Severus in the castle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort looked to Hermione sitting on a pile of students and watched her move and bow to him. "My Lord I have found these students plotting against you. There were pictures of Harry Potter in a secret room within the castle. I bring them to you for your judgement."

Voldemort moved from his throne and pulled the students away until he separated and found himself looking into the eyes of Joseph Knott.

Voldemort released the bounds of the young wizard and pulled him close. "Your grandfather is one of the most loyal of the Outer Circle Joseph. Why?"

Voldemort waited a moment and found the boy looking to him in defiance not saying a word at all.

Pushing his wand to the boy's temple and whispered "Legilimens."

Hermione watched the Dark Lord throw the student to the floor pulling her wand out and pointing it at the young wizard.

"Three years Joseph planning and plotting against me and you call these pitiful students your army?" Moving to his throne and sat down. "Kneel in respect for your Lord boy!"

Joseph stood still. He knew he was dead even if he obeyed.

Hermione moved behind Joseph and kicked the back of his knees forcing the boy to the floor and moved away looking to Voldemort and waited.

Joseph stood back up. "It matters not Voldemort! There are more out there!"

Hermione moved and froze when Voldemort commanded. "Stand your ground Sister!"

"I know just what to do with you Joseph Knott. You will live and suck away the souls of your fellow conspirators.

"Never!" Joseph shouted.

Voldemort laughed at the wizard's words, red eyes glittering and pressed his mark. "Oh you will Joseph Knott and have no choice in the matter."

Twenty Dementors suddenly appeared and bowed to the Dark Lord as Hermione looked on, the room growing cold as Voldemort stood up.

"Make this wizard one of yours and he is to feed off the others here." He commanded

One Dementor nodded and the twenty held hands and blackness swirled around the group, until it faded unto nothingness but not before a single blood-curdling scream was heard.

"Come to me Hermione!" Watching the witch move forward and stood before him silently.

"I've let you lay fallow far too long Hermione Snape. You found a conspiracy and I wonder how far it will go besides a few pitiful students. I will be calling you soon to administer their just rewards. Go and call out the names at breakfast tomorrow and warn them."

Hermione found herself at the school gates and walked through making her way up until she was in the Headmaster's office.

Severus stood up from his desk and watched his wife relieved that there was no blood on her robes. "How did it go?" he inquired.

"All sure to be dead and one made a Dementor Severus. Did you know that could happen?" Taking the bottle of Firewhiskey up from his desk and downing half the bottle before settling down in the chair in front of him.

"And he told me I've been fallow. Soon my hands will once again be covered in blood." She snarled out.

Severus looked to her. "Your decision Hermion.." Stopping when he found himself at wand point and held up his hands.

"I know Severus!" She snarled out. "I brought this on me and do not remind me of it. I tire of it and all of it! How you did this for so long I'll never know!"

He watched her eyes close, the large amount of Firewhiskey taking hold as her eyes closed and her wand dropped to the floor. "It's for Harry and the Greater Good after all." She slurred out. "I have an announcement at breakfast. Make sure I'm there."

Severus waited until she passed out and moved her to their bedchamber and placed her on the bed.

Moving next to her he held her in his arms and thought. She almost lost it all tonight and he would have words with her in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

A/N This is a long chapter and after this things move quickly. Thank you faithful readers for following it.

Chapt 27

Hermione woke up in bed hearing a loud blaring sound and groggily pushed herself up until she was sitting holding her hands to her head and suddenly the sound stopped.

She found Sassy standing on the bottom of the bed holding a phial out. "Misses, I'se sorry to be on youse bed but you needed to sees me. Master says to take to helps you. Master reminds youse that you said you needs be at Breakfast and I'se to make sure youse get there."

She moved to the elf and took the phial and drank it down and felt her terrible hangover go away. Note to self: Never drink half a bottle of Firewhiskey down in one go. She did it to allow oblivion and to avoid her husband's inevitable questioning after reminding her that she brought all of this on her. She moved to the bath chambers, a mantra sounding in her head. "For the Greater Good, for the Greater Good…."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at his desk waiting for Sassy to inform him of his wife's status. He knew twenty were taken and recognized only Mister Knott out of the group. He sighed realizing he would have to wait for her announcement at breakfast and already informed staff and Prefects that everyone attend as breakfast was normally optional.

Sassy arrived and informed him that his wife was up and about and took the hangover potion that he left for her, assuring her that she would be there. He thanked the elf and put it out of his mind as he knew Hermione was about duty and knew she had her own plans.

Standing up from his chair he moved to an alcove and touched his wand to six specific stones and stairs appeared. Grabbing a lit torch from the entrance he walked up as the stones closed behind him.

Opening the closed door at the top of the stairs he walked in to the brightly lit room and placed his torch on the holder to his right.

"Good morning Albus." Severus spoke and sat down in the chair in front of the hanging portrait.

"By your look and tone of voice Severus I feel you do not think of this morning in that way. Care to tell me what troubles you my boy?"

He spoke to him of the events of last night and leaned back in his chair watching Albus stroke his beard deep in thought, the portraits eyes closed.

Albus opened his eyes. "I know of Hermione only up until my death and know she is a caring witch despite what she has become. That becomes set as you grow into your magic. Darkness or Light? It is an unconscious decision. Despite the Darkness in her soul she knows that it is not right and suffers though she probably hides it well. Unlike you my friend, who came into this school as a student Darkness well in place."

"I had reasons." Severus growled out not liking his past coming up.

"You did Severus." Looking to him in sadness. "But her past is what you need to think about to make it to your goal. Talk to her and think of her as she was before Tom succeeded and remember that despite your insults to her when she raised her hand in your class, she continued to do so. I wonder why?"

Severus stood up. "And what of those that choose Darkness at an early age Albus? Can allegiances change?" He whispered out.

Albus chuckled. "Severus I told you that Darkness was seated within when you arrived here. I never said you were truly Dark. When Lily died you felt remorse when she died. Those truly Dark would have never looked back."

He watched Severus pick up the torch and called out. "If your talk is unsuccessful have her meet with me. Perhaps all she needs is neutral ground."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus walked into the Great Hall and noticed a small form in Deatheater robes speaking to twenty owls setting on a perch and called out. "Madame Snape?"

Hermione turned and looked to Severus. "Just getting things ready Headmaster Snape. I promise that I will not take much of the student's time."

He strode up and stood in front of the Head Table and picked up the golden mask of the Inner Circle from the table and handed it to her. "We will talk for I do not like surprises Hermione."

"I know Severus." She softly replied looking at the mask in her hand for a moment and put it on and moved away from her husband and sat at her place.

Minerva was the first to arrive and noticed Hermione in the robes and mask of Voldemort's chosen and pushed down her thoughts praying that she would have a chance to talk with certain students later.

Severus watched the students file in talking to one another until they noticed the masked form sitting next to him.

He whispered to her. "It seems all are here Hermione."

Hermione nodded to her husband and moved to the podium. "Good morning students of Hogwarts. I am normally in charge of discipline but today I am not in front of you because of that duty." Moving away from the podium until she was close to the tables and pulled up her sleeve, revealing the Mark on her arm and held it up for all to observe. "You see the Mark. Tell me what that means."

Silence in the hall and she growled out. "You've been taught what it means. Someone better speak up now or all will suffer."

A timid Second year witch stood and spoke. "You are one of our Lord's most faithful for you bear his Mark."

"Yes young witch and each of you should remember it. Twenty were found last night conspiring against our Lord."

She took her place back at the podium.

"I see you've noticed the missing and the gathered owls for I am about to inform their family that there will be no bodies to recover and their sons and daughters died as traitors."

She took her time reading the names out to observe the students as an owl flew up to take the letter into beak and flew out the opened doors of the Great Hall. No reaction at all to any name.

"In time everyone with the exception of the Headmaster and those that bear the Mark will meet with me and be given Verriteserum. I do not have enough at this time and encourage each and every one of you to take advantage of it and write owls to your family and friends to warn them if they harbor such foolishness of rallying against him."

Hermione sat back down next to Severus and whispered a question to Filius and nodded. House points were not given out but points were given and taken from the student themselves. "Ten points to Second Year Miss Jones."

Severus spoke up. "Eat up and do not garner my attention or that of Madame Snape or you will regret it." He growled out and soon the students were talking quietly and eating their meal.

Hermione waited until the Great Hall cleared out until only Severus and Hermione remained sitting at the table. She pulled off the mask and put it on the seat next to her. "Finally I can eat!" Thinking for a moment and a plate of beans on toast appeared.

She tucked in knowing that Severus watched her without a word hoping that she would not be in for it when she finished.

He watched until she was finished and stood up. "Let's check up on William before we attend to our duties for the day shall we?"

She stood up and picked up her mask from the chair worried at his neutral tone with no hint of anger in his words. Oh that was not good at all.

He pulled his wife to him and turned his heel Apparating to their quarters adjacent to his office and watched her move to the crib watching her son coo at the mobile above him.

"He's at peace Mistress and happy." Sassy spoke from the small chair she was sitting in.

Severus called out. "Sassy go to the Kitchens and visit for a while."

The small elf looked to her Master and Mistress for a moment and snapped her finger and disappeared.

Severus moved and sat in a chair. "Tell me of your plans and explain what happened in the Great Hall."

No anger. No animosity. Oh Shit!

Hermione pulled off her dark black heavy cloak and sat on the bed and told him everything.

He nodded as he listened to her. "I hope the Dark Lord will understand and I would expect that you will be called on it Hermione as the Carrows left and sure that they are reporting to him as we speak. I have duties to attend to and will meet with you in a place that is away from here so we can talk more."

He left her closing the door softly behind him leaving her to her thoughts.

She sat in the chair next to the crib and watched William. That was the strangest conversation by far she ever had with him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco Malfoy arrived at the gates waiting entrance thinking of the message that the Dark Lord gave him at his father's insistence.

Looking up he saw a figure striding towards him at a quick pace, dark robes billowing behind. A raised hand and the gates opened allowing him entrance.

Severus greeted the young man. "Master Malfoy what a pleasant surprise to find you here. Is it because of the Board of Governors?"

"Good afternoon Headmaster Snape and I am. I have been commanded to tour the school to ensure that the students are being taught in the way approved. We are concerned for their well-being after all. Twenty found plotting against the proper government concerns the powers that be and wonder how this misconception could be here."

"Seeds placed well before my time here Master Malfoy. My wife found them out and you know her loyalty." Severus spoke in a neutral voice.

"I'll attend a few classes and talk to a few students Headmaster. I will meet with you and your wife to discuss more after that."

Severus and Draco entered the Great hall. "Attend to whatever you need to and will meet with you after dinner."

Draco watched his Godfather walked pass the Head Table and out the door behind it.

He stood for a moment, grey eyes looking to the long columns of empty tables. He had not been back here since the Final Battle and curious to see how the school changed. Many unexplained deaths happened here and curious to see how his Godfather ran the school.

He left the Great Hall and walked through the empty corridors to go to the Dark Arts class. Moving along the corridors he heard a blood curdling scream and rushed toward the sound pulling his wand out and stopped short when he saw Hermione rush in as well. He decided to watch instead pulling back against an alcove.

Draco watched two figures pointing wands at a huddled figure screaming out in pain as Hermione approached and shouted out. "What is going on here?"

One Prefect looked to her. "This still questions the way of our world Madame Snape."

She released the Crucio with a wave of her wand recognizing the two Prefects she gave an award to, looking to the small form moaning out. "How long have held the curse on him Prefects? That student is a Second year and you know that you are to tell me any infractions and Cruciatus is not allowed before Fourth year."

"Beating him did not do anything Madame Snape and Headmaster Yaxley encouraged us to find trouble and take care of it on our own." One daringly replied back

"Things have changed and I was with the Headmaster when he told you to bring infractions to me. You have not answered how long you've kept this boy under the spell." Looking down at the victim and realized it was the same boy that was beaten earlier.

"One hour Madame Snape." One Prefect nervously replied.

She looked to the young boy on the floor huddled and drooling, speaking out nonsense. "Get out of my sight! You will be punished tonight publicly for disobeying the Headmaster. Discipline is my job and not yours." She growled out and watched the two run away from her.

She knelt down and placed her wand on the temple of the shaking boy and whispered "Legilimens"

Hermione entered his mind and found nothing but jumbles of incoherent images and pain.

She made sure the halls were empty and ran her hand through the boys brown hair whispering. "You poor boy. There's nothing that can be done to heal you but I promise they will pay for what they did to you."

Draco remained concealed and watched her and the student disappear and heard steps echoing in the hallway. He heard her words.

He remained where he was to give distance to the once hated Mudblood and moved to go to the Dark Arts class deciding that would be the one class he would observe all day.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back to his office and placed the small log on his desk and sat down looking at it.

Yew. Used as a poison in the assassins trade and for bows in Celtic times. An ancient tree being around in one form or another for over 50,000 years. Ancient tribes buried it with the dead to protect one in the journey to the Underworld. He reflected on the fact that Potter's wand was made of it and wondered of destiny.

His musings were stopped short with a green flash from the fireplace and heard Poppy call out. "Headmaster you are needed at the Infirmary. A student has been badly injured." Urgency in her voice.

Severus strode to his fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it in and called out "Infirmary!" before stepping in.

Poppy jumped back watching the Headmaster spin out of the fireplace not missing a beat watching him jump up and used his wand to magic the ash away until his robes were clean.

He listened to her as he looked out the office window and found Hermione sitting in a chair next to the bed that the boy was strapped down in holding his hand.

Still observing Hermione he spoke out in a disinterested voice. "How did you come to the conclusion that this is effects of Crucio Poppy? It could be an Obliviate gone wrong you know."

"Merlin Severus! I treated you enough times to recognize it and he is the sixtieth case in five years. All of them Years One through Three! Your wife witnessed this boy's attack. I spoke to the Ex-Headmaster but all he would do was laugh when he did bother to come at all. He would send the Carrow's here and a day later they were found dead on the grounds. Nothing suspicious mind you, along with the suggestion that I just sign the death certificate and remain quiet if I valued my life."

Severus turned to her seeing the pained sad look of helplessness. "Stay here while I talk to my wife." He commanded.

Poppy watched Severus approach his wife and watch the young student as he listened to her. Soon they both left and Poppy left the office to care for her charge knowing the boy would be found dead on the grounds soon.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus walked through the empty halls with Hermione beside him until they were clear of the castle and moved to the lake and stood for a moment looking to the water. "What are your plans?" Voice neutral as before.

Hermione looked to her husband trying to gage his thoughts and unsuccessful and wondered of the change.

She pulled out a Prefects book handing it him as she pointed to a paragraph.

He read the book and closed it with a snap, noting the cover was made of human flesh dyed blood red and found the Mark burned in the corner. "You know what you need to do?" He asked.

"I do Severus." She whispered to him and left him standing at the lake.

Severus watched her walk toward the gates for a few moments before looking back to the lake, his hands clasped behind him and thought of the first two days back here.

Observing the students they had the proper fear Voldemort demanded from his citizens and wondered how rebellion could take hold her despite Minerva's presence. He knew the answer before he finished the thought. Yaxley became lazy and allowed this to happen. After all two of the conspirators were Prefects and protected his fellow traitors.

He moved to the castle ay a quick pace robes billowing behind him. In some way he knew that Hermione was slowly losing her resolve and not had a chance to talk to her in the way that Albus suggested and cursed the Prefects that tortured the boy and hoped she would hold in front of Voldemort.

He entered the castle and walked the halls filled with students as class let out chuckling to himself as the students moved away from him allowing a clear path. Oh they knew of his reputation and relished in it and soon found himself at the gargoyles guarding his office and Draco standing in front of one.

"Headmaster Snape." Draco formally greeted.

"Master Malfoy I hope you have enjoyed the school so far and see that it is run in accordance with our Lord's expectations." He replied back in a stern voice.

"I have observed some things and hope I can address it now."

Severus whispered the password to the guardians and motioned the you man to follow him up to his office.


	28. Chapter 28 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

A/N This is a long chapter. Thank you faithful readers for following it.

Chapt 28

He moved to the castle ay a quick pace robes billowing behind him. In some way he knew that Hermione was slowly losing her resolve and not had a chance to talk to her in the way that Albus suggested and cursed the Prefects that tortured the boy and hoped she would hold in front of Voldemort.

He entered the castle and walked the halls filled with students as class let out chuckling to himself as the students moved away from him allowing a clear path. Oh they knew of his reputation and he relished in it and soon found himself at the gargoyles guarding his office and Draco standing in front of one.

"Headmaster Snape." Draco formally greeted.

"Master Malfoy I hope you have enjoyed the school so far and see that it is run in accordance with our Lord's expectations." He replied back in a stern voice.

"I have observed distressful things and want to address it now."

Severus whispered the password to the guardians and motioned the young man to follow him up to his office.

Snape sat at his desk and observed the young man. "What do you need to address Draco?" Voice neutral.

Draco told his Godfather what he observed and waited for an explanation.

"It's true Draco and Hermione is addressing it with our Lord as I speak. He wrote the Prefect's book himself and sure he will be displeased with the news and hope she will arrive back intact. But there is something more important that we need to discuss. I know you've talked to Ollivander. How long for him to make the wand once he has what is needed?

Draco watched his Godfather's black obsidian eyes revealing no emotion. "Since my failure of Vendetta I am ignored by the Dark Lord now and my father. They do not involve me in anything except for School Board. I am person non grata now Godfather. Involve me in your plans!" He begged. "I would die for Luna and Abraxis."

Severus leaned back in his chair and observed his Godson. He did not doubt the wizard's words knowing the stigma of failed Vendetta. Despite his status he could be used for he could listen not noticed.

Thinking of Albus's words this morning he realized that Draco was as misguided as he was when he was at that age. If Draco's limited involvement to date were known he would be dead along with his wife.

"Very well Draco for if revealed you would be dead. Before we move forward I want you to understand that if it comes to the plan or the safety of you and your wife I will sacrifice you both. Do you understand?"

"I do so get on with it." Draco growled out.

Severus told him everything and ended it growling out. "You know all of it now and you are ignored and can be of use."

Draco took the two golden feathers in his hand and looked to them. He held a small fortune in his hands. "Ollivander says it will take one year to create it. Consider it done." Conjuring up a box and placed the yew log and feathers into it.

Hermione walked in robes slashed and blood dripping from her. "Yaxley got it worse. Give me a moment."

They watched her go through the door and ten minutes later came back in dressed in fresh robes looking to Draco. "Greetings Master Malfoy."

Severus spoke. "Hermione, Draco observed the boy's attack and can verify the fact that Cruciatas was performed illegally according to the Prefect's book. What word have you from our Lord?"

"Call the Prefects and the Carrows to the Infirmary Severus. More will be revealed then."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Madame Pomphrey looked to the group that walked into her Infirmary led by the Headmaster.

"You are dismissed Madame." Severus growled out

Poppy looked to the group and walked to her office and sat at the desk facing the window to the Infirmary.

Amycus looked to the student in the bed noticing the drool and laughed. "Another one and I will take care of this." Drawing his wand out.

"No Amycus!" Hermione shouted out. "Our Lord gave me specific direction on how to handle this. Have you ever red this?" Pulling the blood red book from her robes and held it out to them. She looked to the Prefects looking at her nervously. "Have any of you?"

Alecto stood next to the Prefects "The Headmaster gave us direction you…"

Severus growled out. "Tut tut Alecto. She is here at our Lord's command and in charge of discipline. I recommend that you do not finish your emotional declaration."

Hermione glared at the group and pointed at the two Prefects involved. "All leave save these two and Professors Carrows. I suggest you read your Prefects book for it was written by our Lord and suggest you follow it from now on or suffer by my hands."

The two demanded to stay watched their comrades leave and felt fear.

Hermione turned her attention to those that were left. "The Carrows are commanded to go to our Lord when we are done here." She smiled and turned her attention to the two remaining Prefects. "Now to you two. One will kill this pathetic boy and come up with something plausible as in the past. The Carrow's shall choose who it will be and the lucky one has an audience with our Lord."

Hermione waited while the brother and sister conferred and Amycus spoke up. "Mr. Alden will kill the boy and I will help him arrange an explanation."

Hermione looked to the Prefect. "We're waiting Mr. Alden."

The young man pulled out his wand and pointed it to the bed and gathered himself. "Avada Kedevra!"

A green light shot forth from the wand hitting the young boy silencing his incoherent muttering.

"Go with your professors and they will take you to your appointment." and addressed the other Prefect. "Leave Mr. Bretton for your punishment will take place in front of the student body. All go now!"

Severus watched the group leave and looked to Hermione. "Is there anything else you require of me? I need to meet with Minerva to make sure everyone is in attendance. Punishment will be in the Courtyard?"

"Yes Severus." Hermione spoke softly.

Severus looked to her for a moment trying to gauge her and then left, robes billowing behind him.

Poppy left her office and moved to stand next to her.

Hermione looked to the older witch and saw the tears flow from the Medi-witch. "They will be back to take care of the body. I'm sure you know what to do."

Poppy watched Hermione leave and moved to the curtains and pulled them around the bed to hide the body from view and wondered what circumstance was planned for this young student.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The students gathered in the courtyard standing in silence looking to the line of professors standing in a line with Prefect Bretton.

Severus allowed the students to stand in silence for a full five minutes and stepped away from the group and spoke, his voice echoeing. "Students of Hogwarts I have been told that certain Prefects have over-stepped the rules set forth in the Book of Prefects written by our Lord himself. One Prefect was commanded to appear before our Lord to explain his actions. I have been left to address oversee the punishment of Mr. Bretton. Madame Snape will explain and carry forth the punishment."

Hermione stepped forth. "Any who have suffered the Cruciatas curse from Mr. Bretton or raise your hand."

Hermione silently counted sixty. "How many of you suffered in the torture in Years One through Three?"

Hands dropped and she counted thirty hands remained held up.

"Mr. Bretton's punishment is to suffer through Crucio as he performed on years not allowed before Fourth year. Seventh years will perform this at two minute intervals. Step forward Mr. Bretton."

The Prefect stepped forth with a smug look standing in defiance.

"His punishment will be a lesson to you all to obey our Lord be it verbal or written. Seventh years move into a line and begin!"

After two hours the last Seventh year stepped back to their group Severus spoke out. "Go now and remember what you have seen! I do not know how Headmaster Yaxley ran this school but remember I am here now and will not brook any violations or dissent to our Lord. You know what has happened since I took over and I promise you will regret it if it continues. No need for sniveling or owls to your parents." He growled out pointing to Draco. "A member of the Board of Governor's witnessed and it is line with the operation of this esteemed establishment."

The students and faculty left leaving Severus, Hermione, and Madame Pomphrey alone.

Severus spoke out. "Madame Pomphrey make arrangements to take this student to St. Mungo's and inform his family. Come with me Madame Snape."

She felt her husband grab her and felt herself pulled away and found herself in the library of his Manor.

Severus removed his outer cloak and hung it on a brass cloak stand before moving to his liquor cabinent and poured a generous portion of Firewhiskey in two glasses. He handed one to her and sat in a dark brown leather seat crossing his long legs and observed her silently while sipping his drink.

"Quite the show in the last few days Hermione. You've moved quickly and if the students did not fear you before they do now."

Hermione moved and sat in the sofa across from him sipping her drink and said nothing.

Severus allowed five minutes of silence elapse before he spoke in a softer voice than is normal harsh growl of disdain and inconvenience. "You're withdrawing into yourself Hermione and we can't afford that if we are to be successful for William and the others."

He watched her for a reaction to his words and spoke again when she did not reply. "Your psyche is not one for the Darkness Hermione and as the years have gone by each evil act has cost you a bit. I think that cost is your sanity Hermione as you still are Light."

Hermione looked to Severus and found that his words were true. She was sure her soul was intact because her reasoning of why caused her not to give into the Darkness that was calling to her. "Insightful words Severus."

"I know Hermione because I had a chat with Albus' portrait before today's events. He said I should wonder why you always raised your hand in my class despite knowing the outcome. Care to answer that?"

Hermione sipped her drink thinking for a moment before she replied. "I did so that you could one day see that I was above your estimation of my fellow students and that I truly wanted to be taught by you despite how you treated me. I strived for your recognition of me."

"What do you strive for now witch? Think carefully before you answer."

Hermione sipped her drink closing her eyes and thought of everything that had happened in the past years since Voldemort's victory. Her resolve had not changed and she was actually at a state of self pitying and wondered how she could have allowed it. Seconds later she had the answer.

She opened her eyes and spoke in a firm voice. "I strive to help Harry tahe down Voldemort and sacrifice myself for the cause. All of me including my soul if needed! Gods I have pitied myself instead of keeping focused on the goal!"

"And there is the Hermione Granger I remember." Holding his glass up in salute before he downed the remaining liquid and stood up. "I did not clear our absence and we must be back to the school." Moving to pull her up from her seat and walked to the brass cloak stand and pulled his cloak off and put it on.

"Years ago I loved Potter's mother and drew into myself until I spoke to Albus and he made me realize I could still love Lily by protecting him. Albus said that he would talk to you if needed."

"No Severus because must not see me as I am now. The past does not matter as I work toward the future. I'm afraid he would be disappointed in me."

"I gave Draco a yew log and the Phoenix feathers. He says it will take Ollivander a year to make. We march closer to our goal." Holding his hand out to her.

Hermione smiled and placed her small hand into his and found herself in their bedchambers at Hogwarts.

Severus strode up to the crib and picked William up and nestled the babe in his arms. "Albus says Love heals and I think that William can help you. Sassy go to the kitchens and await word from me there." Moving until he was next to Hermione and placed their son in her arms.

"You have no duties Madame Snape until dinner. Use the time wisely." Moving away and closed the door softly behind him.

Time passed….


	29. Chapter 29 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

Chapt 29

Things settled down at the school with Minerva reporting that none of the students regretted performing the curse on Mr. Britton and it was the main topic of conversation for days as they walked through the halls and ate meals. If anything, their confidence of casting the curse was set making it a plus and Hermione made sure to inform her Lord of it.

The Carrow's cornered her expressing their anger while informing her that Mr. Britton was being tailored for induction to the Outer Circle to join the Inner Circle in time. She angered them further by shrugging her shoulders and telling them to make sure they teach the next candidate properly.

Severus words were true about the student's view of her because there were no missing students after roll call performed by Minerva and it was fine with her as she took up execution duties for Yaxley was still at St. Mungo's recovering from his appointment with the Lord.

Soon it was graduation and end of term with Severus merely announcing names as there were no longer Valedictorians and everyone equal as grades were now pass or fail.

All were required to leave Hogwart's during any break and end of term was no different and she waited in their chambers attending her son until Severus came in a few hours later and growled out. "Finally we can leave."

William looked up recognizing the voice of his father and walked shakily toward him with a steady "Da, Da, Da…" squealed out.

Severus knelt down and watched his son make it to him and held him for a moment. "Always the clever one William. Think you can go to mum? Go to mum William."

He put his son down and pushed him a little as the boy squealed out. "Mum, Mum, Mum…"

She held her arms opened wide and felt her son fall into them and pulled him up twirling him around and kissed his cheek while laughing before setting him down and addressed her husband. "He is ahead of what he should be Severus. Just look at him! Eating solid foods already and walking and talking. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Severus watched Hermione open a bag and pointing to toys and William went to them and back to her dropping a toy into the bag before going after another. Time with William healed her a bit and he felt a slight tug of remorse that he could not show the same to William. He saw the slight look of sadness from her when William went to him for attention and he guided him back to her. All for the cause he reminded himself and Hermione never questioned it.

She reduced the bag of toys and tucked it into her robes before picking William up and held him in her arms. We're ready Severus."

Severus moved to her and wrapped his arms around them and turned his heal.

Hermione put down the wiggling boy and watched him walk to Sassy as he squealed "Sass, Sass, Sass…"

"Welcome's to youse home William." Sassy spoke and held the boy for a moment before releasing him. "Mistress youse has a letter from House of Malfoy." Holding up the letter in her gnarled hand.

Severus snatched the letter from the elf's hand and tossed it to the floor murmuring a few charms to make sure it was safe and growled out. "It is safe Hermione."

Hermione picked up the letter and pulled out the parchment within and read it. "It is an invitation to me stating I should arrive alone for dinner tonight and be dressed for a formal dinner because he will be discussing my next task from our Lord and he will be in charge." Handing the invitation to her husband.

Severus scanned through it. "Be wary of him Hermione. He is not to be trusted."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor with two elves and the doors opened with Lucius standing and held out his hand. "You are stunning Lady Snape considering your heritage."

Hermione stood wearing a midnight blue evening gown. "Thank you for the almost praise and I suggest we get down to business." Hermione growled out.

"Severus needs to teach you respect and I will tell him that when we meet again." Lucius murmured and took her hand and led her down the hall and led her into the formal Dining room. "Rather large for my means tonight but suitable." Snapping his fingers and an elf appeared and poured red wine into fine crystal glasses before disappearing.

Lucuis held his glass up in a toast. "To Borneo!" Drinking half and setting it down.

She raised hers up as well and murmured. "To Borneo." Sipping the wine tasting arcanite and chuckled inwardly. Severus certainly knew Lucius, insisting she take four different poison antidotes before leaving.

She placed her glass down. "The wine taste a little off Lord Malfoy. So Borneo is the goal?"

Lucius looked a bit put off but recovered well. "We have taken over the civilized Wizarding villages and all that is left is the less civilized. That is where you come in for if we can control their priestess than the conquest of Borneo will be a success." He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared and whispered to it. The elf nodded and disappeared and arrived back with two plates of roasted pheasant and veg.

Hermione eyed the food hesitating for a moment and heard Lucius laugh. "I promise that I only try to poison my enemies in my house once as that is all that is needed. You survived and no doubt Severus had a hand in it for he knows me well. Pay no mind as my reaction is expected in failed Vendetta and he knows it." Snapping his finger again and the same house elf appeared. "Taste her food and be away with you!" He commanded.

The elf moved and took a fork and ate a small portion of everything on the plate and stood waiting for a moment before disappearing.

Lucius moved over and speared a bit of pheasant from her plate and ate it. "Cooked perfectly for they know better to present anything but perfection."

Hermione began to eat and agreed with him because the dinner was delicious. Soon the plates were cleared and Lucius stood up. "Join me in my library Sister Hermione." Falling into proper address of a fellow member of the Inner Circle.

"Certainly Brother Lucius." She replied and stood up and allowed the older wizard take her hand and guided her through the halls until he opened a door and led her in.

She looked at the many books lining the walls. "You have a fine library Brother."

He sat down in a plush green chair and pointed a finger. "This is my plan and I will go with you with fifty of the best of the Outer Circle."

She sat down and pulled the chair close to the table and read everything. After an hour she looked up to Lucius. "It says here that 4 expeditions went in and never heard from again. Why does our Lord think I would be successful?"

"I suggested Severus but he chose you instead. You can imagine my disappointment because it interrupted my Vendetta but you'll do."

She ignored the slight and asked. "When do we leave?"

Lucius put everything on the table into a box and handed it to her. "I want to be successful so read and plan as you shall be the emissary but remember it is what I decide will guide you. In three days you will join me and we will meet with my group in Borneo and move from there."

"As you will my Brother. We will not disappoint our Lord." Finding a house elf suddenly beside her and heard the command to go.

Hermione was led to the gates of Malfoy Manor and the elf disappeared.

"Sassy!" She called out.

Sassy appeared immediately and called out. "Youse wish Mistress?"

She handed Sassy the box. Give this to your Master and inform him I will be away in the muggle world to research. I will meet with him by the end of the day. Tell him his precautions were successful."

Sassy took up the box. "Youse command Mistress."

Hermione sighed and pointed her wand to her body and changed her evening dress into muggle clothes and enjoyed the feel of them for a moment before she turned her heal and Apparrated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Sassy gave the box to Severus and repeated the words of Hermione and left her Master.

He opened the box and read everything and sat down to think. All of Borneo bowed down save one area located deep in the rain forest. Why did Voldemort risk 200 deaths just to pursue one isolated area that did not matter in the scheme of things? A large portion of the area was covered with a complex Anti-Apparation charm close to those of Hogwarts indicating whoever was in there is powerful in magic. She would have to go in there by foot.

He looked to William playing in the corner of his study and sighed. She could be killed in this endeavor and began to plan if she died in her assignment. It would be difficult because none of the remaining seven would trust him save Lovegood and possibly Potter.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Severus stood at the gates of Malfoy Manor and looked to the gates silently.

Severus turned to her, his robes billowing in the wind in the forefront of an impending storm making the moment seem ominous. "You have everything we discussed? Food, water, tents, and what not?"

Hermione smiled and grasped his hand squeezing it for a moment before letting go. "Don't worry Severus I spent a year on the run with very little food. If I die it will not be because of that. And yes I have the "what not" as well. Look at it this way Severus, soon you will be free of me and Voldemort's choice of me over you means he needs you at the end. I am the logical sacrifice. Promise me that you will see this through Severus. It will help me through whatever it is that is waiting for me in there."

"I will see it through Hermione for William." He spoke voice neutral.

Hermione looked at him for a moment almost hearing concern and worry for a moment and then dismissed it. It was probably for their son for she knew her standing with her husband.

A carriage pulled up on the other side of the gates and Lord Malfoy stepped out of it. "If I did not know better Severus I would say that this is a tender moment for you."

"It is Lucius for I will finally be free of her if what I read is true. Pity our Lord did not choose me." Replying back in a silky voice.

"I know Severus and I did everything in my power to convince him." Disappointment in his voice. "But Hermione is an acceptable replacement for her name does end with Snape and Vendetta complete as a Snape will die."

"Everything indicates that you will die as well so yes it is a win-win situation for me." Chuckling.

Lucius pointed his wand at the gate allowing entrance. "Don't be so sure on that my friend. I can be resourceful if needed. Come Sister! Our port key is at my Manor."

Hermione walked through the gates and entered the carriage behind Lucius. The elf closed the door behind her and soon the carriage was away.

Severus stood looking to the gates for a long while lost in thought before sighing and turned his heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat next to the crib reading William a story after deciding he needed to carry on the routine that Hermione did with her son bonding them closer and Severus regretted it for he could not afford to be attached to him at the end.

Every morning would begin with William speaking "Mum?" Looking for her and he would reply back "On a trip and she will come home soon." Satisfied William would play and ask again at the end of the "Mum?" and he would repeat his words again before reading a story to him before placing him into his crib for the night.

Forty days after her departure his arm burned indicating that the Dark Lord called to him and quickly dressed into the robes and mask of the Inner Circle and called Sassy to watch over his son while away.

He pushed his wand to the Mark and found him in the Throne room of Voldemort remembering the words that he did not need to bow any longer and stood finding Lucius standing next to him.

"Severus Sister Hermione is dead and I was lucky to get out of there with my life. Going in all was well until we were attacked and I managed to get out of there alive. The port key I had helped me do it."

He observed Lucius noticing that he did not look worse for wear. "My Lord, if my wife failed than I shall go in and complete your mission that was assigned to her. I am not bothered by her death as she was annoying and want your mission to be successful. I have an heir and that was all that I ever wanted and have by your generosity."

"No Severus! We have most of Borneo and I can address this later on my own. You are free to pursue another if you wish it." Motioning to a wizard dressed in Ministry robes. "Fill out a death certificate and mark Brother Severus's status as widow."

The wizard nodded and left the hall.

Severus turned to Lucius. "I hope you do not want to pursue this Vendetta business again? A Snape died under you so that should be enough."

"Lucius will pursue it no longer. He will stay with me and you are free to go Severus!" Voldemort growled out.

Severus nodded and walked out of the room.

Voldemort stood up from his throne. "You know I require him unharmed and you will not pursue Vendetta."

Lucius fell to his knees. "My Lord I consider Vendetta complete."

"Crucio!"

Lucius fell screaming out in pain as Voldemort circled him pointing his wand out. "You will not use your service to me for personal gain again! I wanted her around for the end!" He hissed out and released the spell.

"Never again My Lord. I promise!" Lucius shouted out when he felt the spell released.

Voldemort looked to him. "Do it again and I will kill you! Now be gone!"

Lucius forced himself up and left. The Crucio was worth it.

After a moment Bellatrix moved from the shadows cackling out in glee. "May I tell my husband?"

"Of course sweet Bella." Voldemort replied and watched his most faithful one leave.

Things were proceeding along despite the selfish interference of Lucius.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back at his Manor and fingered the snake necklace that he wore and fingered it. It had not grown cold so he knew Hermione was still alive and worried for her.

He picked up the cube and wrote onto it using the charmed quill that she left behind. They would be better off not knowing the truth and wrote the words of Hermione's death announced by the Dark Lord.

When she left he went and stole one of the Moon Lilies and tested it with a hapless wizard and forced him to drink the altered potion and felt the mediocre magic of his victim transferred to him before he killed his victim.

He needed to figure out the charm to caste against the Heir to prevent Voldemort from taking it up from his son.

Severus went back to the school and brushed of the condolences from his staff stating she served their Lord properly and that it was enough for him. He ignored the looks from Minerva and Poppy that they knew better then the words he spouted out.

It was in the fourth month at school that he felt an icy blackness from necklace that he wore and knew that Hermione was dead. He pulled it off and growled, flinging it away from him. It was left to him then.

Time passed and he was no closer to the elusive charm. He watched the excited Seventh years as this was the night before graduation and their last dinner at Hogwarts.

He felt the Headmaster's ring grow warm on his hand indicating that the castle needed to talk to him. He left the hall without a word through the staff entrance and placed his hand against the wall and listened to the stones. It was the first time it decided to speak to him since his time here. He listened and turned his heal and Apparated to the gates and found a form huddled face down with one hand on a bar of the gates.

He pulled the hand off and opened the gate and knelt down, moving the still form onto it's back and pulled down the hood revealing the emaciated face of Hermione revealed.

He shook her and watched her eyes flutter open for a moment and whispered. "Yin and Yang you and I Severus." Closing them again and unresponsive when he shook her again.

Poppy was at dinner and no way to contact her. "Sassy!" He growled out.

Sassy appeared and began to kneel when her Master grabbed her shoulders. "Don't bother with formal greetings elf! Your Mistress is back with us! Get Poppy and tell her we will meet her in the Infirmary!"

Sassy immediately disappeared and Severus picked his wife up feeling the sharp edges of bone through the thin cloak that she wore and turned his heal and arriving at the Infirmary and placed her on a bed as Poppy came running in with Sassy following closely behind and pushed the Headmaster aside as she casted diagnostic spells and watched them flare yellow.

Poppy pulled the thin white cloak away from her patient and looked to her patient. "Merlin Severus! She has gone for months with little food or water! She is dying and not much that I can do." Pointing her wand to the potions cabinet and called forth several phials of healing potions. "I'll risk a drop of Pepper up and see if she will respond."

Severus looked to Hermione's naked form displayed when Poppy her cloak away and watched as the medi-nurse applied the potion.

Hermione's eyes opened up and caught his. "Tell him I was successful. We are Yin and Yang just like her." Closing them again.

Poppy pushed more healing potions to her and casted a diagnostic spell and this time they flared yellow green. "We may have a chance Headmaster."

Severus looked to his wife for a moment. "Do your best Poppy."

He stood outside the Infirmary for a moment and pressed his wand against his Mark feeling himself pulled away to go to Voldemort and inform him of the news.


	30. Chapter 30 Future Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

Chapt 30

Severus appeared before Voldemort and remained standing and felt the obtrusion into his mind and pushed forth his memory of finding Hermione at the gate and felt the intrusion leave.

Voldemort stood from his throne and walked down to him. "What is her status?" He demanded.

Severus looked down in respect. "My Lord she is dying. The Madame in charge of the infirmary says there is nothing she can do."

"Bring her to me Severus and do not delay." Grabbing Severus's arm and pressed his wand to it to call Lucius to him.

HGSSHGSSHG

Severus arrived back to Infirmary and picked Hermione up and slung his shoulder as Poppy rushed up demanding him to put her patient down. "She is required before our Lord." Turning his heal and disappeared.

Poppy looked to the spot previously occupied and wrung her hands for a moment in worry before moving to her office.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back to the Throne room and placed her on the floor and stood back as Voldemort approached the emaciated form and pointed his wand, watching the witch scream out for a moment and settled back into her bed, body back to rights and resting normally.

Voldemort whirled around pointing his wand to Lucius, red eyes narrowed. "Explain yourself Lucius!"

Lucius stuttered out. "A miracle my Lord for I saw her killed before I left that place!"

"Avada Kedevra!" Voldemort shouted out and watched Lucius fall down dead. "Nagini feed on the one who has disappointed me!"

Severus watched the huge snake slither over and opened up huge her huge jaws and devour the body and laid still, large lump in her body.

"Take her back Severus and find out everything." Voldemort snarled out pushing his wand to his arm.

Severus moved to the bed containing Hermione and watched Draco arrive as he picked up Hermione and turned his heal Apparating away.

He placed her in their bed and moved to the fireplace tossing in a bit of Floo Powder. "Poppy come to my chambers to check on my wife."

Soon Poppy arrived and casted her diagnostic spells and gasped out in shock. "She is healed Severus and normal though her signature is low!"

"He healed her. What do you suggest Poppy?"

Poppy looked to Hermione resting in the bed. "Let her rest Severus. She will wake up on her own. I will come up after breakfast and check up on her."

Severus led the medi-witch out of his chambers and through his office before returning to her. Looking down to her he felt a strange sense of relief of her arrival back.

He moved to the crib and placed his hand on his sleeping son. He thought that he would have to go on alone and yet she was here once again.

Moving to the bed he stood for a moment looking to the sleeping form for a moment and stretched out on the sofa he conjured up and pulled out the Rubik's cube and charmed feather he carried with him after his necklace turned cold and scribbled out his message before turning the cube to scramble triggering the message to be sent.

Severus placed the cube and feather on the floor and stretched his long legs out and closed his eyes thinking on the changes he would have to make now with his wife's arrival.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco watched his Godfather move pass him with Hermione's still form in his arms and then glanced to the still form on the floor, recognizing his father's robes.

He bowed down looking to the floor. "You will my Lord." Draco murmured in a respectful voice.

Voldemort pulled him up. "That is exactly what I require Draco Malfoy new Lord of the House of Malfoy. Take the ring!"

Draco walked to the body and pulled the ring off the finger of his father and placed it on his left hand and felt the title pass to him as the ring reduced to fit his finger perfectly recognizing his right.

"It is time to induce you into what your father hid and I hope that you perform better in my service than your father." Holding out his hand to the young man.

Draco looked to him for a moment and grasped his hand, allowing the wizard to pull him up and escort him out of the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus woke the next morning and moved from the sofa and shook Hermione to rouse her and found no reaction. Sighing, he called Sassy and moved to the crib finding William awake and picked him up.

William glanced at the bed and struggled. "Ma, Ma, Ma…"

He moved and placed William on the bed and watched his son move until his hand reached her cheek and touched her. "Ma?"

He watched Hermione move for a moment whispering out "William?" Half awake and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ma!" The boy declared and remained still in his mother's arms.

Severus glanced to his time piece and needed to be away to graduate the dunderheads. "Sassy!"

Sassy appeared and glanced at the bed. "Master?" She inquired.

"Watch over them both while I am away and inform me if anything is amiss." Leaving the room un-noticed by his wife now fully awake and full attention focused on their son.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna watched Draco come into their chambers and rushed to him. Draco Hermione is alive!"

Draco wrapped his arms around her. "I know Luna. My Godfather walked away with her in his arms before addressing me. Please sit." Leading her to a couch and sat next to her holding her hand.

"I arrived to the Dark Lord and watched Severus leave and found my father dead on the floor. I took the ring of Malfoy as commanded and brought fully into the Inner Circle as Vendetta is no more. Luna, I will support everything but I cannot afford to know anything now. How they hide things I'll never know but I am not as strong as they are. I am a liability now."

Luna brushed his blonde hair back. "You have more than within you than you know sweet Draco but I will respect it and act on my own if able to."

"You will here in my House know that my father is dead. That reminds me." Pulling her up and led her out of their chambers and led her to the Ballroom snapping his fingers and called out. "Elves of Malfoy Manor come to your new Lord."

Luna watched as a hundred elves appeared bowing low and looked to Draco in fear.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy is dead and I Draco Malfoy Son of Lord and Lady Malfoy take over the title and accepted. "Holding his left hand out and watched their eyes drawn to his pinky finger where the ring rested. "You will continue to serve the House of Malfoy and obey me and my Lady. You will forget everything that my father commanded of you in the past. You will obey my wife as you obey me! If you do exactly that than fewer beatings will fall your way and you now have a chance to serve exactly as elves of a Lorded family should and enjoy the benefits of it. Go now and clear out my father's room and approach my Lady and she will tell you her desire and no expense will be spared."

The elves disappeared save the Head Elf and Draco took up her hand. "They are loyal to you now Luna and they expect you to run the household. "That was my mother's job. Just make sure if there is anything you need to do that you do not want to be known is to command that before you task them. Cracklin is the Head Elf of the House and all you need to do is speak to him. You will task him for new furniture as I commanded the Lord bedchamber's to be emptied. I'll see you at dinner."

Draco left and heard Luna speak in her dreamy voice. "Hello Cracklin I am Luna." Holding out a hand as the elf looked back to her in surprise.

Draco looked to his timepiece and found that he would make it in time for Hogwart's Graduation ceremony and turned his heal and Apparrated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood in front of the cleared tables of the Great hall now filled with chairs with the Graduates and family sitting behind them.

Severus began his speech. "Graduates of Hogwarts your time at this school is at the end and you have all that you need to serve our Lord and succeed in the future. Come up and gather your diploma and go forth."

He handed out the diplomas to the approaching students muttering his congratulations and found Draco arrived in the hall and stood back. Soon all were back into their seats. "Those with family in attendance can leave now. Those without family the Hogwart's Express will be waiting for you in Hogsmeade in two hours. Congratulations once again Graduates." Leaving the group and noticed Minerva's disapproving look as he left and stood up and clapped her hands and tables appeared in the back with punch and finger food. "Refreshment can be found in the back and enjoy your special day."

Severus met up with Draco in the deserted hallway and motioned to him to follow him. "You are Lord Malfoy now. What command did our Lord give you?"

Draco kept up with him. "The same as my father's Godfather. I **a**m to kill you in eight months time when all are gathered and to kill you immediately. He said he would provide more when it is time but I think you know what it means."

"I do Draco but we need to find out what happened to Hermione. The Dark Lord threw resources at Borneo and we need to find out why."

He led Draco up the stairs and through his office and opened his door finding Hermione sitting at a table alone with a plate of fruit in front of her.

"Hello Severus. Sassy is watching William." Speaking out and watched Draco walk into the room. "Master Draco."

"No longer Master Hermione but Lord now and fully in the Inner Circle." Draco replied.

Severus sat gown in a chair and motioned Draco to sit in the chair next to him. "You were away for nine months and we need to know what happened to you. The Dark Lord commands it." Crossing his arms and looked to her.

"Yin and Yang Severus. That is what I found in Borneo." Picking up a glass of water and drank it. "God's this is so good." Putting the glass down.

Sitting back Hermione began her tale.

"We arrived at Borneo and Lucius being the weasel that he is commanded me to take my fellow Deatheaters forth and contact him through a Scrying mirror when I met up with whatever was in charge there. I commanded them to change their dress but they refused and we went forth. We settled into camp the first night and found no magic worked for us. It was the beginning of something….well….I'll try to express it but not sure if you will understand. I told you Yin and Yang. I found our Lord's Yin there in the form of the Priestess that rules there. That is why he is drawn to her."

"I do not understand Hermione." Severus stated and watched Hermione pull a parchment to her. "I knew that you would come back and ask me." Pushing the parchment to him.

He looked at it and found it was a circle with black swirling on one side with white on the opposite equal. Handing the parchment to Draco realizing it was important to her but still did not understand.

"Help me understand this Hermione because I see that it is important to you."

Hermione smiled. "It is Severus because now have the tools we need to succeed."

Next Hermione's tale and we realize more


	31. Chapter 31 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

A/N Warning: Implication of cannibalism. You are warned and needed for my story. Look up the history of Borneo and you will find it there.

Chapt 31

"I told you Yin and Yang." Falling into her memory of the past nine months.

She found herself at the edge of a deep forest with Lucius standing beside her along with fifty of the Outer Circle.

Lucius spoke. "Sister Hermione will command you and when you get to the supposed "Priestess". She will contact me and I will come to you."

The gathered grumbled at being placed in charge of a witch and held their tongue remembering her escapades in Germany.

Hermione looked to her group. "You need to change out of your robes and adapt."

One Deatheater spoke up. "We go forth and do not need to change Sister."

Hermione looked to the group realizing they stood as one on the subject. "Very well. Let's go and make sure you have the machetes I provided you."

She led the group in cursing realizing Lucius's plan. He would sit back and wait and if not heard from her he would go back to the Dark Lord in time reporting the failure of the expedition.

The forest was thick and they made little headway before settling into a clearing for the night. Watching the fifty men pull their wands out and spoke a spell to the tents and found nothing happened.

She watched and shouted out "Augumenti." Pointing her wand out. Nothing happened.

"We will not have magic here it seems. Put your tents together on your own." She growled out and looked to her group.

They looked to her with a blank look. She sighed and took out one and showed them how to set it up. "Get to it and set up a guard for us."

They nodded and went to work.

Forty days passed and she looked to her group. Most discarded the thick robes they wore one week in and were in various states with some not wearing shirts at all. They sat down miserable and ate the frugal rations that she passed out before crawling into their tents for the night.

It was then that members of her group went missing. One every other day when they woke up and found their comrade missing. After twenty days one was bold enough to address her with fifteen standing behind him. "You fail us Sister and we are going back."

He looked to the. Outnumbered and no magic meant there was nothing to threaten them with. "You can go but remember it took us sixty days to get here and I'm not giving you food. That is needed for the remaining. If you make it out tell Brother Lucius we continue in our Lord's mission. Remember I have food and water and all you have is tents. If any of you feel the same way you can go with them."

The wizards turned away and walked back to the path that they cut out while the rest remained.

Hermione spoke to her group. "You are the best of the Outer Circle. Do not let those of less mettle deter you. What do you think will happen if they get through and in front of our Lord? They are not worthy of this mission."

She tried to inspire them and they merely nodded and went to their tents for the night. They were broken but still held out.

She crawled into her tent after posting the guards. Merlin! Six left including her.

The next day she woke and counted and found another leaving their number to five. She looked to her map and held her compass out. She was sure that they were half way in but doubted her compass noticing for the first time that it spun and stopped randomly when she held it longer than normal than taking a reading.

After three days Briolen came to her. He was the elected leader of the remaining and spoke. "Sister I do not mean question you but we are not going to live this out. Our number is now to four and despite our watch one disappears every other day. They want to go on their own."

Hermione sighed. "I understand Briolen and our food is gone with this morning's meal. They can go and if I make it out I will tell the Dark Lord of their dedication."

Hermione looked to the group for a moment and pulled out three cans of food that she held back. "Take these Briolen and I wish you luck."

Briolen took the cans and held them in his hands. "Come with us Sister. None of us doubts your loyalty to our Lord."

She smiled and shook her head. "I cannot."

He nodded. "You are truly of the Inner Circle and thank you for releasing us. We would be killed for suggesting it with any other."

"Briolen we have no magic here so not much I can do to anyone. Go and good luck."

"We know how to gather water because of you." Handing her his full canteen encouraging her to take it. "Good luck to you."

Hermione took the canteen watching the group leave. "And to you as well Briolen." She whispered out before continuing on in the opposite direction.

Severus broke her story. "Foolish Gryffindor witch that you are to give up your remaining food to them Hermione. They never made it out."

"I know Severus but they remained true to me. I had to give them a chance."

Severus said nothing and motioned she should continue.

"Twenty days I continued with little food that I found and half way into the twenty first day I dropped. There was no more in me. I pulled my backpack to me and wrote a letter to you and William stating my love for you both."

Hermione watched his startled expression and smiled. "Yes Severus I realized that I loved you as I laid in the forest to die and closed my eyes. I know you do not feel the same but it gave me comfort in the end. Albus appeared in my dream encouraging me to go on but I could not. Just as I was about to travel I felt a hand on my chest and looked to an old witch that arrived in my dream and command me to live a day longer. I opened my eyes and found the same witch in my dream with me and she pulled the necklace you gave me away and told me that my true life would begin." Falling back into her memory.

She woke up and found an old witch looking to her. "I am Dao Zing and welcome Hermione Snape of Yang."

"I don't understand. Are you the Priestess that others have whispered about?"

"Rest Hermione Snape. I am Yin to Yang of the Dark as Dark is my Yang. Are you here because of him?"

She looked to the old witch. "I am here at behest of my Lord."

Dao Zing looked to the witch. "There are so many. Who is it that you refer to?"

Hermione looked up. "I refer to my Lord Voldemort."

"Ah yes he is deep within Yang and you are Yin but you are another's Yin. I will keep you here and teach you but it may kill you. You are Yang."

She watched the old witch point her hand to her and fell asleep.

Dao went to her outer chamber looking to her faithful. "Kill all that have been captured and feast tonight my friends. I command it so."

The twenty villagers in her chamber jumped up in joy and moved to obey her. The opportunity to taste human flesh diminished as no one dared to enter their territory since their Priestess returned to them. Sometimes centuries would pass before a white flash heralded her return.

Hermione woke up stomach grumbling when she smelled the aroma of meat roasting. She moved to the open entrance and watched the villager's singing while they prepared their feast. It took everything within her to keep from rushing out and greedily eating anything she could put her hands on.

Dao Zing moved beside the young woman observing her appearance. "It must be hard on you to smell this food cooking and not rush to it. I admire your fortitude."

"You were more prepared for this journey unlike those that were with you. Left alone and you did not give up. For one of Yin you show such dedication to one that does not belong to you."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure how to address you. Priestess, my Lady…"

Dao Zing chuckled. "Just Dao young one. I'm not one for formalities for the only thing I look for resides around you." Helping Hermione to a chair. "Tell me why you and fifty others came to find me."

"My comrades came with me commanded by my Lord." Hermione began.

"You are not his so do not give him respect. Just say his name." Dao spoke out in a sharp voice.

"By Voldemort then. I was also commanded but I cannot say no because the future resides on me to enable a wizard destined by prophecy to kill Voldemort. But there is more to it because my son will die if I fail."

"Tell me everything Hermione Snape." Dao demanded smiling at the witch's startled look pleased when she gathered herself and began the tale of what happened after Voldemort came out victorious.

The room darkened as Hermione finished her story and watched as one of the villagers came in and lit a torch speaking to the old witch in a language she did not recognize for a moment before leaving.

Dao nodded to her noticing her glances toward the open door when she paused in her story from time to time realizing the smell of food so close must be driving her mad. "Jang informed me that the feast is ready and inquired if you are to join them. Let's join them and we can finish our conversation later." Helping Hermione up and led her out and placed her in one of two large chairs placed to the side of the large bonfire that was burning brightly in the night.

Two brought up platters made of wood one containing fruits and rice which was given to the Priestess and another filled with meat wrapped in leaves along with rice.

She picked up a morsel of meat wrapped in a leave and ate, not noticing the taste of it and soon the meat and rice in the platter was empty.

Jang noticed the strange woman's plate empty and spoke to his priestess inquiring if more was needed.

Dao spoke in their language once again and Hermione watched the man smile to her and took the empty platter away. "He wanted to give you more but I told him no because you will be sick as you have not had food."

"I hope he was not offended Dao." She could eat more but she knew the old witch's words were true.

"He wasn't Hermione. Jang has been following your group the entire time. He is the only one here that knows your language and he watched you give up your ration many nights to others in your group. Now watch Hermione."

She watched Jang stand up with two others next to him and began to speak while Dao translated. "My kin and those of my kin we feast tonight because our glorious Priestess provided it." Pointing to the old witch as the men and woman surrounding them shouted out and clapped.

Jang crouched down and spoke again. "I tracked the enemies of our Priestess and took them away one by one into the nights that followed and not discovered."

Silence reigned as the young man continued his tale. "I took all save one as commanded and when I saw her fall I informed the one we protect and she saved her and she partakes of the feast of our enemy with us. She gains the strength of our enemy along with us but hold!"

The young men with Jang stood up along with him. "They were not worthy and tried to bring evil to us so we cleaned our enemy before preparation. Look to evil and know that it will never poison us." Moving to the right side and picked up an arm holding it up.

Hermione realized then what it was she ate watching the left arm Jang held up bearing the Dark Lord's mark pointing to Hermione and spoke again while Dao translated.

"She brings us our feast and partakes with us! Dance my kin as we imbibe the strengths of our enemy!"

Hermione watched Jang grab a beautiful woman and began to dance around the fire and soon all the villagers joined them.

Dao looked to the young witch pleased that she showed no reaction to what she just ate.

"They believe that consuming their enemy's flesh makes them stronger. Jang knew you were the enemy based on my command to take those with this picking up her left arm and revealed her Mark and held it up to the villagers as a happy shout sounded out as the dancing continued. "You here and eating with them gives you status now young witch and that is what is needed as I train you. Come with me Hermione. This will last for hours and you are not up to it."

Draco interrupted her story nose wrinkling in disgust before he asked. "You consumed human flesh? What did it taste like?" Curiosity getting the better of him.

Severus glared at his Godson while Hermione looked to Draco darkly. "I remember it being the best thing I had ever eaten in my entire life. I was starved for Merlin's sake and anything given to me at that time would have been the best thing I ever had." She growled out.

"Don't worry Draco I am not about to gut you and put you on a spit to roast for hours because I now have a taste for it. It was the only time I had meat as Dao fed me meager portions of rice and fruit after that."

"Continue your story Hermione." Severus growled out pleased that the witch did not lose her spark while away.

She sighed out. "After that it was all training as she prepared me. But first I lived with the villager's for two months and gave me the ability to understand their language, her command to me to learn. Jang trained me in stealth and their ways always treating me in respect for Dao introduced me as Warrior as the title means much in their society because they protect the village when she is not there. After two months living with them and accepting their society she asked me why she chose them and reside there when she comes back. The answer was simple as little food and water opened my mind to other things. Do you know what it was?"

She looked to the men seated across from her not offering an answer. "Simple because they have no Dark or Light. They live."

She watched Severus ponder her answer realizing Dao's words to her were true that her Yang would not understand it. "Don't worry about it Severus because she told me our world is focused on lines and you would not understand it."

Severus said nothing instead motioning for her to continue.

"Just before she sent me back she asked me what Voldemort required of her. I could not answer because Lucius never told me. Dao laughed and led me out to the a garden and bade me to look and I found Moon Lilys growing and watched as she pulled up two and gave them to me telling me all I would need is to replace the two remaining and not to worry of a charm. Then she sent me back here telling me I would know when the time came and to tell Voldemort that she would not intervene unless she found those of true Light. That is the message you need to tell him."

Severus stood up and spoke to Draco. "You know her story so go."

Draco left hearing the anger in his Godfather's voice and did not understand it and left immediately.

Severus watched the door close behind the wizard before turning back to her in anger. "You slept with him." He accused.

Hermione stood up remembering the gentle touch of Jang and his sadness of her state when they joined for the first time. "It is nothing Severus. You've done it before when needed so do not judge me of it now. Why don't you read the letter I wrote when I thought I was going to die and then try to judge me?" She growled out. "I need sleep and you have a Dark Lord to inform of his success." Pointing to her discarded white robe laying on the floor and left him, moving to their bath chambers to clean herself up.


	32. Chapter 32 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

Chapt 32

Severus picked up the white robe searching through the folds until he located a hidden pocket and pulled a small item out of it recognizing the back pack she left with miniaturized down and used his wand to turn it back to its regular size.

He set it on the table looking to it for a moment debating if he really wanted to read the letter in it as it would not change anything.

Just the rambling of a witch crazed with starvation and no meaning, arguing to himself as another took its place.

She said she loved you. Not just William but you. Her last thoughts would have been of you had she died. Find out what she wrote. You know you want to.

Growling out in frustration he took the ragged backpack and left their bed chambers and moved to his library where he felt more comfortable and secure, placing it on a table before he sat down and looked to it sipping the glass of Firewhiskey he poured out for him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco arrived at his Manor and found Luna waiting for him and felt his six year old son hug his leg and held it when he walked to Luna, smiling as he heard a squeal of laughter as he tried to shake the boy off. It was a game that his son that played out every time he came back home.

He kissed Luna on the cheeck quickly and bent down to pull Abraxis off his leg hugging him for a moment and placed him down on the floor. "You've done it again Abraxis." Moving to his desk, pulling a piece of parchment and folded it into a paper airplane before touching his wand to it and watched it fly just out of reach of his son.

"I wonder what you will find this time Abraxis. Follow it and let me know what you find."

Abraxis left the room jumping as he tried to catch it.

"That will keep him busy for a while. We have serious things to discuss Luna."

He sat down beside her and told her everything that happened at the Snape's of Hermione's miraculous arrival back and her revelations.

Luna watched her husband knowing he had a plan and it was not one given by Severus. "Whatever you are planning Draco I urge caution. Do not act rashly."

He stood up. "It is not rash sweet wife because I have been thinking about it for a while. I should have done it when my father died but it will be a pleasant surprise I'm sure for it would have never worked before."

Luna watched Draco leave feeling joy that Hermione survived before worry of her husband set in because he refused to tell her of his plan. She knew that he would in time but that did not calm her.

Draco moved down to the dungeon of his Manor feeling a bit guilty as he never gave a thought to its lone occupant since he took over the title and Voldemort kept him busy with the duties he took over for his father.

Opening the cell door he peered in and watched Ollivander move to the farthest floor cringing as he shouted out. "I'm trying my best! To make wands in this place is hard for me!"

Draco moved in and lit the remaining torches bringing the cell to light and looked to his prisoner. God's he looked almost like Hermione when she arrived back realizing his father starved the man.

"I am Lord of this House now for father was killed months ago. You will continue under me!" He snapped out watching the old wizard stand up. "Cracklin!" He called out snapping his finger.

His Head House elf appeared looking to the young Lord. "Cracklin always obeys Master."

"This man will be fed properly from now on. Bring something light and leave it!"

Cracklin disappeared and arrived back with cheese, crackers, and apple juice before disappearing again.

Oliivander stood eyes drawn to the food that was placed on the table and remained where he was.

"What is the status of Harry Potter's wand?"

"I have finished it Lord Malfoy." Moving to his table picking out the yew wand and held it out and watched Draco take it up.

"Go ahead and eat Ollivander. After you finish I have new business to discuss with you."

He watched the thin form approach the table cautiously before devouring the food before looking to the young blonde haired wizard.

"You should know my loyalties after making Potter's wand. I need to know what you require to make these." Pushing a parchment into his hand and stood waiting.

Ollivander looked to the list before annotating the ingredients required and handed it back. "They were reported dead My Lord."

"It's Draco and they are not. How long?"

"One week if I am fed enough to keep my magic strong. They are not like Mr. Potter's wand and straightforward."

Draco handed back Harry's wand to the wizard. "I will fill this list and make them as quickly as you can. You will never have to worry about food again. Make sure you are strong enough before creating them. They will be important in the future."

Ollivander watched him leave and wondered what could have changed the wizard. He would have to make a new one for him as well for he had changed from the pompous and arrogant boy from long ago.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in a chair that she conjured up in the middle of a small garden enjoying the warm summer breeze, watching her son pick flowers from it and started to intervene when Sassy spoke out explaining that the Master planted this for his son and allowed to pick from it. Sassy was so quiet that she forgotten the elf was there.

She wondered why she told him that she loved him realizing it was a mistake. And why did she tell him about the letter? It didn't matter in the end because he always made his feelings clear on what he thought of her being duty bound to her only and all she could ever expect.

Hermione heard a plop sounding Sassy's departure and watch William walk up to her and placed several flowers with stems in her lap and looked up to her.

"They are beautiful William. Are they for me?"

William nodded smiling when Hermione picked up a red rose and breathed in deeply smelling the sweet scent.

Sassy re-appeared with a plop bowing for a moment before speaking. "Mistress I'se oversees Williams now and Master requires youse in the library."

Hermione stood up sighing. Being in the garden was the first bit of true peace she had felt here in a very long time. She handed the elf the flowers. "Could you put them in a vase and place it next to the bed?"

Sassy nodded and watched her Mistress leave before looking back to William.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked into the Library and found Severus standing next to the bookcase wearing the robes of Inner Circle. "Our Lord requires our presence Hermione."

"I did not feel my Mark burn Severus. Should I be worried?"

He answered her voice neutral. "He has something planned and I think that it involves you. When I arrived, the entire Inner Circle were there minus you and he insisted on everyone hearing about what I found out about your little trek and how you alone made it out alive and none of the best that the Outer Circle did not. No one believes the tale and think you killed them. All except our Lord. No one noticed the slight jump when I mentioned Dao Zing as the Priestess you found but I did."

Severus watched her think about his words and then pulled his wand out and pointed it, Transfiguring her clothes to that of the Inner Circle and handed her the gold mask indicating she should put it on.

"Study this for a moment and make it believable witch. I changed the letter you wrote to this." Giving her a parchment to read. "Even I was shocked at the hate it spoke of Lord Malfoy as your final thoughts."

Hermione read it through creating the memory of her actually writing it and felt hate, true hate as she placed it to her mind and made sure to move the portions of her memory of Dao Zing teachings to an inaccessible portion of her mind. She placed her mask on and looked to her husband hoping to find some emotion of what he felt and found his eyes unreadable as always and held her hand out. "I'm ready."

Severus grabbed it and turned his heel growling out "Be wary Hermione." The loud clap of Apparation sounding out in the now empty room.

Hermione felt herself pulled and immediately fell to her knees and bowed low when the Throne room focused into view and heard Severus speak out in respectful greeting. "My Lord I bring Sister Hermione."

"Yess Severus." Voldemort hissed out. "Take you your place amongst the Brethren."

She kept her eyes to the floor hearing the sure footsteps of her husband move away. Time passed as Hermione grew uncomfortable in the groveling position he demanded trying to wiggle her toes without showing movement of her body and stilled when she a cold voice speak.

"Uncomfortable are we Sister? Rise!"

She rose up shaking and stood waiting for a moment and felt herself pulled tightly forcing her eyes to look into blood red ones. "Everyone thinks you killed them off for I sent my best. I am going to find out because you would have never known what I commanded of Lucius to seek out." He hissed out and entered her mind and flicked through the memories of her trek.

Severus watch Hermione flung to the ground and did not hear the conversation Hermione held with the Dark Lord realizing a Silencing charm was put in place.

"Dao Zing did not influence you at all. I find that hard to believe. She gave you what I seek."

"My Lord I swear it is true! She starved me for months telling me that the Light would reveal itself. It never did! I am the same as I am before. Just before I arrived back she gave me the flowers and told me that one representative from you could stay if they were successful and told me she would not interfere unless she found someone more worthy than I. I swear I am loyal."

"We shall see." Realeasing the charm and walked back to his throne. "Brother Rufus you new to the Inner Circle were brought forth from the Outer to take Sister Hermione's place. Now I hold to a certain number and now one over. Kill the witch and hold no shield and keep your place!"

Rufus jumped forward and cast the killing curse quickly and found the witch moved away and was now standing with her wand pointing to him slashing it forcefully down and barely missed the curse she sent to him.

So it continued with Hermione allowing the wizard a few hits of the less lethal hexes allowing them to glance her and heard the Inner Circle cheer when they noticed small drops of blood on the floor confirming that they never accepted her.

Severus did not participate and chuckled inwardly. She was using what he taught her long ago allowing her opponent the upper hand to expend his magic with little damage to herself. Everyone was sure she would lose and continued to watch his witch side step and miss.

Hermione watched Rufus using the advantage to just keep out of view using the limitation of being masked to her advantage. Many did not strike, passing by her and hitting the wall behind her our bounce harmlessly of the shield placed around Voldemort and the Inner Circle.

She slowed her movements allowing Repello to strike her and felt flug back and strike the stone wall forcefully behind her and slid down dazed and felt her robes pulled up roughly with Rufus looking into her eyes after he waited a few moments realizing he incapacitated his opponent. "I heard so much about you and you are nothing and will not take away what I deserve and that is to be of the Inner Circle!"

"Avadera…"

The Inner Circle watched as the witch's wand held loose suddenly shoot forward forcefully touching her opponent and did not hear the incantation she whispered as Rufus fell back with a blood curdling scream and looked on with shock as melted flesh dripped to the floor and Rufus suddenly exploded, sending small bits of flesh spinning out covering the room and the shield that was held in place.

Hermione stood up and brushed the flesh off her mask blocking her eyesight and moved in front of Voldemort. "I win My Lord." Falling to her knees and bowed down in front of him.

Voldemort pointed his wand and watched flesh, blood, and broken bones fall down onto the floor.

He moved down to her and commanded her to stand up and addressed his Circle. "You see she is loyal to me and shall once again be my Head Executioner. Brother Severus you may go and heal the pitiful wounds she bears caste from one not worthy."

"Your will my Lord." He replied and moved from his place and pulled Hermione up and led her out of the room as he heard Voldemort command the others away save Bella."

Voldemort held Bella. "She is still the tool that I have forged and only one more year left. Dao Zing did not break her and the gift of the Moon Lilies confirmed that she has not found one worthy enough to intervene. We continue forward my dear." Leading her out of the bloody throne room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found herself in a plain bedroom that was not their normal quarters as her husband observed her in shock at the hex she used for it was Dark and only the most seated in Darkness could caste it.

She pointed her wand to her body healing cut flesh and pulled her robes off revealing an unblemished body.

"Yin and Yang Severus. You read my journal and you know what to do. Fuck me or love me as it matters not for the only thing that is important is what I feel." Pointing her wand to him Vanishing his robes.

His body grow hot and he felt his cock hardened and pushed her roughly onto the bed compelled to fuck her with no forethought or mind.

He entered her not swayed that she was dry and fucked her in earnest as demanded. After a few strokes her pussy was wet and he stroked her deeply as there was no resistance feeling her arms and legs wrap around him and forced his cock deeper into her growing harder at his her shouted word of "Severus!" He cursed and shouted at the same time missing her touch and feel while away as he followed through to completion spurting deep inside her as Hermione held him tightly to him as she orgasmed in time to him.

He slid off of her and stood from the bed as she looked to him sated as he felt used. "You will not use me in this fashion again Hermione!" He snarled out.

"I will if needed and you will do it with or without choice. Yin and Yang Severus Snape. I suggest you read my journal carefully and think of my letter." Hermione yawned out and turned her back to him and fell asleep. It was a tiring day after all.

Severus stormed out of the room naked and made his way to his Library and sat down after drinking down a large portion of Firewhiskey before picking up her journal and began to truly read it realizing her actions were of the Darkness within her before his act forced it out of her because of her love for him.

He cursed and flung the journal away from him and found his eyes to the letter that he altered without reading. If he had taken the time to read it he would have understood her demands after reading the journal.

Severus picked it up and began to read it.

"_If you can read the words on this parchment then you have magic and will learn of the reason my body is next to you cold and dead, hopefully passed to the Veil and not the Otherworld. I am Hermione Snape and this is my story of why I died…" _


	33. Chapter 33 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

Chapt 33

"_If you can read the words on this parchment then you have magic and will learn of the reason my body is next to you cold and dead, hopefully passed to the Veil and not the Otherworld. I am Hermione Snape and this is my story of why I died…" _

Severus leaned back in his chair stretching his long legs out and continued to read.

_I was sent her by Lord Voldemort and the fact that you read this must mean that he has been vanquished for there were no issues before his rise._

_Sent I was with fifty of the best of the Outer Circle but the one who should be here sent me in as the leader and send word back. _

He glossed over the trek and disappearances as he heard the verbal report from her until he found what he wanted.

_I took this up to help Harry Potter defeat him for my husband Severus Snape will carry on. Perhaps you have heard of him. He promised me that he will protect him and ours on William and follow through the plans we made to Defeat the evil man that pulled us and bound me to him._

_I grow cold. I feel myself starting to slip away and I amazed as I realize that I love Severus Snape. I know that he does not love me but that does not matter. He protects me in his own way and the only reason I have lived to this point. The thought warms me for a moment. I love him and William so much and I miss them both._

_If your are inclined bury the bones of my body where they lay and seek out Severus Snape or William Snape depending on how many years have passed and deliver it._

_I can die now and hope that the Veil has mercy in its judgment of my actions._

Severus put the parchment down. Just the declaration of her love and that was it. He let his mind drift closing his eyes to let his mind drift.

He thought of her use of him and realized that it was nothing that he had not done to her and not once did she complain. But why this change now? Before her trek she suffered through the Dark acts suffering for it was not her. But tonight there was no remorse. What did Dao Zing do to her?

He opened his eyes finding Hermione dressed in her house robe standing just inside the library looking to him and spoke as if she read his mind. "I am like you now Severus. Dao Zing bound the Dark and Light of my soul together. The Light is accepting and the Dark understands."

Severus chuckled out hollowly. "There is no Light within me Hermione but please explain why you think it."

Hermione sat in the chair across from him and smiled. "Oh you have Severus." After three hours of explaining her entries in the journal he asked one question. "So because of what we are we will save the world?"

"No Severus because we do not meet the requirements Dao Zing says of what is required. We are tools to help the one to defeat him. Are you still too angry to join me in bed?"

Severus said nothing as he rose up and pulled her out of the chair and led her away. He would give back what she sowed this night with him.

Time passed by and they fell back into the routine that had with one another before she left.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus went to Draco Manor to pick up the wands for the First Years for term starting tomorrow and stood waiting for his Godson in the hall. Soon Draco met him along with Luna and heard her greeting. "Good evening Headmaster Snape."

"Good evening to you as well Lady Malfoy." Bowing to her in greeting. He wondered how she dealt with the Prophet reporting of the escapades of an eligible Lord.

"Quite well Headmaster. I'll leave you both to your business." Luna dreamily replied and left them.

Draco led him down to the dungeons and opened the cell containing Ollivander and stood back as the old wizard approached him. "I heard you are Headmaster now Severus." Handing him a box of wands. "These are for the First Years but you'll find extra in there Headmaster."

Severus said nothing and watched the old wand maker turn to Draco and handed him a wand. "You needed another Lord Malfoy."

Draco took the wand up and felt power strumming though out him. "Merlin!" She shouted out.

You needed another one for you have changed Lord Malfoy."

Severus left the young wizard with the old and apparated back to his Library and opened the box revealing forty plain black ones and five boxes as well.

He looked at one and noticed the name "Ronald Weasley" On the side and opened it up recognizing the wizard's wand from long ago. He placed it down and picked up another seeing the name Ginerva Weasley. So Draco commanded the wand maker to make more than Potter's holding the box engraved with Potter's name. Well done Draco he thought.

Severus came to her dressed in his school robes the night before term and addressed her. "We go back to the castle Hermione. There is one year left and we are no closer to our solution. I tested it while you were away and I took in that pitiful wizard's power that I took."

"You read my journal. All we need to do is act at the end." Hermione replied.

Time passed as he made sure the wands were distributed out and waited for the inevitable call.

Hermione managed to meet Harry the month before the end of term and she knew that would be when Voldemort would act.

He rushed to her and hugged her crying. "Hermione it has been so long!"

"It has Harry but I can't stay long. Listen to me Harry! All of us will gather at Voldemort's command with our children when William turns two. When William drinks the potion given to him you must fight Voldemort Harry! It is needed to save us all." Telling him of the Dark Lord's plans. "You have your wand now Harry."

"I'll do it and I have one more meeting with them before the end of term. We will be ready Hermione. They told me that Snape gave them their wands as well."

She kissed his lips in friendship. "Harry I love you and always will. Everyone! Remind them of what we did and why."

"Always Hermione." Harry whispered to her and watched her leave.

Luna walked in and held him. "They are lost you know."

Harry sighed. "I feel that Luna and thank you for arranging our last meeting. She is the best Hermione is…"

Luna spoke in a dreamy voice. "Don't grieve for them yet Harry Potter."

Draco Walked in watching his wife move away from his once nemesis. "It's time for you to go Potter."

Harry stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you for everything Draco. I wish you well in the Veil."

Draco shook his hand. "And you as well Harry Potter. Protect Luna and my son when I die will you? I'll not demand a vow but watch over them if you can."

"I will Draco." Harry replied back as Draco grabbed his arm to take him back to Belletrix.

Term ended and William turned two shortly after. A parchment flared out and Severus took it in hand and read it. "Time for us to go Hermione. Gather William and let us go to our destiny for better or worse. Are you sure of the Moon Lilly?"

"Thank you for last night Severus and yes I am." Hermione murmured and picked up her son. "I'm ready."

He pointed his wand and changed them into the robes of the Inner Circle watching her put her mask on and turned his heel.


	34. Chapter 34 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

A/N Hermione revealed her love for him and the song by Muse titled Resistance comes to mind

Chapt 34

Hermione thought of the day William turned two holding a small celebration of the event with only herself and Severus present. He was raised in isolation and her parents long dead and her surviving friends unable to even be invited, their children even more isolated as they are dead to the world.

In another time it would have been a happy event with relatives gathered to celebrate and come together to catch up and enjoy each other's company of love and kinship.

Still it was a nice day even though she pushed Sassy to the limit by barging into the kitchen dismissing the elves there and made William's birthday cake by scratch remembering her mum's recipe, Sassy's disapproving look not going un-noticed when she appeared a few minutes later.

She pulled the cake out of the oven and set it to cool and called Sassy to her. "I know you and the other house elves have served Pure Blood families only Sassy but I need to do this on my own. It is what the Muggles do and it helps me to prepare for the future. I suspect that my husband talks to you about the future for you share more than a normal Bounding to your master. You know him better than I do." Sitting down at a table to wait and thought of her family and the different celebrations of the past, a tear escaping and slowly slide down her cheek.

Sassy watched her Mistress and went to her placing her hand and the hands of the witch folded on her lap. "I'se understands Mistress and I'se explains it to the others. Master does understands you Mistress." Patting her hand.

Hermione smiled at the elf's attempt to soothe her realizing that Sassy could be called in their defense in the future and decided to tell her all of the past years from her point of view. She went to the cake and began to spread the icing and spoke out of everything that happened and that she felt emboldened that they provided Harry with wands and a plan. If everything was successful she would tell Harry to listen to the elf.

Later….

She sat at the desk in their Library and penned out on parchment everything. Her reasoning and why she took the Mark to help Harry, making sure that whoever found it would understand her husband's role as well.

She felt his presence and looked up as she signed "Hermione Snape" to the parchment and set it aside.

Severus watched her silently and spoke when he addressed her. "Writing your Last Will and Testament wife?" He growled out the question.

She chuckled and handed the thick pages of parchment to him to read. "You could say that husband. Have you done yours?"

Severus read through pages containing her neat hand writing and placed them down on the desk. "You were never one to leave out detail when you were a student, always going over what I demanded. As to your question, yes I have." Pulling out a single parchment and handed it to her.

She read the writing in his spidery scrawl and looked up in surprise. "You've assigned Harry Potter as the guardian of William should we die and Ron as the second?"

"Yes Hermione." Watching her place his parchment next to hers and rested his hand on her small one. "They have always stood up for you and you backed them as well the whole time in school. I do hope Potter survives as he is my first preference though. He understands you better than Mr. Weasley and attuned to you. The Ministry recognizes last request be it of evil wizards or good. Have you made peace with yourself Hermione Snape?" Pulling her up to stand beside him and looked into her warm brown eyes.

He moved her to the bedroom Sassy made over two years ago when he found Hermione sick and pulled her to him gently and looked deeply in her warm brown eyes. "I'm sorry for everything you have endured Hermione. Being married to me and becoming a Deatheater dimming your spark throughout the years as you performed Voldemort's evil, damming yourself in the process." Caressing her check and moved to whisper in her ear. "But I am not sorry for William and I thank you the blessing you gave me. Do you sense that time is running out? The Majiks are shifting and soon it will be equal once again, balanced until Darkness moves to the forefront once again."

"Yin and Yang." Hermione whispered out. "I listened to Dao Zing understanding her words but it is now that I realize the truth in them. The intent of the whole of it."

"I find that I want to be with you Hermione Snape on the last night before we die. I don't love you but we do not need to let that get in the way of things. Of passion and feeling alive for one more day." Nipping her neck lightly and moving until he reached her lips and softly kissed her.

Oh Merlin! She thought. This was beyond anything she felt when Fawkes showed up and fell into the kiss, Severus removing her outer robe and running a long finger down her spine, deepening the kiss when he felt her body shudder. "This night shall be unequal as always." He growled out, pushing her hand away and moved to unbutton her blouse allowing it to fall away before sliding her skirt and panties down in one go.

Severus observed her, light from the lit torches flickering across her body and moved to her running his long fingers along her body before moving to touch her breast and rubbed her nipple with his thumb. Emboldened he moved down kissing her breast and heard her moan when his tongue found her nipple and slowly licked it in a circular motion as he moved his finger down and moved through the soft folds finding the nub and slowly rubbed, finger finding the hardened nub and lightly pushed against it eliciting yet another moan from her.

He moved slowly, moving down her flat stomach, lightly kissing the sides of her hips placing his hands on her ass and pulled tightly to him and found his long nose pushed against her snatch and immediately flicked his tongue and tasted the essence of her, hearing her squeak of surprise and felt her hand move through his hair as he continued his administration and knew she was close and stopped and stood up hearing a moan of disappointment. "Undress me my wife." He whispered to her watching her look of shock for he never asked before and just took of her in the past save one time.

Hermione moved slowly at his request pleased at his sigh when she freed his burgeoning girth suddenly released and hardened more when she placed her hand upon it moving up with a twist and heard him moan for the first time as she pushed him to the bed, hearing him sigh in pleasure. "Do with me as you will Wife."

It was love for her as she willingly complied and teased him placing her lips on the head and slowly moved down, melting in the pleasure that he allowed this and did not hide what he felt in the past.

Bliss he thought allowing her to continue and moved to flip her on her back and entered her, thrusting slowly, allowing her response to control his actions.

And it was one-sided just as he promised but not for him. It was for her.

Much later he was sprawled in tangled sheets with Hermione laying half over him as he run a long finger light up and down her back as he thought about tomorrow. That snake was still alive and he knew that it contained a Horcrux and wondered how he could defeat it when everything came down at the end.

Majiks align and surely the Light would overcome just as it always did throughout history emboldened by the sacrifice required. He remembered the last one from the book Rita Skeeter published about Albus and his defeat of the Dark Wizard. He did ask the portrait of his actions when Harry revealed his memories under creative questioning techniques and Albus told him that he merely disarmed him and held him until the authorities arrived. Albus refused to answer his question on how it could be done, telling him that it was all in the past and it did not matter.

Just before he closed his eyes to go to sleep he wondered of her muttered words "Love is our resistance…"

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Dao Zing sat at a table in a café in London sipping tea. It was not the green tea that she preferred but it would do. The villager's were sad of her departure but she knew they felt relief for their way of life changed when she was there. She would need to find another place to wait the next time she was called here as her legend became a chore for them.

A young Chinese man approached her table dressed in black. "Dao Zing." He greeted in Chineese.

Dao Zing looked up and smiled, replying back in the same language. "You look well Chu Lee. Please sit so I can enjoy your company for a bit."

The young man sat smiling with perfect white teeth showing. "Beautiful as ever Dao Zing. I never understood why we have to look so old here until the end."

The beautiful young woman with long black hair laughed at his words motioning a waitress to her and ordered two cups of tea. "Always you ask the question and you know the answer. So what are your chances this time?"

Chu Lee waited until the tea arrived and picked up the cup enjoying the taste. "The best that it has ever been Dao Zing. You managed to intervene the last time."

Dao Zing shot back. "And who is to say that I have not this time?"

Chu Lee placed the cup down and chuckled. "I have spent years here alone this time and Darkness prevails more than it has at any other time in their history. They forget about the power of love as time passes by. Not that the witch lacks of it. She is filled with it despite being filled with Darkness. My tool has performed admirably and I think that I will remain here for a very long time. You did not get your true tool into your presence so I have a chance."

Dao Zing reached out and grasped his hand. "Husband I think that this will go just as it always has."

His eyes glittered as he picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "When she fails I will come forth and Darkness will reign throughout the land just as I have promised Wife."

She kissed his hand and placed it back down. "Yin loves Yang and Yang loves Yin as well though he denies it."

Chu Lee crossed his arms and looked to his wife. "We will have to wait and see."

She pulled out the board of _Weiqi and set it up. "This will help us pass time until needed."_

He sighed. "We never get to finish it."

She laughed and made the first move. "Perhaps this will be the first based on your bold words."

A/N Have you figured it out yet? Who Dao Zing and Chu Lee really are? _Weiqi is an ancient Chinese game of entrapment known as Go in English. Next is confrontation._


	35. Chapter 35 Future of the Dark Lord

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

A/N Chapt 34

Draco stood at a table preparing ingredients laid out under Pettigrew's direction. He wondered what was being brewed as the short rat like man did not refer to a book or parchment. "What are we brewing today Brother?" He asked as he used a knife to slice a bright white lily into straight portions.

"This promises the Dark Lord's immortality forever Lord Malfoy and we are selected to brew this to ensure our Lord's reign forever. He instructed me years ago and a variance of this very brew brought him back to us. An honor that he selected you to assist me Brother. You move up in the ranking."

He listened to the man brag telling him of the potion given to the children of the enemy and that this would activate it and bring the Dark Lord immortality.

Draco felt anger at mention of the children knowing his son was one of them. He debated on killing the wizard and knew it would be useless because he would be caught and killed immediately and not be of any use. He calmed himself and continued preparing the ingredients. He eyed the phial containing the silver blood of the Unicorn and realized that he was assisting in the creation of an evil brew.

Twenty minutes of silence passed before he spoke. "Brother I am finished."

Peter moved to the table and looked to the ingredients noting that they were properly prepared. He could brew any potion but lacked skill of preparing the ingredients required.

"Go Brother and wait for our Lord's call."

Draco nodded and walked out of the room nodding to the Deatheater's of the Outer Circle guarding doors in the main hallway and once out of Voldemort's manor he quickly made his way to the gates and Apparated away.

Arriving at his Manor he threw his outer robes to a house elf asking where his Lady was and moved to find her.

He found her in their bedchambers and rushed to her.

"Draco put me down!" Laughing and found him looking to her fright showing in his eyes.

He put her down continued to hold her. "It begins Luna." He whispered and told her of the duty he performed and Pettigrew's words.

She hugged him tightly and pulled the cube out of her pocket along with a feather and held them out to him. "Tell everyone Draco."

He took it and wrote for a few moments and turned the cube into scrambled colors and sent it away.

"It is done Luna." He whispered placing the cube on the bed stand not letting go of her.

She wrapped her arms around him. "All is set in place and up to the Fates sweet Draco."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry listened to his son read Beedle the Bard before bed idly turning the Rubiks cube while stretched out on the settee. He was teacher, father, and mother wrapped in one for Bellatrix never came here at all and the boy never met his mother which was just fine with him.

He continued turning the Rubik's cube and sat up when words appeared on the cube. He read them over a few times putting them to memory before scrambling the cube and sat the cube down and knew it was from Draco and it seemed a generic message and knew that everyone received the same message.

Snape slipped him the wand months ago when he barged in grabbing him by his robes and informed him of Hermione's death as Bellatrix stood just inside the door cackling her crazed laugh. Snape threw him on the floor and laughed nastily. "You have no wand and you will never have hope Potter for there is no one that would ever support you. Hermione served our Lord's bidding and I wanted to squash your foolish notion of hope for there is none for you!" Throwing him on the floor and upon him in a flash and whispered quick words in his ear before continuing. "She was our Lord's most faithful and of the Inner Circle. It is useless for you to hold onto hope for you never had any and she was mine. It was unwillingly at first but I soon broke her of that and made her realize what she needed to do."

Snape stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you Bella for allowing me time with your husband to share my views of Hermione's service."

He stayed on the floor in a daze never hearing the wizard's whispered words until the door slammed shut and picked himself up hearing a clunk and looked to the floor and found a slender box that slipped out of the sleeve of his robes.

He bent down and opened it revealing a wand that looked like his and gasped out when he picked it up feeling the magic within it. There was a parchment as well and used his other hand to pick it up and read.

_Potter,_

_You knew that Hermione survived for a bit and I give you this. Draco has provided the means and soon all your friends shall have one as well. Don't be tempted to use it before you are in front of Voldemort. She sacrificed herself for you Potter so do not disappoint._

"Dad! Did you hear the story?" James stood shaking Harry's shoulder.

Harry came back to the present. "Sorry James your story got me thinking of when I read Beedle's story. The story that you read is my favorite, the one of the Three Brother's."

"Do you think that it is true?"

Harry stood up and walked him to his room. "They say that all tales are based on true events James. Who knows if it is true but it is a nice story to hear how one got the better of Death until he was ready to die on his own time while his brother's died because of their own greed. It is a lesson well worth to be remembered." Placing his seven year old son into his bed and kissed his check. "Tomorrow will be maths. I hope you have studied."

James yawned. "I have Dad. I love you."

Harry pulled the blankets over him and pecked his cheek. "I love you too son."

He moved back to the main chambers and sat down and picked up the cube and idly changed it and solved it. He became in expert in it and soon another message appeared and knew it was meant only for him.

_Harry,_

_We are at the end now and you will be in front of Voldemort. Remember what Professor Dumbledore said about the power of love. Love is the resistance Harry. He said that most do not consider it a power but it is. Remember it Harry when it is time. I love you Harry. You and Ron always and use it when you need to and tell the others._

_Hermione_

He pulled a feather out after he cleared the message and penned his own message out before sending it to the six and laid down to sleep, his last thought being "Gods, anyone please help me to defeat him so I can save everyone. The snake is still alive. It is the last Horcrux."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva stood at the gates of the mansion of Voldemort and looked to her followers. "This is our last chance my friends. My informant gave a time and means to lower the protection of this place and we will subdue those until we are needed." Handing out thick coarse black robes and Deatheater's mask to the fifty that came to her call. "This will likely mean our death. Any can leave now and will not be thought less of."

All dressed in the robes and placed the mask on and Minerva smiled when a wizard spoke. "We are with you Minerva. I say that you give us hope despite the time that has passed. I am with you." Hearing the others shout "Aye!"

"You know my instruction so let us begin." Holding a hand out and all watched the gate open pleased that her informant was correct. "Remember to subdue those only guarding in the halls. We will be called when needed."

The group moved out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort sat in his throne waiting on word from Pettigrew that the brew was complete. He knew the initial potion given years ago would work because he designed it. This other Pettigrew brewed for him was given to him by Chu Lee his ex-mentor when away after graduating from Hogwart's. After the next day he would go to China personally to kill him for there can only be one Dark Lord and it was him.

Bellatrix stood just inside the room and Voldemort smiled coldly and beckoned her to him. "Sit with me Bella as I await Pettigrew. The brew can only be brewed by one faithful." Silencing her shouted protest. "You know as well as I that while your enthusiasm in casting deadly curses and Forgiveables are exceeded by none your skills at potions lack the same skill."

Belletrix pouted for a moment. "I know my Lord but promise me that I can kill him. I want to kill the traitor Severus Snape!"

He looked to her blood red eyes glittering. "I remember you lost your bet with him Bella. He is yours as soon as the ceremony is complete."

Bella cackled out. "Thank you my Lord for your boon."

Peter came in and immediately bowed. "My Lord all is complete and all that is needed is the last ingredient. Brother Draco was perfect in his preparations and I brewed exactly as it should."

"Go Brother Peter and bring it at the time required."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The next day Severus handed Hermione the parchment he received and watched her read it and set it down. "That tells me my place and yours."

Severus looked to her. "It is nothing that we did not know in the first place. We have thirty minutes."

He watched her leave him to dress William and called Sassy to him.

"Master's I serves you." She greeted him with tears in her eyes.

Severus knelt down and touched the elf's gnarled cheek speaking in a gentle voice. "Sassy I am not worth the tears you shed. You have the journal that I have written?"

"Yes Master I'se have it." Sassy replied sadly for he commanded her to read it.

"Sassy you have served me faithfully and you know what I need to next. You must be un-bonded from me for her to have a chance to live if she survives the day."

He watched the small elf tremble. "I'se do Master's and there's never a better Master than you."

"I am honored that you think that. You are released Sassy. Take these clothes Elf and you can remain here for in the morrow this Manor will no longer be of the House of Snape and you are released." Pulling a small dress from his pocket and forced it into her small hands.

He watched her dress and looked to him. "Lucks to you and I'se serves you one last time whens needed."

She watched him stand up and walk away. They would not survive but if William does she would serve him in time when he became of age.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at Voldemort's Manor greeted by Bellatrix who led them to a room next to the Throne chamber and held the door open motioning them in and closed the door and locked it behind them.

Severus watched the six remaining witches and wizards with their children looking to him with no spouses present. "I hope you have what I provided for you for we will all be dead shortly if you do not." He growled out before snarling. "Close your mouth. You know that we are the same as you and our presence minus the mask and robes of our status proves it." Pulling out sheets of parchments and laid them on the single table in the room.

He watched them pull their wands out and held it out for a moment before hiding it back and moved to read the parchments he provided.

Severus sat in a chair and watched Hermione rush to greet her friends and join them to read the parchments he provided. At least they had a chance to plan.

Harry looked up and found his once hated Professor sitting in a chair watching the proceedings. He moved and held his hand out watching the wizard eye it for a moment before he moved and clasped it.

"You have her eyes Potter." He whispered out. "When Hermione was brought to me I remembered my vow long ago to protect you."

"You did that Sir and I thank you." Knowing that he spoke of his mother.

Severus dropped Harry's hand and remained silent.

Harry waited a moment and went back to the group to plan.


	36. Chapter 36

JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I do not make any bucks from this.

AN Thank you to Petite Mule noticing it felt that a chapter was missed and it was. Kinda gave some things away but fixing this. I hope everyone is enjoying it.

Eight Deatheaters from the Outer Circle barged into the room not saying a word as one motioned them out the door and escorted them out.

One grasped Severus hand and let it go whispering. "All goes as planned Severus. You are right. They do not check much here."

He recognized the voice of Minerva and did not reply as the Outer Circle led them into the throne room and forced everyone to kneel.

"Traitors and children born from the loins here before me." Voldemort sneered as he addressed them. "You think I kept alive because of generosity do you?"

Severus risked a response. "My Lord I am not a traitor and I find myself here in normal robes with these. Have I disappointed you?" He inquired.

Voldemort chuckled red eyes glittering and coldly replied. "I've had my suspicions and tonight you will prove it to me. Move forward Severus!"

He moved forward and fell to his knees. "My Lord commands me. I always serve you!"

"Place your hand on the table."

Severus moved up and placed his left hand on the table palm down looking into Voldemort's red eyes and watched Voldemort pull out a knife and held out before holding down his hand and pressed it against his pinky slicing it off.

He staggered in pain watching the blood flow on the table. He forced himself to remain silent while in incredible pain.

Voldemort watched for a few moments. "See the blood Severus? It's beautiful for it contains the means of my immortality." Pointing his wand to the hand and sealing the wound. "Stand amongst the traitors Severus. I have always known where your loyalties lie. You were weak when it concerned her when greater was offered up in her place."

He said nothing and moved to where the Golden trio stood with their friends and children. He felt the burden he bared lift up leaving him free for the first time in decades. He felt Hermione grasp his uninjured hand and squeezed it for a moment when Voldemort turned his attention to Pettigrew.

"Continue Pettigrew!" Voldemort growled out eyes glitter as the short wizard did as he commanded and watched the room.

The Inner Circle held out their wands to the captives across the room when the room flared out in an eerie green light at the word "Bone of the father given."

Pettigrew continued to stir the potion until the shaking cauldron settled down, the room continuing to flicker in green light. He stepped away while Bellatrix cackled out her mad laugh. "Blood of the father given with what he desires most." He intoned.

Voldemort moved to the cauldron and used his knife to cut his hand, allowing the blood to drip into the cauldron. As soon as the blood touched the potion the green light went away.

Pettigrew moved and filled two small cups and held them out. "It is ready my Lord."

Voldemort moved and took one cup up as Bella moved to take up the other. "Brothers, destiny today for in mere minutes we move forward and I will be forever!"

He took the cup to his son and handed it to him. "Drink this and realize your destiny my son."

Hermione watched her son drink from the cup and found Bella in front of her, wand pressed deeply into her neck. "Your spawn will drink from this now or you both die!"

Severus moved and took the cup from her hand. "Threats are not needed dear Bella."

Bella pulled her wand away from the mudblood and stood next to her Lord and watched the traitor coax his son to drink it down and threw the cup down.

"Be ready to act." Severus whispered to the group as Voldemort stood in the middle of the room and began to chant the charm, eyes closed in concentration and completed the charm.

The children and Voldemort fell to the floor screaming out in pain as a white light flared out with the arrival of Chu Lee and Dao Zing.

The screams suddenly stopped room silent, everyone watching Voldemort stand up. "I don't understand this." He growled out and noticed the new arrivals. "Chu Lee you promised me this would work."

Chu Lee remained silent and watched his charge move to his son and knelt down finding him dead.

Dao Zing chuckled at Voldemort's scream of rage. "Those with Darkness died with your potion Tom. All the children survive save one. You should have saved one from my Husband and not seek me out. It should not bother you much though as your son is dead as planned."

"Kill them all now and call those of the Outer Circle outside this room to me. Nagini Kill!" Voldemort commanded and found Potter in front of him and immediately.

The Outer Circle rushed into the room as flashes of light struck around them pulling off their mask flinging them down.

"Harry! We will protect you!" Minerva shouted out.

Hermione held her unconscious son in one arm while defending herself with the other, red light shooting from her wand. She felt he son being pulled from her arms as Poppy shouted. "I'll take care of him with the others Hermione!"

The snake slithered forth wide jaws stretched out to strike the blonde witch cowering as she held her son.

Draco moved in front of her and pulled out the sword that appeared in his hands mere moments before and swung it as the snake attacked.

Everything stopped when a blood curdling scream sounded out freezing everyone into place, eyes drawn to Voldemort who fell to the floor racked in pain.

Harry fell back unconscious with Ron catching him and laid him onto the floor. "Harry!" Shaking him on the shoulder to wake him.

Harry roused and stood up shaking as he gathered his senses and stood up watching Voldemort stand as well and moved to face him.

All moved back, instinct telling them not to interfere for this was it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Chu Lee and Dao zing watched as the tables turned against the Dark.

Chu Ling grumbled out. "Clever Wife using my tool's plan. I should not have let him convince me to give it to him. Voldemort said that his enemy was weak. Who would have known that Yin and Yang existed here? Separate in camps and the Light willing to sacrifice into the Dark for one purpose. I should have killed them when they came into my Realm but the promise if she failed could not be ignored. So much more than those before Voldemort. He is magnificent in his embrace of the Dark, just like all of his line."

Dao Zing chuckled. "We have been together for eternity and yet you never learn." She admonished.

Chu Lee took up her hand and kissed it gently. "It's in my nature dear Wife as you well know." Glancing out and found Light and Dark facing one another. "Yin and Yang equal and still I have a chance."

Dao Zing released her hand from his. "We shall see."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Inner Circle stand back for I will kill him!" Voldemort shouted out.

"Move back! It all ends here right now!" Harry shouted to his side holding his wand out.

They watched along with the others anticipation heavy in the room.

"Harry! Remember my words!" Hermione shouted out in encouragement.

"Just me and you now Tom and I have a wand thanks to Draco and Professor Snape. One made exactly when that I was given when just a boy now a man."

Voldemort sneered at him. "I have the Elder Wand Harry. How convenient for you to forget that." Pacing around him as he held his wand out.

"I've not forgotten and that wand is not yours. It never was because Draco disarmed Albus that night at the Astronomy Tower long ago and I disarmed him when his father held me in his Manor. You kept Snape alive believing he was the true owner and planned to kill him after all of this finished when I failed over seven years ago. How does it feel Tom? Your son dead and your plans not complete? Look to your son's dead body and feel remorse Tom. Feel it and love for that will save you Tom Riddle. Nagini is dead, the last Horcrux containing a bit of your soul destroyed making you and I equal. I never doubted Hermione throughout the years left in isolation and hope is a power as strong as love!"

"Useless words Harry Potter!" Voldemort spat out his red eyes glittering. "Avada…"

Harry shouted out. "Expelliarmous!"

Everyone watched in silence as two lights of magic shout out and met in the middle of the two, a loud cackling sound echoing out in the chamber.

"I'm going to kill you Potter." Voldemort shouted out. "And after that I will attend to Hermione and it will be months before she dies as I torture her in ways that you cannot imagine in your pitiful mind. All of your friends will have the same fate."

Harry heard the shouted words and it did not anger him for he knew that it was true. He thought of his parents and knew that they loved him for they died protecting him. And of Ginny, dear sweet Ginny. Oh her love for him. Tonks, Remus, Kingsley and all of the rest who died when he failed. He felt a power building in him, something coming out.

The combatants watched the light streaming from Harry's wand flare brighter and move slowly toward Voldemort.

Harry smiled at Voldemort's look of surprise. "I told you love would save you Tom and it will now be your downfall."

Ron and Hermione. They stood by him through thick and thin through everything despite their doubts. And dear Hermione for she believed in him enough to sacrifice herself to the Dark just for him so that she could be here at the end and give him the means to defeat Voldemort at this moment in time. And that led to Severus Snape. Snape loved his mother and knew the wizard would not have supported him after the defeat if it were not for Hermione's influence on him.

The light emitting from the wand grew stronger and Voldemort screamed out in pain as the light met his wand and disappeared, dark flakes falling as he caught the Elder wand as it flew to him catching it up and held it high.

The room was silent for a moment and Bella screamed out "Kill them all." Rushing forth as a green light shot from her wand killing one of the enemy.

Harry dropped to the floor and made his way to the renewed Order of the Phoenix as shots of deadly curses flew around him and made it to James who was sitting against the wall arms around his knees shaking in fear, crying out as he reached for him and a red light hit him and heslumped down

Bellatrix moved un-noticed until she found herself in striking range and shouted "Avadra Kadevera!" Killing the spawn she bore with Potter before moving back into the battle.

The battle was short lived as it was fifty against fifteen and the Inner Circle was quickly subdued.

"Bootstray go and alert the others and gather them up and tell them to go forth and get the rest of Voldemort's followers. Call to the resistance throughout the world!"

"Aye Minerva I will do that. We free ourselves from the Darkness." The red bearded wizard replied and left the room.

Minerva looked to the seven of the Inner Circle that survived chained up and motioned another to her. "Take these to the special chamber at our safehouse and caste silencing spells. The rest of you may go and tell the world that we are free."

Soon the room was cleared except for the Seven and Draco and Severus along with Minerva.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione moved to the forms standing against the wall and found Chu Lee looking to her, eyes glittering. "It seems that you have been successful young witch. I'll not cover the world in Darkness based on our agreement."

"Yes but I am not free and my husband and I will never be free Chu Lee." Hermione muttered.

"True young witch and you will both die together after a time. They will punish you despite your good intentions. Darkness will be judged and the Light will begin its reign until the next time." Chu Lee chuckled.

Dao Zing looked to the witch in sadness. "It is always the same young witch. Light sacrifices to the Dark so Light can emerge forth before Darkness comes forth again. I did tell you."

Hermione watched the couple fade and turned hearing a man sob and turned finding it was Harry.

She moved to him and found Ginny holding Harry as he cried holding James's body. "I'm sorry Harry." Hermione whispered to him and knelt down beside him. "How did this happen Harry? Poppy gathered the children."

"It was that bitch Belletrix. She came at me shouting that if the Dark Lord was dead then James would die as well. She knew how much I loved him. She was so fast and before I knew it he was dead and I was fighting for my life against her. It took three more along with me to defeat her."

Ron, Luna, Lavendar and Cho joined them kneeling beside Harry. "It's over Harry. You freed us." Luna spoke in a distant voice. "I knew but I did not see this."

Hermione glanced up and found Severus surrounded by some of the New Order while others made their way to her. "Harry you need to help me now. We need to escape now."

"I'll take James Harry." Ginny spoke in a gentle voice and pulled the boy's body to her.

Harry stood and pulled Hermione next to him and shouted out. "Step away from Snape and put down your wands! I would have failed if not for him and Hermione."

Two pulled Hermione away from him roughly and pushed her until she was next to Severus.

Draco resisted as he was pushed until he was standing next to the couple.

Bootstray arrived and found his comrades surrounding the last remaining of the Inner Circle. He was second in command and Minerva told him everything concerning them. "Step away Brothers and Sisters. Minerva will decide what is to be done with them." Pulling out several parchments and holding them out. "These are orders and we have many to capture tonight. Let's get to it!"

The group lowered their wands reluctantly and moved to their second. None cared of their help in the battle that occurred only remembering the accounts of the murders that they performed. Minerva watched her Order leave with Bootstray and sighed out in relief and moved to the three.

"They do not realize what you have done." Minerva spoke softly. "You can stay at Hogwart's for now while I move for your pardons. I will cancel classes for the year and no one can penetrate it without me present. The castle will recognize you as you are still the Headmaster for now."

Luna stood beside Draco. "Go Draco. You will be safe there."

Draco kissed her gently. "I will not leave you or Abraxis."

Severus growled out. "You're a fool if you expect leniency Draco. You see how we are treated despite our sacrifice? Staying out in the open will assure your death. Come with us into hiding until we are pardoned. I tell you that the chance is slim young wizard for the only thing they will remember are the atrocities of the last seven years and the Mark on your arm assures your death despite the fact that you did not commit one."

Draco held his hand out. "I wish you both luck Godfather. I need to do this my way."

Severus shook his hand. "Remember I did warn you."

Draco released his hand and heard happy squeals as Poppy brought in the children finding Abraxis hugging his leg and picked him up. "Let's go home son. I will explain everything later."

Luna looked to Severus and Hermione and spoke in her dreamy voice. "Yin and Yang are correct in their words. I will try to convince him."

Hermione watched him leave with Luna and found her friends gathered around her. "I'll never forget what you have done Hermione." Harry spoke and held his hand out to Severus. "I'll stand for you Headmaster Snape."

Severus eyed the hand for a moment and then took it. "It will do no good Potter but thank you. Come Hermione. Gather up William."

Hermione took William from Poppy's hands and moved next to her husband. "Potter you you're your mothers compassion and her eyes. I wish you well." Wrapping his arms around his family and turned his heal and Apparated away.

Nine months passed….

Severus took the paper from the House Elf that arrived in their secret room at Hogwart's along with breakfast and read the front page wondering who would be announced dead today from Voldemort's regime. "Deatheater Lord Draco Malfoy Takes The Kiss For His Crimes!"

He read the article listing that he bore the Mark and served Voldemort reading his last words. "Luna, I love you and raise Abraxis well as you are my Lady. Run."

There was a knock on the door and he opened it as only Minerva knew of its location.

Minerva entered and found Severus holding the morning addition in his hands. "I see that you read of Lord Malfoy's death. Luna will not be left bereft as Abraxis lives and innocent. The Lordship of Malfoy will continue."

Hermione joined her husband.

"They know of your sacrifice Severus and Hermione's as well. They ignore our words. I'm sorry Severus but you and Hermione will have to leave. I have a school to think about and now that you two are the last of Voldemort's regime they suspect me of hiding you. The Aurours will be here soon. Harry warned me and you must be out Severus for the castle will recognize the Aurour's purpose and let them in as you are no longer the Headmaster here."

Hermione spoke. "Minerva thank you for all that you have done for us. We will be away by the morrow."

Minerva rushed to her and held her. "I'm sorry Hermione but I did the best I could for you both. Word comes from the Department of Mysteries that they can find you. There is a muggle born wizard and word is mixing DNA and magic is being researched."

Hermione gasped out. "Severus we are doomed if that is true!"

Minerva looked to them both. "I wish you both luck and sorry that I failed you."

Severus looked to her. "You did not Minerva. This is not unexpected."

Severus watched Minerva leave. "Did you catch the last words of Draco? The last word was "Run"."

Hermione sighed. "No doubt they gloated to him about certain things before he took the Kiss."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two years later Hermione tied up the five Aurours that attacked them in their house in Rome sending them back with a Port Key in an unconscious bundle lashed up with ropes to the Ministry.

"Severus this has to stop." Consoling William as he cried.

Severus looked to her. "You realize what we need to do if you wish that?"

"I do Severus. I'm giving myself up. I'm tired of all of this after three years of running. Whatever they have to locate us is perfected. It is only a matter of time now Severus as they find us despite us despite not using magic. I love you and I know that you do not but William needs stability. Wait you said we?"

Severus pulled a parchment out and wrote commanding her to sign it.

She read the parchment giving guardianship of William to Harry Potter as his protective wards to their villa flared red again indicating that his wards were being broken once again.

Severus gathered William up and pulled out a Port Key and bade her to touch it and they whisked away as the Aurours rushed into the room wands drawn.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She found herself in front of Grimuald place and knocked at the door as the old magiks from years ago allowed her to see it.

Harry opened the door and found Hermione and Severus standing before him and motioned them inside.

Harry hugged Hermione. "Gods I have not heard from you in three years Hermione. I've missed you."

Severus pushed past him. "Stop this joyful reunion Potter. We have five minutes as at best as the Aurours pursue us. I want you to take him in." Pushing the parchment to him and waited for his response.

Harry took up the parchment and read it as Ginny joined him. He handed the parchment to her and she read it as well. "We will do as you request. What do you expect of me Severus?"

"Raise him well Harry and prepare him for his time at Hogwart's for the bullying that will occur. Watch over him just as I did with you."

Hermione spoke to her son. "We have to be away for a while William. This is Harry and he is my best friend. He will take care of you while we are away."

William looked to his parents and felt their fear for him. "The bad ones will come here Father."

Severus knelt down. "I promise you that the bad ones will not come here William." Kneeling down whispering words to his son and hugged him for a moment and let him go.

"Mum." William hugged her.

"Go with Ginny William. She will look after you until we return." Cursing her words as she hugged him one last time and pushed him to Ginny.

Ginny took William away and Harry pulled Hermione to him and hugged her. "I will raise him Hermione. You both could stay here. I know what they use against you and would never be found here. I took care of the counter ward as soon as I found out hoping you would come here. They are out for blood and will not listen."

Severus pulled Hermione out of Harry's arms. "We know that is useless Potter as we are before you and you would put your William and your family into jeopardy. Take us in." He demanded.

"Not yet Snape. Why not enjoy a fine meal and catch up on things before I take you to your doom just as you command. I promise that they will not find you while your remain here."

Severus looked to Hermione and found her looking to him in hope. "As long as you realize if they find us here you will not blame me when you are chucked in Azkaban for aiding and abetting known murders and rogue Deatheaters."

Ginny came back down. "I've settled him with Silvia and they hit it right off. He will be fine."

She moved to the front window and looked out. "There are ten Aurours standing around outside. Your wards hold Harry and they do not see our house."

Harry commanded a dinner fit for a king and after the fine meal was finished he moved them to the drawing room and poured drinks out and sat down.

Hermione sipped her Brandy. "What happened after we left Harry? Is everyone well?"

Harry knew that she wanted to hear of the Seven. "Everyone is well Hermione. All of our marriages to Deatheaters were annulled after the Order took it over. I married Ginny and we have one girl two years old. Her name is Hermione and we are expecting again. They say it will be a son and we have a name picked out already. He will be named after two of the bravest men I ever knew. Albus Severus Potter."

Severus looked startled for a moment. "You honor us Potter though we do not deserve it."

"What of Ron?" Hermione whispered out.

"He married Lavendar after his words were ignored about Pansy and she was Kissed one year after he took her away and tried to protect her. They are happy Hermione."

Harry continued. "Luna remains unmarried and despite the offers of marriage because of her status she ignores them saying that Draco was her only and will never re-marry. Cho is scarred from her time with Goyle and spending time Neville. She feels safe with him because of his orientation and Neville is not a threat. They heal together Hermione as his wife tortured him after she found out that he did not care for witches. So everything is well."

She watched Severus finish his drink and stood up. It was time to meet their delayed destiny.


	37. Chapter 37

Severus sat on the cot in his cell at Azkaban reflecting on the sentencing and remembered the shattered look of Hermione when they announced their sentence. He was not surprised at all.

He rubbed his beard finding the irritating lice and picked them out, tossing the bugs to the floor. At least he wouldn't be bothered them soon.

But Hermione took the sentencing to heart and looked to the Wizengamot in disbelief at the words of being sentenced to death by the Dementor's Kiss. He remembered her slumped down in her chains in defeat when she realized that there was no hope at all.

He wished that he could be with her one last time. Other then Albus she understood him, though she had no choice in that. She was the closest that he could call a loved one.

He felt a chill in the room. The Dementors sensed the first flicker of emotion from him in eight months and was coming for him to suck that feeling away.

Severus heard a shout and watched a bright light of a Patronus shining through the bars as a group of shadows walked toward him.

The light faded and a guard unlocked the cell without a word and roughly chained him up in hand and ankle shackles before motioning him out of the cell and pushed him forward through the dark halls hearing the screams and moans of his fellow prisioners.

He was pushed into a room that was rather nice with a large bed in the corner and two chairs in front of a fire burning brightly, heating the room.

Severus turned and watched three hooded figures move into the room and stood silently.

"You have 24 hours in this room murderer and I can't wait to witness your death!" The guard snarled slamming the door behind him.

"Here to mock me?" Severus snarled out.

Harry pushed his hood down and looked to him in remorse. "Never Master Snape. We are here to offer something more but we have to wait." Unlocking the shackles with the key that the warden provided.

Severus looked to the young man in silence ignoring the two hooded wizards wondering what it could be.

Soon a ragged form was thrown in "Deatheater bitch! You'll be kissed soon enough!" A guard shouted out and slammed the door shut.

The form stood up shaking violently and pushed the matted hair from her eyes and looked around and found Harry looking at her as a tears slid silently from his eyes.

"Ha-Ha- Harry!" Hermione rasped out.

Severus observed the scene unfold. She foolishly held onto hope throughout the eight month trial and that drew the Dementors to her like a moth to light. She must have suffered terribly. He warned her after all.

Harry rushed over and pulled her to him, sobs sounding out as he held the shaking form. "Hermione I tried to convince them. We all did and looked to where it led. They did not listen at all!"

He moved her to the sink in the room and poured out a glass of water with one hand and placed it to her lips and slowly tilted the glass as he spoke softly. "We love you Hermione. The others wanted to be here but it was hard enough to arrange this."

Hermione tried to force more water from the glass but Harry's grip was strong as he let the water slowly dribble from the glass.

Soon the glass was empty. "Better Hermione?"

Hermione felt better with the water and took a moment to wash her face and turned to him. "What did they do with William Harry? No one would tell me anything and he is only six. Would they harm him?"

Harry moved guided her to the chair next to Severus. "We don't have much time. William is safe and I am his guardian now. Ginny and I will love and protect him always Hermione. I promise he will grow into a fine wizard and he will know his parents. It's the least I can do considering that both of you are about to sacrifice your life for the Wizarding world."

Hermione shook in relief. "Thank you Harry. I can die now knowing that he will be cared for."

"Enough of this!" Severus snapped out. "Why are we here when we should be in our cells waiting for the morrow when we take the Kiss?"

Hermione turned to her husband and shrilled out. "I know you do not care for your son Severus, but even you should be thankful that he will live!"

Harry watched a pained look from his ex-professor before his face changed back to the cold harsh look his ex-professor normally wore. So the man loved his son. He felt better of what would be presented next.

"Still your stinging words Hermione." Severus snapped out. "Potter promised to protect and raise him well. It is enough for me but there are two others in this room. A room I might add is the most comfortable in all of Azkaban free of Dementors and you heard the terms of endearment spoken from our dear guards. Why are we here?" He demanded.

"Direct and to the point as always Master Snape." Harry smiled to the man sadly for a moment and then continued. "We are here because of Hogwarts. It feels that it owes a debt to a former Headmaster that protected future students and to one that sacrificed herself for the Greater Good."

The two hooded figures pulled down their hoods revealing Minerva and Fillius.

"We are in the Warden's personal chambers. He was my classmate when I attended Hogwart's and agreed to this so I could offer the both of you an alternative to losing your soul and the Veil denied for the Dementors will consume your soul leaving you to nothingness." Minerva spoke.

Hermione and Severus watched as Fillius went to a wall and revealed a blank portrait leaning on the wall.

Filius squeaked out. "The castle gave me an ancient charm that will place your soul within this portrait. You will carry on but it will be for eternity and you both will reside at Hogwart's forever as the portrait will capture your souls within the portrait. You will remember everything and not be a signature of what you were as the other portraits in the castle."

Minerva spoke up. "You could talk to your son as he grows up. Harry agreed to become a professor so he can reside there so that you can watch your son grow up. There is a catch though. The charm can only work with Severus and whomever he decides that he wants to be painted with as he is the Headmaster."

Hermione looked to Harry. "You wanted to be an Aurour Harry. Would you really sacrifice your dream for me?"

"Do you really need to ask the question Hermione? I would die for you." Harry spoke out vehemently.

Filius moved and placed a parchment on the table. "The instructions you both need to complete the charm. Regardless of what you decide the Warden will forward the blank portrait back to Minerva. I pray that I see you both appear when…well…you know."

Harry spoke uncomfortably. "We'll leave you now to discuss this. The guards will not disturb you until it is time for..."

Hermione stopped his words. "Stop Harry. My death is worth it for everyone is free. I hoped that I would be allowed to live and punished in some other way but I did terrible things Harry and killed in horrific ways. Severus did warn me before and I still took the Mark as it was the only chance that we would be successful in defeating Voldemort. I thought that we would be vindicated but he was right in the end."

Severus looked to his wife and spoke. "Could you clean us up Mr. Potter? I want to spend the last hours of my life as I was since I have the chance to do so."

Harry looked to the man for a moment and pulled his wand out. "Scourgify!" Cleaning the dirt and grime from the couple and then transfigured their prisoner attire into something that they wore in the past.

Minerva looked to the prisoners and pointed her wand and Severus found himself free of lice and no beard and looked to Hermione finding her once matted hair free and what it was before her imprisonment.

"We'll leave you then." Minerva softly spoke and banged on the door. It opened up and Hermione watched the witch and wizards leave, door slamming shut behind them.

Severus and Hermione were left to themselves.

After an hour of silence Severus spoke. "What do you think Hermione?"

"It's up to you Severus but you would be stuck with me forever. We were thrown together without choice and while it could have been worse it wasn't nice. There is no endearing connection between us as you acted out of duty despite what I feel for you. You showed no emotion to me and only for William in the beginning. There was a moment or two in the years we have been together."

He barked out a laugh. "It could have been worse? Considering what you had to become to give Potter a chance to fulfill the Prophecy couldn't be any worse?" He looked to her in sadness. "I'm sorry that you are here beside me waiting for a horrible death to befall us. You could have been so much more Gryffindor that was the brightest witch of her age."

He sighed looking around the room and found cabinet in the corner and moved to it and filled two large glasses full of Firewhiskey and handed her one and sat down in the chair next to her. "Slowly Hermione as I think the guards would be upset if they have to give us hangover potion to ensure our proper reaction as the Dementors float towards us ever so slowly with their mouths open to suck out our souls leaving us to nothingness."

Hermione took a sip of her Firewhiskey and placed it down and chuckled. "Ever the fountain of hope Severus and I find it perfect in the end. I was dead bowing before Voldemort and married to him, and I was dead when I married you, and dead when I took the Mark and did what I had to do. I've been dead for quite a few years Severus."

He changed the conversation as the current one made him uncomfortable. "You know everything about me Hermione through the memories I gave you and other than a few glimpses in your mind I know nothing of you other than what I observed at school. Tell me of your life Hermione. Life before Voldemort's victory."

"Not that it matters now Severus." She muttered looking to him. So he wanted to know her at the very end. That comforted her and she began to speak and continued for three hours. She finished her story and looked to him.

"Thank you for sharing with me Hermione. You are the closest that I can call a loved one and it calms me to be allowed one more time together. I will be grateful for this until the time that the Dementors pull us into oblivion."

Hermione observed her husband. She had his memories but that did not help her to understand him. He was complicated, his whole live spent in double and triple lies. She felt that she was seeing the man as he truly is for the first time.

"But you have a choice Severus." Pointing to the blank portrait.

He followed her finger. "We have a choice Hermione." Correcting her words. "Yes I protected you out of duty first. I made a promise to another wizard to protect Harry and then you were thrust into my life. I thought that there was no hope and the boy dead. Then you were there with your hope and it reminded me of the vow I made. Despite what you think of me I do care for William. I love him."

Hermione eyes widened in surprise realizing the man was for the first time being completely honest and listened as he continued.

"I do not love you Hermione. Voldemort told me early on that you would be killed and I would be free. I was not sure why at the time but it was duty Hermione just as you said earlier. It was my duty as a husband to do the best to protect you and I did the best I could." He sipped his drink and continued. " And when William was born you loved him and did not hate him considering that I am his father. There were many nights I left our bed and watched William in his crib thanking the Gods I had a son for I never thought I would be blessed as I willingly damned myself years ago by choice. I found that I began to care for you."

"You said you did not love me Severus. Did something change?"

Severus smiled and Hermione saw that it was the first genuine smile coming from the man.

"It was tonight Hermione. I saw how much you suffered through the trial despite my warnings and reflected on that and our son. It was then that I realized that I loved you. Eight months the Dementors never visited my cell for I had no hope or happy thoughts. I have always known what the future would hold for me if caught. Just as I realized that I loved you they came for me and Potter interrupted them."

He pointed to the portrait. "I do not care to be ensconced forever at Hogwarts though I am flattered that the castle would offer it. Could you stand to watch our son grow up and not hold him or kiss him or read him stories at night? All you could do is watch Potter raise him and you would spend forever with me, souls intact and unable to die."

Silence fell as Hermione sat in silence eyes closed thinking and he watched her. She was onto something.

She opened her eyes. "Severus, I want to be in the portrait and after we are there I promise that we will not have to spend an eternity at Hogwart's. Do you trust me Severus?"

Severus reflected. He did the moment he gave her his memories and was forced to entwine his life into hers. "I do Hermione." Standing up and grabbed the parchment on the table and read it before pulling her from her chair and handed it to her to read.

Hermione read it. "Are you ready Severus?"

He looked to her. "I am and after this I want to hold you and sleep with you one last time Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I think that I can do that."

They placed their hands on the blank portrait and performed the requirement of the charm and Severus led her to the bed and lay down fully clothed. "Let us feel the physical presence of one another as we await our death."

Hermione laid down beside him and felt peace for the first time in almost four years. She felt they both were ready to take the next step.


	38. Chapter 38

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione hissed to her guard. "There is no need to pull me you bastard! I accept my fate."

The guard ignored her words and continued to pull her and forced her into a tall chair and wrapped chains around her until she could not move and stood back.

Severus looked to her for he was already chained in the seat next to her and looked out to the stadium. In the past Courtroom 10 was good enough for this business but foreign wizards and all the British Wizarding world was allowed to watch their death by the Kiss being the last of an evil regime.

The Minister spoke of Voldemort's evil and there would be justice today, the condemned punished in the worst way as they will fall into nothingness and no reward of the Veil. "Look at these. The last of an evil regime and we can begin to rebuild and heal! Any last words murderers?"

Severus shook his head and the crowd looked to Hermione.

"I did what I had to do to save you all and I know our case is closed and you only read what the Ministry allows. I'd do it again as Harry lives and all of you free!" She shouted out to a now silent arena.

The Dementors approached them slowly with their mouths open.

Gods their breath stank. She whispered the last portion of the incantation feeling her soul pull away and knew no more.

Harry sat behind the Minister and pulled Ginny tightly against him as the Dementors approached and watched the pair struggle against the chains and suddenly went limp. The Dementors pulled away and flew away leaving the still forms behind them as the crowd cheered.

The Minister looked to the crowd. "The last of Voldemort dead! We can go forth now in peace and security as these evil wizards are gone into the nothingness they deserve and cannot harm us any longer. Their bodies will be burned and scattered into the sea and a reminder to all that defies the Light!"

The crowd cheered out as Harry cried and held Ginny's hand.

"Harry, they may have decided to take Filus's offer. You have to hold on to that Harry." Ginny whispered to he husband.

The Minister walked over to the bodies and set them on fire and stood back watching the flames lick the bodies until nothing but ashes remained.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Six years pass…..

"William I need to talk to you." Harry spoke across the table in their chambers looking to his wife and noticed Ginny's nod.

Eleven year old William looked to his uncle and nodded. He received his letter for Hogwarts but it did not matter as he grew up in the castle with his brother and sister.

Harry looked to the boy that was tall for his age and already strong in magic. "You know I never talked of your parents."

William looked to him. "I heard whispers and went to the library and read up on them. They were evil and supported Voldemort. Does this mean that I am evil too Uncle Harry?"

"No William you are not evil. And your parents are not evil either. Your mother was my best friend and your father one of the bravest men I ever knew and it was because of her and your father that I was able to defeat Voldemort. Remember your brother'sname. Albus SEVERUS Potter." Stressing the middle name.

The boy was confused and Harry continued. "All you have read about them has been from the Ministry and there are a handful alive that know the true story. In one year I will be publishing a book that tells the true story and you will have to wait for that to learn the truth."

Harry looked to the black haired boy. He looked exactly like his ex-professor with the exception of the nose which he inherited from Hermione along with a thirst for books and knowledge. He fostered the boy's love for potions for William spent a lot of time with Professor Slughorn.

Harry motioned for William to join him and they left their quarters. Soon Harry and William were outside walking in the moonlight and sat on a large rock next to the Black Lake. He remembered spending a lot of time here with Ron and Hermione when they were students.

"In two days you will be a student here and some might give you a hard time because of your parents. I have taught you advanced spells to defend yourself because I know that you will be a target. Now do not start anything William but I expect you to finish what others start. Do you understand my words? You have to stand for your own actions son and I hope you know how important that is." Remembering Snape's memories during the ill-fated attempt of teaching him Occlumency.

"I do Uncle Harry. Do you think it will be that bad?"

Harry rubbed his hand through the young boy's soft black hair. He could not keep much from him for the boy is as perceptive as his mother was. "It will probably be worse William. But if you stand up for yourself it will stop soon enough."

William's black obsidian eyes looked to his Uncle. "I understand Uncle."

Harry smiled to the boy. "There is a chance I am wrong but I wanted you prepared. Run along back to your room. I have a meeting with the Headmistress and will be along shortly."

Harry remained at the rock tears falling for William had Hermione's mannerisms and they reminded him of her and he missed her dearly.

He composed himself after a while and made his way to the Headmistress's office and walked in. "Did you warn William Harry?"

"I did Headmistress. I want to talk to them if they are here. I respected their wishes but William is a student now and I need to know what they expect from me now."

Severus spoke from his portrait. "Leave us Minerva if you don't mind. Harry's request is reasonable."

Minerva gasped out in surprise and then muttered out. "Damn man the same in death as in life." Leaving her office in a huff.

Hermione smiled from the portrait. "You've raised our son well Harry. I can never repay you for what you've done for me."

Harry looked to the portrait. "I did it for the both of you." Correcting her words. "I prayed that you did accept the offer and was disappointed when I always found your portrait always empty. He is here now and when my gag order expires in one year I'm going to publish the truth and there is nothing to stop me."

Severus looked to the man that raised his son. "Do you regret anything Harry?"

Harry smiled. "No Master Snape. Your son is a delight for me and Ginny along with the rest of our family. William fears he might be evil. I told him no but the boy wonders despite what I tell him."

Severus looked down to Harry. "Call me Severus as you have raised our son properly and warned him and I am grateful. We watched him grow up and can find no fault with you. When you tell him about us and he wants to meet, arrange it."

Hermione started and Severus placed his hand on hers. "No Hermione. William needs to worry about finding his place here and you know how the dunderheads will be. He will have a difficult time as it is without worrying about his parents."

Harry spoke up. "He's right Hermione and you know it. I'll do as you suggest and make sure I find a discrete place for you to watch the Sorting. Can I meet up with you sometime afterwards? I know you've watched but I miss you and not had a chance to talk to you since…"

Hermione smiled. "I'll come to the painting of countryside hanging in your bed chambers around 9pm. That should give you enough time to get your Gryffindors settled in."

"Thanks Hermione. It's good to see you both again." Deciding not to comment that she knew what hung in his private chambers.

Severus and Hermione spent the last six years getting comfortable with one another and cementing the love that Severus revealed just before the Kiss spending most of the time in portraits of villages and countryside exploring one another. The feel of their bodies as a painting was the same as when they were alive except now they were wrapped in the love they shared with one another.

Hermione turned to her husband. "Do you regret anything Severus? I know you decided this because of me."

Severus silenced her with a deep kiss and looked to her after he broke it. "No Hermione I do not regret anything. I have lived more as a portrait then I did in my entire life and I have you beside to hold and love without worry or concern. The thought of being at Hogwarts for eternity does not bother me now despite your words that we will not need to be."

Hermione pulled him up from the chair for the official portrait was of him sitting in his Potions office. "Let's go for a stroll."

He allowed him to pull her through the various portraits and listened to her words as they walked and stilled when she finished. "You are such a clever witch my dear."

"I know Severus. Why don't we go to that portrait in the secluded part of the castle that leads to Hufflepuff and you can show me how much you appreciate my cleverness."

"Gladly." He growled out in a silky voice and placed a hand to the small of her back to move along and changed direction.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The First Years stood in front of Great Hall and watched a wizard wearing glasses step in front of them. "Welcome First years to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Potter Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmaster. I also teach Defence Against The Dark Arts." Waiting for the gasp of shock that always followed when he introduced himself and not disappointed when he heard it.

The couple in the portrait on the wall in a secluded corner watched. "Do you see him Severus?"

"Patience witch. He is in the back of the group and all I can see form as he is taller than the rest."

Harry smiled to the group and continued. "I will lead you into the hall where you will be sorted into your House. Your House will be your family for the next seven years. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I have listed these in alphabetical order for each House has their own strengths and equal in their own right. Are you ready First Years?"

Harry watched the students nod their head in nervousness. "All right? Then follow me."

The older students watched the doors open and watched the First Years enter and stood in front of a stool with the Sorting Hat placed.

Harry stood next to the stool and looked to the parchment with the names of the 70 names listed upon it.

"Abbot, Grace."

A small girl sat on the stool and the room heard the hat shout out "Gryffindor!"

Severus and Hermione watched from a small portrait placed just to the side behind the Headmistress.

"No surprise there as she is an Abbot and they are always Sorted into that House." Severus drawled out in a bored voice.

"Same bet as last year Severus?" Hermione asked pulling a parchment and quill out of her pocket.

Severus chuckled. "We have played this game for the last six years and I have always won. Who am I to buck a streak as I enjoy the fruits of our bet?"

"Gryffindor." Hermione stated

"Hufflepuff." Severus stated.

Sorting Hat. "Hufflepuff!"

And so the game continued until they heard "Snape, William."

Severus looked to Hermione as a tear appeared watching her son walk up and sat down on the stool and the hat placed upon his head as the older students gasped out in shock, assuming the boy was the son of their Defense professor. One boldly shrilled out "Deaheater's Son!"

"Well Hermione? Which House will our son be Sorted into?" Severus prodded ignoring the outburst.

"You first Severus." Hermione whispered.

Severus observed his son. He was not sure as he showed no definite traits of a House.

"For the first time I am stumped Hermione. I don't know."

"Neither do I Severus." Hermione whispered back and held his hand tightly in suspense.

Students and staff waited for twenty minutes watching the Sorting Hat twitch and move on William's head in indecision.

William sat on the stool and knew that this was not normal as everything was quick until he sat down.

"Hat make your decision please!" He thought.

"_William Snape."_

William jumped at the voice in his head.

"_Yes William Snape and I sorted your parents when they were here and it was easy. But how to sort you dear boy? Despite their Sorting both showed traits of all the Houses despite how they lived their life until the end."_

"I only know of what I read of them but Uncle Harry told me they were the bravest and good. Maybe Gryffindor Hat?" William thought.

"_If it were as easy as that to sort you into Gryffindor for that was what your mother was sorted to."_

"_Few know of your parents true intentions and judged harshly by others. You have traits of all Houses. Tell me William Snape how do you wish to be Sorted?"_

William thought. "Uncle Harry told me that I would have a hard time here because of them. You could make it easy on me and make it something unexpected."

William heard the Hat's voice chuckling in his head. "_So you leave it up to me then. If that's the case then I shall Sort you into…"_

The Sorting Hat shouted out to the room. "Ravenclaw!"

Few claps were heard as everyone expected the newly revealed son of two notorious Deatheaters to be sorted into Slytherin.

Severus and Hermione watched the Ravenclaw table grow quiet as their son approached the table and shook the hands of the few that offered and sat down.

Hermione threw down her parchment and looked to her husband in disgust. "So the tone is set for him Severus."

Severus watched his son. "So it seems Hermione but remember Harry's upbringing. He'll be fine. Let's go Hermione. William will take care of himself." Pulling his wife up and moved her out of the portrait before she could protest.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus pushed Nigel out of his portrait and glared at him for a moment and called Hermione to him. "Our son is once again in Minerva's office."

Hermione looked to her son and the Seventh Year Slytherin sitting next to one another with Harry and Slughorn standing behind the boys.

"Mr. Snape I will have to make an appointment for you as you have been before me every day for the past four months."

"Not by choice Headmistress." William replied back in a respectful voice.

"I know Mr. Snape and this ends now." Looking to the Seventh year Slytherin Prefect.

"Mr. Britton I suspect the attack on Mr. Snape was because the actions of his parents which you think killed them. I was there and the reason why your father and mother are in the Veil is because of Voldemort as they supported him. You are a Prefect and an example to the school." Picking up Madame Pomphrey's report of injuries of both boys.

"Mr. Snape suffered severe blood loss from a nasty slicing hex from you and despite his condition you suffered a broken arm, leg and concussion. Witnesses from all Houses told me that you struck first and it all ends now. I should expel you but I will not. One month cleaning the Threstal stalls and you will pass this along to your fellow Prefects of all houses and make sure it gets back to the students. Any further unprovoked attacks will result in immediate expulsion. Merlin! I think that you all would learn by now that Mr. Snape finishes what is started and without magic."

Mr. Britton stood up not looking particularly remorseful.

Minerva decided to quash the indifference in the young wizard. "If I find Mr. Snape here again not only will I expel the attacker I will expel you as well because I have given you a duty. Ravenclaw has accepted him and I suggest you hint that the other Houses do as well. You are dismissed!"

The Prefect left with Professor Slughorn whispering to him.

William remained in his seat looking to the empty portrait of the Potion's classroom behind the Headmistress. "All former Headmasters are here Headmistress because I read it in Hogwart's: A History. Why is my father's portrait always empty when I come here? Is he ashamed of me? Or is it because he was evil and just a place mark?"

Harry looked back at Minerva with a pained expression before a voice spoke and all turned to the portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"An interesting question William and I'll give you something to think about. All the portraits in the Head's office are of those rightfully assigned to the school and served it well. Think about my words William. I think I will take a nap now." Dumbledore finished and closed his eyes.

Minerva stood up and motioned to the young First year. "I'll escort you to your class Mr. Snape." Leaving Harry to deal with the aftermath of Albus's revelation.

Harry looked to the said portrait and found Severus and Hermione looking at him. "I think you will have to meet with him sooner than expected. He is just like the both of you, not missing anything. I think I will have my hands full in the future."

Harry chuckled and left the office and closed the door as he heard Severus growl out. "Stop pretending you old coot! I want to talk to you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The words of the famous Headmaster Dumbledore ran through his mind. The portraits on the wall served the school well. Classes ended for the day and he was doing research of portraits of the castle and the few books that contained information his parents. Those did not reveal much of them other than listing their crimes in gruesome detail. The memories he held of them were hazy but he knew they loved him.

Ravenclaw Sixth Year Abraxis Malfoy joined William and sat down. "I heard what happened today Will. I can tell you that you will not have any fights to end now. The heads gathered all of us Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl and the wrath of Merlin reigned down today. What's up Bro?"

William smiled at his friend. He grew up with him and while there were others around him he was closest to him, embarrassed at first when Abraxis stood up for him in Ravenclaw forcing the acceptance of him to the House. He explained what happened in the Headmistress's office.

"I remember Voldemort's fall to a point Will. I remember your parents standing with Mum and not on Voldemort's side. I was seven then and knocked out early on. I think the words spoken to you from Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait are right. Hold my hand Will. I have my mother's empathy and while rare it is usually correct."

William placed his hands into Abraxis's hands and watched his friends eyes close in concentration. After a few moments Abraixis released them and spoke out in a dreamy voice. "They love you William and you are not evil as you think as your Aura does not reveal that. They commanded Professor Potter not to reveal them to you so that you would be protected up to a point and grow to be the man that you will become. The revelation comes early but it matters not as it will not change things. You will come into your own and will be known as one of compassion in the future but not afraid of being harsh when needed. You are loved and will find love in the summer of your Sixth year and meet your witch and you will be together until your deaths both known for great things."

Abraxis shook his head coming into the present. "I never remember what I speak of Will and Mum tells me as I grow into this power I will. Did my words help your decision?"

"Uncle Harry told me that he is writing a book and refuses to answer my questions about them until next year. I'll think I'll wait Abraxis."

Abraxis stood up. "I'll leave you to it then."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus and Hermione sat in the portrait above the Headmistress desk for several months and yet their son did not approach them.

"What do you think Severus?" Hermione asked Severus.

He pulled her into his lap and held her. "With the attacks stopping perhaps he is drawn into his studies more as he is accepted."

"I suppose Severus. Despite your anger I did look forward to talking to him."

He sighed. "I did as well. Let's leave this office for I grow tired of the limited intelligent conversation provided here. There is much more to be explored elsewhere."

Albus spoke out. "I'm offended on that." Voice falling on empty ears as the portrait they occupied was now empty.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Years passed and they watched William graduate from Hogwarts. They decided not to spy on him any longer after Harry published his book and when Harry approached William about them he told him he knew that they loved him and he was not evil as he once thought and would meet them when ready.

"He is a fine wizard Severus. He has found his own way." Harry spoke telling them of William's apprenticeship to one of the renowned Potion's Master of the time.

I suppose it's time Severus." Hermione spoke sadly. "We need to tell him of our final request."

"No Hermione. He told Harry that he would meet us when ready. Give it some more time." Severus whispered to her.

Hermione sighed. "We have nothing but time so I will wait."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Eight years later Minerva addressed the portraits in her office. "Find them for their son arrives within the hour."

She watched the wizards and witches disappear from their portraits and called for a house elf.

Sassy appeared in the robes of a Hogwart's house elf. "Headmistress I'se serves the school."

Minerva looked to the small elf. She was Severus's Head Elf and offered her service up after the trial and had nowhere to go as no one wanted an elf that served the House of Snape.

"Why am I not surprised that you are here Sassy? Asking the question and continued not expecting an answer. "Go to Professor Potter and tell him to come here along with his wife."

Minerva looked to the blank portrait and wondered what brought the young man here. William never expressed any interest after the bomb that dropped from Albus.


	39. Chapter 39 Future of the Dark Lord

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Chapt 39

_William never expressed any interest after the bomb that dropped from Albus._

Severus lay on his back feeling the ripples of the blanket through the light shirt that he wore enjoying the feel of Hermione's fingers running through his hair. He looked up and found her eyes closed as she continued to run her fingers through her hands.

"A knut for your thoughts Hermione." Voice silky as her administrations began to stir him.

Hermione smiled down at him. "Just daydreaming Severus."

He moved on his side and moving her until she faced him. "About what my dear?" Running his fingers through her brushy hair, enjoying the small sigh that escaped from her lips.

"Everything Severus. Tell me do you miss anything before we died?"

He thought for a long time sensing this was important to her and decided honesty was the better part of valor at this time. "No Hermione. I told you I never had any kind of life before." Pausing a moment at her look of disbelief. "Well maybe one thing. When we came together after Fawkes appeared and I noticed the soft feel of your skin under me and the heat and warmth of you. Oils and swirls of paint are nice but I think that is what I miss the most. The feel of your skin for when I had it I did not acknowledge it."

"I know what you mean. I miss the feel of the sun shining down and warming me. We are here in a meadow and there is no warmth. It just is. And you're right about the texture as it is much different. I wonder how it would be now if we were out of the portrait world."

"I'll tell you what I do not miss Hermione." Moving up and removing his shirt and threw it to the side. "I do not miss the scars Hermione and I think you don't miss yours."

Hermione laughed and removed her blouse and bra in one go, throwing them on top of his shirt. "You're right on that Severus." Moving closer to him and felt his interest through his trousers and rubbed hearing him moan out in pleasure.

"You always knowhow to stir me Hermione." Pulling her to him and kissed her as his hands slid through the waist band of her skirt and gently squeezed her well rounded ass. "Exquisite." He murmmered as he moved to slip the skirt from her slim hips.

"Merlin, you would think that after fifteen years you would tire of that nonsense! It's not the same you know." A voice called out in disgust.

Hermione jumped up. "You're jealous Phineas. Don't blame me if the milkmaid at the Farmer's portrait keeps turning you down. Why are you here anyway?"

Phineas took in the view of the witch's pert breast pausing for a moment and remembered his purpose. "Your son is coming to visit you within the hour. I could tell them you'll be delayed so you can finish your business." Phineas snickered.

Severus snagged his shirt and wrapped it over Hermione's shoulder. "Go you pervert and tell Minerva we will be there shortly."

"Thanks for the view Hermione." Phineas called as he moved back into the forest.

Severus turned to her in disapproval. "You should not have done that." Removing his shirt from her and putting it on without bothering to button it.

"Where is the Slytherin in you Severus? You can always remind him that you own what he saw and he'll be jealous of you."

Severus chuckled. "There is that for he is a pompous bastard that needs to be put in his place from time to time."

Hermione pulled him to the edge of the painting. "Let's go and get ready. He is coming Severus!" voice tinged with excitement.

Severus allowed his wife to pull him. He did not show it but he felt the same. He knew that she thought of William constantly as there was nothing to distract her from her thoughts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

William arrived to the Headmistress's office with his fiancé beside him and placed her in a chair before moving to his uncle and aunt to talk to them.

Minerva sat at her desk and saw Harry and Ginny smile at William and nodded, with Harry shaking his hand and then hugged his aunt before sitting down next to the witch and patted her hand. "They approve despite anything that will happen next."

"Oh thank Gods for that!" The witch whispered back

Severus appeared in the portrait dressed in the severe black robes that he was associated with and pulled Hermione next to him. "William it is good to see you though we hoped to meet with you years ago. What brings you here? It must be serious."

"Mum, Dad I did not want to come here until I could talk to you personally." William spoke a voice that reminded Hermione of Severus.

Hermione watched her son stand up and pull the witch sitting next to him up and moved to stand in front of their portrait and placed his hand on it. "I've worked so hard Father. I know what they did to you was wrong and with with the help of Uncle Harry and six that fought with you years ago I resloved it. I wanted to ask in person and this was the only way."

Severus and Hermione watched in confusion as William pulled out some parchments and handed them to Minerva to read.

Severus observed Harry standing next to his wife with a ridiculous smile on his face. Something was up.

Minerva gasped out in surprise. "I've not heard anything of this Mister Snape and I would have known."

"Headmistress I've worked hard to keep this secret. Professor Flitwick told me there may be repercussions and I listened to him before doing this."

Severus and Hermione stepped back as their son and the witch next to him pointed their wands at them and began a long incantation as their eyes closed in concentration.

Hermione recognized part of a regeneration charm and shouted out. "No William! You must not do this! We will die if you continue!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears and heard Severus scream out in pain and soon screamed herself feeling her pulled out of the portrait.

The couple stepped back as Severus and Hermione fell out of the portrait and landed on the floor panting as the rest of the portraits gasped out in shock.

"Minerva we must get away! The Aurour's will be on us in minutes." Severus gasped out filling his lungs with air and turned to his wife. "Breathe Hermione! We are in the real world again."

"You've doomed us to a true death William. Do you hate us that much to do this?" Moving and grabbed his son by the shoulder and looked to him in anger.

"Stop Severus and read this." Pulling William out of his father's grasp and forcing parchments into her ex-colleagues hand. "He has done what I failed to do years ago Severus!"

William nodded at his ex Headmistress's words and moved away leading his witch away as well and joined his uncle and aunt.

Severus ignored the parchments in his hand and kneeled down to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

Hermione stood up patting herself. "Merlin Severus! We are back." She whispered to him.

William watched his father talking to his mother. The man was frightening at first and then gentle when he turned to his mum watching his father push the parchments into her hand to read.

Hermione read their pardons and rushed to her son and hugged him. "I don't know how you did this but it must be important if you went to all this trouble to free us."

"Oh Mum I dreamed of this for years and without her help I would have never been successful." Pulling away from her and moved to his witch. "Abraxis was right all those years ago."

Severus looked to his son. "Abraxis Malfoy? What is it that you need of us to work years on a pardon and a charm to bring us back?"

William walked to them holding his witch. "I wish permission to marry Father. I must admit the father of the bride was reluctant at first and agreed as the years went by as we pursued the charm I fell in love with her. I present to you Hermione Potter."

Harry moved to stand beside his daughter. "Severus I admit I was uncomfortable at first. But they pursued this together for years and stayed together. Who am I to deny love when it was denied to me for years, their drive to release you both from your portrait bringing them togather. The castle helped if that means anything to you."

"Potter you never told us." Severus accused him.

Harry remained silent as Hermione spoke. "You both freed us. We give our blessing."

William looked to him in question as Severus pulled William to him and hugged him patting him on the back. "She must love you very much William for you to go to such extremes. I agree as well."

William pulled away obsidian eyes looking to obsidian eyes. "I'll let you both get settled and we will talk soon. There is so much to talk of and I know I can with both of you here."

Hermione watched her son leave with his fiancé along with Harry and Ginny.

"Severus we are back and nowhere to go. Minerva do you have a place we can stay for the night?"

Minerva smiled as they missed the detail of their pardon. "Sassy!" She called out.

Sassy appeared and bowed. "Is'e serves Headmistress."

Minerva pulled a glove from her desk and handed it to her. "You are free Sassy. I think you know of a new Master you wish to serve."

Sassy danced in glee.

"Every Lord needs a house elf don't you think Severus?" Minerva asked with a smile.

"I suppose so Minerva and Sassy will be a proper one for the lucky Lord." Mind not connecting the dots.

Sassy walked to her ex-master and held her hand out. "I'se glad youse says that. I asks youse Lord Snape. I'se wish to serves you."

Hermione snatched the pardon from the Headmistress's desk and re-read it smiling and placed it down. "You've been planning Sassy. Lord Snape it is up to you. I say do it because we have a place to live."

Hermione words enlightened him of everything and grasped the small hand. "I wish the elf Sassy to serve my House, it's Lord and Lady, and all that comes forth from my loins."

Sassy performed elf majiks required. "I'se serves as you say."

Hermione rushed and hugged the small elf. "You've planned all of it clever Sassy."

Sassy smiled crooked teeth showing. "Yes my's Lady. After trials no ones listens Sassy and no one wants Sassy. I'se went to the castle and missus takes me in. I'se low heres so stays in the kitchens but I knew youse here because other elfs say so. I'se watched Williams and healed him whens needed."

"So you were the reason that William healed so quickly in William's first year." Severus exclaimed.

"I'se told youse I'se would serve him."

Minerva opened her drawer and pulled out two wands. "When Harry brought you to me I saved them and told everyone you were wandless. I'm not sure how they will work for you now though."

Hermione took hers up feeling a thrum up her arm and shouted out happily "Avis!" Watching a flock of small yellow birds spit forth and flew around the room.

Severus tried his and felt his wand struggle against him before water flowed from his wand. "It seems that I have changed too much and will have to procure a new one." Placing it into his robes.

He pulled Hermione to him. "We will take our leave of you Minerva. Once we get settled we can catch up. Sassy take us to our Manor."

Sassy grabbed his robe and Minerva watched as they disappeared with a plop.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at their old Manor and Sassy held a hand out and the hallway was immersed in light as the torches flared bright.

"I'se took cares of it and stays heres Master when the school's out. For somes strange thing everyone's thinks this house is haunted."

"Clever Sassy. No one has ever cared for me as you have save one and I have her beside me. Please make us a meal and get us when it is ready."

Sassy nodded and disappeared.

Sassy opened the door to the master bedroom and found them fast asleep still clothed. She closed the door and vanished the tray of food in her hand, happy to be in service once again to one who treated her as equal as they both healed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up feeling disoriented and patted her body realizing it was not a dream and stood up stretching wondering where Severus was.

She moved to her old bath chambers and found fresh lavender in with her shampoo and poured a hot bath and tossed in the purple petals in and breathed in the sweet scent and stepped into the tub and stettled in allowing the scent to calm her as she thought of the events that happened over the last day. It did not go as she planned as she whispered to Severus years ago that they could go to the Veil as they were souls if their portrait was destroyed they would move on. She planned on Harry to do that in time yet her son turned the tables and brought them back.

Hermione looked forward to meeting the man her son had become in her absence.

AN One chapter and an epilogue and this will be finished. Thank you for following the story.


	40. Chapter 40 Future of the Dark Lord

Chapt 40 Future of the Dark Lord

AN You'll find a couple of characters from my other stories and after this an epilogue and complete. This is a long chapter.

Hermione enjoyed a warm bath soaking for a time enjoying the feel of being immersed in water. Having a restful sleep put her back to rights after the disorientation from being brought forward from their portrait.

She walked to her wardrobe to find something suitable for her first day back in the real world. She pushed back several robes of black and blood red left over from her service to Voldemort and would donate if there was a museum. Her movements shook the wardrobe knocking two gold skull mask off the shelf. She watched them fall and rolled ending face up. Those hideous things would be the first to go.

Digging deeper she found a suitable set in emerald green and put them on and heard a plop announcing the arrival of Sassy.

"Mistress, Williams here. Master requests youse at your convenience."

Hermione smiled at the elf's words knowing that it meant immediately.

"Sassy, pack up everything left over from our service to Voldemort and box them up. One way or another they will be out of our house."

Sassy nodded looking at the masks on the floor as Hermione left.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry finished his classes for the day and moved to his chambers finding Ginny in her chair reading the Daily Prophet. "Any word of them in there yet?"

Ginny placed her paper down and moved to her husband and pecked him on the cheek. "No and William went to them this morning. Hermione and Severus are back and I know that you stayed here because of them. All of our children are in school or on their own. Harry, I want to be away and spend time with just. No worries of students or debts Harry. You've paid it in full and then some."

Harry sighed. "I know Ginny and I told Minerva that today. At of the end of the year I will be a professor no more." Taking her into his arms and kissed her.

Ginny kissed him back and broke away. "I love you Harry."

Harry smiled. "I love you too Ginny. I miss everyone and dwelled on it for so long. At the end of the year we will go forth and begin anew."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione moved to a small chamber and found Severus and William sitting at a table with parchments scattered about with both men deep in discussion. They both heard her enter and stood up.

Hermione smiled at her son for he was taller than Severus. "William, Severus what are you reading?"

Severus growled out. "The conditions of Ministry recognizing us so that we can remain. I do not care for this paragraph." Holding out the parchment in question.

William went to Hermione and led her to a chair. "Mum I promise you that it is straightforward despite what father says."

Severus sat back and glared. "Read about the Mark Hermione. It is illegal and there is no way to remove it save slicing a limb off. Dark Magic put it there and I am not about to go around with one arm."

Hermione read through the parchments and it was cut and dry. An Unbreakable Vow promising that they would not rise up and take over. No problem there. Community service for five years to teach young wizards and witches how to avoid the Dark. She glanced up at Severus and found him sitting, arms crossed and looking angry.

She read the last parchment about the Mark and placed it down. "William I will agree to everything save the part about the Mark. It is a part of my sacrifice and though I hate it, it will remain on my arm until I die. The Ministry will have to make amends for our sacrifice."

William placed the parchments in his robes. "I told them that you would not agree to it for Uncle Harry warned me. I'll get it removed and there won't be a problem because of the Vow."

"William, do you work in the Ministry? You seem to have a lot of sway for one so young." Severus asked

He looked to his father knowing the unspoken question. "No Father I do not work for the Ministry nor have the desire as most that I have met are incompetent fools. Being raised by Harry helped my access throughout the years but not the reason I have sway. When he released his book about the history of Voldemort all Hell broke loose in the Ministry. It was selling like mad and written in first person and the public believed it. They even sent Aurours to the school to confiscate your portrait and all received third degree burns on their hands when they tried for the castle protected it."

Hermione glanced to Severus in surprise for Minerva never told them.

William pulled a penseive from his pocket along with a rack of twenty phials and placed them on the table. "It would take weeks to tell you everything but these phials have memories from everyone involved in the fall. I'll get the documents amended and when you are ready just owl me and I will come." He hesitated before pulling out a parchment. "My motions were not well received by some in the Ministry and you may get visitors. If you do, say nothing and send for this man immediately for he is your arbitrator between you and the Ministry. May I have permission to Apparate to and from here Father?"

Severus reset his wards. "Go ahead William and we will send word when we are ready."

William smiled at his parents and turned his heal and disappeared with a loud crack.

HGSSHGSS

It was the next night when Sassy woke them up. "Masters theys be ten Aurours here demanding to sees youse and gives me this to present." Handing him a parchment.

He scanned it noting there was not a signature of authorization on it and handed it to Hermione.

"How do you know they are Aurours Sassy?"

"I'se knows the uniforms of them from the trials and these wear them."

"Very well Sassy. Bring them into the Grand Hall and make sure they stop in the middle of the double staircase."

Sassy rushed out of the room and Severus motioned to Hermione to get dressed as he put on his severe black robes of old that he was known for. He whispered to her for a moment and left their room.

Hermione picked up her wand and waited a few minutes before leaving the room as well.

Severus walked down the stairs pausing at the middle and called down. "A bit late at night to be calling on a Lord's house don't you think? Who is in charge of this?" He growled, low voice echoing in he hall

"I am." A witch stood forth and pointed her wand at him. "I am Sabrina Johnson and you will come down and obey the directive!"

Severus moved down the stairs slowly. "Of course Aurour Johnson."

He moved until he was standing directly in front of the young witch. "I am here." He growled out. "What is it that you wish to talk to me about that disturbs my sleep?" Black eyes narrowed in anger.

"You are not in a position to command murderer. You are to be taken and given the justice you missed out on."

Severus observed that the ten Aurours were all young and probably just out of Aurour school. "So you come to my house without a proper arrest order and expect me to go with you?"

"Oh we have authorization all right. The Secret State act is invoked." The female Aurour snarled back.

Severus took his time reading the parchment and let it fall to the floor. "Idiot child! The seal of that act is not on your parchment and I know it well enough from the past. All of you look fresh out of Aurour school. No doubt they used me as a reason to serve as I was one of the last of the Inner Circle and I think you heard a rumor or two and decided to act on your own or perhaps you were told to come from someone in the Ministry. I think it is the latter for the Ministry would not send snot nosed children to die."

Sabrina grew tired of the chatter. "It does not matter for we have you and there are ten wands pointed at you and you have none. Call your bitch and we can get this over with!"

Severus looked to the Aurour snarling out. "I have killed more than you at one time times three and they did not have a chance. I wonder where the other resident Deatheater of this house is right now? Oh, there she is behind you and she does have a wand."

The group turned as one and found themselves tied up and on the floor silenced glaring at the witch as she stepped over them and moved to Severus.

"What shall we do with them dear?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice just for their captive audience

He said nothing but grabbed up two at a time and propped them against a wall as she retrieved their wands.

"Why nothing Wife." He replied back tone inflecting playfulness. "These young servants of justice must have missed out that we are in a process of a pardon." Chuckling inward at the looks of relief from the bound Aurours.

Severus motioned to Sassy and handed her a parchment. "Go fetch this wizard Sassy and bring him here."

Sassy came back a few moments later with an older wizard dressed in nightclothes and Severus watched the man unpin a badge from a captive and tapped his wand to it before moving.

"Lord Snape I am Barrister D.A. Justice and hoped that I would be meeting with you but not in circumstances such as this. I told your son to stress to not do anything and get me."

Severus looked to the man. "We would have but this is a rogue group. Look at this parchment Barrister Justice. The head witch of the group told me Secret State act and there is not an authorizing signature or a seal."

Justice pulled his glasses out and read the parchment. "Dear, dear, dear this is not good and they really are Aurours. I need to bring the Minister and the Head of Law Enforcement here. Promise me that you will not harm them and use your elf to help me bring what is required."

Hermione liked the barrister immediately. "Justice, they would have already been harmed. We just want it straightened up and by all means use Sassy to get whomever you need."

Sassy moved to the white haired wizard and grasped the man's hand as he whispered and plopped away.

After an hour Sassy appeared back with five and moved away and watched a hooded one move to the captives and looked at them. "Allison, all of these recent graduates. Their pardon is still in the process and very few know about it. Tell me did you command this?"

A witch dressed in blue robes moved to look at the group. "Minister I'll take the truth potion if need be but I promise you I did not set this up. They act on their own."

"Or someone else's. I invoke the State Secrets Act and as per the law all employed within the Ministry will be given the truth potion and asked two questions. "Did you support Voldemort?" and "Did you send Aurours to fetch up the Snapes. Someone wants these two dead and I want to know why. Lock down the Ministry and if any are missing find them. Start with these first and get the Department of Mysteries to help you for I know they can be trusted without a doubt."

Allison motioned to the three wizards that accompanied her and they were away after gathering the prisoners up and used a port key leaving the hooded wizard and Justice behind.

"Severus I recognize that voice!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement.

The hooded wizard approached them. "I hope you do. I've known you both most of my life." Lowering his hood.

Hermione shouted out in glee and rushed the man and hugged him as he picked her off the floor and spun her around for a moment and placed her down. "It's been ages Hermione. I'm glad you're back."

The Minister looked at Severus. "I guess those exploded cauldrons did not go to waste after all Professor Snape. William gave me the conditions to approve and I did. Sign them so I can announce it and clean up this mess. I always suspected we did not get them all despite the years that passed as there must have been those not marked. If you have a list it would be helpful and you can send it via Justice."

Severus looked to the man in shocked amazement. "I never figured you to be of political material."

The Minister chuckled. "I'm not and as soon as my term is over I am done with it all for I hate it. One year ago Abraxis Malfoy approached me and told me of some plans made by William Snape and that I was needed as the Minister and here I am. I'm a puppet Minister and Abraxis guides me well. I agreed only because it would free the both of you. I hate being the Minister of Magic and they reasoned that one who fought Voldemort and accepted the pardons, the citizens would be accepting of it. I have three years left and then I can get back to Herbology as I am a Master of it. Your actions tonight will help for you did not harm them. I'll see you soon."

Sassy took the Minister's hand and disappeared.

Severus looked to her. "I can't believe Longbottom is the Minister."

Hermione smiled. "Severus, we have seen half of the phials and it is obvious that William has traits from you. His planning started the day Harry's book came out and explains why he did not seek us out. Tomorrow we will finish them and sign the pardon."

Severus led her back to her chambers and watched her undress and slid underneath the covers and joined her after Vanishing his clothes. "Once all of this is over I am going to address my neglected duty to you Hermione. Don't think that I do not desire you for having you here against me, your skin so soft and inviting drives me to my limit."

Hermione yawned. "I know that Severus and feel the same way. Soon…" She whispered after drifting off to sleep.

HGSSHGSS

Neville was true to his word and after ferreting out the witch that sent the Aurours to them and catching thirty more two weeks later he called them to his office with only the editors from the Prophet and the Quibbler and the rest of the Seven plus one, he performed a small ceremony pardoning them and awarded them the Order of Merlin First class.

The editors left disappointed for they hoped he two would give a blood curdling account of their service and all they got was "Everyone is free and that is all that counts."

Neville led his guest out of his office and to a larger room that was set with food. "Now that those vultures are away we can catch up on things in private." Removing the robe of his office and handed them to his assistant and told him he would not be needed.

He poured a few drinks and walked over to where Hermione and Severus stood and watched his ex-professor take off the medal, distaste evident on his face.

"Sorry about that Lord Snape. It was needed for the few that survived that knew you personally. Consensus is from the citizens after Harry's book was published you got a raw deal and all of us here knew that. Oh the professional politicians were mortified when I revealed that earlier, announcing what they fought to remain hidden for years. I took great pleasure in that for it frustrates them that they have no hold on me. I did tell you that I did not want to be a minister and pray that I will not be re-elected." Smiling as he handed the tall wizard and his wife a drink and toasted. "To the both of you and to William and Abraxis for making this possible." Tossing his drink down and looked to Hermione. "I never thought that I would see you again Hermione. Go ahead and catch up. This room is heavily warded and I have ten top Aurours most trusted guarding this room so there will be no disturbance."

Severus watched the wizard leave and joined Cho hugging her for a moment and then sat down next to her.

He stood back and watched Hermione talk to her friends, hands animated enjoying her happiness. He felt a small pang of jealously as the red headed wizard brushed his lips on her cheek before moving to Lavendar and continued to talk.

A young blonde haired wizard stood before him holding his hand out. "Lord Snape it is good to finally meet you."

Severus grasped the offered hand. "And you as well Master Malfoy. Longbottom told me of your behind the scene intervention. My wife and I appreciate it."

Abraxis smiled. "I greased the wheels when needed because of my status and Mum helped me. It was Wil that gathered the smut up and revealed it to certain influential witches and wizards when needed. I always told him he should have been Slytherin. You must have made an impression on them Lord Snape because no one wavered in their belief of you. I hope that I will be half the man as you are. I know everything as I worked with Wil."

William joined his friend and smiled as Abraxis hugged him. "I see that you have met Abraxis."

Abraxis turned to look to the red haired witch that William left unattended. "Excuse me Lord Snape. William's presence here will tie him up and I have a chance to convince the witch to marry me and not him."

William chuckled and called out to his friend as he left. "Good luck with that." Turning back to his parents and explained. "We have a friendly rivalry when it concerns her. He knows that it is hopeless but he still tries."

He continued. "I have you both back now and in time I hope that we will be a family once again for I never shunned you as my parents. After the book was published Harry and the others shared their memmories of the both of you and all tell me I am a blend of both. I want…."

"Completion." Severus spoke in a soft voice.

William smiled. "Yes Father exactly that. I've always sensed that I've needed the both of you to guide me for something more."

Severus clapped him on the back. "Thanks to you we will be here for you. You know our history and look to your Mother. I have never seen her happier."

They watched her as a memory from the past filled his mind. Yin and Yang. Hermione said that they were Yin and Yang. Both have always remained separate until now. William was a blend of both. He pushed back the sudden alarm he felt at the revelation and watched Hermione.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One week passed and other than a few hateful calls or thanks, people left them alone when they went to Diagon Alley. Time allowed people to forget about the past, never thinking that history always repeats itself.

Severus called the Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Cho, Lavendar and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to their Manor. There was one last act of penance before they moved on.

"Did you recover any of the missing or known murdered during Voldemort's regime?" Severus asked in a respectful voice for the conversation would get volatile if handled improperly.

The Head of Magical Law Enforcement sighed out. "No Lord Snape and we tried. No one ever asked as the hunt went on, the previous regime from years ago only focused on executing Voldemorts followers. My department has tried off and on for years and no luck."

Hermione unwrapped a Port Key. "Touch this."

They all complied and found themselves on a desolate wind swept plain and found a huge pile of skeletons dressed in robes and muggle clothes.

"Oh my Gods!" Harry shouted and pulled away from the group and stood looking at the huge pile in shock and sank down onto his knees.

Severus pushed Hermione and she ran until he was next to Harry. "They are here. All of the Order and all who fought beside us. They are at the bottom. Severus took me here as a harsh lesson early to learn my place but the pile was not so large and bodies mostly intact. You could see who they were." She whispered.

Harry grabbed her hand and continued to stare at the pile.

"Harry, we just want them home and not forgotten in this wasteland."

Ron joined them and looked to the pile not missing her words and wrapped his arms around them as they had a good cry as the rest joined them save Severus and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

Severus watched the group crying as he pulled a parchment out of his pocket listing the names of witches and wizards that he knew were there and handed it to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. "Madame these are all of who I know that reside here. All are at the bottom or midway. I never knew the identities of the others after years passed. We do not want to be named as the ones providing this. Please respect our wish."

The witch took the parchment. "Thank you for they would have never been found. My name is Griselda Marchbanks. I think that I can do that. You did not need to take us here."

Severus pulled another parchment out of his pocket detailing the clothing of the young muggle girl that reminded him of Lily that he killed while protecting the future of the muggles. "When you find her let me know. Her name is Linda Robinson and muggle-born. I will take care of her. As for the others that you cannot identify look to the wizard in the Department of Mystery that used muggle DNA to locate my wife and I during our run. He will be able to help on some of them. Please contact me discreetly."

Griselda looked to the tall wizard seeing sadness in his eyes. "Consider it done." Amazed that the man cared for only one despite the fact that he knew several hundred in the pile for she was taught by him and knew that he was ruthless and uncaring from firsthand experience. This one little girl must have affected him deeply.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

After the visit to the pile of bodies Hermione became withdrawn, keeping to herself and shunning away any visitors.

Severus said nothing of his concern of William, instead taking his wife to a meadow in a remote place a week later after they revealed the dumping place of traitors and unfortunate muggles during Voldemort's reign.

She watched as he conjured a blanket and laid it down, motioning her to him.

He removed his outer robes of emerald green and tossed them aside.

"What does this remind you of Hermione?" He whispered to her in a silky voice as he removed her cloak and pulled her down to lie on the blanket beside him.

Hermione enjoyed the feel of his arms around her and murmured. "Like we were back in Baine's Meadow before Phineass interrupted is."

He touched her lightly. "You feel the warmth of the sun?"

She turned and looked into his obsidian eyes. "I do Severus and it feels wonderful."

They lay in the meadow wrapped in one another's arms as the birds chirped in the forest surrounding, and time passed as they enjoyed the closeness of each other.

Severus moved, his body warmed more than just by the sun as he pushed he gently to lie on her back and moved over her and looked into her warm brown eyes. "There is nothing to distract us now and I wish to feel you truly in the flesh for the first time since I realized that I love you. Azkaban did put a damper on things and we both know that paints are not the same."

Hermione chuckled looking into the black eyes that smoldered. "Just kiss me and let's see where it leads." Pulling him down and kissed his lips gently and allowed him control.

He kissed her slowly at first but soon his lust came forth and both caught up in the throes of passion.

After a while she pushed him up and murmured. "Far too many clothes Severus and awfully hot don't you think?"

Severus said nothing except reaching for his new wand and Vanished the clothes from them. "Next time I will undress you slowly but all I want for now is to feel you under me."

He did not wait for a response move to the nape of her neck lightly kissing and sucking for a moment before down, the moans of her desire hardening him more.

He kissed her pert breast, tongue gently rolling around her nipple and lightly nipped it feeling her body shudder. He used his long fingers to lightly trace her slim hips for a moment before he moved a hand and gently pushed the lips of her pussy aside and gently rubbed the hardened nub of her clit eliciting a shout of "Severus!" He realized whatever passion he experienced in paint form was a poor excuse for what the flesh presented in the here and now and knew she felt the same.

She was ready and he could not delay it any longer and moved until the tip of his engorged penis was at here entrance and slowly pushed until he was fully within her. "Don't move." He whispered.

Hermione stilled sighing out as he filled her completely. "Oh Severus you have to move!" She moaned out after a few moments.

He stroked her slowly, fighting the compulsion to drive into her and sink deeply within her as he could not get enough, urge to drive until he spilled into her. Only two other times in his marriage to her before their trial did he know such desire.

It became too much for him when she sank he fingernails into his ass and commanded him to move faster, and he plunged into her with reckless abandon and soon saw a bright light as he shouted out "Hermione!" and spilled deep into her barely recognizing her shout out his name as they came together.

Severus withdrew and pulled her up and held her for a minute to catch his breath before his kissed her. "I think that it is safe to say that paint does no justice to this."

Hermione looked to her husband. "I agree."


	41. Chapter 41 The End

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Chapt 41 Future of the Dark Lord Epilogue

Time passed and the news of their return was relegated to the back pages of the Prophet before finally being stopped all together as when they were interviewed they refused to talk of their life of double agents instead holding Harry's book written years ago saying everything that needed to be known was in it.

Six month's later found Severus sitting at the Potter's the evening before William's marriage to their daughter as Ginny and Hermione busied themselves in the kitchen preparing food for the reception.

"They'll be in there for hours Severus." Harry spoke handing him a drink before sitting down himself. "It's funny when I look at you. Time stopped for you in the portrait and now we are about even in age and I am older than Hermione."

Severus chuckled for while not close knit friends he counted the wizard as the closest he would allow most. "I promise you that being stuck in a portrait for about twenty years is not the answer to the Fountain of Youth."

"I suppose not." Harry murmured as he sipped his drink. "Tomorrow I will lose my little girl. I knew the day would come, a bit delayed considering the Wizarding trend to marry a few years out of school but still…."

"You're being morose Potter." Severus replied and sipped his whiskey as well.

"I suppose I am but you only have a son. It's different because you never worry about them as much as you do your daughter. Men can take care of themselves but women are different. You worry about what man they will end up with and opinion of most fathers is the man will never be good enough."

"You better hope that Hermione does not hear that. Either one of them for they are both headstrong witches and I think they would disagree."

"True enough Severus. Don't mind me. They are good for one another. You'll understand if you ever have a daughter."

Severus remained silent and allowed Harry to reminisce about his daughter.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione watched her William marry Hermione Potter and smiled when they kissed and presented as William and Hermione Snape. In the time that passed her family grew close as William visited for a while before moving in until he married.

She watched as Severus danced with Hermione, smiling when William pulled her up and led her and led her to dance next to the solitary couple as expected.

"William, I will miss you in the Manor." Hermione whispered as her son danced sedately around the floor keeping the slow tempo as he led her.

"Mum I will always be here for you. I'm not about to forget you." William murmured. "Both of you here in the flesh gives me peace."

Hermione looked to her son. "I'm glad for that William.

Soon the required dance ended as other couples moved to the floor as Hermione moved until she was next to Severus and watched her son continue to dance with his bride.

Severus merely wrapped an arm around her as he watched the room.

"Hermione there is a new guest." Motioning discretely when he found an old witch standing against the wall watching William and Hermione dancing in interest.

Hermione followed his gaze and found Dao Zing looking to her with a smile, nodding that she knew that she was being observed.

"It's okay Severus. But Dao Zing's arrival brooks a bad wind Severus."

"The witch that you almost lost your life to when you went with Lucius?" He snarled out started to pull out his wand as she quickly held his hand down. "You'll make a scene." Hermione whispered. "Leave her until everyone leaves."

After another hour William and Hermione announced their farewells and Apparated away with a crack as the guests clapped and cheered at their departure.

Hermione mingled as Severus sat the bar sipping his drink and observed the old witch noting the wizards and wizards pass by her but some stopped to talk to her. He noted a pattern after a while it was all of the old Order of the Phoenix that Minerva led long ago. Minerva was the last to talk to the old witch before the reception ended.

Hermione whispered that she was going to escort Harry and Ginny home and that he should not worry as the old witch was gone. She pecked him on the check and left him sitting at the bar.

Severus watched the old witch walk up. "You Confounded your agent of Light of the past? Why?"

Dao looked to him for a moment before she replied. "It has only been a short time that you have come back into reality but years have marched on. Look to Harry Potter. He recently remarked of the time that has passed by you both. After your son left Hogwarts did stand still as swirls of paints affected you. Darkness is building here but not enough to garner my husband's notice of yet."

"Your words do not explain your arrival witch." Severus muttered.

"You know why I am here Severus Snape and you are right in your reasoning. Yin and Yang kept apart but now together. A child was born of Yin and Yang combined from the both of you. Light and Dark combined and that has never occurred in the time that the universe was created and I and my husband came into being."

Severus snarled out. "You are saying that William will be the next Dark Lord? I can't believe it because he is good. I feel it."

"He could be the next one Severus Snape. It is up to you to act at the pinnacle where Dark and Light meet before one takes over the other."

Severus stood silent thinking. "Again Dao Zing you know what you ask?"

"Darkness sacrificed the last time and now it is time for Light to do so as the cycle continues. The little witch grows within your wife will not be affected nor the other three that spring from your loins as you both are equal and not as what it was in the past. I have given you forewarning. Who knows how it may go. Whatever happens, the Fates will consider your penance paid in full."

HGSSHHSSHGSS

Five years passed and Hermione sat at the small kitchen table with four year old Lily trying to feed her eighteen month old brother John. She was pregnant again and she would tell Severus today.

Severus arrived and sat down and watched John toss his green beans back at Lily. "Make it a game Lily or the floor will be a mess for Sassy to clean."

He chuckled as he heard his daughter laugh out "Choo-Choo." With a green bean and failed again as he opened the Prophet and read the evening news.

Whispers of a new powerful Dark wizard and bodies found murdered in horrific ways. The Ministry had no answers and did not tell of the pattern that he recognized of mid level witches and wizards of the Ministry. He knew who was behind it all and yet he did not say a word hoping it would stop.

He placed the paper on the table when William swept in holding two presents as Lily jumped out of her chair and rushed to hug her brother's leg. "Will!" She squeaked out.

William patted his sister brown wild hair. "I missed you too." Bending down and hugged her giving her a brightly wrapped box with a bright red bow.

Severus stood up and called for Sassy. "Sassy take Lily and John to their playroom."

Sassy looked to her Master sensing forlorn from him and gathered the children and dissappeared.

Hermione jumped up and hugged her son. "William it has been a while since you visited. Your job at the Ministry must keep you busy. How is Hermione?"

William hugged his mum fighting the Darkness that pulled him. "Sit down Mum. I divorced Hermione three days ago."

She allowed her son to lead her to a chair and sat down in shock. "You love her William!"

"I paid the Ministry lackeys and the papers well not to announce it. I do love her so and always will."

Hermione turned to Severus hearing her son's next words in disbelief. "I tried to fight it Father and I fail. It has almost taken me over despite our talks and training."

Hermione watched as her son shook.

"I fight it Father for being in the presence of traitors of the Dark compels me to kill you both. You know what you have to do."

Severus turned a coin in his pocket waited as Minerva and Neville arrived with Marchbanks and Harry.

"Keep an eye on him and I will be back in a few moments." Severus growled out and pulled his wife out of the hall.

"Hermione be quiet and listen to me. Go and sit with William. He needs to be with you. I will be back shortly."

Hermione watched Severus move quickly away from her so she could not notice the tears.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked back in noticing William in his chair body taunt and refused to answer her questions.

Severus walked back in holding a phial. "I have here what you requested. William you can fight it."

William pulled his wand out pointing it to his father, arm shaking. "You know that I can't." He shouted out and broke his wand in two before throwing the pieces against the wall and sat back down, body tight. "I don't want to hurt or kill anyone else. I don't want to harm my brother and sister. But if Iive there will be a bloodbath for it has already begun and by me."

Hermione rushed to Severus realizing what the phial was. "No Severus!"

He pushed Hermione away and handed his son the phial.

William took it up and uncapped it. "It is how we discussed father? You know that potion that Voldemort gave me compels me!"

Severus grabbed Hermione as she tried to go to William and held her tightly so she could not interfere. "It is William."

"Thank you Father." Drinking down the potion and threw it to the floor.

They all watched as William shuddered before he slumped down and began to speak in a weak voice admitting his responsibilities of the recent murders and he was the new Dark Lord in the making. William spoke of the past, talking of his quest to free his parents and finding the witch that he loved in the process.

Hermione watched William's body twitch. "Mum! I see the Light! Oh my Gods I am free! No more Darkness and Light fighting within and only Light ...Tell Hermione I wait for her...I will always love her."

She heard her son gasp out. "She knows that…" Taking one last deep breath before he slumped down unmoving.

Dao Zing arrived un-noticed and watched the young wizard of Yin and Yang willingly die as his father and surrogate father fell to their knees and openly cried.

Hermione stood looking in disbelief growing angry that Severus did not share what they talked about.

Dao Zing laid a hand on the witch's shoulder. "Penance is paid and you and your children will not see or hear of the Darkness until you both die."

Hermione knelt down to join Severus. "Severus, we have a future because of him. William was always an image of you. Valiant and sacrificing for those he loved and he took his life before he could do more harm. The four of us have a future because of him."

Severus barely registered her words as he looked to his dead son. "Four?" He repeated out trying to focus on her voice.

She held him close as the others watched them. "Yes Severus. In eight months time I will bear you another son."

All remained silent as the two kissed and fell into one another's breaking the kiss and sobbed as they realized what their son's death gave them.

AN That's it sad and hopeful at the end.


End file.
